


Through the Dark

by WriteByNight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Architect Derek Hale, Artificial Insemination, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, But Stiles will fix that, Contracts, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Derek is a Good Alpha, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Braeden/Derek Hale, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, IVF, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Rich Derek Hale, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Surrogacy, Surrogate Stiles Stilinski, Triggers, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Senses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 93,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteByNight/pseuds/WriteByNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is down on his luck and out of money, just trying to finish his last year of college. Out of ideas, he goes to donate his sperm and meets Derek Hale, who is looking for a surrogate to carry his and his infertile girlfriend's baby. Stiles is instantly attracted to the alpha werewolf, but pushes his feelings to the side in order to fulfill Derek's dream for children.</p><p>Derek and Stiles grow close, but try to deny the feelings growing for one another because as soon as the pregnancy is over Stiles will have to give the baby over to Derek and Braeden, and walk out of their lives. However, the closer he gets to his due date, the harder it is to come to terms that he'll have to let go of the man he's come to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story was inspired by this pic (credit goes to whomever created the photo): 
> 
> Also, I've made this!
> 
>  

##### August 20, 2015

“I'm telling you, Scott, my roommate is homophobic.” Stiles argued, ripping open a bag of chips.

Scott shrugged, “I thought he knew you were bi before you moved in.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I told him, but apparently he was only okay with it when he walked in on me with girls. He got all huffy when he walked in on me making out with some guy yesterday and is being super passive-aggressive. He left four sticky notes around the apartment, reminding me I have to give him 'two hours notice before he's sexiled', 'clean up after my guests', 'don't let my guests into his room' and 'keep my sexual activities to my own room'. He didn't leave any notes or say anything before when he saw me banging Eryann on the couch or when Mandy gave me a hand job while we watched a movie together. But I bring home one guy and I'm living with a member of the Westboro Baptist church!”

“I think you're reading too much into this, man. Maybe he's just edgy cause it's the first day of classes and he was mad you were stopping him from sleeping.”

Stiles shot his best friend and alpha a look. “Whose side are you on?”

Scott threw up his arms in frustration. “I'm not on anyone's side! I'm just saying-”

“Why couldn't we just room together like last year?”

“Because he wanted to live with us, Stilinski. Get over it.”

Stiles glared at the curly-haired blond. “More like, you're mooching off Allison's dad, Isaac.”

“No, it's because we're in a relationship, Stilinski. You know, like that status you see on Facebook, but have never actually had?”

“I've been in a relationship, Isaac.” Stiles replied, flipping off the blonde werewolf. “But explain to me how your relationship works, since Chris adopted you. Doesn't that make Allison your _sister_? Gross, man.”

“Fuck off.”

“Make me.”

“Guys, stop it.” Scott finally interjected, giving his best friend and boyfriend each a disappointed look. “Why are you always arguing? Can't you get along, for me?”

“Aw, no, not the puppy pout. Scotty, no.”

“Sorry, but no. Scott, I love you, but why blondie?”

Scott shrugged and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. “Maybe because he's perfect? And Allison thinks so, too. And I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have them?”

“Annnd on that note, I'm out.” Stiles set down the chips and wiped his oily fingers on his jeans. “I've got to get to work.”

“Good luck!”

Stiles smiled and grabbed his backpack and keys. “Thanks, man, I'll need it. Fucking freshmen.”

“Break a leg!”

Stiles flipped Isaac off over his shoulder. “Get fucked, douchebag.”

“Oh, I plan to.”

“Gross.” Stiles muttered, slamming the door to his best friend's apartment behind him.

“Heard that!” Scott and Isaac chorused before laughing.

“Damn werewolves.”

Stiles could still hear them laughing halfway down the hall.

**XXXXXX**

“Ugh, fuck this.” Stiles moaned as he sifted through his emails. His cell phone and Netflix bills were due and his car insurance was due in a few weeks and he still had to pay his portion of rent, buy groceries and get gas for his beloved Jeep.

“I'm going to need a second job to cover these.”

“Taco Bell is hiring.” His roommate, Trevor, offered helpfully.

“No offense, Trev, but Taco Bell is always hiring. Too many kids show up high for work and the manager is a hard ass.”

The blond smirked. “I don't know, I've heard the night manager is pretty cool.”

“Yeah, and he's super modest and an upstanding citizen who wouldn't dream showing up to work high and hungover.”

His roommate snorted. “Yeah, cause our customers at 3 A.M. are sober.”

“Touché.”

Trevor glanced up from his laptop, “Seriously though, d'you want me to get you a job?”

Stiles thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No thanks, man. I wouldn't have time to sleep if I got another job. I've just got to figure something out.”

Trevor nodded. “Well, I've heard gay porn stars make more than straight porn stars.”

“Seriously, why would you even mention that? I'm not going to do porn.” Stiles snapped, glaring at the muscular male on the couch. “I'm going to go into the law force and they don't exactly like seeing porn on your record.”

Trevor shrugged, “Lots of people do porn, just figured you might as well make money if you're going to fuck guys.”

“Okay, stop, this conversation is over.”

The bulky male rolled his eyes. “God, you're so touchy. I bet you bottom, huh?”

Stiles shut his laptop with a snap and stood up quickly. He flipped his room mate off as he walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

**XXXXXX**

“Maybe he's gay and is jealous that you're out and he's not?” Allison suggested, reaching over to grab a slice of pizza.

“Then he has bigger issues than I thought, but that doesn't change the fact that he shouldn't treat people like that.” Stiles argued, shoveling half his slice of pizza in his mouth before the cheese could slip off.

“Ew, gross.” Isaac wrinkled his nose, “Where the hell were you raised, a barn?”

Stiles kicked halfheartedly at the blond's leg while slowly chewing his gargantuan bite.

“What are you going to do?” Scott asked, speaking up for the first time since they begun discussing Stiles' room mate.

“That's a bit vague. Regarding Trevor? Probably just ignore him, maybe prank him if he continues to rate a 10 on the Stilinski scale of Assholery. My money issue...I have no clue. I offered to tutor, but no one has called yet, and I asked for extra shifts at the student store, but that mostly means I'm on call and so far, the only time they've asked me to pick up a shift was when I was in my 3 hour long lecture, so I had to pass on that one.”

Allison tapped her fingers against her leg. “And you're sure you can't handle a second job?”

Stiles shook his head. “Nope. Not if I want to pass this semester. I'm thinking about canceling Netflix, just so I have some cash in my pocket.”

Scott whistled lowly. “Whoa, the binge watcher is cutting off Netflix? What're you going to do?”

“I still have my favorite TV shows on DVD, so I won't hurt too bad.”

“Hey, why don't you donate your plasma? You get paid for that!”

The pale teen winced. “Scott, you know I pass out when I see a needle. Or do you not recall the fiasco when you got your tattoo?”

“Oh, right.” Scott shrugged with a smile.

“I think you're kinda screwed, Stiles. Maybe you'll have to get a second job, at least until you've paid off your biggest and most important bills.”

Stiles sighed and grabbed another slice of pizza. “That'll be my last ditch effort.”

Allison picked at her slice and gave her mushrooms to Scott and the olives to Isaac. “Have you thought about donating your sperm?”

“You think someone would _pay_ for Stiles' sperm?!” Isaac laughed and began to choke on his pizza.

Stiles smirked. “Serves you right.”

Scott rolled his eyes and thumped Isaac on the back a few times until the curly haired male waved him off and went into the kitchen, Allison trailing behind him.

“Donating sperm does sound like a good way to make some easy money.” Scott commented, casting a look toward his best friend.

Stiles was quiet as he thought it over and ate his pizza. It would be an easy way to make money, but did he really want to live the rest of his life wondering if there was a kid out there that was biologically his? Then again, the people who usually used the sperm were well-off, so there was no reason any potential kid would come looking for him...plus, he really could use the money.

“I guess I'll look into it.” Stiles muttered, swigging down his Coke as Allison and Isaac reentered the room, Isaac kicking Stiles' leg as he plopped down on Scott's lap.

“No hankypanky in front of friends, that's bro code numero uno!”

“Then leave,” Isaac huffed, pressing a kiss to Scott's neck, earning a nearly silent moan from the alpha.

“Unbelievable. I'm sure you two are part were-rabbit, good thing you're both guys or you'd be up to your necks with kids by now.” Stiles groaned as he grabbed his laptop case, keys and a slice of pizza.

“Good luck job hunting!” Allison called out as Stiles let the down slam shut behind him.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles hummed against the taller guy's lips, slowly grinding their crotches together, his back against the brick building.

“Wanna take this elsewhere, guys, or shall I call campus security?”

Stiles huffed as his partner pulled away. “Nah, we're going.”

The bouncer walked away and Stiles turned to face Josh, whom he'd just met three hours prior and was only slightly more sober than Stiles was. “Wanna go to your place?”

Josh shook his head. “Can't, I still live at home and commute to school. You have a place near here?”

Stiles paused for a second, debating whether he should bring home this random fuck buddy when he knew Trevor would be in their apartment. Stiles must've been taking too long to answer because Josh began to kiss and nip at his neck.

“Unh, ye-yeah. This way.” Stiles moaned, pulling away from Josh and walking toward his apartment. “Just to warn you, though, my room mate might be there and he's homophobic.”

Josh laughed lowly and circled his arm around Stiles' waist. “So does that mean you want me to make you scream extra loud just to annoy him, or try to be quiet so he doesn't kill you later?”

Stiles smiled at the taller male. “Well, he wouldn't kill me, but he will leave passive-aggressive notes everywhere and hide my laptop, keys and wallet and pretend he doesn't know what happened to them.”

“That's a little bitchy.”

“You're telling me.”

They were quiet for the rest of the walk, Stiles stumbled a couple times and Josh caught him each time and they stopped periodically as Josh pressed Stiles against the side of a building and pressed deep, forceful kisses to each other's lips and neck. Eventually, Stiles pulled away and dragged Josh to his building, eager to get started on the night's activities.

Stiles swiped his key card through the slot and held the door open for Josh. He waved to the night manager on duty, who barely glanced at him as he swiped his card to access the elevator.

As soon as he had pressed the button for the third floor, Josh had him pressed against the back wall of the elevator and was kissing him heatedly, his hands gripping Stiles' thin hips firmly.

“Fuck, Josh, there's a camera in here.”

“Does it look like I care?”

“Nope.” Stiles replied, running his fingers through Josh's short blond hair while nipping gently at his neck.

The elevator squeaked to a halt and dinged just as the doors slid apart. Josh backed up enough to hold his hand against the door to keep it open while Stiles fumbled for his card key that had slipped to the floor during their make out session.

“Got it!” Stiles cheered a bit too loudly, making Josh chuckle.

“Which way to your room?”

“Left hall, number 308.” Stiles said, sidestepping around Josh to lead the way. “And cross your fingers and hope my room mate isn't here.”

Josh crossed his fingers and his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Stiles.

“Stop!” Stiles ordered, coughing on a laugh. “You're too adorable when you do that.”

“Thanks,” the taller male hip-checked Stiles, “You're pretty adorable yourself.”

Stiles fanned his face with his hand. “Oh my, you sure know how to fluster a guy.”

Josh put his hand on Stiles' forehead. “Actually, I think the alcohol got to you.”

“No way! I can handle way more than that.”

“Methinks not.”

“Shhhh. This is my room.” Stiles put a finger to his lips and held his breath as he swiped his key card. It took him a few swipes, so the alcohol must've worked through his system and maybe he was a little more drunk than he thought.

“Let me try.”

“No, I can do it. Just be qui- got it!”

Josh slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his own laughter while Stiles tried to calm himself.

Stiles pushed the door open a crack and peered into the dark apartment. “Hm, he must be out for the night. Score!” Stiles pushed the door wide open, letting it bang against the door stopper.

“Should we fuck on his bed and leave him passive-aggressive hints about whose cum is staining his sheets?” Josh asked, shutting the door and moving toward Stiles.

“No way, that's gross. I'm all for pranking, but that's taking it a bit too far.”

Josh hummed as he pressed their lips together, slipping his hands underneath Stiles' shirt. “Which room is yours, then?”

“The one on the right.” Stiles murmured between long kisses, his hands already playing with Josh's hair again.

“C'mon.” Josh pulled Stiles toward the partially open door on the right, catching Stiles as he tripped over his feet a couple times and over a shoe he'd left in the doorway of his room when he'd gotten dressed before meeting some friends at the bar. Stiles turned on his desk lamp, so he and Josh could see each other, but weren't blinded by the overhead lights.

“It's very neat.” Josh remarked, glancing around the room.

“Yeah, I can't concentrate if my room is too messy. And it always gets messy around finals, which drives me crazy because I'm suppose to be studying, but instead I have to clean my room so I can actually study.”

Josh tilted his head to the side and smiled gently at Stiles. “Are you nervous, Stiles?”

“Wha- no! I usually ramble, it just gets worse when I'm nervous, which I'm not, by the way. I mean, I'm not nervous.”

Josh shook his head and walked toward the slightly shorter male. “You sure?”

“Positive. Now strip!” Stiles ordered, pulling off his own shirt and yanking it over his head before throwing it toward the laundry hamper. “Do you have condoms or d'you wanna use one of mine?”

“I've got my own, it's fine.”

“Great.” Stiles unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, kicking them off and walking nude to his bookshelf, where his lube was proudly on display.

“So, judging by your comment earlier about making me scream, I take it I'm bottoming?”

“Yeah, if that's alright.”

“Works for me. I was just making sure.” Stiles squeezed some lube onto his fingers, making sure they were completely coated before laying on the bed, spreading his thighs wide apart and sliding two fingers into his entrance. He inhaled sharply and bit his lip as the delicious slow burn quickly gave way to pleasure.

“Fuck, you're hot.” He heard Josh moan, followed by the unmistakable sound of a zipper.

“'Bout time you caught up.” Stiles teased, throwing his head back as he added another finger, generously stretching himself just in case Josh was slightly larger than average.

He groaned as Josh wrapped his fingers around Stiles' wrist and began to slowly pull Stiles' fingers from his body. As soon as his fingers were free, Josh's cock was pressing against his clenching hole.

“Lube?”

Stiles wordlessly passed the bottle to Josh, wiping his fingers on his bed sheet afterward. A familiar squelching noise had Stiles bracing his feet on the bed and raising his hips, eager for what would come next.

“Eager?” Josh teased, tossing the bottle to the side and lining his lubed, condom-covered cock against Stiles' hole.

Stiles thrust back against Josh, but the bulkier male pulled away. “Fuck, Josh. Stop fucking around and fuck me.”

Josh pressed his cock back to Stiles' hole and wrapped his arms around the lankier teen's knees, tugging him until their lower halves were flushed together. Without any warning, he snapped his hips forward, propelling his dick into Stiles' ass, forcing a gasp from Stiles, whom felt like all the air in his lungs had been punched from him.

“Ow, fuck.” He groaned, not adjusting to Josh's jack-rabbiting pace, each thrust forcing Stiles' ass to accept Josh's relentless cock and the position made it impossible for him to move back. Josh was a lot longer than Stiles thought, and his thickness was about average, but the length of him felt like each thrust was rearranging his innards.

After a minute, Stiles was able to adjust to the fast pace and quick, jabbing thrusts that felt more like being impaled on an unyielding stick than fucked with a hard cock. Still, once Josh began rotating his hips, it got a little more enjoyable, at least enough that Stiles started to thrust back onto Josh's dick as he thrust into him.

Josh bent over and began to suck and bite at Stiles' chest and he knew the larger male was leaving marks, which worked for Stiles because he loved being marked. Little displays of possession were a turn on, as was being well-fucked and not walking correctly. Little reminders of a good fuck were just as sensual as the fucking itself.

“Mmm, you're quiet.” Josh whispered, his breath causing the little hairs on Stiles' neck to stand on end as the heat of the other male's breath met the wet marks left on his skin.

“Can't- talk.” Stiles huffed, slipping a hand down to tug leisurely at his own cock. “Your dick is -ah!- rearranging my intestines!”

Josh chuckled lowly and gave a particularly rough thrust, jabbing his cock into Stiles' prostate and making him see stars as he was pushed over the edge prematurely. His vision whited out at the edges and he lost himself to his orgasm, moaning and riding out his pleasure.

Frantic thrusting brought him back, as Josh chased his own orgasm, fucking Stiles further up the bed until his head bumped repeatedly against the wall with every thrust, making him see stars for an entirely different reason. He tried to focus on clenching his muscles around Josh, hoping it would push him over the edge.

“Fuck, so close.” Josh grunted, still pistoning his hips into Stiles.

Stiles bent forward, holding himself up with one elbow as he wrapped his other arm around Josh's neck, fingers tangling into his hair as he lowered his mouth to the larger male's nipple, circling it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth and gently nibbling at it with his teeth.

“Fuck!” Josh thrust deeply once more before freezing, his cock nudging Stiles' prostate as he came, filling the condom and riding out the tremors of his orgasm. He collapsed forward onto Stiles as soon as he'd stopped cumming, panting against Stiles' neck.

Stiles wiggled, trying to get comfortable as well as give Josh a hint that he wanted him out and off of him, but a loud snore made him jump.

“Great, just great.” He griped, pushing at the larger male and cursing his attraction to large, muscular men. “Josh, wake up.” He snapped, prodding his bed partner with a blunt fingertip. “You're crushing me and my ass hurts, dude.”

The larger man didn't budge and Stiles' fucked-out muscles couldn't dislodge the heavier, well-built male. He groaned and threw his head back, seeing stars once again as his head collided with the wall. He didn't think he'd hit it hard enough for a concussion, but multiple blows to the same area probably set him at a disadvantage.

He wondered how long it'd be before Josh woke up and weighed it against how long it'd take his muscles to stop protesting from their short burst of exuberance, especially when he was becoming very tired himself. Although, that could be the possible concussion speaking. Weren't people who had concussions not suppose to fall asleep? What was so bad about falling asleep? Josh had the right idea; he'd recover a lot faster after a short nap...

**XXXXXX**

Stiles moaned as something tugged at his ass, whining and shifting until he was sitting up, still half asleep. “Wha-?”

“Fuck, I'm so sorry, Stiles. I didn't mean to pass out on top of you.” A rough voice whispered. “Or in you.”

Stiles whined as Josh slid out of his abused rectum, his hole gaping and flexing around nothing, causing Stiles to groan at the aching, empty feeling. He'd wanted Josh out, yes, but now he wanted something in him just so he didn't feel this...hollow. He couldn't remember the last time a one night stand had left him feeling so dirty and used. Probably not since his first time, when a childhood friend had used him to get rid of her own virginity and he'd convinced himself he was okay with a one time deal. He'd felt so trashy and used afterward, just like he felt now, several years later.

“Are you alright?”

Stiles laughed humorlessly. “Not really, but I'll recover.” He bent over, wincing as the movement sent spasms through his lower back, his anus still clenching and unfurling around open air, begging for something to fill it. He grabbed his comforter and tugged it over his body, turning onto his side and burrowing into his pillow. “You heading out?”

“Yeah, just gotta get dressed.” he heard keys jingle against each other and the tinny beep of a phone. “You need anything before I go?”

Stiles smiled despite himself. So Josh had conked out on him with his cock still in him, at least he was still sweet enough to offer to get Stiles something if he needed him to.

“No, I'm alright, just gonna sleep this off. 'r you sober?”

“Yeah, gonna get a cab home, though. Tha-”

“Do _not_ thank me or anything.” Stiles demanded sharply, instantly becoming more lucid.

“Sorry, I'll just head out. Maybe I'll see you around?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Probably not. Stiles wasn't into commitment at the moment and if he was, Josh wasn't what he was looking for. He'd prefer a partner that could go a couple rounds, despite being a little drunk.

“Alright, see you, Stiles. Night.”

“Night, Josh. Be quiet on your way out, okay?”

Josh snorted, “Ah, yeah. Passive-aggressive homophobic roommate, right.”

“Right. And I've got a paper due, can't afford him hiding my shit again.”

“No problem. See ya.”

“Bye.” Stiles listened as Josh tip-toed through the apartment, swearing as he ran into something, probably the couch, and then the door opened and shut quietly behind him. Stiles turned over in his bed and shut his eyes. He'd be even more sore in the morning and would be a little hungover and he still had to write that paper due Monday, but for now he'd ignore the throbbing in his ass and the spasms in his back and try to get some sleep.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles woke up to pounding on his bedroom door and groaned, trying to ignore it and fall back asleep, but the pounding aligned with the throbbing in his head and he couldn't muffle it without suffocating himself under his pillow and comforter.

“What?!” He yelled, making his head throb even more.

“We need to talk!” Great, Trevor sounded pissed. Stiles wasn't sure what his room mate could be pissed about now. He hadn't touched any of his food, or drank any beer he hadn't paid for. He hadn't borrowed anything without permission, left his clothes anywhere but his own room nor had he broken anything.

“Can it wait? I'm hungover and exhausted as hell.”

“No, I want this over with, now.” His room mate demanded.

“Great.” Stiles muttered, groaning as the pounding started back up. “I'm coming, God! Jus' let me get dressed, asshole.”

He gingerly got out of bed, unable to ignore the sharp pain in his back and his asshole felt _bruised_ and his head was still pounding. He wanted a shower since he was covered in dry sweat and his own cum had dried to his stomach, making it unbearably itchy as he tried to scratch off the flakes attached to the hairs of his happy trail.

He pulled on a discarded t-shirt and the boxers he wore the night before, as well as the sunglasses sitting on his desk. His room was too bright and it wasn't even facing the sun, so he was sure the main room would be just as bright, seeing as they had a balcony that let in so much natural light they rarely used the overhead light.

Stiles opened his door and limped into the main room, glancing around for his roommate. Trevor was in the attached kitchen, cooking something on the stove that made Stiles want to hurl. Who the hell made eggs when their roommate was hungover? That was just diabolical.

“What'd you want?” Stiles demanded, limping over to the couch. He really needed to piss, but he'd hear out his whiny roommate first and then start cleaning himself up.

“I want you to move out.” Trevor was concise and to the point, not one to embellish.

“Why?”

Trevor cut him a glance, but didn't move away from the stove nor look Stiles in the eye as he replied, “I'm uncomfortable having you as a room mate.”

Stiles laughed hollowly. “What the hell is that suppose to mean and why now? You've been fine with me as your roommate since the middle of August. What changed? I don't steal your shit or make a mess and my friends rarely come over, so what could possibly warrant you kicking me out?”

“First off, I'm the one who signed for the apartment and you're just helping with rent, okay? Second, I don't like who you bring back and its distracting.”

“Hell, no! It wasn't distracting when I brought back girls! You only start this shit after I've been with a guy, you homophobic prick!”

Trevor turned and glared at him, pointing at him with the spatula. “It doesn't matter who you bring back, I'm sick of it and I want you gone by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? I will never find an apartment by tomorrow! It took me 3 months to find this one and a week for you to agree to me moving in! Give me time to find a new place.”

“You're out by tomorrow or I start throwing your crap out and have the building manager change the locks.”

Stiles stood up and walked back to his room, slamming the door behind himself. He yelled in frustration and punched the door, splintering the thin wood a bit.

“That's coming out of your deposit!”

“Fuck you, asshole!” Stiles shouted before quickly limping around his room, shaking his jeans until his phone slid onto the floor. Thank God for Nokia. He tried to turn it on, but the battery was dead. He swore and plugged it into the charger.

He hoped Scott was okay with him camping on the couch for a few days.

**XXXXXX**

Scott eventually got back to Stiles and told him he could move in, so Stiles spent the rest of Saturday packing when he should've been writing his paper and studying for tests. Trevor didn't even give him any privacy as he packed up his things; he watched Stiles like a hawk and didn't offer to help move the trash bags full of Stiles' stuff down to his Jeep. By his third trip he was tired and getting angry; at Trevor and the situation in general. He was even a little angry at Scott for moving in with Allison and Isaac instead of him. Allison had practically lived at their apartment for the last three years, but when Isaac joined the couple, Stiles was pushed out and he couldn't help but feel replaced and a little betrayed. This was suppose to be Scott and Stiles' year, their final hurrah before they graduated and began applying for jobs below their qualifications and could hang out and bitch about the failing work opportunities.

Once his stuff was all packed up and crammed into his Jeep he handed in his card key and didn't bother going back upstairs. Allison's dad was sending someone over later to get his bed and mattress and would keep it in his storage unit until Stiles found a new place, so he didn't have to worry about that. The fair skinned human got in his Jeep, crossing his fingers as it took a few painful seconds for the engine to roar to life before he began the short trip to Scott's apartment. It sucked he had to find a new place, especially on short notice. All the good rooms would be gone by now and he'd be hard-pressed to find something decent and in his price range. What the hell had he done in a past life to deserve this?

He pulled into a guest parking space in the back of the lot and left most of his stuff in his Jeep, grabbing a trash bag full of clothes and his backpack. He locked the Jeep and headed toward Scott's apartment, running into Allison on the way.

“Hey! Perfect timing! We weren't able to get another key card for you, so you'll just have to text us and we'll let you in, but if we're together and you need in, we'll lend you one of our keys, okay?”

Stiles smiled tiredly at the sympathetic young woman as she grabbed his backpack from him and swiped her card to let them in. “Thanks, Allison. I really appreciate you guys letting me camp out here for a couple days. I swear I'll find another place as soon as possible and then I'll get out of your way.”

“No problem, Stiles. When you started telling us about your room mate I was sure you'd work things out, but as it got worse I figured something like this would happen.” She smiled gently at him as she swiped her card to use the elevator. “Do you want help looking for a place? I'm a bit ahead in my classes right now, I've got about a week before I have to buckle down again.”

“Yeah, thanks, if you don't mind. I promise I'll look, but I've got a paper due Monday and a couple tests this week and then I'll be able to look around.” He winced as a large group of people swarmed around them as they exited the elevator, catching Allison rolling her eyes and slipping past them to hold the lift for him. He dragged the trash bag on the ground and trailed after Allison.

“I bet Isaac isn't too happy.”

Allison shrugged, but he saw the corners of her mouth turn down. “He's going to have to get over it. You're our friend, Scott's pack and he thinks of you as his brother, so Isaac will just have to deal with it.”

Stiles scratched at the back of his neck, where his hair was getting a little too long and it irritated the sensitive skin there. “Honestly, I thought Scott would pick you guys over me and leave me in the dust.”

“No!” His best friend's girlfriend of 5 years was quick to deny his worries. “Scott would never just forget about you or leave you behind, Stiles. He's already talked to Isaac and told him that you're his brother, as far as he's concerned, and Isaac will just have to get use to it. He was a little harsh, but Isaac is sensitive.”

“I get why he's sensitive, but didn't he get counseling for what his dad did to him?”

“Yeah, his alpha made sure of it, since he was the one who turned him and became his pseudo-guardian until dad adopted him officially, but he still has nightmares and sometimes he's triggered and has panic attacks or becomes feral. And yelling at him will get you knocked on your ass by Scott or myself, okay? _Never_ yell at Isaac.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Stiles saluted her as the elevator eased to a stop and a tinny bell dinged, letting them know they had arrived on their floor. Stiles knew the way to Scott's apartment better than he knew his own. If he ever got really drunk and completely shit-faced, he found his way here, fully believing it to be his own apartment. That, or his subconscious knew drunk-Stiles would be more welcome here than at his own place with Trevor banging around and berating him. The dude would due well to have the stick in his ass removed, that was for sure.

Allison swiped her card and the light on the door handle flashed green, allowing her to open it. Stiles quickly followed her through the door, leaving his trash bag by the shoe rack Allison had insisted on cramming into the tiny entryway, kicking his shoes off as he did so.

“Did you find him?” He heard Scott call from further inside the apartment and he smiled reflexively. He was really lucky he had a friend like Scott, who could never turn away a stray, whether they were human or animal. It's why he was studying to become a vet and how he met Isaac.

“She found me,” Stiles replied as Allison was too absorbed in texting to realize she'd been asked a question. Stiles tapped a fingertip to her arm, breaking her concentration as he eased his back pack off her shoulder.

“Hey, man.” Scott said, stepping into the now over-crowded entryway to kiss his girlfriend and supposedly to help him with his stuff. “Is this all you have?”

“Nah, I left the rest of my stuff in the Jeep, these are just my clothes and books. I'll have to hunt down my towels and shower stuff and pillow later, but this'll do for now.” He shimmied past his best friend and strode into the living room. “So, couch?”

“Yeah, its not as good as a bed, but it's really comfortable compared to the one in our last apartment.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dude, I've crashed here before, remember?”

“Probably not because he's usually just as wasted as you.” Allison teased, grabbing her laptop from the coffee table and sitting down next to Stiles.

“So, how close do you want and what's your price range?”

Stiles rubbed his eyes tiredly and fished out his own laptop, ignoring Scott as he sat on the arm of the couch closest to Allison. “As close as possible and around $350. That's the best I can do.”

“Dude, you're never going to find a place close enough for that price without living in a shithole.”

“I know, but that's the best I can do. I told you guys I'm broke!” He couldn't help snapping at his best friend. He was tired, sore from the night before, still a little hungover and stressed from being kicked out, forced to find a new place and he had assignments and tests due. It was enough to give him a panic attack and, frankly, it was a miracle he hadn't had one yet.

Scott could either sense Stiles was at his breaking point or he could smell the anxiety on him, because he immediately leaned over Allison to rub his hand up and down Stiles' back in long, even strokes until Stiles' slightly escalated breathing had slowed to a normal rate.

“Are you sure you don't want me to ask my dad and see if he can help you out a bit? Just until you figure out the money situation, at least.”

“No.” Stiles shook his head vehemently. “I'll figure it out, but thanks. Asking your dad will be my last resort, when I'm desperate or homeless.”

“You are homeless.” Isaac spoke up as he entered the apartment.

“Isaac!” Allison snapped as Scott glared at his boyfriend.

“It's alright. He's right.” Stiles sighed, typing in his log-in information and began glancing over his emails.

“No, you're not homeless because you're staying with us until you find another place.”

Stiles ignored them as he skimmed his email, a small smile spreading across his lips as he read. “Well, it looks like I have a meeting at the sperm bank and if it goes well, I'll be making another fifty bucks a week, which means I'll at least be able to eat and maybe get some gas.”

“I didn't know you went.” Allison said, smiling at him happily for looking into her earlier idea about donating his sperm.

“Nah, you don't get to go in until you fill out an application and if they like what they see on paper, they ask you to come in for a meeting.”

“Oh, right, now that you mention it, I do remember reading that.”

Stiles frowned as he read over the strict credentials he had to follow before a meeting could be take place. “Damn, no masturbating or sexual intercourse for 72 hours before an appointment.”

Allison nodded slowly. “It makes sense, they want the most you could possibly give them.”

Stiles couldn't help pouting. “But I'm a healthy young man! Masturbating is like a freaking pastime of mine!”

“Well, at least you're not in a relationship,” Isaac commented, “It'd really put a damper on your sex life.”

“That's true.” Stiles admitted as he typed a reply. “I've got an appointment on the 12th then.”

“Of this month?” Allison asked, her eyebrows raised. “That's a good sign. When I looked it up, it said it could take months before they review your application and contact you for an interview, two months at the very least.”

Stiles winked at her, “What can I say; I'm a catch!”

Isaac rolled his eyes and plopped down next to his girlfriend, forcing Stiles to move over so the blond beta werewolf wasn't half in his lap.

“What's the clinic's name?” Allison questioned.

“Uh...Northern California Center for Reproductive Health.” Stiles clicked the link and perused the website. “It's a pretty big place. They've got a sperm donation center and fertility clinic in the same building,” Stiles whistled lowly, mindful of Scott and Isaac's heightened hearing. “Imagine going to donate sperm and walking past a couple that may pick your sperm to father their child.” He shook his head and muttered, “Crazy.”

“Are you gonna do it?” Isaac asked, studying Stiles' face closely.

“Yeah, I've already booked the appointment and I really need the money.” He still wasn't sure he was 100% okay with donating his sperm, though. But plenty of other guys did it and it worked out alright for them, so Stiles pushed the whisper of a doubt from the back of his mind and forced himself to focus on his paper, wishing he hadn't skipped his ADD medication today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested in what the characters look like or the places/things I'll be describing and the images that inspire me, you can check this out: https://www.pinterest.com/kendraphill/through-the-dark/ Just copy and paste to your browser and voila! I'd check it out if I were you, because Derek's house is gorgeous and so is the nursery and all the baby things and clothes...I wouldn't want to miss it if I were you!
> 
> *** **Please note that I'll be uploading images as the story progresses, so there won't be any spoilers on my boards, okay?** ***
> 
> Three random facts about me:  
> 1.) I'm a black belt  
> 2.) I have ADD and anxiety  
> 3.) spent the month of September recovering from a severe allergic reaction to my ADD medication (the same medication I took daily for five years. Five years without trouble and bam! I'm allergic and suffering).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I suck at manips (I'm 23, they did not have photoshop class when I was in high school), so this is the best I can do.
> 
>  

##### September 12, 2015

Stiles and Allison were quiet as they looked at apartments together. He'd been kicked out exactly a week ago today and he was getting a little desperate. Scott and Allison were great and understanding and Isaac was bearable, but he really needed his own space to spread out and sleep on a real bed. His was still at Allison's dad's storage unit since the apartment didn't have enough room for his bed and even though the couch was comfortable, it was nothing like sleeping in his own bed. He just really, really wanted his bed, okay?

“What time is your appointment with the clinic?” Allison spoke up, jolting him from his thoughts.

“Three o'clock.” He glanced at the corner of his screen and groaned. “I better leave soon, I've never been there and I don't want to be late.”

Allison smiled at him. “Well, after your appointment you could check out the Greenwich apartments, they're only 15 minutes from here and about 20 minutes from there.”

Stiles wrinkled his nose. “Greenwich is in the East side,”

Allison offered him a sympathetic smile. “I know, sorry.”

“Not your fault. Hopefully this appointment goes well and I can afford something a little bit better than _Greenwich_.” Stiles sighed and shut his laptop as his cell phone vibrated on the coffee table in front of him, reminding him about his appointment.

He ducked into the bathroom to change into a more presentable outfit, style his hair and brush his teeth. Allison had insisted that he iron his khakis and forgo wearing a graphic tee or flannel shirt today, so he was in a collared polo and felt like a total preppy tool. Now that he thought of it, he was pretty sure Josh had been wearing a polo the night they'd met and hooked up. So far he hadn't run into him, which was a blessing because he was pretty sure Josh had been interested in him and Stiles didn't have time to commit to a relationship with graduation around the corner. Sporadic one night stands and some good ole fashioned porn and masturbation was his preference.

Stiles finished buttoning up the polo, leaving the top two buttons open and began to fix his hair. He'd finally perfected the 'just-fucked-but-I-pull-it-off' look and he knew it made him look appealing, which he'd normally avoid for an interview, but for an appointment at a sperm clinic? It was in the job description to be good-looking and sexy, though Stiles wasn't going to fool himself into believing he qualified for the latter.

He quickly brushed his teeth and even borrowed some of Allison's mouthwash, making sure to clean the cap before and after he used it. He spat the foaming, burning liquid into the sink and stared into the mirror, flashing himself a crooked smile. Not the hottest guy on the planet, but he was sure someone would be happy to have his baby. And hell, that was a weird thought.

Stiles' phone chirped again, letting him know he had exactly one hour before his appointment. His heart fluttered nervously in his chest, but he tried to ignore it. Hopefully, being susceptible to panic attacks didn't disqualify him from donating sperm. He _really_ needed the cash.

He pulled on his newest pair of Converse shoes, tightly lacing them and was happy they were beige and didn't clash with his outfit. He hated wearing dress shoes, they always pinched his toes and gave him blisters on the back of his ankles because dress socks weren't thick enough to stop the chafing. Plus, he never bothered to break them in, but who could blame him? Dress shoes sucked.

“I'm heading out now,” He called out softly, “Wish me luck!”

“Good luck, Stiles! I'm sure they'll be begging for your sperm and throwing money at you!” Allison replied with a laugh.

Stiles smiled as he exited the apartment and went down the stairs, knowing it'd be faster than waiting for the elevator. He wondered how many people had that kind of conversation with their best friend's girlfriend, as it wasn't typical to have said best friend's girlfriend comment on your sperm. Still, they were closer than most, more than likely because they were the only members of Scott's tiny pack. Isaac was part of another pack and had met Scott right before he'd been bitten and was living with Scott, although Isaac hadn't known Scott was a werewolf.

Stiles couldn't help but think times were simpler when it was just him, Scott and Allison. In the beginning it wasn't so easy, since Scott had been bitten by a rogue werewolf the night before school resumed and he had a hard time controlling his powers. Stiles had tried to help him and stuck by his best friend's side as he began to adapt and get use to the idea that he was a werewolf. Scott was determined to ignore his wolfish nature and was determined to become captain of the lacrosse team and get closer to Allison, who had just moved to the area following her mother's death. After Scott accepted he was a werewolf and managed to control his senses a little easier and came clean to Allison about what he was, the couple began dating. Stiles had initially been brushed to the side, but as Allison and Scott's relationship grew stronger and her dad, who just so happened to be a reformed werewolf hunter, adjusted to the fact his daughter wasn't going to stop dating a werewolf and he realized Scott wasn't any more dangerous than a puppy, things settled down and Stiles and Allison became friends as well.

Up until then, Isaac Lahey had been just another kid they went to school with, another team mate on the lacrosse team. However, after Isaac's father was murdered and Isaac was blamed for killing him, Scott convinced Melissa to take Isaac into their home and Scott looked after him just like he did for all the other wounded and frightened animals that wandered across his path. By then, Scott had adjusted to being a werewolf and had become a true alpha after his 'creator' hadn't bothered to stick around to show him the basics of Werewolf 101. Understandably, Scott was wary of letting anyone other than Allison, her dad, Stiles and his dad and his own mother in on the know, so he held off on telling Isaac.

Which may not have been the best idea, since Isaac felt weak, helpless and lonely after being questioned and treated like a murderer. Apparently, Isaac would give anything to become stronger and feel like he belonged. An alpha had offered to bite him, so long as Isaac agreed to be his beta and join his pack. Isaac agreed and he moved in with his alpha until he adapted to the changes and could control himself. However, Isaac was still underage and needed a legal guardian who knew about werewolves, so he was adopted by Allison's dad and when a business trip took him to France, Isaac followed. The only reason why Allison was left behind was because she'd already been accepted into college, along with Scott and Stiles. By the time Chris and Isaac returned, Isaac was a year behind them in school, and even though Scott and Stiles still had to finish qualifying exams, they would all graduate before Isaac.

Stiles jolted as his phone beeped, letting him know he was near his destination. He'd been so caught up in his trip down memory lane that he'd gone through the motions of driving. He nervously checked his GPS and the street signs around him, hoping he had stopped at every stop sign and hadn't run any red lights. The last thing he needed right now was to add a ticket to his already huge amount of bills he had to pay. And since his dad was a sheriff himself, Stiles would get a long lecture, at the very least.

The fair skinned human pulled into the parking lot of the Northern California Center for Reproductive Health and parked his car in a spot near the back, far away from where expectant mothers and handicapped people were expected to park. His old Jeep was by itself so no one would notice him burning time in his car, since he was more than 40 minutes early for his appointment.

He tapped out a message to Allison, letting her know he'd arrived and found the building okay and asked her if she needed him to pick up anything on his way home after the appointment. As he waited for her to reply his mind wandered again.

He'd never met Isaac's alpha, though he knew Scott and Allison had, as was tradition before entering a courtship. It kind of freaked him out knowing that Scott fully intended to bond with both Allison and Isaac, which wouldn't adopt Isaac into his own pack, but form a bond between the two packs and unite them. Stiles didn't really understand how it worked, he just knew that's how it was. So far, only werewolves were permitted to marry more than one person, anyone else doing the same was still considered a polygamist, which Stiles wasn't into, but to each their own.

Stiles wished he had brought his laptop, so he could at least finish a paper due next week. He wanted to get ahead so he could start one of his research papers that was 40% of his grade, so even if he didn't do well on the midterm next month, this paper would cushion the fallout. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel before deciding to just go in early. It had to be better than sitting in his Jeep, which was still stuffed full of trash bags holding his worldly possessions, a perfect reminder of why he was doing this. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He locked the door before slamming it shut, making sure it was locked before walking away. Sure, it looked like a blue hunk of junk, but to Stiles, it was his baby. His heart would break the day it would no longer run, but until then, he'd treat her like the lady he loved. Unless his Jeep identified as a male, he'd support his beloved vehicle all the same.

“This is why you're single.” He muttered to himself, shaking his head as he walked through the double glass doors of the building.

“Because you talk to yourself?” A deep voice spoke up from behind him.

Stiles yelped, causing several people to jerk around to stare at him, but he ignored their glares as he turned and saw the most handsome man he'd ever laid eyes on.

The tall, tan man's beautiful green eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled openly at Stiles, revealing perfectly white teeth, the front two top teeth were slightly larger and made Stiles think of a bunny. A very attractive, adorable bunny.

The male's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed, studying Stiles critically and making the pale human self-conscious. He could tell this man was a werewolf and most likely an alpha, at that. The not-so-subtle flaring of the nostrils were one hint, another was how he had heard Stiles' muttered words that no human would have picked up. Stiles subtly tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to the larger male. The move was almost reflexive, though he'd never done it before.

“You smell-”

“Gee, thanks.” Stiles huffed, snapping his head up and moving into the long, tiled hallway of the reproductive health center. He glanced around, looking for an indication of where to go, cursing whoever had emailed him for not being more clear with where, exactly, his appointment was to be held.

“No, I didn't mean it in a bad way,” the gorgeous man behind him began to explain. “You didn't let me finish. You smell like a werewolf, but I can tell you're human and unmated.”

“Good for you, Sherlock.” Stiles cringed as he sassed the handsome werewolf. He couldn't help it, though. He was stressed and beginning to panic that he'd never find the right room in time for his appointment and then his chances would be shot.

The were' behind him growled low in his throat, the sound resonating deep in his chest and it had all the tiny hairs on Stiles' lightly muscled body standing on end at the threatening, warning sound. His head immediately tilted to the side again and he felt the larger male step into his personal space and trace his nose across the exposed pale skin of his neck, causing goosebumps to erupt all over Stiles' body and his cock twitched in interest within the confines of his khakis.

“Why do you smell like my pack?” The werewolf demanded.

Stiles stomach churned and he spun on his heel to face the taller man. “What? I don't! I smell like _my_ pack.”

“You do.” The werewolf nodded, “but you also smell like _my_ pack.”

Stiles shrugged uncomfortably. “I belong to the McCall pack,” he saw the man's eyes widen. “Do you know Sc- my alpha? Uh, Alpha McCall?”

The male nodded and stepped back, which somehow didn't help Stiles to breathe any easier, as his head was spinning from the alluring musk wafting from the werewolf. He knew werewolves didn't wear colognes nor heavily scented products as it drove them insane with their heightened sense of smell, so he could only conclude that the mouthwatering smell was the werewolf's natural musk. Stiles blushed as his cock twitched again at his revelation. Curse his ban on masturbation. He usually didn't get hard just from someone's scent, although, when combined with the werewolf's good looks, he couldn't deny he wasn't a little interested in getting to know the handsome man.

“I'm Alpha Hale,” the older male said, offering his hand for Stiles to shake, which he did after a split-second hesitation.

“Sorry, Scott, damnit, Alpha McCall doesn't mention the leaders of other packs.” Stiles apologized.

Alpha Hale gave him a look, raising his thick eyebrows and those beautiful eyes narrowed again. “He didn't mention me? But you know Isaac, I can smell him on you.” The alpha's eyes widened and Stiles knew what the older male was thinking before he could say it.

“I'm Scott's best friend, Stiles Stilinski, and pack member. Human pack member. How do you know Isaac?” Stiles was suddenly wary. Not many people knew Isaac was a werewolf. Sure, he had registered at the university as a supernatural creature and identified as a werewolf, but other than Scott, Allison, Chris Argent, Scott's mom, Stiles' dad and Isaac's own pack, no one knew Isaac was a werewolf.

“Are you Isaac's alpha?!” Stiles could barely control himself enough to keep his voice down. He'd always wondered what Isaac's alpha looked like and what he was like as a person. He knew Scott admired him and had wondered who was so great they could earn Scott's respect.

“I am.” The male seemed at ease now that he no longer thought he was shacking up with the guy's own beta wolf. “I've heard about you, Stiles. I'm Derek.”

Stiles winced and Derek laughed lightly at his reaction. “Knowing Isaac...I'm sure you've heard nothing good about me.”

Derek winked at him and Stiles groaned. “Yep, you've only heard shit about me.” His heart fluttered in his chest and he was surprised that he felt like he had to make Derek leave with a good opinion about him. “I swear it's all lies, Isaac and I don't really get along.”

“Oh, really?” The alpha asked, raising those damn eyebrows again. “So you're _not_ a sarcastic, clumsy little shit that starts pointless fights and arguments because you're jealous of your alpha's relationship with his partners? You don't storm off and give your friends the cold shoulder because you're offended and jealous and refuse to accept an apology until they're groveling at your feet?”

“No!” Stiles hissed, instantly pissed off. His face flamed with anger and embarrassment. “Don't get me wrong, I am sarcastic and a little clumsy and I do fight with Isaac because sometimes I feel like Scott will bail on me to be with his partners, but I'm not jealous of Isaac, just of the amount of time Scott spends with them instead of hanging out with me. And I don't give him the cold shoulder, I have ADD and become hyper-absorbed in what I'm doing and I block out everything else until I'm done. God, I'm going to wring his neck with those goddamned scarves of his!”

Derek laughed loudly and quickly muffled himself as his laughter echoed around the empty, tiled hall. “He wasn't lying about one thing, though.”

“What's that?” Stiles asked through clenched teeth.

“You're annoyingly cute when you're angry.”

Stiles stomach fluttered as his heart skipped a beat in his chest. Did this seriously gorgeous hunk of an alpha werewolf just call him cute? Despite having an aversion to being called 'cute' and 'adorable', he was willing to ignore it if Derek was the one calling him those words.

“I-uh, thanks.”

Derek flashed him a stunning smile and winked. “You're welcome.” He glanced around, as if suddenly realizing where they were before turning back to Stiles. “So, what brings you here, Stiles?”

Stiles flushed red in humiliation. Why, oh why did he have to meet such a gorgeous man at a sperm donation clinic? Seriously, what the hell had he done in a past life to deserve this?

Derek leaned in close to whisper, “Are you trying to conceive?”

“WHA- no!” Stiles spluttered, blushing dark red. “What the hell gave you that idea?!”

Derek gave him a curious look and gestured toward the hall they were in. “We're at a fertility clinic. And you're a spark and have PMDS, don't you?” He frowned in thought. “I swear Isaac told me you were a spark and were born with a fully functioning female reproductive organs.”

Stiles paled and felt dizzy. Had Isaac really told his alpha every intimate detail about him? Hell, how did Isaac even _know_ Stiles had been born with the stupid birth defect? Only four people were aware he had a female reproductive system, as far as Stiles knew. His departed mother, rest her soul, his father, Scott and Scott's mom, Melissa, who had insisted he go to the hospital when he'd had a panic attack when blood appeared in his urine for the first time. The doctor she had forced his parents to take him to was a specialist and he had diagnosed Stiles with persistent Müllerian duct syndrome and found out he was a spark, to boot. His female reproductive organs had formed a pathway not only to his penis, but also to his rectum, so he was actually able to conceive, which is why he always offered his bed partners to use his condoms, because his were spermicidal, which many didn't bother to use when fucking a guy. And if they turned him down in favor of their own, no biggie, the lube he used was spermicidal, as well.

But none of that mattered at the moment because he couldn't understand why Derek was staring at him so intensely and looking so interested. Surely the guy wasn't into Stiles, he wasn't blind nor dim-witted enough to believe those delusions, but usually hearing a guy had a female reproductive system was a turn off. Not that Stiles had ever told anyone for him to know they'd be turned off by it, but if he hadn't been born the way he was and was told his male partner had a female reproductive system...well...he'd do something other than stare at them like they were the answer to all of his problems, that was for sure.

“Look, I don't know how Isaac found out that I have PMDS, but I don't go around broadcasting it and I'd like you to forget about it.” Stiles' blush was back and his heart was beating erratically again and seriously, going without masturbating was hazardous to his health. He'd have no problem getting it up, though. Not when he would be able to fantasize about Derek from now on.

“Then what're you doing here if you're not trying to conceive?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Not that it's any of your business, but I am still a male.” he cupped his crotch and gave a small hip thrust toward the alpha werewolf. “I'm here to make a little cash and donate sperm, as I'm sure your best buddy Isaac blabbed.”

Derek shook his head. “Isaac didn't tell me that. He didn't mention you'd be here at all, in case you're wondering.”

“I wasn't.” Stiles lied, cringing as he knew Derek would be able to pick up on his heartbeat. Fucking werewolves, man.

“Actually, I'm going to be late for my appointment, so, it was nice meeting you, Alpha Hale.” Stiles bowed to the male before straightening and taking long strides toward the stairs, “Bye!” he called, lest he hear from Scott later about how he'd been disrespectful to his boyfriend's alpha.

Stiles took the stairs two at a time until he arrived at the third floor, which he vaguely recalled housed the sperm donation clinic. He gave himself a few seconds to catch his breath and get his heart rate under control and silence his phone, cursing under his breath when he realized he was over five minutes late to his appointment.

He pushed open the heavy metal door and winced as it whooshed shut behind with a loud thud. He walked down the hall, following the plaques along the hallway indicating the direction of the male donation clinic, just in case he'd gotten confused and had decided to donate his eggs instead. Which would be a funny joke if Stiles didn't have eggs to donate...

He hurried into the glass-walled room the plaques had guided him to and walked quickly toward the reception desk. He scribbled his name hurriedly and jumped as the partition moved back to reveal a thin woman with pinched features.

“Name?” She asked frostily, not even looking at him.

“Uh, Stiles Stilinski.” He coughed, his throat suddenly gone dry, probably from all his talking and outburst with Derek.

“Your appointment was at three?”

He winced, “Um, yeah, sorry I'm a little late, I ran into so-”

“Fill out these forms and ring the buzzer when you're through.” She passed him a clipboard and pen and gestured to the uncomfortable looking chairs lining the glass walls.

“Thanks.” Stiles muttered as she slammed the frosted glass partition shut again.

He sat in a chair as far from the reception desk as possible and begin to fill out the form, biting his lip as he did so. He wasn't able to trace his ancestry four generations back, since his maternal grandfather was from Poland and his mother was dead and he couldn't remember his dad ever talking to him about his mother's family. Plus, he was only second generation American, since said grandfather was Polish. That wasn't the only thing that would hinder him from being a viable sperm donor. He had ADD and his mother had died of Frontotemporal dementia, which, even though it wasn't genetic, it counted against him and his swimmers.

He groaned and finish the application as quickly as possible, his heart growing with dread the further he progressed. Apparently, the height minimum was 6”0 and he was only 5”11 and honestly, that was tall enough for a guy. Didn't these parents understand they had to feed their growing children and growing pains sometimes hurt and they needed larger beds...honestly, a 5”11 child was still slightly above the national average so who were they to complain that their future Johnny wouldn't be the tallest kid on the basketball team? Other parents just accepted the genes their spouse provided, but it made sense that if you were going to pay just to get pregnant, you'd want the best of the best.

Stiles walked to the reception desk as soon as he'd finished scrawling his name and dating the application. He set the pen and clipboard on the desk before pressing the buzzer that was installed into the wall next to the frosted glass partition. He nervously stood for a few seconds before walking back to his seat in the corner, running his sweaty palms along his khakis and trying to think positive. Maybe they'd overlook the fact that he was only second generation American and his mother had died of Frontotemporal dementia because it wasn't genetic. He was sure they wouldn't look past his ADD, though. There was a 50/50 chance that any child he fathered would get it, since it was genetic and well, children were active enough, who actually _wanted_ a hyper-active child that would be disregarded a distraction to others around them in the classroom, who had trouble focusing on normal, mundane tasks and had to constantly work at applying themselves when it came naturally to the children around them? Stiles would be more than up for the task, knowing exactly how to handle those obstacles as they came up since he had gone through them himself, but that didn't mean people paying for his sperm would be so understanding.

The partition opened and the receptionist grabbed his clipboard and pen before shutting it, and Stiles exhaled the breath he'd been holding. He was so anxious and his forehead was growing hot and his scalp was itchy, like it usually was when he began to sweat and had product in his hair, it wasn't a good mix. A door next to the receptionist area opened a thin, narrow-eyed woman called his name, her eyes skimming over a clipboard as Stiles stood up and walked toward her.

“Follow me, please, Mr. Stilinski.” She said in a clipped voice, turning on her heel and heading down the hallway, a lot faster than Stiles would've thought she could walk in heels that high. Seriously, she was thin as a bird and those heels were sky-high. How did she not fall or twist her ankle? The only other person he knew that wore heels was Lydia and she was well-proportioned and actually indulged in eating, this woman could be an ad for anorexia and he wouldn't be surprised.

She stopped suddenly outside a small office with a brown door. “Please go inside, it'll be about a five minute wait for a specialist to meet with you.” She waited as he walked past her to glance at her clipboard, “I believe you'll be speaking to Dr. Coble. Please make sure your electronic devices are turned off because the doctor's time is very important.”

Stiles nodded at the brisk woman as she turned around, pulling the door shut behind her and the sound of the clipboard hitting the door as it slid into the memo box made Stiles jump. He pulled out his phone and glanced over his texts, he had one from Allison telling him he'd do fine and she had attached a few photo manipulations of Jennifer Lawrence nude and several screenshots of Brent Corrigan's adult films. Stiles couldn't help but laugh and quickly tapped out a reply to Allison, making sure to thank her for the 'inspiration' and a couple emoticons like a cup, a jet of water, eggplant and banana. He almost added a Doctor Who quote about “always bring a banana to a party. Bananas are good!”, but he decided not to, knowing Allison wouldn't get the reference.

He shut off his phone just as someone knocked on the door. He slipped his phone in his pocket as the door opened and a petite brown haired, brown eyed woman entered the room, not even looking at him as he stood up and offered her his hand to shake.

“Mr. Stilinski, correct?” She asked, walking past him, still reading the clipboard, and took a seat behind the desk. She jiggled the mouse to awake the computer and began tapping away at the keyboard, ignoring Stiles as he confirmed his name.

“From your online application you seemed like an idea candidate, Mr. Stilinski. A little shorter than we'd prefer, but we'd work with it providing all of your other attributes were worth the investment.” She gave Stiles an icy glance, her dull brown eyes checking him out openly and a bit rudely, as her lip curled into fake smile.

“You're unable to trace your ancestors back at least four generations, despite checking 'yes' on your online application. You're only a second generation American and your mother passed away prematurely from Frontotemporal dementia, yes?”

“Yes, but it's not genetic, so I don't know why that matters.” Stiles interjected, his jaw tight with how she talked about him and discussed his mother's death, like some insignificant event that held no importance outside of disqualifying his swimmers from providing families with a child.

“I understand that, Mr. Stilinski, but dying of anything short of old age always sends up a yellow flag so we proceed with caution regarding the durability of your sperm.” Stiles winced at her crass, clinical speech, but she ignored him and continued on, “You have ADD and your family has a history with alcoholism, which automatically disqualify you from being a candidate to donate sperm.” She stamped something on the clipboard before scanning the paper and shredding the original document. “Unfortunately, this means our business here is done for the day.” Dr. Coble stood up and leaned over her desk, offering Stiles her hand.

Stiles quickly stood up and gave her a hard look, ignoring her hand and pointed a finger at her. “If all you people want are Brad Pitt and David Beckham look-a-likes, you should've put that on the damn website so I hadn't wasted my time and gas to come here.” Without another word he walked out of the small, ugly office, barely restraining himself from slamming the door. He was an adult, not a petulant child and he hardly wanted to give them the satisfaction of humiliating him and getting such an immature response from him.

He ignored the receptionist telling him to have a nice day, walking through the glass door and pictured shattering the glass walls, or spray painting them with words slandering the nurses who worked there. No one could ever want to reproduce with those rude, anorexic twigs. They must judge every guy they see and rate their dicks on a scale, if they could even lure a guy home to begin with.

Stiles was too angry and focused on his inner thoughts that he hadn't paid attention to the plaques on the walls and had no idea where he was. He'd taken the elevator down one floor, but had walked off when a pregnant woman and her partner got on the lift with him. He was too angry to be around anyone right now and he really just wanted to find the stairwell so he could get out of this building and flip out in the privacy of his jeep.

The human froze when he turned another corner and spotted Derek Hale leaving a room. The werewolf hadn't noticed him yet as he was much too interested in reading the pamphlet in his hands, but Stiles knew it was only a matter of time before the male would catch his scent and he'd be screwed. He took a slow step backward, trying to be quiet and hoping his Converse wouldn't squeak on the shiny tiled floor. He managed to take two more steps back without being noticed by Derek, who was slowly getting closer. He spun around and darted around the corner, and accidentally almost knocked a young couple off their feet.

“What the hell? Watch where you're going!” The man fumed as he grabbed his partner so she wasn't bowled over, but forward momentum and gravity were working against Stiles as he tripped on his own two feet and went sprawling to the floor, banging his chin off the hard tiles as he hit the ground.

He moaned pathetically as the couple tried to help him up, apparently concerned for his health since they hadn't been the ones to fall.

“Are you okay?” The guy asked, pulling Stiles to his feet.

Stiles couldn't tell if he was nodding or shaking his head, groaning as the room spun and the edges of his vision clouded over. He could taste blood in his mouth and whimpered as his bloody tongue ran against the back of his teeth. He was happy he hadn't bitten off the tip of his own tongue, so at least he could avoid a trip to the hospital.

“Stiles?”

On second thought, he'd take a trip to the hospital and the bill that would follow if it meant he wouldn't have to talk to Derek Hale again. Seriously, why did he have to end up on this floor at the exact moment Derek was leaving?

Stiles reached his hand out, searching for the wall so he could lean against it until he caught his bearings. His knew his eyes were open, but his vision had blacked out and his tongue really hurt. His hand brushed against something soft and warm and that mouthwatering scent filled his nostrils. Great, he was blindly feeling up Alpha Hale. Perfect.

Warm, sturdy hands firmly, but gently, gripped Stiles' biceps and he realized he'd been swaying.

“Do you want us to find a doctor?” A female voice asked and the pitch made Stiles' head throb as he swallowed more blood. How badly had he bit his tongue?

“No, that's all right, I've got him.” His hand must be on Derek's chest because he could feel the vibration as he answered the woman.

“Okay.” He heard shoes squeaking against tiles and assumed the couple had left them. Left _him_ alone with Derek.

“Uh, I'm fine.” The human tried and winced as Derek growled lowly at the lie.

He was slowly and carefully lifted up into Derek's arm, the werewolf careful not to move him too suddenly, which Stiles appreciated, but he'd appreciate remaining on his feet more.

“Where are we going?” He slurred, swallowing a little bit of blood, wincing at the metallic taste.

“I'm trying to find a chair for you to sit in until you feel better, but I don't think there are any outside of the waiting rooms.”

Stiles moaned and gripped his head in his hands, blinking blearily as his vision swam, no longer darkness, but a fuzzy blur of colors. “I think I'm starting to feel better. I can walk.”

Derek snorted, “That's a lie, even if you believe it.” He tightened his grip on Stiles when he squirmed. “Stop it, or I'll drop you and we'll be back at square one.”

“Just set me down, okay? I'll be fine in a few minutes.”

The werewolf stopped and lowered Stiles painstakingly slowly, making sure Stiles could hold himself upright. He kept his hand on the younger male's back, just in case.

“Where are you hurt?”

Stiles considered ignoring the man. Derek wasn't his alpha and he wasn't in the mood to obey pack protocol and pleasantries. He didn't owe the werewolf anything, not even a response. He sucked on his tongue, hissing through his teeth when the wound released more blood.

“Stiles...” the older male sighed.

“I bit my tongue when I fell, Alpha Hale.” His words were warbled, as he tried not to aggravate the wound. “And my vision blacked out.”

“From the pain? Do you want me to take it away?”

Stiles smirked and he could see Derek a little clearer now. The werewolf's eyebrows were furrowed, a frown marred his lips as his intense green eyes scanned Stiles' face.

“Why, Alpha Hale, are you offering to kiss it better?” Stiles smiled at the werewolf lecherously, giving the man an obvious once over just for effect.

“No, Stiles, I'm happily in a relationship. I was offering to take your pain away using my healing powers, not my mouth.”

The human's heart flipped in disappointment, but he should've known a catch like the alpha would be taken. “Shame. Your mate's a lucky guy.”

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. “Woman, and we're not mated, yet.”

“Is that possible? I thought being mates was the whole point. It's why Scott had to clear with you about forming a bond with Isaac, right?”

“That's different, Scott, Isaac and Allison are entering a mateship so they will all be bonded. My girlfriend and I aren't-” Derek cut himself off and huffed in aggravation. “Forget it, are you feeling better yet?”

Stiles nodded slowly and rubbed at his eyes, which were still a little blurry and his head, chin and tongue were still throbbing, but he was able to walk moderately well. “Yeah, thanks.” He nervously ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry about the questions. I was just curious.”

Derek's lips twitched and gave away the barest hint of a smile. “It's alright. Isaac's told me about all of your invasive questioning.” He winked and grinned openly, “That'll come in handy when you graduate, huh, Detective Stilinski?”

“No offense, but I hope you're not too fond of Isaac because I'll be murdering him as soon as I get home.”

The alpha laughed quietly and shook his head. “I am a little fond of him, actually. He was the first one I turned and he's a great, loyal beta.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “He might be a great beta and a wonderful boyfriend, but he's a total dick. We don't get along at all.” He glared and pointed a finger at the taller male. “And it's your fault I have to put up with him! You could've told Scott 'no' when he asked permission to bond with him!”

“Isaac deserves to be happy, Stiles. He didn't have the best childhood.”

“I'm so _sick_ of hearing that, like it's an excuse! My mom died when I was young and my dad threw himself into his work and got drunk whenever he got home. I had to wash my own clothes, cook for myself and my dad and make sure he didn't drink himself to death and do you see me playing the 'rough childhood' card? No! You accept it and move on. So what if my dad didn't hit me? It hurt just as bad that he wouldn't look at me for months after my mom died because I reminded him of her, but I don't go around acting like my past gives me a right to be a douche to people.”

Derek's face was unreadable and that only made Stiles more frustrated. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno! Just stop; it's pissing me off.”

Derek looked away and pulled out his phone, grabbing Stiles' arm as he tried to slip away while he was distracted. “You shouldn't be driving when you're eyesight was impaired for as long as it was.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I'm fine, Derek, you don't need to call Uber or anything. I can drive.”

“You _shouldn't_ drive right now. You'd be a danger to yourself and everyone else on the road.”

“Well I'm not forcing Scott to drive me back out here later just so I can pick up my Jeep, Alpha Hale.”

Derek slipped his phone back into his pocket. “You won't have to, Scott and Isaac are coming to pick you up and drive you home. Is that acceptable, Emissary Stilinski?”

Stiles wrinkled his nose and shot Derek a look. “I'm not an emissary, what gave you that idea?”

“When Isaac told me you were a spark I naturally assumed you'd taken the part of being the pack's emissary.”

“No, I'm not. I've never worked to further my abilities or find out what being a spark really can do.” Stiles shrugged. “I mean, stupid little stuff, like, breaking a glass cup or mug if it's near me when I'm pissed off, and I've had the trash can shoot across the room just in time for me to throw up my intestines after getting shit-faced, but that's all accidental, I don't mean to do it.” He smiled ruefully at the werewolf, “And I've tried to Matilda my way through it, like, actually focus on moving things with my mind, but I guess being a spark doesn't mean I'm telekinetic.”

Derek shrugged and tugged the human to the side as a group of chattering doctors passed them. “We should go wait for Scott and Isaac in the parking lot.”

Stiles nodded and silently followed the alpha down a few hallways to the elevators. Once the doors had shut, Derek spoke up.

“Having a spark does different things for different people. Some are natural healers, others can control elements, others are able to 'will' things to happen, some can see into the near future and a few can connect to the dead. A some really rare ones are able to do a myriad of things with no rhyme or reason to it. You might fall into that last group.”

Stiles thought it over as a robotic recorded voice announced their floor and the doors opened, Derek stepped off first and Stiles dutifully followed behind the older male as they walked down the hallway, past the lobby, through the double set of doors and out of the building.

“Where'd you park?” Stiles asked conversationally as he blinked in the bright sunlight.

Derek pointed to a black Camaro parked by itself near the back of the lot, a bit further back then Stiles' Jeep.

“And I assume that's your Jeep?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles frowned and shot Derek a look, “Let me guess, Isaac told you about my Jeep?”

Derek nodded with a large grin. “Yeah, I won't repeat what he said, since he mentioned how much you love it.”

“Well, Isaac drives a car that he wouldn't be able to afford if Daddy Argent hadn't adopted him.” Stiles muttered, ignoring the werewolf and headed toward his beloved Jeep.

Derek followed him and snapped, “I asked Chris Argent if he would help me find a nice home for Isaac that would be able to deal with his past abuse and handle him in case he was triggered and wolfed out and Chris offered to foster him and ended up adopting him because he genuinely cares for him. He treats Isaac like his own son and loves him more than his biological father ever did.”

Stiles sighed and gesticulated wildly with his arms, almost smacking the side of Derek's face as he exclaimed, “Can we _not_ talk about Isaac anymore?”

“Fine.” They were silent for a few seconds before Derek asked, “So, how'd the appointment go?”

“Oh my God!”

“What? I changed the subject!”

Stiles pulled out his keys and unlocked the door manually, tugging the handle a couple of times before it opened. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Why not? Did you have performance anxiety?”

“No! I'm perfectly able to get it up, God! I have a harder time keeping it _down_ ,” Stiles ignored the werewolf's laughter and blushed hotly in embarrassment and anger. It really wasn't any of the alpha's business, but Stiles didn't want him to think Stiles had performance issues. “If you must know, I was disqualified because my mother didn't die of old age, I'm only second generation American and I have ADD.” He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. “Plus, I don't look like a Greek God.”

Derek had stopped laughing when he began his explanation and now looked irritated. “They judge you based on your looks? I understand medical history, although the ancestry one seems like overkill, but they honestly want you to look like a Greek God?”

Stiles nodded with a helpless shrug of his shoulders. “Yeah, if you don't look like Adonis, or Chris Evans, they want nothing to do with you. The minimum height in six feet!” Stiles kicked huffily at a tire before smoothing his hand over the Jeep's hood in apology. “I really needed the money, too. I don't have time for a second job and I can't donate plasma without passing out and even if I _could_ , it wouldn't be often enough to afford anything.”

“Your father can't help you some?” Derek asked, his face serious.

“He does!” Stiles quickly defended. “He sends me gift cards to restaurants and grocery stores and he sometimes sends me cash or a check if he'd worked a lot of overtime, but I'm not going to go to him begging for money. I may be a college student, but I'm still an adult.”

“I know, I just assumed he'd rather give you more money than know you were broke and unable to buy food or other essentials.”

Derek glanced Stiles over before offering him a small smile, “What if I could help you out?”

The younger male nearly snarled at the man, shooting him a furious glare, “I'm not a fucking charity case, Alpha Hale.”

“I gathered as much,” Derek said placidly, wiping some of Stiles' spittle from his cheek. “I meant, what if I paid you in exchange for your services?”

“I'm not a _whore_ , either!”

“I have a serious girlfriend, Stiles! Stop assuming things!”

Stiles threw his arms up in defeat, “It wouldn't be the first time a seemingly straight man paid another man for sex! And if you want me to stop assuming things then stop being cryptic and beating around the bush! Paid in exchange of service for what?”

“Would you carry my girlfriend and I's baby?”

“You want me to what?!” Stiles hissed, blood draining from his face except for two bright pink splotches high on his cheeks.

“Hear me out, alright? My girlfriend is unable to carry and her womb rejects the fetus before it is even viable and I've been searching for a surrogate that's nearby and willing to carry a potential werewolf baby and is understanding of pack protocol, but everyone I've met doesn't mesh or my wolf outright rejects as a potential surrogate.”

Stiles folded his arms over his chest and rested his hip against the side of his Jeep. “Go on.”

Derek took a deep breath and ran his intense green eyes over Stiles' face and began speaking again, his voice tinged with desperation, “When I ran into you in the clinic and caught your scent, I knew you would be the perfect candidate for surrogacy. You're young, fit and you already smell like pack, which initially put me on the defensive, but Isaac isn't the only one who has talked about you. Scott and Allison both told me about you and they told me mostly good things and painted you in a much different light than Isaac had. So, I know of your merits as well, okay?”

“No, not okay! I'm in my last year of college, Derek!” Stiles was so worked up, he forgot all about pack protocol and forgot to address Alpha Hale as such, despite only calling him by his name in his inner musings. “I just have to finish this semester and next, then take qualifying exams in the summer and I'm heading for a career in law enforcement. Part of qualifying means passing my firearms exams and weapons training. I can't do that while pregnant! And I don't want to go to my graduation ceremony when I'm as big as a blimp!”

“I'll get you an apartment for the duration of your pregnancy that's in equal distance from my home and your school, I'll take care of all the medical bills and anything you would need for the baby and I'll pay you $50,000.”

Stiles' jaw dropped and he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and knocked all the air from his lungs. That was more than he'd made in the past three years of working at the student store and odd jobs over summer break combined. It was more than enough to pay off his bills, buy groceries and get gas, plus fix his Jeep up a bit with enough money to spare to help pay his student loans back six months after graduation. Even after taxes were taken out on the money, it'd still be a hefty chunk of cash.

“Stiles, are you alright?”

He turned, his head still swimming with possibilities of having all that money, and spotted Scott getting out of his boyfriend's car. “Huh?”

“Shit, man, you must've hit your head pretty hard.”

Stiles shook his head slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. “What? I didn't hit my head.”

Scott walked up to him and sniffed deeply, holding his breath before exhaling. “Yes, you did. That's why Derek called me and asked me to pick you up and drive you home. He didn't think you'd be well enough to drive.” Scott shot him a worried look. “And I can see why, if you're experiencing memory loss.”

“No, ugh, I know I fell, I just forgot.”

Isaac huffed from Derek's side, “How could you forget that you fell?”

Stiles glanced over at the alpha and shrugged. “Uh, can you guys give me a sec? I need to discuss something with D- Alpha Hale. We'll be right back.” He bypassed Scott and grabbed Derek's forearm and began tugging him away.

“You do know that they can still hear us, right? You'd have to be a couple of miles away to be out of Scott's hearing range, since he's attuned to your voice.”

“I know, _Alpha Hale_ ,” Stiles snapped snarkily, “I do _live_ with werewolves.”

Stiles spoke up a little louder, just in case the beta wasn't able to hear him, “Derek and I are going for a short ride, we'll be right back, we just need to discuss something in private. Don't follow us because, seriously, we'll be right back.”

Derek caught on and unlocked his car, nodding at Stiles as he slid into the passenger seat. “Where to?”

“Just drive around the block.” He buckled his seat belt and nudged the were' when he started the car without touching his.

“Stiles, I'm a werewolf. Short of my car exploding, I'll heal if I'm in an accident.”

“I don't care. Safety first and cops don't care if you're a werewolf or not, it's against the law in every state if you're caught driving without being buckled up.” Stiles folded his arms over his chest, ignoring the fact that it made him look like a petulant child. “I'm not talking until you're buckled, Alpha Hale.”

“Oh, for the love of- fine!” Derek clumsily fumbled with his buckle, obviously inexperienced at the motion that was second nature for most drivers.

“My mom always told me the car wouldn't start until the people in the car had buckled up.” Stiles said softly, shooting the older male a small smile. “Once, when a friend drove me home from high school, I was really confused because their car had started without them using their seat belt. I figured it was just their car model and went home and Googled it and found out quite a few parents had told their kids that, but that it wasn't true.”

Derek started the Camaro and Stiles reached over to turn on the radio, finding a heavy metal station and turning it up until the windows shook and then said in a normal voice, “Can you hear me?”

The werewolf nodded and shouted over the music, “I may have to take a leaf from your mom's book with that one and tell my future kids that. Though I'm not sure I want them as gullible as you!”

Stiles shook his head and gestured for Derek to drive before replying, “I wasn't gullible, believe me. I just trusted my mom, as most kids do.”

Derek shot him a smile as he pulled out the parking lot, entering traffic smoothly as he pressed down on the pedal, putting more distance between themselves and the werewolf's back in the parking lot.

“So, did you want time to think about my offer?”

Stiles bit his lip and considered the pros and cons of the situation. Obviously, the largest pro would be that he'd have a place to live and his money problems would be solved because once his qualifying exams were over and his results were in, he would sign on to work at a police department as a rookie and would have a steady paycheck. He'd be able to work off the baby weight, hell, could probably even afford a personal trainer so he was in tip-top crime-fighting form, but then that brought up the cons.

First of all, he'd be a surrogate, which wasn't necessarily a con, since he wouldn't be responsible for the child after they were born, which was a pro, but he didn't know what exactly was required of surrogates. There had to be a bit more to it than the natural, much more enjoyable way of conceiving, right? He had the sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't feel very pleasant and needles may be involved.

Which brought him to the pregnancy itself. He knew about morning sickness, not consuming alcohol, not doing drugs and maintaining a healthy diet to help the baby grow. Which was fine and dandy, but Stiles, while not much for partying, was very interested in pizza, chili cheese fries, milkshakes and alcohol, though he was never going to mix the latter two again, not after the disastrous chocolate margarita incident. Then there was the aforementioned con, he had to pass his weapons training and firearm exams in the summer. He'd be out of practice if he was pregnant and unable to go to the shooting range and perfect his marksmanship. Also, he really didn't want to be pregnant in his graduation picture or when he walked across the stage to accept his diploma. Besides, he barely knew Derek Hale, though he trusted Scott's judgement on deciding he was a decent guy, that didn't mean he wanted to carry the werewolf's baby. Then again, because Derek seemed so desperate and, from the way Derek had handled him after he'd fallen, he seemed kindhearted, which made Stiles' decision much harder.

“I don't think I'd be able to do it.” He whispered, still unsure of the whole situation.

“What? I couldn't catch that, speak up a little bit.”

Stiles swallowed thickly before he repeated himself, raising his voice a little bit over the music that was starting to give him a headache and the beat of the bass pounded right along with the ache in his chin and tongue.

Derek was quiet as he slowed the vehicle to a slightly more legal speed and pulled into a parking lot to perform a U-turn. Stiles reached over and turned the music down, unable to withstand the loud volume any longer.

“Are you sure? I'd be willing to pay more.”

Stiles nearly choked on his own spit as his gaze shot to the older male, who was staring back at him intensely. “No, no, it's not the money, Derek. I just...it's my senior year, after this, I'm going to be in law enforcement and pulling random shifts, doubles, sleeping any chance I can and drinking Mountain Dew the way people breathe air. I won't be able to go out and party like I can now and I won't be able to get drunk on the weekends. This is my final year to be a typical college student.”

“What's so great about being a typical college student, Stiles?” Derek asked, his tone bitter. “Gorging on leftover pizza, ramen noodles and Pop-Tarts, too broke to afford only the barest necessities, partying, drunken nights you won't remember, hangovers, one night stands and dealing with shitty room mates? Being a typical college student doesn't seem like all its cracked up to be. You're romanticizing it. Besides, from the way your pack and even Isaac described you, you're anything but typical.”

“I don't know what you're talking about, I'm pretty damn average.” The younger male gestured in the direction of the clinic. “I just got a professional opinion on the matter, in fact.”

Derek shot him a scathing look, “That's not what I meant, and you know it. Don't play dumb, Stiles. Allison told me how smart you are.”

Stiles huffed and slumped back into the leather seat. “I'm sorry, Alpha Hale, but I can't accept your offer.”

The werewolf's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he drove back to the parking lot of the clinic. “You _can_ accept my offer; you just don't want to.”

“Either way you phrase it, the result is the same!” Stiles snapped, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

They were silent for the rest of the short ride back to the clinic, both men lost in their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and for your inspiring reviews, feedback, comments, kudos and bookmarks. This was the longest chapter yet at 18 pages long, which I don't plan for them all to be this long, except maybe the last chapter. Thank you all, again.
> 
> So, I just got a job interview and got the job, so, yay me! But it's in retail and this is retails busiest time of year, so I won't be able to write, nor update as much, however, I can promise that I won't be abandoning this fic. I have no intention on leaving you all hanging.
> 
> If you'd like to see pictures related to this fic, feel free to check out my Pinterest:  
> [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/KenjNight/)  
> Or follow me on Instagram:  
>  **WriteByNight16** , I'd love it if you guys would DM or tag me to pics you think would inspire me!
> 
> Three random facts about me:  
> 1.) I make wands  
> 2.) My handwriting is very tiny  
> 3.) can read a book, have TV on in the background and listen to music and absorb everything like it has my full attention
> 
> Thanks again, all you lovely readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles huffed as he followed Scott into the apartment. “I don't want to talk about it, Scott. I've told you that a hundred times already.”

“Twice, actually. But what was all of that about? When you and Derek left you looked like two were getting along fine, but when you came back you both looked upset. Well, he seemed pissed, upset and a little hurt, you just looked upset, but why? What did you guys talk about? I didn't even know you knew each other.”

“We didn't, we met today at the clinic.” Stiles sighed, flopping onto the couch and throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the light pouring through the window and the too-bright halogen skylights in the ceiling.

“What was Derek doing at the clinic?” Scott asked, shutting off the overhead lights and walking into the kitchen.

“I don't know, Scott.”

Scott opened the fridge and let it slam shut, opening a cupboard door. “Why're you lying? What's the big deal, Stiles?”

The human moaned and rolled onto his side, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek. The wound had healed, slightly, which made him feel a little better, but he was positive he'd have a large bruise on his chin for a couple of few days. He was lucky he hadn't fallen on his face or he might've broken his nose or knocked out a tooth.

“Because it's his business and not mine to tell.”

Scott was suddenly at his side, offering him two painkillers and a bottle of purified water. “Okay, I'll drop it, but if you want to talk about it, I'm ready to listen, okay?”

Stiles smiled at his best friend, ignoring the twinge of his jaw as he opened his mouth wide to take the pills and wash them down with water. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Stiles groaned as his best friend sat on his legs and stretched himself out on top of Stiles, until his head was resting on the human's chest. “So, how'd the appointment go?”

“Yeah, I don't want to talk about that, either.” Stiles mumbled, rubbing his forehead, hoping to relieve the ache.

“Oh, I guess it didn't go well, then, huh?” Scott glanced up and caught Stiles' shrug. “Weren't you, uh, able to ge-”

Stiles pushed at his friend's shoulder, “I do _not_ have performance issues! I didn't even get a chance to donate because I didn't qualify as a donor.”

“Really? Why not?”

Just then, the door opened and Isaac entered the apartment, kicking off his shoes and interrupting them. “Clearly, the clinic had enough sense to know the world was better off without little Stiles' running around.”

“Isaac, stop it.” Scott admonished, giving his boyfriend a dirty look.

“I do plan on reproducing at some point, Isaac. I'll just make sure you never babysit. Wouldn't want you to start bullying them before they're able to talk back and defend themselves.” Stiles nudged his best friend. “Guess that means you're out as a babysitter, too, since you'd all be living together by then.”

Scott sat up and glared at his boyfriend as the blond male defended himself, “I wouldn't say stuff like that to a kid, Stilinski. I know words can hurt just as badly as fists, belts and just about anything can become a weapon. I've got a plethora of other injuries and incidents listed on my medical records to prove it.”

“Oh, God.” Stiles huffed out a sigh. “This again?”

“Yes, this again!” Isaac snapped, crossing the room and sidling up next to Scott. “It's not like I'll easily forget about it! I was abused for most of my life!”

“But you'll live the rest of you life without being abused! Why can't you stop focusing on the past? You need to stop dwelling on it and letting it consume you!”

“Scott,” Isaac whimpered, turning to his boyfriend, nuzzling his nose against the other werewolf's neck, “Make him stop.”

Scott's eyes fluttered shut and he growled lowly, but it wasn't a growl of pleasure or satisfaction like Isaac was obviously expecting. Scott was warning him to back off, which the blond did, slowly and with a low noise of confusion.

“I think its time you went back to see a counselor, Isaac.” Scott said, finally opening his eyes, which were glowing red, causing Isaac to whimper and bare his neck to the more dominant male. “Stiles is right, you can't keep dwelling on the past and lose sight of the present.”

“Hey, isn't that a quote from ' _The Incredibles_ '?” Stiles asked, beaming at his best friend. “Edna Mode was such a bad ass. I can't wait til the sequel.”

“I paraphrased.” Scott said, his eyes still on his boyfriend.

“But Scott-”

“No, Isaac,” the alpha replied firmly. “You obviously aren't moving on and maybe someone more certified could help you. Allison and I have been talking about this for awhile an-”

Isaac's head snapped upright and his eyes flashed gold. “You and Allison were talking about me behind my back?”

“Only because we were concerned about you, Isaac! We love you and care for your health, especially since you only seem to ignore the problem. We weren't talking about you in a bad way.”

“I can't believe you would claim to love me when you obviously think there's something wrong with me.” Isaac hissed before stalking into their shared bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

Stiles remained silent as Scott scrubbed at his face with his hands and growled lowly.

“Do you think I was too harsh?”

The human struggled to resist rolling his eyes and tried to rein in his sarcastic remarks, “I think you delivered the harsh truth that's been a long time coming. It's too self-destructive for him to live in the past like he does. I don't know if something triggers it or what, I'm not a doctor, but I think counseling would be good for him.” He cocked his head to the side, “Do you think he'll go?”

Scott shrugged and sat back down on his best friend's legs, cuddling up against him like they use to during sleepovers, or after a full moon when he's exhausted and they all curled around each other and slept off the night's activities.

“If he doesn't listen to me and Allison regarding this, Chris and Derek both said they're willing to drag him to see a professional.”

Isaac let out a mournful, keening howl from the bedroom and Stiles belatedly recalled that werewolves had heightened senses.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of the beta wolf's cries and whimpers. He eventually dozed off to sleep, feeling warm and safe with Scott practically on top of him, already asleep and snoring lightly against his chest.

**XXXXXX**

By the fourteenth of September, Stiles was out of money. He didn't get paid until next Friday and his Jeep was running low on gas. He'd put off asking for help for as long as possible and was ashamed when he waited for Scott, Allison and Isaac to leave the apartment so he could call his dad.

“Hello?”

Stiles smiled sadly at the sound of his dad's voice and wished he was calling for a different reason. “Hey, dad. Isn't it weird that we still say 'hello' like a question even though we have caller ID and can see who is calling us? I wonder why we don't answer the phone like, 'Hey, insert-name-here'.”

“Parrish did that to me once when I called him in to cover someone's shift. It's weird,” His dad sighed, “And you're rambling, so you're nervous. What's up? What'd you do?”

“I didn't do anything, dad. School is going fine, I'm doing well in all of my classes.” He ran a hand through his hair anxiously. “I mostly have research papers to do and then just studying for midterms, which shouldn't be too bad, but it's a lot of writing and staring at a computer screen for hours on end.”

“Funny, you don't mind staring at a computer screen for hours when porn is involved.”

“Dad!” Stiles whined, reverting back to childish antics.

His dad laughed and the phone crackled with static, causing Stiles to frown. “I know you didn't call me to talk about your masturbating habits. What do you need?”

“I was calling to check in on you, see how you're doing, make sure you're not eating crap everyday.”

“I'm fine, little tired after pulling a double. We had an accident involving a semi-truck and five cars. Three people died and most of the others involved are in the hospital. We're still down there cleaning up.

“I'm alright, though. Nothing too exciting has happened lately, other then the wreck. It's just been awhile since I've had to cover an accident like that and deal with the media. I think a few expected me to call a press conference to discuss highway safety, but I was more concerned in directing traffic around the mess and making sure everyone who needed an ambulance got one.

“I'm not eating junk everyday and I've started drinking fruit smoothies. Mostly cause when it's Parrish's turn to get coffee, he picks me up a damn smoothie and won't give me my order til I've finished it.”

Stiles laughed loudly at the thought of his father being forced to drink a smoothie in exchange for coffee. “Well, tell Parrish thanks for me.”

“I will not.” His dad said with a huff, “Are you paying Parrish off?”

Stiles cringed. “No, dad, I haven't bribed Parrish.”

“How're you doing? You getting enough hours at the store? Are you making enough?” His dad asked, not beating around the bush any longer.

“Uh, yeah, dad. I'm alright, I've got some hours, not much with all the other kids in the work study program; there aren't enough hours to go around. But I'm scraping by.”

“Scraping? By the edge of your teeth?”

Stiles sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I- yeah.”

“Ah, hell, Stiles, why didn't you say something? How much do you need?”

“Um, could you just pay my cell phone bill this month? It's due on the twentieth and I'm not going to make it by then.”

His dad grunted in agreement. “No problem, is that all you need?”

“Yeah, I'll be able to skim by til next month, I think. I might have to get a second job.”

“You can't do that! You're making straight A's and you've been on the Dean's list every semester since the beginning of sophomore year, Stiles. I don't want your grades to suffer just because you're too busy working.”

Stiles laughed humorlessly. “Dad, I'll be fine. Plenty of people go to school and work, some even have families!”

“But those people probably don't make the Dean's list or have a full course load like you do. You need time to sleep and unwind, too.”

“I'll sleep when I'm dead.”

“Not unless you want me to be the one to kill you, you won't!” His dad threatened and Stiles knew he'd pushed his dad's buttons too far. “I'm not there to take care you or see what you need or help you out, Stiles. You have to _tell_ me these things.”

“I'm not a little kid, dad! I'm 22 years old, I'm an adult and it isn't your job to take care of me like that!”

His dad sighed and sounded defeated as he responded, “I don't care how old you are, Stiles, you'll always be my son and I'll always take care of you. That's what family's for.”

They were silent for a few moments and Stiles debated on telling his father goodbye and hanging up, but his dad spoke up just as he opened his mouth to make a hasty goodbye.

“I don't mind helping you out, Stiles. Hell, Melissa still does Scott's laundry when he visits and sends him money every week. I only send you money when I think about it, or if someone asks how you're doing at school. You've taken care of yourself, and me, for so long, I forget how young you are and maybe I raised you to not ask for help, which I surely hope isn't the case cause that'll cut me deep.” His dad was silent for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts before he added, “Don't be afraid to ask for help, Stiles. I'm here for you.”

Stiles blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears that sprang to his eyes. “Thanks, dad. I really appreciate that.”

“No problem. I love you, Stiles. I'll drop something in the mail for you soon, alright?”

“Yeah, thanks. I love you, too.” They said their goodbyes and Stiles hung up, simultaneously feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, as well as feeling like he was only two inches tall.

**XXXXXX**

##### Thursday, September 17th

Allison picked up her purse and bent over to tug on her shoes. “I'm not telling you again, Stiles. I don't mind. Now grab the bags and let's go.”

Stiles picked up the recycled linen bags, but grabbed his keys and jingled them at Allison. “Fine, but I'm driving.”

“Good, because dad was pissed the last time I had my car cleaned and detailed.”

“Spilt milk?”

Allison's nose wrinkled in disgust. “Yeah. Scott and Isaac refused to ride in the car cause the smell was so bad. It was bad to _me_ , I can only imagine how much worse it smelled to them.”

Stiles laughed and walked by Allison in the cramped entryway, reaching past her to hold the door open. “After you, mi'lady.”

“Why, thank you, kind sir!” She chirped with a small curtsy.

They laughed softly as they took the stairs to the bottom floor, ducking out through the heavy emergency door that led outside.

Allison shivered and tugged the sleeves of her hoodie over her hands. “Thanks for coming with me, even though I pretty much threatened you.”

“Well, going to the store _is_ preferable to becoming target practice.”

“That was one time and it was on a dare!”

“You didn't have to!”

“The alternative was kissing you!”

“Which I'd preferred over possibly being shot with a metal-tipped arrow!”

Allison smacked his chest lightly as Stiles unlocked his Jeep. “I'm an award-winning archer. I wasn't going to miss, but those asshats didn't know that.”

“Well sorry for questioning your aim when we were drinking.”

The brunette walked over to the passenger side and slid into the seat after struggling with the door. “Yeah, it would've been easier if you'd just stood still.”

Stiles sighed and started his Jeep. “I'm just saying, I'm never letting you near me if you've got a bow and arrows on your person.”

Allison rolled her eyes. “I doubt it'll happen again seeing as we're over stupid drinking games.”

“True, now we just cut to the chase and get to the drinking.”

The drive to the store took awhile, as there weren't any grocery stores near campus. The nearest ones were in the next town over, since Scott refused to go let Allison go to the East Side without either himself or Isaac present. Not after Allison had been caught off-guard and mugged at knifepoint last year, anyway. Stiles assured his best friend that he kept an aluminum baseball bat in the backseat of his Jeep for that very reason, but Scott was adamant. Unfortunately, Scott's dentist appointment was running late and Allison said there wasn't anything suitable for breakfast and asked Stiles to come along so she wouldn't cave in and buy any chocolate.

“I want you to get some stuff for yourself, too.”

“Allison, no. I'm just here to help you and keep you company.” Stiles insisted, grabbing the linen bags and locking the Jeep.

The archer raised a perfectly even eyebrow at him as she hefted her purse further up her shoulder. “Stop arguing with me, Stiles. I know you said your dad paid your cell phone bill for you, but I haven't seen you eat anything substantial in a few days.” She held up her hand as Stiles' face turned red and he opened his mouth to argue. “I don't want to hear about it. Consider it payment for all the times you gave Scott a ride when he was too drunk to drive himself home, and for putting up with Isaac when he's being a complete ass to you.”

“I don't mind driving Scott home, Allison. It's my job as best friend. But I will gladly get food in exchange for not murdering your other boyfriend.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No problem.”

Allison grabbed a buggy and pulled out her phone to check the time. “It's 8:20, so how about we meet at the registers in 15 minutes?”

“Why don't we just shop together?”

The archer winked at him. “Because I don't need you giving me a poor copy of Scott's puppy eyes everytime you find something you like, but are too proud to ask for. Just get what you need and meet me up front.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed his own buggy. “Fine, but I don't know why Scott thinks you're all sweet and innocent. You're an evil mastermind.”

“Thanks, but don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you!”

“Promises, promises!” Stiles called after her as she sauntered away, looking hotter than anyone should while pushing a squeaky buggy in a grocery store.

Stiles drummed his fingers along the handle of the cart, bobbing his head rhythmically to the beat in his mind. He definitely needed Pop-Tarts because there was no way he could handle another morning without them. And nobody bought Swiss Miss hot chocolate K-cups, which was such a waste of a Keurig. What else, what else, what else? Bagels would be nice, so he'd need cream cheese, too. Maybe a few personal frozen pizzas and sauce and noodles to make spaghetti; he was getting a little tired of mac n' cheese, frozen dinners and ramen noodles.

He gathered up the things he'd added to his mental checklist and was on his way to the chip aisle when he almost ran his cart into someone exiting an aisle.

“Excuse me,” he threw over his shoulder, not apologetic at all. He obviously had the right of way, since the operator of the other cart was merging with traffic, regardless that they were in a grocery store and not on the highway.

“Stiles?”

He turned around, not recognizing the voice that had said his name.

“Oh, hi, Alpha Hale. What brings you here?” Seriously, who the hell had he pissed off in a past life to run into Derek so soon after their disastrous first meeting?

“Uh, shopping? Derek said, gesturing toward his own fully stocked cart. “What about you? And you know you can call me Derek, right?”

“I'm shopping, too, obviously.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “And, yeah, okay. Just figured it was disrespectful.”

Derek smiled at him and Stiles was immediately embarrassed when his heart skipped a beat. He knew Derek had heard it, too, from the way the werewolf's smile widened. Damn hormones.

“It's disrespectful if I haven't given you permission to call me by anything else. Just like if you were your pack's emissary, it'd be rude for me to call you anything but Emissary Stiles, unless you told me otherwise.”

“Ah, well, thanks for the update on pack protocol.” Stiles said awkwardly, throwing the older male a small wave. “It was nice seeing you again, Derek. Bye!”

“Wait, Stiles!” Derek said, and Stile stopped with a sigh.

“Yes?”

“Have you given anymore thought to my offer?” Derek asked and Stiles was surprised to hear his tone was almost begging. It made Stiles' heart clench.

“I, uh, not really.” Stiles would have to be blind to miss the sadness resonating in those beautiful light green eyes. “Look, I'm sure you'll find the perfect surrogate soon.”

Derek's jaw clenched and his eyes hardened. “Stiles, my girlfriend and I have been at this for over a year. It's putting a strain on my relationship and this is my last chance. I love her and we both want kids, but she said if it doesn't happen by New Year, then it's just not meant to be.”

“What about what _you_ want?” Stiles asked, rolling his eyes. Derek Hale may be muscular, handsome and a great alpha, but he was definitely wrapped around his girlfriend's finger.

“I- it's not about what I want, it's more than that when you're in a committed relationship. Braeden's been through so much, I don't want to lose her, too.”

“Too?”

Derek's jaw tightened and he gave Stiles' a hard look. “That's not any of your business, Stiles.”

He nodded, knowing better than to push the werewolf. “Sorry, my dad's a sheriff and I'm naturally inquisitive, that's why I want to be a detective. At least then I'll get paid to be nosy and question people.”

Derek's lips twitched with the barest hint of a smile and it gave Stiles hope to salvage their conversation. “You're sure you can't find anyone else before the new year? Is is that hard to find someone you both like?”

The werewolf shrugged, “Braeden doesn't really care if she gets along with the surrogate. Work keeps her pretty busy; she's constantly traveling.”

“Must make it hard to maintain a relationship.”

Derek frowned. “We make it work.”

“Uh, that's good. I'm happy for you. The both of you.” Stiles was desperately backtracking. Could he seriously not go twelve seconds without putting his foot and half his leg into his mouth?

He tried again, “So, is it really hard finding someone _you_ like?”

Derek nodded, scrubbing a hand over his face. “They seem nice on paper, but when I meet them, they just grate on my nerves or something smells off about them, or they lie during the meeting over stupid stuff, or offensive things. Some of them say they're fine carrying a werewolf's child, that could possibly be born a werewolf, but they're lying and only in it for the money. That's what I was doing at the clinic.” He dipped his head toward Stiles. “I was meeting another prospective surrogate. Which may have been what pushed me to ask you, even though you weren't actually offering to be anyone's surrogate.”

Stiles smiled gently at the older male. “Well, I was offering something, it just seems their standards are higher than yours.” He teased.

“Don't be so hard on yourself, you said they wanted Adonis or an equivalent. You may not be a perfect donor for sperm, but you'd be an excellent surrogate.” Derek glanced away and suddenly seemed nervous.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“Forget about it.”

“If you tell me, I'll consider becoming your surrogate.”

Derek whipped around to face him so quickly, Stiles suspected that the other male would've given himself whiplash, if it weren't for his advanced healing powers. “Really? You're being serious?”

Stiles nodded firmly. “I'll think about it a bit more. Why don't you give me your number so when I've decided, I can tell you instead of hoping to run into you somewhere.”

Derek raised a thick eyebrow. “You better use my phone number for professional reasons only. I don't want any drunk texts.”

“Hey!” Stiles protested, offended. “I'm living in my best friend's apartment and sleeping on his couch. If I had money for beer, I'd be halfway to a hangover by now.”

The werewolf chuckled lowly, the sound evoking some chemical response in Stiles as his cock twitched in his jeans. _Down, boy._ He flushed and shifted his hips, pulling the hem of his hoodie down over his crotch as his cock became half-hard. Damn, it'd been so long since he'd been able to get laid or relieve himself. He refused to jerk off in the same shower Allison used, that was just rude.

Derek pulled out his phone and asked Stiles for his number and texted him once he finished. “Professional reasons only, Stiles.”

“Aye, aye, captain alpha werewolf, sir!” Stiles saluted, feeling his phone vibrate in the front flap of his hoodie. “So, what were you thinking about that made you so nervous?”

“I wasn't nervous, I just realized it may be too personal and thought better than to ask you.”

Stiles held his arms wide apart, with his fingers outspread. “Ask away.”

“You sure?” There were those damn raised eyebrows again.

“I'm sure.” When he hesitated, Stiles scoffed, “Dude, if you have the balls to ask me to be your surrogate hours after meeting me, I hope you have the balls to ask me anything!”

That seemed to do it for Derek because he blurted, “When you found out you have PMDS, why didn't you get your uterus removed? I looked it up after Isaac told me and most cases are found during puberty and everyone got their uterus removed unless it was too dangerous to do so. Why didn't you get yours taken out?”

Stiles chuckled lowly. “Because I'm bisexual and if I end up with a man, I'll be able to have my own children. The so-called “disorder of sexual development” is a blessing to me. And it seemed being a spark furthered the development of my uterus because it formed some kind of connection to my rectum, so I can potentially become pregnant if I ever have unprotected sex with a guy, so, no glove, no Stiles love.”

Derek flushed. “I'm glad it worked out for you.”

“I still can't believe Isaac told you. Hell, I can't believe Scott or Allison told him, because its none of his business, but I really can't believe he told you.”

“I may have coerced him into telling me.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Do tell.”

“It was probably around the time Scott asked me if he and Allison could enter a mateship with Isaac. Isaac was staying late after a pack meeting and said you were being bitchy because you were on your man-period. I told him to lay off and he told me you really were on your man-period because you have PMDS.” Derek lifted a muscular shoulder in a half-shrug. “So I looked it up and-”

“What? I can tell you're thinking something else. You're becoming easy to read.”

The werewolf shot him a look. “I am not easy to read. I have a great poker face.”

“I doubt you even play poker.”

“That's beside the point.”

Stiles groaned and flailed his arms. “What was your other question?”

“Do you really...menstruate?”

Stiles threw back his head and laughed. “Alpha Hale, I expect you to be a bit beyond the stigma that a woman's reproductive cycle is disgusting. I pity your girlfriend if you're unable to go to the store and get her pads, tampons, Midol, chocolate or anything else she asks you to pick up for her during her period!”

Derek held up his hands in surrender. “I do! I even get her flowers sometimes, even though she doesn't really like them and they irritate my senses, I just think its the romantic thing to do, though she'd rather me leave her alone when she feels like that.”

Stiles nodded, “I can sympathize with that. Sometimes, you just want to be left alone.”

The werewolf stared at him, his mouth open a bit in surprise. “So you do menstruate.”

“Yeah, for about six days a month. And since there isn't “The Pill” for guys who menstruate, I've got nothing to help me out.” He winked. “But I can have sex on my period and not gush blood everywhere, so it has its perks.”

Derek wrinkled his nose, “So it comes out of your penis?”

Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. “Yes, Derek, during my period, I bleed through my penis.”

“That's, uh-”

“Gross?”

“Cool and kind of fascinating, actually.” Derek smiled at the younger male.

Stiles smiled. “Yeah, it kind of is. Cramps suck, but they're not too awful most of the time.” His phone began vibrating and he pulled it out to see Allison's face filling his screen. “Oops, one sec.”

“Hello?”

“ _Hey, I'm just about finished, are you already up front_?” Allison's voice chirped.

“Uh, no. I'm not done yet. I ran into someone. Or rather, they almost ran into me.” Derek rolled his eyes at him and Stiles stuck his tongue out.

“ _Oh, okay. I can wait_.”

“We're just about done, so I'll be there soon.”

“ _Alright! See ya in a bit_!”

“Yep, bye.”

Stiles ended the call and turned to Derek and became instantly wary when those intense light green eyes bore into his. “Uh, yes?”

“Are you in a relationship? Is that why you're not interested in being our surrogate?”

“Uh, no? I could've sworn I told you I'm single.”

“I don't believe it came up.”

“Oh, well,” Stiles winked and pocketed his phone. “I'm single, if you're interested.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Thanks, but no thanks.” He glanced at his own phone. “I better finish up here.” He smiled gently at the younger male. “So, you'll call me once you decide?”

Stiles nodded firmly. “Yeah, of course.”

“Could you maybe let me know as soon as you're sure? I've got to find one before New Year's and with all the holidays coming up, I'm not sure how great my chances are.”

“No problem. I'll call as soon as I know, even if I decide while I'm in the shower, or on the toilet or having sex.”

Derek cringed. “Maybe not as soon as you figure it out.”

Stiles smiled and nodded. “Yeah, but I'll let you know.” He waved. “See you!”

“Bye, Stiles. Take care of yourself.”

They went their separate ways, Stiles jogging down the chip aisle to stock up on Tostitos and salsa con queso. He'd have to hide it from Scott because there was no way he'd be able to make any major decisions without his go-to snack.

Once he'd finished grabbing the snacks and had doubled back for some hamburger meat and taco shells, Stiles headed to the front of the store where the cash registers were to meet up with Allison. Luckily, the store wasn't too crowded, despite it being a Thursday night, and he was able to spot the tall brunette easily, casually reading some magazines next to the self-checkout registers.

“Hey, Ally.”

The archer huffed and threw him an icy look. “You know I hate that nickname.”

“And you know I hate using the self-checkout!” Stiles glanced around the self-checkout registers with a look of disdain. “They demolished the other registers to make room for these, which resulted in the loss of jobs for at least 8 cashiers. How is that helpful?”

Allison rolled her eyes and began walking toward the register that had a cashier operating it. “I'm sure its helpful for the socially awkward.”

Stiles cringed and shook his head. “No way. First off, it's their responsibility to ring the items and if you have stuff like produce its a pain in the ass. Then you bag it, and since it's weighted, if it doesn't register that you've added the item, it freezes the system, the little light blinks on and off and calls over an associate to help you. And god forbid if it happens more than once, or you decide not to bag your milk!”

Allison raised an eyebrow at him, “You've given this a lot of thought.”

“I hate those things. I watched a girl have a breakdown at one because her mom thought that forcing her daughter to face her fears would be more productive than acknowledging that social anxiety isn't something you overcome in a day, with one simple shopping trip.” He shook his head sadly at the memory. “It was at noon, too, so it was very busy and everyone was staring at the poor girl like there was something wrong with her. It disgusts me.”

Allison nodded, “Well, I know my future kids will be safe in your hands if any of them have social anxiety.”

“They'd be safe with me no matter what.” Stiles protested and began to load the items from her cart on the conveyor belt while she fished for her wallet in her purse. “And I didn't know you were thinking of having kids.”

“Well, not anytime soon. I'd like to graduate and complete the bond before we bring any kids into the world.” Allison said, wrinkling her nose.

“That's probably for the best. And, you know, find some place to stay.”

Allison glanced at him. “Well, Scott and I've decided to stay at the apartment until Isaac graduates next year.”

“Oh. Okay. So you guys plan on working around here?”

Allison nodded, and waved her wallet in victory. “Yeah, I've already started putting in applications at local high schools. Of course, I'll have to submit them again once I graduate, but it's good to be on file, you know?”

Stiles bobbed his head absentmindedly as he began adding his own items to the conveyor belt. “Yeah, you'll be lucky if you're able to find somewhere close. _I'll_ be lucky to stay in the area and I still have to start off as a rookie.”

Allison smacked his shoulder. “Hey! You'll also have a degree in forensic science! That's pretty awesome!”

“I know,” Stiles flashed her a proud smile, “I know, but I'm more interested in being a detective.”

His best friend nodded, before shimmying past to greet the cashier as she began to ring up their items, smirking at them when she rang up two boxes of condoms and two different types of lube. Allison rolled her eyes and threw Stiles a look.

“Do I want to know why _you're_ buying lube and condoms?”

Stiles shrugged, “I'm low and I like to play it safe. And because I think you'd prefer a cautious roommate to a pregnant one?”

She cocked her head, “Oh, sorry, I forgot about that. And I wouldn't mind a pregnant roommate if said roommate were in a committed relationship and had the means to raise their child.”

Stiles' eyes widened and he looked at her closely, trying to read her expression. “And does anyone else know if this roommate can get pregnant?”

He could immediately tell she was guilty when she ducked her head and avoided his gaze. “Why'd you tell him, Allison?”

“How'd you find out?” She countered as the cashier finished ringing up their items and told them their total in a bored tone.

“We'll talk in the car.” He hissed, grabbing their bags and putting them all into Allison's cart.

They were quiet as they finished paying and pushed both their carts to the exit; Stiles abandoning his by the doors and then trailed after Allison toward his Jeep. He unlocked the door and opened the back door for her before walking around the vehicle to help her load the groceries into the back. He placed the milk in a small cardboard box he kept in the back for the exact purpose to make sure it wouldn't fall over and break open during transport.

Stiles walked the cart back to the buggy return area and spotted Derek walking between two cars in the next row. He gave a low wolf-whistle and smirked when the alpha jerked his head to glare at him.

“Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be walking around by yourself at night!” Stiles called, winking at the older male.

“I could say the same to you, Stiles!” Derek raised a bag in his direction. “Goodnight!”

“Night!” Stiles replied before walking back to the Jeep, smiling like an idiot. Whether the were' realized it or not, he'd essentially called Stiles “pretty” and that was enough to make his chest swell with satisfaction.

He slid into his seat and pulled his seat belt over his chest and buckled it before he slipped the key into the ignition.

“Was that Derek Hale?”

“Uh, yeah.” Stiles shot her a quick glance.

Allison met his gaze. “Scott told me you'd met him the other day and said you were both acting suspicious, but he never said you two flirted with each other.”

Stiles flushed red and was thankful it was dark. “We weren't flirting!” He patted the dashboard lightly as the engine turned over and roared to life. “And besides, you're suppose to tell me why you told Isaac about me having PMDS! If I had wanted him to know, I'd have told him myself, _Ally_.”

Allison flushed. “I didn't tell him on purpose, Stiles. It was last year and you were having a really rough week and you flipped out on Scott and I reminded him that you were on your period and Isaac, of course, overheard.”

“Stupid werewolf hearing.” Stiles spat, like a curse word.

“I really didn't mean for him to find out, Stiles. I had no idea he was even home, I'd just gotten home myself and was trying to comfort Scott.”

Stiles sighed and put the Jeep in reverse. “It's fine. It wasn't like you told him on purpose, it just pisses me off that he knows.”

“I promise, I made him swear not to tell anyone.”

“Well, he must've broke that promise because he told Derek.”

“He what?” Allison's eyes narrowed with anger. “I'm going to kill him. He swore he wouldn't tell. How dare he blab a secret that wasn't his keep!”

Stiles shrugged. “Derek said he let it slip, kind of, not that it's any excuse or changes the fact that he broke the promise.”

Allison sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingertips. “I'm so sorry, Stiles. I know it's no consolation, but we are finding a counselor he's comfortable with and then he'll get some help.” She swallowed audibly. “I just thought, once we were together and began the mateship, he'd settle down and realize that we love him and just let the past go, but it's obviously too much to ask of him to get over on his own.” She buried her face in her hands. “I'm sorry it's taken us this long to give him the nudge to get the help he needs.”

Stiles reached over and rubbed her back with one hand, keeping his other hand firmly on the steering wheel and his eyes on the road. “It's not your fault, Allison. Isaac can only move on once he's ready, and he obviously wasn't going to do it on his own. He needs your and Scott's support. We all know how _delicate_ he is.”

Allison looked up and shot him a wry smile, “Thanks, but we both know you mean temperamental.”

“Well, actually, I was using delicate in place of fucked-up, but I guess mental works, too.”

Allison laughed and shook her head. “You're lucky I love you, or I'd punch you for calling my boyfriend mental.”

Stiles stopped at a red light and turned to face her. “I think you're mental for being with those two when you could be with me.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“As if,” the brunette snorted. The light turned and they were quiet as Stiles drove down the main road to the highway.

“Hang on, Derek told you Isaac blabbed your secret to him?” Allison asked and Stiles nodded in affirmation. “Well, how did that come up? I can't imagine Derek just blurted it out. He's much more in charge of his emotions than that.”

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes as he entered the highway and merged with traffic. “Well, apparently I'm his Kryptonite because he pretty much did blab.”

It was quiet for a few seconds until Allison couldn't contain herself and said, “You can't say something like that and not give details. What happened?”

“Long story short, he asked me to be his surrogate and carry his and his girlfriend's baby for them.”

“He _what_?!”

“And offered to get me an apartment for the duration of the pregnancy, pay all the medical bills and for anything I need during the pregnancy and...”

“And? There's more?!” Allison demanded.

“He offered me $50,000 to carry the baby.”

“Are you serious? What'd you tell him?”

Stiles winced. “Well, I turned him down. But I ran into him again just now in the store and I told him I'd think about it.”

Allison fell silent as she studied Stiles while he drove. “What do you think you're going to do?”

He shrugged as his face and neck turned red. “I may take him up on his offer. I really need the money. I mean, I can't keep mooching off of you and asking dad to pay my bills and sleeping on your couch cause though I appreciate it, it's not a comfortable substitute for a bed.”

Allison exhaled loudly. “Wow, Stiles. That's a huge decision to make, even if it has great benefits. Are you sure you could do it?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes, Allison. Getting pregnant wouldn't be too hard. I looked up IVF transfer stories and it seems rough, but those were mostly couples trying to have their own kid. I found a few blogs by surrogate mothers and they all loved being surrogates and helping couples bring a baby of their own into the world. After reading some, I started to think maybe I shouldn't have bothered with college and just became a baby carrier.”

The brunette groaned and shot him another look, which Stiles caught out of the corner of his eye. “And you think you'd be okay with carrying the baby for nine months and then just handing it over? You wouldn't be allowed to get attached, Stiles. You'd have to give the baby over and then walk away.”

“I have no issue handing over a kid that isn't even mine, Allison. The baby will be Derek's and his girlfriend's. And even if they can't use his girlfriend's eggs and use someone else's eggs, the baby will be theirs, not mine. Besides, I have no intention on having and raising a kid fresh out of college. I'd like to have a stable job, my own place, steady income and be in a long-term relationship before I'm ready to bring kids into the picture.”

Allison whistled lowly. “I guess you've made up your mind, then. You're really going to do this.”

“Yep. And I promised I'd call Derek and let him know once I decided. I'll call him when we get home.”

The brunette bit her lip and fiddled with the zipper of her purse. “Maybe you should sleep on it before you tell Derek what you've decided. Just so you're positive that it's what you want. I wouldn't want you to tell him and then change your mind. He's been looking for a surrogate ever since Braeden told him she couldn't go through with losing another baby.”

Stiles' throat clogged up and hot tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He couldn't imagine how painful it would be to lose a child, and from what Derek implied and Allison was saying, it sounded like Braeden had lost at least two.

After he'd heard that Derek had already lost at least two children; it was enough to strengthen his resolve to carry Derek's children. The werewolf deserved to have kids of his own and Stiles would be honored to carry them for the man and his girlfriend.

**XXXXXX**

It was eleven o'clock, Friday morning, and Stiles' heart was pounding in his chest as he hit 'send' and raised the phone to his ear as it began to ring.

On the fourth ring, it picked up and a familiar voice groaned into his ear, “Stiles, when I said no drunk texts, I was also implying no calling me when you're hungover.”

Stiles had to swallow a couple of times before he felt like his tongue would cooperate. “I'm not drunk or hungover, Derek. I'm calling because I've decided.” He took a deep breath. “I'll be your surrogate.”

“Are you sure?” The werewolf's voice suddenly became breathy. “You don't want more time to decide?”

Stiles smiled as his nerves eased. “Not if you want me pregnant before the new year.”

“Stiles, I want you to be sure, I don't want you to feel like you have to or-”

“Derek,” The human interrupted, grinning goofily, “I want to do this, okay? I've decided and I'm not going to change my mind.”

“O-okay.” The male on the other end of the line cleared his throat. “Well, if you're sure you want to do this, you'll have to submit a drug test, meet up with an reproductive endocrinologist, get an ultrasound and have a blood test done. Then we'll have to draw up a contract, have our lawyers look it over and, once the drug test comes back, we'll get you into an apartment and then begin the IVF treatment.” Derek took a deep breath. “Are you sure you're ready for all of this?”

Stiles nodded and inhaled deeply. “I'm ready. Although, if lots of needles are involved, I may blackout or have a panic attack.”

“Of course there will be needles involved, Stiles. You'll need a shot in the ass daily for about two weeks.”

“Oh,” The human replied faintly, “Wonderful.”

“Do you want to rethink this? There's plenty of time to make sure before the new year.”

Stiles laughed, “Not from what you said last night. This is crunch time for you. Besides, I read a few IVF blogs and checked out the FAQ section on a few websites, I must've repressed the needle stuff, though.”

“Are you going to be okay? Are you sure you can handle this?”

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat. “Absolutely, Derek. When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and for your inspiring reviews, feedback, comments, kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> If you'd like to see pictures related to this fic, feel free to check out my Pinterest:  
> [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/KenjNight/)  
>  ****** _I've already added pics of what Derek's house looks like, so you may want to check that out! Plus, you're definitely going to want to check it out once we get to decorate the nursery, show the baby pictures and all the cute clothes they'll have._ ******  
>   
>  I've made a Facebook, so you guys can add me and find out when I'll be updating, how the chapters are going, sneak peeks at upcoming chapters and fics and you guys can chat with me and we can get to know each other! Facebook: [Link text](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100010578666956)
> 
>  
> 
> Or follow me on Instagram:  
>  **WriteByNight16** , I'd love it if you guys would DM or tag me to pics you think would inspire me!
> 
> Also, I'll be making an outtakes fic, with chapters in Derek or Stiles' point of view, regarding some stuff that doesn't flow into the main fic, or to offer a different perspective, but we're a few chapters away from that. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading the outtakes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Bekah, for bouncing ideas with me and supporting me and for being such a lovely person. <3

##### Saturday, September 19, 2015

Stiles tapped his fingertips nervously against his thighs and jiggled his leg, almost upending the table when he caught sight of a familiar, tall, dark haired werewolf entering the café. He shot up out of his chair, knocking it over in his haste to save the table from toppling over. His face, ears and the back of his neck burned bright red in humiliation as the chuckling werewolf approached him.

“Hey, Stiles.” Derek greeted him, bending over to pick up Stiles' overturned chair.

Stiles was unable to resist temptation and shamelessly checked out the older male's backside when he bent over. Holy hell, Derek had a nice ass. Stiles subconsciously stretched his hand out to cop a feel when the werewolf stood upright and turned to smile at him before glancing down at his hand with a raised eyebrow.

“I'm not even going to ask what you were thinking you were about to do.” The man muttered before sitting down at the small table.

The younger male's blush deepened and he collapsed unceremoniously onto his seat across from Derek and picked up a menu to hide behind.

“Anyway, sorry I'm late, I wanted to call my lawyer and give him the heads up about drawing up a contract for us.” He caught Stiles' wary gaze and smiled gently. “It's nothing out of the norm, other than finding you suitable living accommodations for the duration of your pregnancy and a few other things that we deem necessary.”

Stiles set down the menu and leaned back in his seat, keeping his eyes on Derek warily. “'Other things'? Such as...?”

Derek waved a hand casually. “We'll go over all of that later. Let's order first and then we'll get down to business.”

Stiles ducked his head back into his menu and quietly sang, “To defeat the Huns.”

The male across from him snorted as he picked up a menu. “Seriously? ' _Mulan_ '?”

“Mulan kicks ass, I'll have you know!” Stiles said defensively while he scanned the menu for the billionth time since he'd arrived fifteen minutes ago. He was still debating between the two cheapest items on the menu: a tuna sandwich or a BLT, when a waitress walked over.

“Hey, my name is Mandy, I'll be your waitress this afternoon, can I start you off with some drinks?”

Derek smiled up at the young waitress and said, “Yeah, I'll take a strawberry-kiwi smoothie and some water, thanks. Stiles?”

Stiles swallowed nervously as the waitress turned to look at him. “Uh, I'll have just a water, thanks.”

The waitress copied it down and was about to walk away, but Derek stopped her, “Excuse me, just one more second.” he leaned over the table to whisper quietly, “Stiles, you can get whatever you want, okay? I'm paying.”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but Derek cut him off, “This is a business lunch and a tax-write off for me, so you'd be doing me a favor.” he shot him a small smile. “Seriously, order whatever you'd like.”

The younger male nodded and sat back in his seat, “I think you'll regret telling me that.” He smiled nervously at Mandy. “Uh, may I have an Oreo milkshake, as well as the water?”

“Sure thing. I'll be back with your drinks and to take the rest of your order in a few minutes.” She pocketed her notepad and pen in her apron and walked away.

Derek reached across the table to awkwardly pat Stiles' clenched fist. “Hey, will you relax a bit? I'm starting to worry that you're being forced to do this against your will.”

Stiles groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand, the one Derek wasn't touching. “I'm sorry, this is all new to me and I've never had a business lunch and never discussed the things we're about to go over and I have anxiety and its really getting me worked up today.”

The werewolf smiled sympathetically. “I know, Allison called me and warned me, just in case something triggered a panic attack.” He rolled his eyes. “She acted like I've never handled one before and basically lectured me to treat you right.”

“Well,” the human said, clearing his throat. “That's awkward. Very mother-hen of her.” Derek smiled at him and took his hand away and Stiles nervously rapped his knuckles lightly against the table. “Hey, why didn't you ask Allison to surrogate for you? I mean, she must smell like pack, too and I bet her uterus is just as good as mine.” He winced. “That came out wrong.”

Derek laughed and shook his head. “Allison does smell like pack, thanks to living with Isaac, but she still smells off, almost wrong?” He shook his head again. “I don't know how to explain it, but so far, you're the only one my wolf side hasn't outright rejected.”

“Huh. That's weird. Why is your wolf so picky?”

“I'm not picky! I just have standards.” Derek rebuked defensively.

Stiles held up his hands as the waitress approached, “Hey, I'm going to be full of myself for the rest of the week because, according to you, I'm higher up on your standards than Allison.”

Derek opened his mouth to argue, but the waitress announced herself, “Here we are, strawberry-kiwi smoothie and a water.” She set them down in front of Derek, blushing when the handsome werewolf smiled at her. “And an Oreo milkshake and water.” She set down the two glasses and pulled out four straws from her apron and set them on the table before pulling out her notepad and pen again. “Have you decided on something to eat?”

Derek inclined his head toward Stiles as he raised an eyebrow and Stiles quickly shook his head and pointedly stared at his menu.

The alpha werewolf turned to smile at the young waitress. “I'll have the chicken sandwich, please. And for my side I'd like a house salad with ranch dressing on the side, please.”

Mandy copied it down and then turned to Stiles. “And you, sir?”

“Uh, may I have the chocolate chip pancakes with bacon, please?”

“Sure. How many pancakes did you want, three or five?”

“Thre-” Stiles flushed under Derek's pointed stare, “Uh, five. Please.”

Mandy smiled at him and finished writing down their order before she took their menus from them. “You two are an adorable couple.” She blurted out with a blush, turning around to make a quick exit toward the kitchen before either male could correct her.

“Oh my gosh.” Stiles mumbled, burying his face in his hands. “We don't even act like a couple!”

Derek shrugged. “I'm not offended, are you?”

“God, no. I'd be honored.” Stiles paled as he realized what he'd just said. “I-uh, crap.”

The werewolf smirked at him as he plopped his straw into his smoothie and took a sip. “Relax, Stiles. I'm not a bigot. It'd be a little hypocritical if I was.”

Stiles busied himself by unwrapping both his straws and swirling them into his drinks. “What do you mean?”

“I'm bisexual, as well.” Derek replied with a wink that made Stiles choke on the first gulp of his milkshake.

Derek stared at him passively while Stiles coughed and chugged water until the burning in his throat eased. He wiped tears from his eyes and at his runny nose while glaring at the male across from him. “Ass.” he choked out, his voice raspy. “You could've waited til I swallowed.”

“Now where would be the fun in that?” The older male asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief and his lips quirked in a half-smirk.

Stiles flipped him off and became absorbed in his milkshake, which was perfectly thick and not at all runny, like they sometimes were.

Once he'd gulped down more than half of it, Stiles pushed it to the side and met Derek's intense green gaze. “So, what's up on the order of business?”

Derek leaned in toward him. “Were you able to take a drug test yesterday?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, your insurance faxed over the papers, so it wasn't a big deal. She didn't tell me when you'd get the results, though.”

“My doctor should have the results within three to five days. Braeden's eggs are frozen, so they're ready to go as soon as we get your drug test and blood test results and perform an ultrasound.”

Stiles cringed. “It's going to be so weird, having someone else's eggs inside me.”

Derek shot him a sympathetic smile. “You have no idea how much I appreciate this, Stiles. How much Braeden and I both appreciate this. I was starting to lose hope and thought I'd just give up and try to talk Braeden into adoption in a couple of years, after she had time to heal and things had settled down a bit.” The werewolf swallowed thickly and Stiles was surprised to see the older male's green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “You have no idea how grateful I am for this, Stiles. No idea.”

The younger male felt a hot blush creeping up his neck and spread to his ears and face. Stiles' stomach flipped and his heart pounded hard in his chest. Tears sprang to his own eyes and he offered the male a watery smile and let out a sudden, surprised laugh as he wiped at his eyes.

The alpha cleared his throat and his jaw twitched as he pulled out his phone and tapped at at it. “S-so, uh, there's a couple of things I want to include in the contract that are non-negotiable.” He glanced up at Stiles. “Is there anything you want to add to the contract?”

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek and gave a short, jerky nod. “Yeah. Uh, would you mind if I could stay in the 'accommodations' until the end of July? Those are when my qualifying exams are and it'd be much easier to stay here then drive back and forth from my dad's house to school for three days straight. It's, like, a two hour drive and after, uh, delivering the baby, I'm not-”

“Yeah, Stiles, that's fine.” Derek interrupted, shooting him a gentle smile. “I wouldn't want you straining yourself after giving birth, either.” He tapped something into his phone. Okay, got it. Anything else?”

“The apartment would be close to campus, right?”

The older male nodded. “I'm going to try to find you a place that's as near equal distance between my house, the clinic and your school as possible, yeah.”

“Okay, great. That's all for now.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Really? You're not at all worried about your paycheck?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him and hissed, “While I'm very thankful for the money you're offering me and the amount you're willing to pay, I also have tact and wasn't going to discuss it until after you'd gotten my test results back, Alpha Hale.” He leaned over the table and caught site of Mandy approaching with a circular tray loaded with their food. “I'm not just doing this for the money. I'd like to give you the kid you want so badly and are trying so hard for.”

The older male nodded. “I'm sorry, Stiles. I know you're in a desperate situation an-”

“Just because my situation is desperate, Derek, doesn't mean _I_ am.”

Mandy cleared her throat and began to place their plates on the table in front of them, offering the two men a tense smile and a forcefully cheery, “Enjoy your meals!” before she booked it away from their table. Stiles didn't blame her, he was human and he could practically taste the tension in the air.

The fair-skinned male clenched his jaw and avoided looking at Derek as he unwrapped his silverware from his napkin and started spreading butter over and between the pancakes. He glanced to the corner of the table where the condiments were and groaned.

“What?”

“There's no maple syrup.”

Derek glanced around for their waitress and spotted a jar of syrup a at an empty table a few feet away. He got up and walked over, nodding at the couple sitting near the table as he grabbed the syrup and made his way back through the tables and sat down in his own seat, setting the sticky container down in front of the human's plate.

Stiles murmured a quiet “thanks”, and began to drizzle the syrup over the stack of pancakes.

The werewolf watched him with a look of deep disgust on his face. “It's chocolate chip pancakes and you need _more_ sugar on it?” He poured ranch dressing over his salad and stabbed at it with his fork. “Are we going to find out you have diabetes once you take your blood test?”

The pale man cringed. “Can we _not_ talk about needles while I'm eating? I mean, I've got a healthy appe-” Derek snorted and Stiles rolled his eyes. “I said I have a healthy appetite, not that I'm healthy.”

“Clearly.”

Stiles pointed at the were' with a piece of bacon. “That's enough out of you, smart ass.”

Derek rolled his eyes and took a few bites out of his salad before he wiped off his mouth and said, “Stiles, I'm sorry about what I was implying earlier. I didn't mean-”

“No, you did mean it, but you're sorry you said it.” The human corrected, shoving half the slice of bacon into his mouth.

Derek nodded and finished eating his salad in silence as Stiles ate the rest of his bacon before digging into his pancakes with gusto. The werewolf watched him with his face twisted between amusement and disgust. Oddly enough, he still looked hot even when his light green eyes were wide in awe, his nose was wrinkled with distaste and his lips were turned down in a frown.

“Sorry, I kinda always eat like a spaz.” Stiles apologized, picking up his napkin and wiping a smear of maple syrup from his chin. The little piece of papery cloth wasn't too effective, though, since it mostly smeared the syrup and made bits of the napkin stick to his chin.

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed his own napkin, dipped it into his water and reached across the small table to dab at the human's chin.

“I could've just gone to the bathroom, dude.” Stiles remarked, his voice husky.

“Don't call me 'dude'.”

“Yes, sir, Alpha Hale, sir.”

“Don't call me sir, either.”

“Yes, _ma'am_.” The younger male said with a cheeky smirk as he sent a wink to the alpha.

Derek balled up the napkin and threw at Stiles' face. It bounced off his nose and landed on top of his pancakes.

“Aw, not the pancakes, man!” Stiles said, flicking the napkin off his plate and onto Derek's empty salad plate.

The werewolf rolled his eyes again and began to eat his chicken sandwich allowing Stiles to return to his pancakes, being a little more careful to not spill anymore syrup onto himself.

“So, what's next on our agenda?” Stiles asked once he'd finished his pancakes and polished off the melted remains of his Oreo milkshake.

“Well, if you have time, we could go to the clinic and get your ultrasound and blood test out of the way.”

“What?” Stiles asked, nearly choking on his own saliva. “T-today?”

Derek nodded. “Yeah, since I'd like you pregnant before the new year.”

Stiles groaned as Mandy approached their table with their check. Derek handed her his bank card and she walked away without a word.

“I think we scared poor Mandy.” Stiles spoke up nervously.

“Yeah, I'll apologize and tip her well. She's saving money for a trip to Florida to visit her sick grandmother and wants to spend Christmas with her.”

Stiles stared at the older male in surprise. “How do you know that? Do you know her?”

The werewolf shook his head. “No, I overheard her talking to another waitress when I walked in.”

Stiles smiled widely. “That's awfully nice of you.”

Derek shrugged. “She's a nice, sweet girl and a good waitress. I'm just giving her what her skills deserve. She wasn't overbearing or absent or obnoxious or rude. She deserves a good tip and she definitely should see her grandmother.”

“I think I'm in love.” Stiles sighed breathily, clasping his hands under his chin and batting his eyes while he stuck his lips out in a coy pout.

The werewolf's eyes flashed red and Stiles immediately sobered up and stuttered out an apology while Derek blinked in confusion and the red bled from his eyes.

“Shit, Stiles, I'm sorry. I have no idea what happened. I _always_ have such good control, I don't know why...”

Stiles turned red and glanced down at hands. “It's my fault. I was baiting you and your wolf took it as an advance to replace your mate. It makes sense, seeing as what we're doing today, you know, with the contract and everything, and your girlfriend isn't around. Your wolf thought I was actually making a move and contesting to be your mate.”

“I- I guess.” Derek still seemed confused and it made Stiles feel even worse.

“Um, I'm just going to use the restroom, okay? I'll meet you in the parking lot.”

The werewolf nodded in acknowledgment and Stiles stood up and made a hasty retreat across the restaurant where the bathrooms were. He quickly did his business and splashed water on his red face once he finished washing his hands.

“Come on, Stilinski. Get it together! He's in a relationship and you'll be his baby carrier, that's _all_.” He muttered to himself while he dried off his hands and pat the water from his face. He glanced at himself in the mirror, making sure he didn't look like he was about to have a breakdown. Once he'd fixed his hair and deemed himself acceptable he left the bathroom, waved at Mandy and exited the restaurant, blinking in the bright sunlight as he looked around for Derek.

“Over here, Stiles!” Derek called from the corner of the building. “I parked next to you.”

“Aw, my Jeep looks so good next to your Camaro.” Stiles commented, pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture. “Jamaro.” He nodded seriously. “I ship it.”

“You _what_?”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he approached Derek and walked around him to lean against the front of his Jeep. “C'mon, Derek, you have to know what shipping is!” The werewolf shook his head. “Okay, well, its when a person wants to see other things together, or in a relationship. Hence, shipping. So, Mandy? She thought we were a couple, but let's say she found out we're not dating, but she wished we were, then she'd ship us.”

Derek still looked confused. “Why would Mandy care if we're in a relationship or not? It's not likely we'll see her again, unless one of us starts coming here often.”

“That's not the point, Derek. Ugh. Okay, is there any show you watch that the characters have really great chemistry and you wish they'd get together, but it doesn't seem like it'll happen anytime soon? Or one of them is in a relationship that's totally wrong, but another character would be perfect as their significant other?”

The werewolf shrugged. “I don't really pay much attention to the pairings on the shows I watch. In fact, I don't really watch too much TV.”

Stiles shook his head. “You're hopeless, but I will bring you to the dark side.”

“Said the human to the supernatural creature.”

The younger male smiled and fondly shook his head at the were' and gestured toward their vehicles. “So, where are we headed? The fertility clinic?”

Derek gave a half-shrug. “Actually, I thought you could follow me to my house and we'll leave your Jeep there and then I'll drive us to the clinic so we can get your blood test and ultrasound out of the way, since it'll be a few days before they get the results and we can get started on the transfer as quickly as possible.”

“Okay, sounds good. Do you live far from here?”

“No, not too far. About 15 minutes.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “So you picked a place that was closer to me than you?”

The werewolf nodded and unlocked his car. “Well, yeah. I didn't want you driving all over creation. Plus, Allison may have freaked me out about triggering you into a panic attack, so I thought somewhere close to where you live and not overly crowded would be best.” He nodded toward Stiles' Jeep. “So, you ready?”

“Yeah.” He fumbled with his keys and struggled to unlock the door. “Just no ' _Fast and the Furious_ ' stuff, okay? She's a little old.”

“Alright, grandma. I won't lose you.” Derek said, rolling his eyes and sliding into his own car before shutting the door.

Stiles followed suit, climbing into his Jeep and buckling his seat belt. He crossed his fingers as he turned the key, cheering and patting the dashboard fondly when his beloved Jeep roared to life. “Atta girl.” He whispered.

He let Derek back out before he followed; his eyes on the sexy black vehicle in front of him. While Derek waited for an opening so he could pull out, Stiles messed with the radio before finding a rock station he liked. He jolted when the Camaro revved and melded smoothly into traffic and Stiles rushed to follow. Apparently, Derek was in the need for speed and for testing Stiles' ability to tail him. Stiles quickly followed as soon as there was a lull in traffic and went slightly over the speed limit in order to catch up to the Camaro.

“Game on, Alpha Hale.” He called, pretty sure the werewolf would hear him.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he swore, struggling to pull it out and maneuver through traffic while following the Camaro. He didn't bother glancing at the screen, just tapped 'answer' and said, “Hello?”

“I don't think you'd want me to bring my full game, Stiles. I'm pretty sure your 'baby' wouldn't be able to keep up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Are you calling to gloat? Cause I bet you've got some fancy Bluetooth thing that lets you talk hands-free, but I don't and it's illegal to drive and talk on the phone in the state of California. And I'm sure you wouldn't want your baby carrier to get pulled over. Plus, it _really_ wouldn't look good when I apply for a job in the summer.”

“Good point.” Derek laughed and Stiles was sure he wouldn't be around long enough to ever grow tired of the adorable sound. “Well, we're going to get on the highway up here and we'll be on the main road for a quick minute and then its all back roads to my house.”

“Good thing I've got an off-road vehicle. How's your Camaro gonna hold up?” He teased.

“Just fine, seeing as the roads are all paved and the area is mostly residential.” He hesitated. “Though I'm a bit further out. I wanted a property connected to woods.”

“Ah, gotcha, well, I better hang up. Don't ditch me on the highway, big bad wolf.”

“Over and out, little red riding hoodie.” Derek hung up before Stiles could respond.

“I'm not even wearing red! It's blue, you colorblind, overgrown dog!” He shouted, honking his horn as they merged onto the highway, earning him a beep and a middle finger from another driver as he joined the Saturday traffic.

“Asshole, I obviously wasn't beeping at you.” He muttered to the ignorant driver, pressing his foot down as he accelerated, in an effort to keep up with the sleek black car a few vehicles ahead of him.

A large truck cut him off and he could no longer see Derek's car and he honked his horn again and swore. Stiles _really_ hated Saturday traffic.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles felt his mouth fall open as he followed the Camaro up the long driveway toward a large, beautiful house made out of stone, tan stucco and dark wood with an attached, three door garage. Derek must've pressed a button because the garage door in the middle folded and opened up and he pulled the Camaro in and shut it off.

Derek stepped out of the Camaro, shut the door and walked out of the garage with a large smile on his face. The garage door lowered as Derek approached the Jeep and Stiles killed the engine and quickly unbuckled himself and jumped out, slamming the door shut behind him.

“ _This_ is where you live?” Stiles asked, not even attempting to hide the awe in his voice. “Derek, your house is _amazing_!”

“Thanks,” the alpha said with a proud smile, turning to look at his home. “I designed it myself.”

“ _You_ designed _this_?”

Derek chuckled lightly. “Enough with the tone of surprise! Yes, I designed it. I'm an architect.”

Stiles gaped at him. “Big, muscular, handsome alpha werewolf is an architect? Will wonders never cease?” He gestured at the older male then toward the house. “I can't believe this.”

“You can't believe that an alpha werewolf is an architect or that said alpha werewolf designed a modern storybook house with rustic mountain home features? Complete with a large, fenced-in backyard, attached three car garage with an apartment over the garage, a large living room, family room, dining room, kitchen, finished basement, attic, 7 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms, not counting the master bath?”

Stiles whistled. “Dude, your house is _amazing_!”

The werewolf stood straighter and his chest swelled in pride. “Thanks. I worked hard on it and it took a long time, but I finally got it ready.” He indicated his head toward the house. “Ready?”

“I thought we were just dropping off my Jeep and then would head over to the clinic.” Stiles asked in confusion.

“Well, that _was_ the plan, but I forgot that you're not suppose to eat for 8 hours before a blood test and I'm going to call and schedule us an appointment tomorrow. Is ten in the morning okay? Do you have plans tomorrow?” The werewolf asked as he punched in a code on a keypad next to the door and then unlocked and opened the door, holding it open for the younger male.

Stiles' jaw almost dropped again as he stepped into the house. The inside of the house was even more gorgeous than the outside, if that were possible. There was a beautiful blend of stone and drywall, dark, hardwood floors and the house was pretty open-concept, with tasteful divider walls blocking the kitchen and dining room from full view. Stiles could easily see the second story and the gorgeous, custom banister that looked like wooden tree branches, with wolves walking between the branches. The living room had huge, open widows, a large stone fireplace with a flat-screen TV over the mantle, a huge, comfy-looking beige sectional couch, and a wooden plank coffee table.

“Seriously, I love your house.”

Derek smirked. “Good, I'm glad you approve of the place I'll be raising the child you're going to carry for me.” He nudged the shorter male. “So, is tomorrow at ten o'clock okay?”

Stiles wrinkled his nose. “I'd like to sleep in a little bit tomorrow, if that's okay.”

“I just figured we'd get it over with, that way you can eat.”

“Oh, good point. Yeah, ten will be fine.”

Derek pulled out his phone. “Great. I'll pick you up and drive you to the appointment, just in case you feel faint after.”

“Good call.”

The werewolf waved his phone. “I'm going to go schedule us that appointment, okay? Go make yourself comfortable on the couch. I'll be right in as soon as I'm done.”

Stiles nodded and wandered over to the couch, debating whether to sit on a regular cushion or relax on the chaise. He opted for the latter and curled up on the chaise, sighing and closing his eyes at how soft and comfortable it was. It beat Allison and Scott's couch by a landslide and he yawned widely, rubbing at his eyes. He could fall asleep right here, if he didn't have important matters to discuss with Derek.

He must've dozed off, because he jumped when Derek nudged his arm, sending him a gentle smile. “Up too late partying?”

Stiles shook his head and sat up, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned widely. “No, it's just hard to sleep when your best friends are trying too hard to have quiet sex. Plus, their couch isn't as comfortable as yours.”

The werewolf shot him a sympathetic look. “I can imagine. That's what's awesome about your own place. The only one having sex is you.”

“If only I could afford my own place.” Stiles grumbled, scrubbing his hand over his face.

Derek lightly smacked a tablet against the human's knee. “Well, as soon as we draft up the contract and my lawyer documents it, we get your tests out of the way and get the results back, we can start looking at apartments for you.”

“Alright. What're your terms?”

The older male began to tap away on the tablet as he spoke, his tone losing the friendliness Stiles had become accustomed to and was suddenly serious and business-like, “You will carry the offspring until delivery and then relinquish said offspring to Derek Hale and Braeden Mercer. You will be paid $55,000 total by the end of the pregnancy, no matter the outcome. All expenses regarding the pregnancy will be covered by Derek and Braeden, which includes, but is not limited to: doctor appointments, prescriptions, ultrasounds, vitamins, etc.”

“And I get to stay in the apartment, which you'll be paying for, until the end of July, correct?”

Derek nodded and typed it in. “Also, we must agree on the doctor seeing to your pregnancy and labor. You are not to make contact with the offspring after they have been delivered. You're not permitted to be sexually active, as a ripped condom could result in pregnancy of a child that isn't mine nor Braeden's, plus, this way, you can't contract any sexually transmitted diseases or infections that could be passed to the baby and result in a birth defect. Example, if you sleep with someone and contract syphilis, even if you receive treatment, it can pass on to the baby and cause blindness by the age of three.”

Stiles held up a hand and Derek paused, raising an eyebrow at the younger male, “Yes?”

“You're saying you want me to be abstinent for nine months?”

Derek gave him a look. “I'm paying you quite a bit of money to go a few months without sex, yes. And it's for the good of my child. HIV/AIDS, syphilis, hepatitis...they're not worth risking my child or their health. Also, no smoking or consuming alcohol.”

“I go to school on a college campus, Alpha Hale, people light up as soon as they step outside any given building. _I_ will not smoke nor will I drink alcohol, and I will try to cover my mouth and nose _like I always do_ when I'm around smoke, but I can't avoid everything.”

The older male's face softened and he spoke in a much quieter, non-accusatory tone, “I don't expect you to, Stiles. Allison told me you're graduating with a degree in forensics, right?” The younger male nodded before Derek continued, “So during a lab day you could be exposed to something that harms the baby, but if you think you may be dealing with harmful chemicals that could interfere with the pregnancy, we can have the doctor excuse you from the lab work. You might have to write an essay or something about the procedure you're missing out on, but at least my future child will be safe. Which is kind of your job.”

Stiles nodded. “Well, seeing as I'm going into the police force and protecting others will be my job til I retire, I guess I'm just getting an early start.” He took the tablet that the werewolf handed him so he could look over the terms so far.

“Do I need to get a lawyer to oversee this?”

Derek shook his head. “Not really, but if you would feel safer having someone else look over it, that would be fine.”

Stiles thought for a moment as he read through the terms before shaking his head slowly. “No, it all seems fair and just.” He pointed at one of the conditions. “I'm not sure about the part about me getting paid whatever the outcome. If I can't deliver the goods, I shouldn't get paid.”

“Yes, you should, because you still gave up your time and will do your best to follow the doctor's orders. Somethings are just outside your control and that doesn't mean you shouldn't be paid.”

The human shifted uncomfortably. “Derek, I really don't want paid if you're not getting a kid out of it.”

Derek huffed out a heavy sigh. “You're so stubborn. Fine. If the pregnancy fails before six weeks, I won't pay you, okay?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, that makes me feel better.”

The alpha stared at him intensely, studying the young, human male sitting across from him. “You're very different than the surrogates I've been interviewing.”

“I'm pretty different from most people, Mr. Stereotypes.”

“Fair enough.” Derek took the tablet back and tapped at it. “Alright, I just emailed it to my lawyer. Do you want me to show you the rest of the house?”

Stiles jumped to his feet. “Yes, please! This place is amazing!”

Derek stood up and led him past the staircase and down a hall and pointed at a single door on the left. “This is where my maid, Aprille, stays sometimes. Her husband and daughter were finally able to move to America, so she moved in with them. She comes in to clean about three times a week and sometimes her daughter helps out. I'm not suppose to pay her daughter, since she's underage and Aprille is only bringing her along to teach her a good work ethic, but I get her small gifts, like a new cell phone case, or a gift card to the mall or bookstore. You'll love them both, they're so sweet.”

“Where are they from?”

“The Philippines. Aprille's been with me for three years now and her family just arrived 6 months ago. They're naturalized. Her daughter, Lena, wants to be an English teacher.” Derek frowned. “I forget what her husband does, but I'm pretty sure it has to do with computers.”

Stiles nodded and pointed at the two doors on the right side of the hall. “So, what about these rooms?”

Derek opened the door nearest to them. “Bathroom.” He nodded toward the inside. “Do you have to go?”

Stiles flushed red and gave a hesitant nod and tried to ignore the alpha's smirk. “I drank a lot at the restaurant!”

The older male stepped aside to let him through and shook his head in feigned sadness. “It's pathetic you humans can't hold your liquids.”

Stiles shut the door and locked it, walking toward the toilet and fumbling with his belt buckle. “Hey, you don't have a supernatural bladder! Scott and Isaac piss more than Allison and I combined.”

The young male didn't get a response, so he quickly did his business, flushed, shut the toilet and washed his hands, looking around to admire the tasteful bathroom as he did so. The wall in front of him was stone and had a plain mirror and silver light fixture above it and the rest of the bathroom was drywall painted light gray. The toilet and sink were basic, nothing fancy, which made sense since it was a functional bathroom, not a guest bathroom or a master bathroom. He dried his hands off on a towel and neatly hung it on the rack attached to the wall next to the sink. He glanced at himself in the mirror before deeming himself acceptable, despite dozing off on the sofa, and left the bathroom.

Derek was leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and his ankles crossed. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked to the last door on the right side of the hall and Stiles quickly stood next to him as he opened the door. “Laundry room, pretty basic.”

Stiles nodded. “A lot prettier than the laundromat, though.”

Derek wrinkled his nose and Stiles shot him a look. “There's nothing wrong with a laundromat!”

“Well, from what I remember, unless you're guarding your clothes, people will dump them out onto the floor, or steal an empty clothes basket...but that may have just been New York.”

“Nah, I've found my wet clothes dumped on the floor and half-dried clothes all over the laundromat.”

“Well, I'll make sure to find you an apartment with your own washer and dryer.”

Stiles gaped at the older male. “Those apartments are even more expensive! _No_!”

Derek shrugged, “We'll see.” he indicated toward the door at the end of the hall with his head. “Want to see the backyard?”

“Yeah!” Stiles didn't bother to hide his excitement and quickly followed the older male through the door, after the other male had punched in a code on the keypad, into a decently sized room with gray limestone flooring, dark oak frames and sliding, double glass doors lined with dark wood that led to the backyard.

There were chaise lounges and a few lawn chairs gathered in the far right corner and to their immediate right was a shower with sandstone tiled floor, honey-colored wood slats and a half-wall that came up to Stiles' chest and a wood door that latched into the half-wall. Above the wood slat wall was clear glass partition that extended another two feet for additional privacy.

On the left side of the room were four, cherry oak wooden lockers that were separated into pairs by a bench. Each locker had coat hangers, a seat that lifted into a small storage space and a storage cubby above the coat hangers. To the left of the sliding double doors was a cherry wood shoe cubby, with thick, black rubber mats to the right of the doors, where wet or muddy shoes could dry off.

"What're the walls made of?" The brunette asked curiously as he felt a warm breeze move through the room.

"This is a screened-in porch that also functions as a mud room." The werewolf pointed to the ceiling, where there was a pulley system like a garage door, but with wood panels. "Those lower and are pretty solid and keep out most of the wind and cold. They close automatically at eleven at night and open every morning at six. During winter I turn the system off and they stay shut."

“Holy shit, Derek, this room is awesome. I bet it'll definitely come in handy when you have kids.” Stiles remarked, taking note of how easy it would be to rinse the kids off before setting them free to roam all over the house. It'd certainly save Derek's poor maid from scrubbing the floors every day.

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes. “It comes in handy _now_ , when the pack gets back from a run on a full moon.” He strode across the room and opened a sliding wooden and glass door that looked heavy. “C'mon.”

Stiles followed the male into the weakening September sunlight and surveyed the backyard. It was huge and fenced-in with tall, wooden boards. To the immediate right was a outdoor kitchen and BBQ and picnic table. A bit further down to the left was a neat area of bushes.

“Does the fence run the length of your backyard?”

The werewolf nodded. “Yeah. There's a gate at the end of it that leads right to the woods where the pack and I hunt and run during the full moon. I own a couple acres of the woods.”

“That's awesome.” Stiles began jogging toward a sitting area surrounded by shrubs. “Is this a fire pit? With couches?”

Derek followed the younger male at a slower pace. “Yeah, it's brick. My sister helped me pick it out. She didn't approve of camping chairs and half-assed campfires that burned the grass.”

Stiles sat down on one of the three outdoor couches surrounding the fire pit, surprised to find it comfier than it looked. “Your sister has great taste. Does she visit often? Does she have her own pack?”

The alpha shook his head. “No, Laura is part of my pack. She was the one who was suppose to be the alpha, but after our family died, she didn't want to shift and she didn't want to start a new pack because she thought it'd be like replacing our family. I was lonely, miserable and felt the need for companionship, so she passed the alpha title to me and she's my beta. And one of the only family members I have left.”

Stiles frowned and walked over to the older male and placed his hand on Derek's muscular bicep. “I'm sorry, Derek.”

The alpha shrugged and Stiles took his hand away. “It's alright. Laura and I both got counseling and while neither of us is happy with what happened or why it happened, we've accepted it and were able to move past it. There's no point on dwelling on the past.”

Stiles nodded and they were quiet for a few moments before Derek turned around and began walking back toward the house. “C'mon, I want to show you the rest of the house. If things turn out the way we're expecting them to, you'll be coming over here pretty often and you'll see the whole backyard then.”

Stiles followed Derek through the rest of the house in complete awe. Nothing about Derek screamed that he was a successful architect or that he was pretty good with interior design, but his house was amazing and Stiles could easily tell the man built his house with a large family in mind. There were 7 bedrooms not counting the maid's room, upstairs, which Derek didn't show him and 6 bathrooms, not counting the ones in the garage apartment, maid's room nor the shower in the mudroom. There was a family room on the opposite side of the house from the living room, with a vaulted ceiling, another fireplace, large sitting area, large bay windows and a flat screen TV that Stiles had admired. The dining room had two divider walls and was between the family room and the living room. Derek explained that the pack mostly hung out in the family room and left the living room alone. The dining room itself was gorgeous, with large wooden beams across the ceiling, a huge wooden table and individual straight-back chairs with cream colored comfy cushions and a rustic chandelier hanging about 3 feet above the table.

The kitchen was one of Stiles' favorite rooms, though. It was huge, with distressed, modern gray hardwood floors and white walls, with a stone accent wall behind the stove, sink and fridge, which were all new. The fridge was the biggest Stiles had ever laid eyes on, with huge double doors and a freezer drawer in the bottom. Then there was the kitchen island that doubled as a breakfast nook. The gray granite counter-top was across from the stove and fridge and built into the other side of the island were booths and a large, wooden table that could easily seat about 14 people.

Derek told him that they rarely used the kitchen seating area and he'd mostly had it in mind for his family and they would save the dining room for holidays and special occasions, which made perfect sense to Stiles.

After the kitchen, they walked through the living room and behind a bit of wall sticking out, which was beautiful, dark hardwood on the left side and a mixture of light and dark gray stone on the right of the hall, but it looked good together. Stiles had followed Derek down the stone steps and and into the finished basement, which had another seating area, TV, fireplace and two bunk beds built into the wall, with a little, shared staircase leading to the upper bunks. Derek had explained that it was for the pack, in case they ever spent the night or needed somewhere to crash for a little while.

There was also another room attached to the shared guest quarters that Derek had hoped would become a playroom, although he admitted he wasn't sure he would like his kids playing in a room that didn't have an easy exit in case there was an emergency, not counting the small, rectangular windows that nearly met the ceiling, their view of outside hidden by bushes.

After the tour, he had thanked Derek, gave him his email address so the male could email him the contract, and then told him goodbye before punching in the address to Scott's apartment into his phone's GPS so he could find his way home. He hadn't met Braeden, Derek's elusive girlfriend, yet, but Derek promised he'd meet her tomorrow after they finished up at the clinic.

Stiles was a little nervous to meet the woman that Derek was so hung up on. He assumed she'd be as nice as Derek, though. He couldn't see the man dating anyone but a nice, sweet woman. Almost like Allison, really. He hoped Braeden didn't favor archery or knife-throwing and that he never crossed her bad side if she did.

He nervously tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he finally began to recognize his surroundings the closer he got to his best friend's apartment. He was excited, but also nervous for what lie ahead of him in the coming months. He was going to be _pregnant_.

Stiles wrinkled his nose and subconsciously placed his hand lightly over his stomach. He was going to carry a baby for a couple he barely knew, live in his own apartment and get paid tons of money. He was going to have a baby. Stiles swallowed thickly. What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and for your inspiring reviews, feedback, comments, kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> If you'd like to see pictures related to this fic, feel free to check out my Pinterest:  
> [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/KenjNight/)  
>  ****** _I've already added pics of what Derek's house looks like, so you may want to check that out! Plus, you're definitely going to want to check it out once we get to decorate the nursery, show the baby pictures and all the cute clothes they'll have._ ******  
>   
>  I've made a Facebook, so you guys can add me and find out when I'll be updating, how the chapters are going, sneak peeks at upcoming chapters and fics and you guys can chat with me and we can get to know each other! Facebook: [Link text](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100010578666956)
> 
>  
> 
> Or follow me on Instagram:  
>  **WriteByNight16** , I'd love it if you guys would DM or tag me to pics you think would inspire me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Warning: This chapter has some graphic descriptions of vomiting. If you're not feeling well or have a weak or suggestible stomach, I suggest passing over that section of this chapter. Trust me, there's enough warning as to what's happening and it's only a few paragraphs long.
> 
> Also, I guess I lied when I said the last chapter of the fic would be the longest, since all of these are pretty long, almost 20 pages long each. So, at this point, the last chapter is gonna be REALLY long.

##### Sunday, September 20, 2015

Stiles waited in the lobby of Scott's apartment building, staring out through the pouring rain for any sign of Derek's black Camaro. It was 9:25 A.M., and the alpha told him he'd pick him up at 9:30 so they wouldn't be late for their appointment at 10 o'clock, at which time Stiles would get poked with needles. Yay. How else did college kids spend their Sunday other than getting blood tests and ultrasounds? Stiles was clearly living the life.

He snorted at his own sarcastic thoughts and nearly jumped when a large, black SUV honked at him. Stiles stepped outside, glaring through the rain and pulled his hoodie over his head, studying the vehicle with disdain.

“Stiles, come on! We don't want to be late!”

The human jumped when he heard Derek's voice and jogged into the downpour toward the SUV. He nervously pulled open the door and glanced at the driver before quickly jumping into the vehicle and shutting the door behind him.

“I had no idea it was you. Why didn't you text me and tell me you were coming in a different car?”

Derek shrugged and put the SUV in drive as Stiles buckled his seat belt. “Sorry, I didn't know you were looking for the Camaro. I just prefer to drive the Captiva in this kind of weather. It can take more of a beating if there's an accident.”

Stiles gave the werewolf a dry look. “You're a werewolf. A car accident won't kill you.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Derek ignored the rude hand gesture Stiles gave him. “But a car crash would kill _you_ , and you're no good to me dead.”

“Gee, thanks, Derek. You sure know how to make a guy feel special.”

The werewolf shot him a sly grin. “No problem. It's just another one of my charming personality traits.”

An easy silence fell between them and Stiles grinned to himself. While he was a talker, he hated awkward silences and always felt the need to fill them any way he could, whether it be dissecting a TV show, discussing a movie or book, complaining about tenured professors who no longer gave a shit about the classes they instructed, debating about social issues or just rambling anything that popped into his head. But he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with drivel; not with Derek, anyway. The silence was companionable and it pleased him to know he didn't need to make small talk.

Although, he was a little curious about something. “So, you've got a thing for Chevy vehicles, leather and the color black, huh?” Stiles nodded to the werewolf's black leather jacket and indicated to the matching upholestry.

“Maybe? I just like how black looks.” Derek said with a shrug. “I am black.”

Stiles stared at him incredulously. “Uh, no offense and I hate to break it to ya, but you're _not_ black. Latino, Hispanic, Spanish or something, maybe? But if you're black, it is _very_ diluted, dude.”

“Don't call me 'dude',” Derek said, rolling his eyes as he entered the highway. “And I meant when I shift. My wolf is black.”

The fair-skinned male gaped at him. “You become a real wolf?”

“Yeah, it's called full-shift werewolf. All born alphas can do it. Laura would've, if she hadn't refused to shift and passed the title to me.” He shrugged. “Though I think she would've been a dark brown wolf.”

Stiles smacked his arm. “I can't believe you're a full-shift werewolf! That's so awesome! How come Scott can't do a full-shift? He's an alpha.”

“Yes, but he's not a born werewolf, there's a difference.”

“Ah, so you have to be born a wolf to get the tail.” Stiles froze. “Wait, okay, so what happens in a mateship? Do you have a knot?!”

Derek winced. “Why don't we focus on your appointment? Are you ready for the blood test? You haven't eaten in eight hours, right?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the older male, giving him a pointed look that he knew Derek was trying to distract him and he was merely _allowing_ the subject to change. “Yeah, I haven't eaten in ten hours, actually. Would you mind stopping at McDonald's when we're done? I'm hungry now, so I'll be starving by the time we leave.”

“If it's alright with you, we'll meet Braeden for lunch. If not, I can get you something a little healthier than McDonald's and then drop you off at your place.”

Stiles ruffled his hair. “Uh, yeah, meeting Braeden sounds fun.”

Derek snorted. “Are you nervous?”

“Of course I'm nervous! I'm going to be carrying your guys' baby! And from the way Isaac talks about Braeden, he really likes her and says she's a bad ass. What is she, a spy?”

“No, she's a U.S. Marshal.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and wiped his sweaty palms on the thighs of his jeans. “Great. She's a certified bounty hunter.”

“Yeah, so if you run off with our kid, she's going to hunt you down.”

“Hey!” Stiles yelped, holding up his hands in surrender. “I do _not_ want to run off with your kid! I'm not ready for kids, I'm only 22! I don't even have a place to stay, I haven't even graduated, I can't support myself, let alone an infant...come on!” He was a little miffed Derek thought he would do something like that. He wasn't a kidnapper. He wanted to be a detective; he was one of the good guys, for fuck's sake!

“Sorry,” Derek offered him a half-shrug. “But it's happened before. Not to us; you're our first surrogate and most likely, our last, but we've heard horror stories about people who didn't get it in writing, or the surrogate took off and nobody was able to track her down. It's enough to make you cautious.”

The younger male nodded slowly. “I get that, but trust me, I don't want kids right now. And I _especially_ don't want to kidnap one. I'm going into law enforcement, Jesus!”

“I can see how you'd get confused, but my name is actually Derek.” The older male said with a wink as he exited the highway, slowing to a stop at a red light.

Stiles groaned. “I hope the poor kid at least absorbs my sense of humor. Yours is awful.”

“The only thing our kid will absorb from you is nutrients.”

“Ew. Way to make the baby sound like a parasite.”

“Parasite, leech, baby...same thing.” Derek shrugged. “Though laying an egg would be weirder than having a baby.” The light changed and he began navigating his way through Sunday traffic.

“You're really strange. I change my mind, I hope the poor kid takes after Braeden.” He didn't have any clue what Braeden looked like, but he was positive that any mini-Derek Hale would be gorgeous.

Derek smiled sappily, “Me too. Braeden is beautiful, strong, smart... The perfect woman and my wolf knows she's a suitable mate. She's perfect.”

“Then why aren't you mated?”

Derek glared at him and Stiles held up in hands in surrender again. “Okay, point taken.”

“I can't wait til they give you the blood test.”

The younger male paled as a cold sweat broke out all over his body. He gripped his knees tight, his knuckles stark white against the dark fabric of his blue jeans. God, he really hated needles. He had tried not to think about the blood tests all morning, but Derek just kept bringing them up.

Stiles head began to pound as vomit rose sluggishly up his throat and he swallowed thickly, trying to force it back down. His vision blurred and he thought he may be crying as his arms and legs began to shake uncontrollably.

“Shit, Stiles, I'm sorry. It's okay, everything is going to be fine.”

Derek sounded like he was trying to be soothing, but a trace of panic bled through and it did nothing to settle Stiles' rushing blood and pounding heart.

Derek flipped on his turn signal and crossed two lanes of traffic to pull into a mostly empty parking lot and wrenched the car into park. He quickly unbuckled Stiles' seat belt and pulled the younger male across the console and into his lap, pulling Stiles' back against his chest and locking his arms around the brunette's midsection.

“Breathe with me, Stiles. In...out. In...out. In...out. In...out. One more time, alright? In.....out. You're okay, everything will be fine. I will be right there with you and I will hold your hand if you want me to. I promise, everything is okay.” He raised his hand to Stiles' neck and placed two fingers midway down his neck and below his ear to gauge the human's pulse.

Stiles' chest was rising and falling slowly and evenly, in obviously concentrated breaths. Derek's other hand moved up to rest over Stiles' heart.

“I'm fine.” The younger man groaned, his voice shaky and weak. “Stop molesting me.”

Derek rolled his eyes and helped Stiles back into his own seat, buckling the male's seat belt for him. “I wasn't molesting you. I was checking your vitals. You're welcome.”

Stiles glared at the male with narrowed brown eyes. “You're the one who triggered the panic attack, so _no thank you_.” He folded his arms over his chest and glared out the window at the pouring rain. “Can we go now? We're going to be late and I want to get this over with as soon as possible.”

He saw Derek nod out of the corner of his eye before the werewolf shifted the car into drive and waited to merge with traffic. The older male kept glancing at him and Stiles shut his eyes and pressed his forehead against the window, welcoming the cold glass against his heated skin. He couldn't wait to get this appointment over and done with.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles rapped his fingers on the paper-covered exam table he was sitting on and glanced around the room. Every second he waited he could feel his anxiety increase. At this rate, he'd pass out before the nurse even came in with the needle. Why couldn't they just take the blood while he was knocked out? It'd be easier on everyone if they did it that way. Who the hell came up with these ridiculous regulations, anyway?

He jumped as someone knocked on the door before opening it. An older woman in maroon scrubs with a kind face entered, carrying a small metal tray.

Stiles gulped and looked away, shutting his eyes as he turned his head.

“Hello, Mr. Stilinski. I'm nurse Joy Walters. Your friend told me you're afraid of the procedure, so just keep your head turned toward the window and tell me what you see out there, or you can shut your eyes, if you want. Just make sure you keep taking deep, even breaths, alright?”

Stiles gave a jerky nod to show he had heard her and tried to regulate his breathing. He flushed red once he realized it'd been easier to calm down when Derek was holding him in his lap and to his chest. He blushed and his breathing stuttered.

“Even breaths, honey.” The nurse reminded him, washing and drying her hands before pulling out a pair of blue latex gloves. “Can you please take off your hoodie? We don't want to bunch it up and have it restrict blood flow.”

Stile wordlessly pulled off his hoodie and straightened his graphic tee when it rose up. He buried his face into his hoodie and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Nurse Walters patted his shoulder. “I'm sorry, honey, but can you hold out both arms? I need to find out which arm has the largest vein.”

Stiles held out his arms and the nurse chuckled. “You're not much of a talker, are you?” She lowered his right arm for him and grabbed a small packet and opened it, rubbing the inside of his left elbow, where his arm bent, with an alcoholic wipe to sanitize the area.

Stiles snorted sarcastically. “I am a talker. I just hate needles. Th- I...I pass out.”

The nurse nodded sympathetically. “Would it make you feel better if I called your friend in here to sit with you?”

He hesitated before shaking his head. “No, we...we're not that close.”

Nurse Walters eyed him critically before sighing and swiped his arm with the wipe once more. “Close your eyes, turn your head, look out the window, whatever helps you calm down, okay?” She picked up the needle before Stiles could close his eyes and his heart rate jumped and he let out an involuntary whimper.

Someone knocked on the door and the nurse huffed impatiently, “Yes? I'm with a patient at the moment, please wait.”

The door opened and Derek stepped into the room, his light green eyes roving over the nurse before settling on Stiles. A frown crossed the werewolf's lips as he drank in the sight of Stiles, whom was hunched over and pale with sweat beading on his brow and taking quick, shallow breaths.

“Sorry, I just figured I could help calm him down a little, to make this all go a bit more smoothly.” The alpha said, his eyes darkening as his hand flexed in it's tight grip on the door handle.

Nurse Walters eyed him critically before nodding and Derek shut the door and sat next to Stiles on the exam table, pressing his back to the wall before pulling the younger male in between his legs and against his chest.

Stiles jumped, hating how the position already felt familiar and relaxing even though it was only the second time they'd done it and both times occurred within the same hour.

The fair-skinned young man rotated his upper body to look at the werewolf, his whiskey brown eyes bright with fear. He watched as Derek picked up his discarded hoodie and pressed it to Stiles' face. He turned around, taking the hoodie from the black haired male and buried his face into it. Derek's exaggerated, even breaths made it easier for Stiles to match his and the human calmed down within a few moments.

Stiles felt Derek grab his left arm midway between his wrist and elbow and kept a steady grip on it. His other arm circled Stiles' midsection as he rubbed his thumb gently up and down Stiles' side in slow movements. Stiles sighed into his hoodie and felt his body relax as Derek began to speak lowly next to his ear, the older male's hot, moist breath making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Stiles couldn't contain the shiver that crept down his spine.

“It's alright, Stiles. After this, we're going to get your ultrasound taken and then we'll go to lunch and you can get a milkshake. You can meet Braeden another day, if you're not feeling up to it. Or I can get you McDonald's and drop you off at your apartment and you can rest. You're doing so well.”

Stiles choked on a chuckle as a sharp needle pierced his skin and he couldn't help but let out a high, keening noise. Derek immediately rumbled a gentle, soothing growl back to him. With his back to Derek's chest, Stiles could feel the vibration of the growl and another shiver went down his spine and his cock twitched in interest.

He groaned and Derek naturally assumed it was from the needle and began talking to him again, his voice low, kind and calm.

“Just a few more seconds, Stiles, and we're out of here. And after we're done with the ultrasound, we can get you something to eat. You'll feel better once you have something to eat. We're almost done, just a few more-”

“Done!” Nurse Walters called out, interrupting the alpha and jolting Stiles, whom had been focusing on Derek's pep talk.

The nurse quickly began wiping away the blood that beaded up after the needle was taken away and pressed a cotton swab to the injection site, taping it in place with deft fingers. “We're finished here, Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles nodded and slowly slid off the table, Derek following him fluidly, wrapping an arm around the human's waist as his knees buckled.

“I don't feel well.”

Nurse Walters tutted and picked up the tray after she disposed of the needle into the sharps container. “Go back to the waiting room and they'll call you for your ultrasound. When you get back out there, tell the receptionist that Joy said you could have a few wafers and water.”

Stiles nodded and whispered his thanks and let Derek lead him from the room. He groaned as the hallway began to spin and he felt like he would pass out.

“Gon...gonna...puke... _ugh_ , Der.” He mumbled.

“The bathroom is down the hall, to the left of the door to the waiting room.” A nearby doctor explained, following Derek to the bathroom. “What's wrong?”

“Needles make him pass out and he had blood drawn. He's dizzy and nauseous.”

“I'll grab smelling salts in case he passes out.” The doctor turned around and Derek fumbled with the door handle, kicking the door open with his foot and settled Stiles on the floor in front of the toilet just in time for the younger male to throw up.

Stiles heaved and closed his eyes, trying to force tears back. He always cried when he threw up and it embarrassed him to feel so weak and childish. Crying could be relieving, sometimes, but it always made him feel worse when he was puking.

He choked on a sob as more bile forced its way up his throat and he cried as he puked again, his knees shaking under the effort to hold himself up. He had barely anything in his stomach but acid after fasting for ten hours, his nose was running and tears and sweat streaked his face.

A large hand rubbed soothingly up and down his back as he spat out the last of his stomach's contents and began sniffling quietly. Derek flushed the toilet for him and wet a paper towel and handed it to Stiles, whom wiped his face off clumsily with shaking hands before throwing it in the trash.

Derek slowly pulled him to his feet and Stiles leaned against the sink as Derek wet another paper towel and cleaned Stiles' face off gently and thoroughly before tossing the used paper towel and grabbing another to pat the other male's face dry. Stiles wiped away a few lingering tears and looked up at the werewolf with blurry eyes.

“You're going to make a great dad.”

The alpha laughed quietly and thanked him. “Do you think you're okay to walk?”

Stiles nodded with a weary frown. “I feel like crap.”

“You are paler than usual, but you look fine otherwise.” Derek wrapped his arm around the younger male's slim waist. “The waiting room is right through this door and we'll get you a snack.”

Stiles nodded sluggishly and let the werewolf guide him through the doors into the waiting room. Derek helped Stiles sit down and put the hoodie on Stiles' lap before going to talk to the receptionist. Stiles accepted the offered packet of vanilla wafers and small water bottle that kids often got in their lunchboxes.

Derek sat down in the seat next to him as Stiles opened the small bag and began to eat the wafers slowly, so he wouldn't get sick again.

The doctor that had met them in the hallway strode into the waiting room and immediately spotted them. “Do you need the salts?” He asked, studying Stiles with a critical eye.

The alpha shook his head. “No, he'll be fine. He's just a little run down and hungry.”

“Alright. If you need anything, just let the receptionist know and we'll take care of it.”

Derek nodded to the doctor before the man walked away and he turned to face the pale human slouched over next to him.

“Sip your water, slowly.” He advised as a nurse entered the room and called Stiles' name. She glanced over when Derek raised his hand.

“Can we have a few minutes? He almost passed out after the blood test.”

“Oh, gosh, yes, that's fine. I'll be back in five minutes to check on you, sir.” The nurse turned around and walked out of the waiting room.

Stiles slowly finished off the wafers and sipped at the water, noting Derek's sharp eyes on him. “Please stop staring,” he muttered lowly. “You're making me anxious.”

The alpha sighed and shifted his gaze before apologizing. Stiles shot him a small smile as the door opened again and the same nurse that had called for them a few minutes ago entered the waiting room.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed, “I just want to get this over with and go home.”

The nurse frowned. “Would you like to reschedule the appointment for a later date so you have time to recover?”

Stiles could feel Derek's intense gaze on him. “No, we're on a timeline. I'd like to get it all done today.”

The nurse began to help him to his feet, but Derek beat her to it, tossing the wrapper and empty water bottle into the garbage before following the nurse through the door and down the hallway.

“Second door on your left,” She said, gesturing with her open hand and letting them pass her. She followed them into the room and shut the door. “Mr. Stilinski, this shouldn't take more than twenty minutes, tops.” She pointed to the partially reclined exam table. “So, just hop on up and the doctor will be in soon to take a look at your uterus.”

Derek helped Stiles onto the table and Stiles leaned back, shutting his eyes as the nurse exited the room. Derek sat in the chair closest to the exam table, so close he could reach out and touch the younger male's knee easily.

The door opened a couple of minutes later. “Hello, gentlemen, my name is Amelia Barton and I will be performing your sonogram today.” She shook their hands before sitting down in the chair in front of the sonography machine and began to fiddle with the equipment near the right side of Stiles' head. “Alright, so we're going to check to see what the lining of your uterus is like, if you're ovulating and the state and growth of your follicles.”

The sonographer smiled at Stiles, “So, just pull up your shirt and we can get started.”

The human tugged up his shirt and yelped when the ultrasound technician squirted cool gel onto his lower abdomen. “Sorry, I forgot to warn you that it'd be a little cold.”

Stiles glared at her as Derek snorted from his chair. “Stop laughing.” He groaned out and winced as the technician dug the wand deeply into his skin.

“Sorry, this is a bit uncomfortable, but we need the reading to be clear.” She pressed the wand firmly into his lower abdomen and smiled. “Everything seems to be average, Mr. Stilinski. Mr. Hale, I'll email these pictures and my observations to the clinic by this afternoon. The blood tests you had earlier will take a couple of days, though.”

The sonographer picked up a towel and wiped the gel off of Stiles' abdomen and told him he could pull down his shirt and sit up.

“Have you found an OB/GYN, yet?” She asked as she began to put away the equipment.

Derek shook his head and picked up Stiles' hoodie before handing it to him. “Not yet. I've met with a few fertility doctors, but most were speciesist and the others I didn't like for varying reasons.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. I have a friend that works there a couple of days a week, Dr. Swan, I recommend her. She's very qualified and not at all speciesist,” She winked, “Or homophobic.”

Stiles groaned. “God, we're not together. He's got a girlfriend and I'm just carrying their baby. Why do people keep assuming we're together?”

The sonographer winced, “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed, you're right.”

Stiles pulled on his hoodie with a huff. “I wouldn't mind if we were actually together, but we're not. I don't get why people keep thinking we are!”

The sonographer apologized again as Derek helped Stiles off of the exam table and patted his back, encouraging the human to calm down.

“It's no big deal, Stiles. We should probably get use to people assuming it, since you're going to be pregnant soon.”

Stiles shot him a look. “Says the man who gets to get laid while I'm pregnant and celibate.”

Derek rolled his eyes and turned to the ultrasound technician. “Thank you. I'll look up Dr. Swan and see about her being our doctor.”

“You're welcome. Have a nice day.”

Stiles gave a small wave and led the way out of the room.

“So, are you still up for lunch or do you wanna go to a drive-thru and then home?”

“I think I've been poked and prodded enough today. I'm really tired and want to go home.”

Derek nodded. “I understand. Let me text Braeden and we'll grab something quick before I drop you off.”

“Can we go to Arby's? I want some curly fries, mozzarella sticks and a chocolate milkshake.”

The werewolf's jaw ticked. “Do you know how bad all of that is for you?”

“Do you know how much I want comfort food right now?” Stiles snapped.

“Sorry.” Derek followed him into the elevator and began to tap away on his phone.

Stiles remained silent until they left Arby's and moaned appreciatively when Derek passed him the milkshake and bag of food.

“Please keep all pornographic sounds to yourself.” Derek muttered as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Uh, no. I will moan and groan as much as I like. You would, too, if you ever tried it.”

Derek swallowed thickly. “No thanks. I prefer my arteries unclogged.” He snatched the bag away from Stiles just as the young man was reaching into it.

“Hey!”

“No eating in the car.”

“What?”

“This is a new car and I don't want anything to happen to it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “You're going to have a baby in here. Puking, peeing, pooping...I'm only _eating_. And I'm a lot more careful than a baby.”

“Yeah, no. You can drink the milkshake, but you're not touching the fries or the cheese sticks.”

“Mozzarella sticks. Cheese sticks are totally different. You have so much to learn.”

Derek set the bag between his thighs and shot Stiles a look. “Do not touch it if you don't want me to rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“Jesus, I won't. Calm your perky lil' nipples.”

“My _what_?”

“Perky lil' nipples? Calm yo' tits?” Stiles shook his head. “Have you been living under a rock?”

“I like living under that rock if it means I don't ever learn whatever the hell it is you're talking about.”

Stiles smirked. “I'm going to enjoy corrupting you over the next ten months or so.”

“Yeah, I can't wait.” Derek muttered.

**XXXXXX**

**Tuesday, September 22, 2015**

Stiles sighed as he set down his homework and stretched. His back had some serious knots in it after sleeping on a couch for too long. He didn't get enough sleep, either, since his friends still engaged in sex and would go into the kitchen during all hours of the night for something to drink. Stiles swore he caught Scott eating an apple in his sleep once, but his best friend adamantly denied it.

He picked up his phone and tapped out a text to Derek, inquiring whether he'd received any news about his test results yet. He set his phone down and began trying to crack his back and massage his own shoulders, but the angle was wrong and the muscles were too tight.

His phone began to vibrate and he snatched it up, his lips spreading into a smile as he read the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Hey, Stiles. The clinic called about a hour ago with the results of your drug test.”

“And?”

“You're clean. Yay.” Derek announced sarcastically.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I knew that. I'm entering the police force, Derek. I'm not doing drugs.”

“Well, now we have it on record.”

“Great, so, what's next?”

“Well, we still have to wait for your blood test, make sure there aren't any genetic diseases, illnesses and so on, but for now, we can start looking at apartments. I've already found a couple online that could work for us.”

Stiles wrinkled his nose. “Us? I thought I'd be living alone.”

“Yes, you will be. I meant, work out for us regarding proximity and my standards.”

“Dude, so long as its not on the East side or in the Greenwich complex, I'm good with whatever.”

Derek sighed. “Stiles, you're going to be pregnant, so, in a few months, stairs are going to be your worst enemy.”

“That's what elevators are for!”

“Not when there's a fire! And if everyone is panicking, you could easily be pushed and potentially fall down the stairs and depending on how you fall and how far along you are, you could lose the baby.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment as he processed that tidbit of information. “Great, now I'm scared of stairs. Anything else I should be afraid of?”

Derek snorted. “Lots of things, but we won't get into them right now. Do you have any classes tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I've got a class from 9 o'clock to10:30 and then lab from 12 to 3.”

“Hmm...I've got dinner plans at 6. Do you want to check out the apartments tomorrow? I can pick you up at 3:30 and it should only take a couple hours. So long as I'm home by 5:30. Does that work for you?”

Stiles thought for a moment, running through his schedule in his head. “Yeah, I don't have too many assignments due this week, so that'll work. So, see you at 3:30 tomorrow?”

“Yeah, see you then. Bye.”

“Bye, Derek.” Stiles ended the call and stretched over the arm of the couch to plug his phone into the charger. He picked up his book and notebook and began to finish his homework.

He had only answered a few questions when the apartment door squeaked open and Isaac entered the room, kicking his shoes toward the shoe rack as he walked.

“Were you talking to Derek?”

Stiles groaned and rubbed his temples. He was so not in the mood to deal with Isaac. “Yes. And its rude to listen in on other peoples conversations, Isaac.”

The blond beta shrugged and sat down on the opposite end of the couch and reached for the remote.

“Do you mind? I'm doing homework and I don't want any distractions.”

Isaac gave him a look. “Well, seeing as this is where I live and you're just mooching, you don't get a say.”

Stiles face turned red as anger swelled inside his chest. “Dude, come on! You can't keep being an ass like this. You're going to be mating my best friend, both of my best friends! And I don't know if you've noticed, but they're not going to ditch me just because they're mating you. I have no part in the mates thing, but I am their best friend. Being an ass to me isn't going to get you anywhere, Lahey.”

The blond shut off the TV and slammed the remote down on the coffee table, cracking the plastic and causing the back of the remote to break and the batteries to fly out. The much taller male shifted, his claws extended as he bared his canines at Stiles while his eyes flashed from icy blue to molten gold.

“Isaac, calm down.” He began to reason with the man.

The beta growled and lunged for him, his claw nearly grazing the human's neck.

Stiles jumped over the back of the couch, grabbed his phone and ran into the bathroom, throwing the door shut and locking it behind him. He fumbled with his phone, his hands shaking as he pulled up Scott's contact ID and pressed 'call'. He knew Scott and Allison were both in classes, but he prayed they'd check their phone and step out to answer his call.

Something thudded against the bathroom door and Stiles yelped in shock and scrambled away from the door, tripping on the fuzzy rug in front of the sink and falling onto the toilet, which was shut, thankfully.

He swore as he got Scott's voice mail and left a harried message before ending the call and cursing himself for not keeping a baseball bat under the couch and forgetting his gun in the Jeep. He pulled up Allison's number and called her, getting her voice mail as well. He left her a message and hung up before dialing Derek's number.

“Yes, Stiles?”

“Your beta is attacking me!” Stiles snapped, his eyes darting toward the door as it shook in its frame.

“ _What_?!”

“Isaac shifted, tried to attack me and I locked myself in the bathroom and he's trying to break in. He's going to get in, Derek!”

“Hold on, put me on speakerphone, turn up the volume and cup your hand around the speaker to amplify the sound., try to get the volume as loud as possible, but not loud enough for neighbors to hear.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it!”

“Fine, okay, damn sourwolf!” Stiles swore as he grabbed the AUX cord and hooked it up to the bathroom speakers on the back of the toilet and turned the volume slightly above their usual setting. “Okay, now what?”

A loud, threatening roar filled the bathroom. The sound echoed off the tiles and Stiles covered his ears and clenched his eyes shut as his head began to throb.

The door stopped shaking and Stiles took a deep breath before letting out a trembling sigh.

“He stopped trying to beat down the door.” He informed the werewolf, relief flooding through him.

Stiles' eyes widened as Derek's commanding voice echoed throughout the bathroom, “Isaac, go sit in the bedroom. Do not talk to Stiles or leave the bedroom. Sit and _stay there_.”

He heard the beta whimper from just outside the door and the fading shuffle of footsteps into the bedroom, and then the sound of the door slamming shut. Stiles unplugged his phone from the speaker and took it off speakerphone, even though Isaac would be able to hear it regardless.

“He's in the bedroom.” Stiles informed the alpha werewolf, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as his temples continued to pulse from the volume of Derek's roar.

“Good. I'm coming to the apartment. Go to the lobby and wait for me.”

“I don't have a key to get back in, though.”

“Put something in the door to stop it from shutting behind you. And Isaac can open it if it shuts.”

“Do you really think he'd do that after you yelled at him?”

The older male practically growled into the phone, “He will if he knows what's good for him.”

Stiles heard a faint whimper from the bedroom and cautiously unlocked the bathroom door and poked his head out, making sure that the beta hadn't tricked him and was actually ready and waiting to pounce just outside the door.

Determining that the coast was clear, Stiles jogged over to apartment door and held it open with one of Scott's shoes while he shoved his feet into his own shoes. He obsessively made sure the shoe would hold the door open before darting down the hall and taking the stairs; he was too jittery to waste time in the elevator.

“How close are you?” He gasped into the phone once he'd reached the ground level and took the door to the right, entering the lobby.

“I just parked. Come get the door.”

Stiles ended the call and skidded toward the door, wrenching it open just as Derek approached.

“Did I say you could hang up?” Derek asked with a glare and Stiles caught a faint trace of red circling the bearded man's green eyes. Derek was fighting hard to control his wolf and Stiles knew better than to talk back to him now, when the wolf was so close to the surface.

“No, Alpha Hale.” He replied neutrally, tilting his head just a bit to bare his neck to the older male.

Derek blinked in surprise before a deep frown settled over his face. “Don't act submissive, Stiles. We both know you're anything but.”

Stiles shot the were' a quick grin and a sly wink. “Oh, Alpha Hale, you'd be surprised.”

The black haired male's eyes widened and he gave Stiles a look. “Stop flirting and take me to Isaac.”

“Wait, how'd you get here so quick?”

The alpha raised an eyebrow. “I wasn't too far away which was lucky for you.”

Stiles nodded and headed toward the elevator, but Derek wrapped a strong hand around his upper bicep and pulled him back. “Stairs?” Stiles pointed them out and Derek walked toward them. “What floor?”

“Fourth floor, take a left out of the stairwell, room 413, it's on the left, too.”

“Thanks. Take the elevator. You're on an adrenaline high and you don't want to be jogging up stairs when your adrenaline crashes.”

Stiles nodded and headed for the elevator, punching in a code on the keypad so it would open for him, since he didn't have a key card to swipe. It hadn't taken him long to figure out the code; the building manager used the building's apartment's number preceded by two zeroes. It was hardly rocket science.

He rubbed the back of his neck and ran his hand through his hair as the elevator slowly glided to the fourth floor. His heart was still thumping loudly in his chest and he was in need of some Excedrin. And maybe some Mountain Dew and a little vodka, if they had any. The elevator dinged and announced the floor number as the doors slowly spread apart.

The young male nodded at the few people walking down the hall, wincing when one of them walked by on their cell phone, complaining about waking up to 'a horrible roaring sound' after getting home from work at 6 A.M. Honestly, the dude probably shouldn't be living in an apartment so close to campus where most of the tenants were students and known for making all kinds of ruckus all hours of the day and night.

The door to Scott's apartment was shut and Stiles groaned before hesitantly knocking on the door, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waited. A whimper and a low growl greeted him and Stiles thumped his forehead against the fake, wood door.

“Derek, it's me.”

“Wait.”

Stiles huffed and spun around, pressing his back to the door before sliding down, folding his legs pretzel-style as he leaned against the door. The position wasn't too comfortable, but he wasn't going to wander off when Derek could open the door any minute. He had to go to work soon, and finish his homework, and now he had to try to sort through it with a headache. Isaac was such a dick.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Scott's contact ID flashed across the screen with the incoming call. He suppressed a groan and answered it.

“Your stupid boyfriend tried to attack me, Scott. I'm a little pissed.”

“Are you okay? Where's Isaac? He isn't answering his phone.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course Scott was more concerned about his 6”2, werewolf boyfriend with huge teeth and claws over his human best friend.

“I called Derek and he came over to put a leash on your asshole boyfriend before he could maul me.” Stiles rubbed at his face as Derek growled from inside the apartment. “Nice to know where your priorities are, Scott. Werewolf boyfriend over human best friend since childhood, nice.”

Scott began to protest, but Stiles was on a roll. “You know, I'm getting really sick of you choosing him over me. I get that he's your boyfriend and you guys are going to mate and be werewolf-married, but you're completely neglecting me in the process. I spend more time with Allison than I spend with you and you constantly take Isaac's side and defend him.

“He's not the only one who went through shit, Scott. In case you forgot, my mom died and my dad basically left me on my own. So what if he didn't beat me? I blamed myself for mom's death and when dad started drinking, I blamed myself for that, too! 'Maybe if I wasn't so hyper, mom would be alive and dad wouldn't drink', 'maybe if I wasn't so loud all the time, mom wouldn't have gotten sick', 'if mom were here, everything would be normal, but mom's not here and it's all my fault'. It took years for dad to come to terms with mom's death and even longer for me to stop blaming myself for causing it.

“And you were my best friend and were by my side and I knew I could count on you and your mom if I needed to. And I get your boyfriend couldn't count on anyone, but now I feel like I can't count on you. Sometimes, I wonder if I matter to you at all. I love you, Scott. You're my brother and I love you. But I can't live the rest of my life putting in all the effort into this friendship just for you to ignore me and pretend everything is normal.”

Stiles paused and realized how quiet it was. He could no longer hear Derek's rumbling voice or Isaac's faint whimpers. Scott didn't speak up and Stiles gave a short, bitter laugh. “Guess that answers that. Bye, Scott.”

The door opened just as Stiles ended the call and he fell backwards onto the floor of the apartment and stared dazedly up at Derek after his head smacked the floor.

“Ouch. That was rude. Maybe warn a guy.”

Derek rolled his eyes and helped him up, cupping Stiles' head in his large hand once the fair-skinned male was standing. “No bump, you'll be fine.” He studied the male's face carefully. “Well, kind of fine. Are you alright?”

Stiles realized what the alpha was really asking and folded his arms over his chest. “Not really, but I'll live.”

The older male's eyes narrowed as his jaw ticked. “We'll find you a place to move into by the end of the week. This kind of stress won't be good when you're pregnant and I want you settled in a place by then.”

Stiles nodded and threw a cautious smile at the werewolf. “Thanks for coming over. And saving me from being werewolf chow.”

Derek's eyes snapped to Isaac. “He won't bother you anymore, not unless he wants to deal with me. And he's going to see a counselor, even if I have to drag him there myself.”

“If that's what it takes.” Stiles mumbled, glancing at the blond male on the couch. “D'you mind waiting a sec while I grab my bag? I've got to get to work.”

“No problem.” Derek walked over to stand next to Isaac while Stiles gathered up his books, notebooks, laptop and phone charger, stacking them neatly before slipping them into his well-worn backpack and swung it onto his shoulder, lurching to the side under the weight.

“I can't wait til everyone switches over to electronic books. Or better yet, uploads it straight into my brain.” Stiles rambled as he picked up his wallet and keys. “Though, that didn't really work out too well...Cybermen and all.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Derek sighed as he followed Stiles out of the apartment, ignoring his beta completely as he shut the door firmly behind them.

Stiles began walking toward the stairs, not bothering to wait for the alpha. “ _Doctor Who_? The show has been around practically since TV has existed, minus the little fizzle in the nineties to the mid two-thousands.”

“Still have no idea what you're talking about.”

“We're going to have to binge-watch it, then. I'll come over so I can introduce you to _Doctor Who_ , all the old episodes are on Netflix now, but we'll start with 9, work our way up to Capaldi, who is technically 13 and then we'll watch the old episodes!” Stiles panted for breath once they reached the bottom floor. “You have Netflix, right?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, I do.”

Stiles gave him a look. “Well then, you've had to have heard about _Doctor Who_ it's always under the 'Popular Now' list on Netflix. _Always_.”

“Is there any chance you'll forget about this conversation and I can live my life blissfully unaware of this show?”

“Nope. And once you're sucked in, there's no getting out.” Stiles pulled out his keys and patted the werewolf's shoulder. “I hope you're prepared for the feels.”

“The _what_?” Derek asked, his face awash with confusion.

Stiles shook his head as he unlocked his Jeep. “Dude, before we look at apartments tomorrow, I've got to show you this YouTube video. It'll explain everything and probably horrify you.” Stiles smirked. “I'm going to pop your fandom cherry.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I'm beginning to wonder whether you're sane or not.”

Stiles shrugged and pulled the door shut as he slid the key into the ignition. “I'm sure it'll show up in the blood test!”

Derek shook his head and walked toward his Camaro, pointedly ignoring Stiles' horn honking and overly enthusiastic waving.

**XXXXXX**

**Wednesday , September 23, 2015**

Stiles groaned and reclined the passenger seat, throwing his arm over his eyes. “This is hopeless, Derek. We're never going to find a place we both agree on.”

The werewolf punched the address to the next apartment into the GPS on his phone and plugged in the AUX cord. “This is ridiculous, Stiles. We'll find someplace.”

“What about the second one? I liked that one. It was nice, close to campus, your house and the clinic and it had a washer and dryer in the basement!”

“The only available apartment was on the third floor and the emergency staircase was too narrow. I've told you that three times now.”

“Four, actually.” Stiles corrected, ignoring Derek's impatient huff. “What was wrong with this one, then?”

“Besides the fact the manager was leering at you like he wanted to strip you naked and bend you over the kitchen counter? Nothing!”

Stiles smirked at the older male and lifted his arm from his eyes to glance at Derek, who was still scowling about the pervy manager's attitude regarding Stiles.

“You _li-ke_ me. You want to _kiss_ me.” The human singsonged, batting his eyes at the older male.

The alpha rolled his eyes, “We both know that isn't true.”

Stiles scoffed, Derek was such a sourwolf today. “Well, we have to find some place, and soon. It's barely been a day, but everyone is already going crazy. I'm not talking to Scott, Isaac is pouting and acting like a wounded puppy, Scott's pissed that I'm ignoring him and Allison is upset that none of us are getting along with each other.”

Derek tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “Has Isaac lashed out at anyone since?”

“No,” Stiles said with a snort, “But give it a few days and he'll relax and get up to his old habits. He's just licking his wounds, as per usual when there's a big fight.”

The older male sighed. “What if you just moved into my house?”

“What?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“You could move into my house.” The alpha repeated slowly, gaining steam as the idea took hold. “I have plenty of room, plus it's close enough to your school and the clinic, and I'll be right there if you need anything. Then I can drive you to appointments instead of going to pick you up or meet you there. Yo-”

“Derek, I appreciate your offer, but I want to keep looking, if that's alright with you. I don't want to impose or make you feel like you have to take me in just because your beta is putting a strain on my friendship with my alpha..”

“That's not why I was offering, Stiles.” The werewolf argued. “It really would be more practical if you just moved in with me.”

Stiles shook his head slowly and looked down at the digital clock on the dashboard. “It's getting close to 5:30 and you've still got to drop me off and go home.” He ruffled his hair and glanced over at the older male. “Maybe we can try again some other time?”

Derek sighed. “Yeah, but we're going to get you a place by the end of the week. You need to be settled by the time we start the transfer.”

“But we haven't gotten the results yet back. Or did we?”

“No, I haven't heard from the clinic yet.”

“Then shouldn't we put off getting me a place until I'm cleared as a suitable surrogate?”

Derek shrugged, “Probably, but I don't think we need to worry about your surrogacy clearance.”

“Yeah? Why's that?”

The older male shot him an unreadable look before turning his eyes back to the road. “I just have a good feeling about this. About _you_.” The werewolf nodded to himself determinedly. “This is going to work. I know it is.”

Stiles chuckled lightly as his heart pounded in his chest at Derek's honest opinion. If only the alpha were single and...not just interested in Stiles as a baby-carrier. He tried to gain control of his flighty heart and possibly distract the male from his irregular heartbeat.

“Well, do you have any _feelings_ about how I'm going to do on midterms? They're a few weeks away, but I'm already getting kinda stressed.”

Derek shot him a supportive smile and the way the alpha looked at him with those light green eyes almost made Stiles lose his breath. Did Derek seriously have no idea how gorgeous he was? Or did he know and reveled in the fact that he could make people unravel at the seams with a coy smile and one look into those mesmerizing eyes?

Stiles snapped out of it when the alpha replied, “From what Allison and Scott have mentioned, you're extremely smart, Stiles. You're going to do great on your midterms. Just relax and try not to stress yourself out. After all, you could be pregnant by then and stress isn't good for the baby.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and thunked his head against the passenger window. “Great, cause the possibility of pregnancy _and_ midterms in my second-to-last semester at college isn't stressful at all. Thanks.”

The werewolf let out a light, good-natured laugh. “Don't worry, Stiles. Everything will go fine.” He winked at the younger male. “I've got a feeling.”

Stiles smiled back at the taller male, but he couldn't help the little doubt niggling away in the back of his mind, or the ball of unease deep in the pit of his stomach. He wished he could share the same positivity that Derek had, but he had a very different kind of feeling.

The young male tried to push his doubtful thoughts and worries aside. He was happy for Derek and happy to give Derek his own child and it was probably just stress from being practically homeless and broke with friendship drama and midterms around the corner and he was just letting the stress get to him. Everything would be fine, like Derek said. Good vibes and all that, right?

God, he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and for your inspiring reviews, feedback, comments, kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> Honestly, I'd really like some more feedback and reviews. I want to know your thoughts regarding the story. Do you like Derek and Stiles' interactions? Thoughts on the Scott/Allison/Isaac relationship? Do you think Stiles will get pregnant before the New Year deadline? How long do you think it'll be before Derek and Braeden's relationship disintegrates? I want to know!
> 
> If you'd like to see pictures related to this fic, feel free to check out my Pinterest:  
> [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/KenjNight/)  
>   
> I've made a Facebook, so you guys can add me, view pics related to the story and find out when I'll be updating, how the chapters are going, sneak peeks at upcoming chapters and fics and you guys can chat with me and we can get to know each other! Facebook: [Link text](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100010578666956)
> 
>  
> 
> **** _I've already added pics of what Derek's house looks like, so you may want to check that out! Plus, you're definitely going to want to check it out once we get to decorate the nursery, show the baby pictures and all the cute clothes they'll have._ ****


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th!
> 
> I was going to post this either tomorrow or Sunday, but I didn't want to miss this golden opportunity to update on Friday the 13th. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

##### Thursday, September 24, 2015

Stiles tried to ignore his phone as much as he could as it vibrated against his leg every other second. He only had ten minutes left of class and then he could answer the damn thing, but for now, the person that was trying so hard to reach him would just have to _wait_ , damnit.

“Alright, that's it for today. If you have any questions or need anything, you know the drill. My office hours are three to five on Wednesday and Thursday, so if you have any questions about the paper, come see me later. Have a good weekend and don't party too hard, but if you do, just make sure you recover in time for us to resume on Tuesday.”

A few people floated down the aisle to speak with the professor, but all Stiles could think about was his _still_ buzzing phone. He shoved his notebook, textbook and pen into his backpack and strode from the lecture room, yanking his phone from his pocket as he walked toward the double doors of the building.

Ah, Derek. He should've guessed. Even his dad didn't call him so persistently. “Yes, Lord Hale? What can I do for you?”

“He- what'd you call me?”

“Lord Hale, since you've been blowing up my phone for the past fifteen minutes while I was in class. You must have thought I should be sitting pretty, twiddling my thumbs at your beck and call, Lord Hale.”

“What crawled up your ass and died?”

“Your sense of humor.” Stiles deadpanned as he sidestepped around a group of slow walkers, throwing them a glare as he went.

“No, really, what's up with you?”

Stiles practically growled in anger as another student almost ran him down. “You mean aside from my phone dying, meaning my alarm didn't go off, so I overslept and missed my first class on the same day I have to turn in an essay worth forty percent of my grade instead of taking the midterm? Or that I left without my wallet and haven't eaten all day? Or the fact someone was calling me non-stop while I was in class? Nothing, nothing at all is 'up' with me; I'm peachy keen. How're you?”

Derek sighed. “I'm sorry you're having a rough day, Stiles. And I'm sorry for bothering you, you just usually reply so quickly and I was getting a little worried.”

“Why? Thought Isaac finally slipped up and killed me? Couldn't reach him or Scott and assumed they were too busy trying to hide my body to answer?”

“Jesus, Stiles, what is your problem? You're not usually like this! Are you on your period?”

“Fuck you, Derek. Seriously. Fuck you.” Stiles hissed angrily, stabbing the phone violently with his thumb to end the call.

It didn't matter that he was, in fact, on his period. Nobody liked it when people chalked a bad day or a crappy attitude based on hormone levels, even if hormones were the cause of the problem, it was impolite to just write it off as a 'hormonal thing'. At least women had Midol, he had to make due with Ibuprofen and fuck all the good it did him. He just wanted to go home, curl up on the couch and watch Netflix until Allison got home and then beg for her to take him to get a chocolate milkshake. Or go to the store and buy a gallon of chocolate fudge ice cream, and maybe some caramel sauce.

He swore as he reached his Jeep and noticed a new scratch on the driver door. Some asshole had fucking scratched his Jeep and didn't even have the decency to leave an apologetic note! Douchebags. Sure, his Jeep was covered in scratches, but that didn't mean it was okay for someone to scratch it up even more and not apologize. Now he absolutely needed ice cream.

Fucking hormones.

**XXXXXX**

Allison set aside the empty bowl and picked up her water bottle. “I think you should call him back and apologize. Maybe he didn't think it'd upset you to ask about your period, since you're usually so open.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and stubbornly shoved another spoonful of chocolate fudge ice cream into his mouth. “I don't know anyone who doesn't get pissed when someone assumes they are on their period.” He snarked, after he had swallowed.

The brunette nodded and said, “Yes, but we established that an hour ago, Stiles. Just call Derek back and apologize for being so rude.”

Stiles shook his head. “Do you ever have Isaac call and apologize to me when he's a dick?” Her silence only fueled his anger. “Do you and Scott even understand what could have happened? I could have been killed, Allison. I didn't have anything to defend myself with and out of respect to your supernatural boyfriends, I left my supply of mountain ash and wolfsbane in the Jeep so I don't poison your boyfriends in their own freaking apartment. I had _nothing_ to defend myself with. I know you and Scott were both in class and couldn't answer your phones, but still! I'm lucky Derek was in town and able to control Isaac. Hell, I'm lucky Derek picked up his phone. Your stupid boyfriend could have killed me! And does he apologize? No!”

“I'm sorry, Stiles. If-”

“No, Allison, I don't care that you're sorry. _He_ should be sorry, but he's not. I honestly don't understand what you and Scott see in him. He's an asshole.”

“I don't expect you to understand, Stiles. We just hope you accept it. Just like Scott and I accept that you're more interested in one night stands instead of spending a little time to get to know someone and develop a relationship.”

Stiles held up a hand and put down his bowl with the other. “Nobody I've ever slept with has violently attacked Scott nor you, so that's an unfair comparison. Also, I haven't slept with anyone since I've lived here and I don't need to defend myself to you. I'm still pissed and hurt, Allison. This is our last year together before we all go to our separate jobs and lives. We won't be able to spend much time together and, at this point, I'm kind of looking forward to it if it means I don't have to be around your stupid boyfriends. Scott's just as bad as Isaac with the way he sticks up for him and now you're apologizing on his behalf. Just... just don't.”

Stiles grabbed his phone from the charger and stood up. “I'm going to call Derek, now. Maybe he's found an apartment.” He was going to say more, but thought better of it; he didn't want to say anything in anger that he would regret later.

He walked away, ignoring Allison's protests as he shut and locked himself in the bathroom; the only room in the apartment where he had any privacy, so long as the werewolves weren't around. Thankfully, they weren't. Stiles still hadn't forgiven Scott nor Isaac and was ignoring them both, but it didn't make for the best living arrangements. Hopefully, Derek had some good news.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Derek, it's me. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I overreacted and was having a really bad day and projected my anger onto you and that wasn't fair. I'm sorry.”

The older male sighed. “It's alright, Stiles. I understand, I overstepped some boundaries, too and I'm sorry, as well. Consider us even.”

“Oooh, a human even with an alpha, bet that doesn't happen everyday.”

The werewolf chuckled. “Not too often, no.”

Stiles smiled at the sound of the man's laugh. “So, what were you calling about earlier, besides being worried that I didn't answer my phone?”

“The clinic called and told me they got your blood test results back and we're clear to begin the first steps of IVF! I had to drop by the clinic and pick up a couple of prescriptions for you to get started on and I just got them a little while ago. Do you want me to swing by and drop them off for you?”

“Uh, I'm not sure if now is the best time. Things are a little tense...”

“Well, it only happened a couple of days ago, I doubt any of you got over it quickly, especially you.” Derek said darkly, with a hint of disapproval coloring his voice.

“Yeah.” Stiles sat on the closed toilet lid. “Were you able to find anymore apartments?”

“Not yet, but I'll keep looking.” The alpha said. “So, do you want me to drop by to give you the prescriptions?”

“Yes, please. Do I need to take any of them today?”

“No, but you will first thing tomorrow. Uh, you will need a little help with one of them, so, if you do need help, ask someone, or call me or come over to my house and I can do it for you.”

Stiles frowned. “Why would I need help taking a pill?”

“Because it's not a pill; neither of them are. One is a patch and the other is a shot.”

“A shot?!”

Derek sighed. “I told you that you would need a shot, Stiles. And you told me that you must've repressed the memory.”

“Well, I guess I re-repressed it.” He pouted to himself. “Derek, I don't want a shot.”

“I know you don't, Stiles. But I really, really want a kid, remember? You agreed to this.”

The young male sighed. “I know. I just...I really hate them.”

“I know you do.” the werewolf said softly. “I'm going to drop them off in an hour, okay? And you can take the shot whenever you want, so you can do it each night before bed, or when you wake up, whatever you want. The patch just has to go on before 10 A.M and needs to be removed eight to ten hours later.”

“What do the medications do?'

“The shot blocks your male hormones and the patch is an estrogen patch, yours is the highest dosage because your body doesn't produce very much estrogen on its own.”

Stiles nodded and sighed into the phone. “Alright. Thanks for picking them up.”

“Well, its my job, remember? I'm covering everything pregnancy related.” Derek paused for a moment and Stiles heard muffled mumbling before Derek spoke up again. “I've got to go, Stiles. I'll be by in an hour.”

“Alright, Derek, see you then.”

“See you, Stiles.”

**XXXXXX**

**Friday, September 25, 2015**

“I don't think I can do this.”

“Stiles, I promise, this will not hurt at all. I know you're afraid of needles, but taking blood out hurts way more than having an injection.”

The human scoffed. “Of course you could promise that, you're a werewolf, nothing hurts you!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, but I did have human family members, my dad, for example. He always told me that getting a shot hurt much less than having blood drawn and he was right. So, trust me, its going to be fine.”

Stiles bit his lip and grabbed a throw pillow to shove his face into. “But why does it have to be my ass?” He asked, his voice muffled by the thick, fluffy pillow.

“Because it's meaty, not close to the estrogen patch, and one of the most muscled areas of your body and should hurt the least. You won't even need a band-aid, Stiles.”

The human shook his head and the alpha sighed. “Stiles, please, we can't fight over this for weeks. I can't do this daily.”

“No, _I_ can't do this daily!”

“Stiles, please just pull down your pants so we can get this over with. Otherwise, I'm calling Scott or Allison and one of them can give you the shot.”

Stiles ripped the pillow from his face and threw it at the alpha. “Fine, fine, fine! I'll do it! But if it hurts, you have to promise to do the pain-sucky thing.”

“Pain-sucky thing?”

“Yeah, where you touch me and it takes away the pain? I want that.”

The alpha rolled his eyes. “You want me to absorb your pain from a tiny little needle? Fine, I can do that. Now, please, take off your pants.”

Stiles shot the werewolf a wavery smirk as he stood up and unbuckled his belt. “You just want to check out my ass.” He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. “But you don't need to be so grouchy about it.” With a deep breath, Stiles pulled down his boxer-briefs and jeans until they rested just under his bum, making sure his front was still covered. “There, happy?”

“Ecstatic.” the bearded man deadpanned. “Now lay down on the couch and try to relax. It'll only take a couple of seconds and then we can get going.”

“'Get going'? Where?” Stiles asked as he spread himself out on the couch, grabbing another pillow to tuck under his chin and rest his cheek on, trying to resist shivering as Derek bent over the couch next to him, right above his ass. Seriously, they had to do this _daily_? He would have enough masturbation material for months...if needles weren't seriously killing the mood.

“Apartment hunting. We still haven't found you a place, remember?”

“It's kind of hard to think with you so close to my ass, actually.” Stiles shifted nervously, glancing toward the alpha out of the corner of his eye. “Especially since you're holding a needle.”

The older male's lip twitched into the barest hint of a smile. “So if I weren't holding a needle, you wouldn't be nervous?'

“Definitely not. Unless you're hung like a horse, cause that could be worrying.”

An unexpected laugh burst from the werewolf and Stiles smirked when it took the man a minute to regain control over himself. “I'm not hung like a horse, not that it's any of your business.”

Stiles twisted around and shot the man a fake, incredulous look. “You mean, you get to know my genetical history and the state of my womb, but I can't ask how large your cock is?” he shook his head with faked remorse. “That's just unfair.”

Derek rolled his eyes and gently pushed on Stiles' shoulder until the human complied and lowered himself down to nuzzle the pillow. “First of all, 'genetical' isn't a word, but nice try. Second, no, you're not going to find out how large my dick is.”

Stiles smirked into the pillow, “So, you admit you're large, then. Huh. Good to know.”

He jumped as something cool and damp touched his ass. “What is that? Are you licking me?!”

“My tongue would be warmer.” the werewolf snorted. “I'm using an alcoholic wipe to sanitize the area.”

“Ah, well, I always appreciate safety precautions.”

“I recall.” Derek replied, placing his hand on the small of Stiles' back, firmly pressing the male into the couch cushion. “On the count of three, alright? One...”

“Hey!” Stiles snapped indignantly a second later as he felt the sharp jab of the needle enter his skin. “You said on the count of three!”

“And give you the chance to tense up? No. It took way longer than it should have already. And look, you're fine!” The werewolf pointed out as he retracted the syringe.

Stiles shifted his hips and wiggled his bum a bit. “Well, actually, my butt kinda aches a little.”

Derek patted the younger male's back. “I'm sure you've had worse.” He sighed. “Do you want me to absorb your pain, anyway?”

“Nah,” The fair-skinned human stood up and fixed his boxer-briefs before he pulled up his jeans. “I've had much worse, you're right.” He winced as he pulled up the zipper and buckled his belt. “Though, I've had worse under more pleasurable circumstances.”

The alpha tossed the needle into the sharps container and put the medicine back in a small, black bag before handing it to Stiles.

“Well, the circumstances will be very pleasing for me, when I get to hold my baby in a few months.”

Stiles held up his hand. “Whoa, hold on, Der. I'm not pregnant yet.”

Derek shook his head with a small smile. “No, but the clinic got the results from your blood test first and began the transfer, so we'll go in on Monday and hopefully, the procedure will go smoothly and you'll be pregnant before you know it.”

Stiles' heart skipped a beat and he swore under his breath as Derek's eyes narrowed at him and Stiles could practically _feel_ the older male's aura shift. It was like the werewolf's anger was electrifying all of the atoms in the room.

“Are you having second thoughts?” The alpha asked, his voice dangerously low and menacing.

Stiles took a few small steps back, holding his hands up, either in surrender or self-defense, he wasn't sure which. “No, Derek, I'm not. Okay? I _swear_. I wouldn't have agreed to this is if I wasn't sure. I'm not going to back out on you. Honestly, I wouldn't.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “It's just...it's a lot to get use to, okay? Thinking of myself pregnant...and I'm on my period, so my hormones are everywhere. I just never considered myself pregnant this young. Even though I'm purposely getting pregnant, a little voice in my head keeps whispering 'not yet', but that's only regarding me and my future, not this. This is all about you, Braeden and your baby.”

Derek took a few calming breaths before sitting down heavily on the couch. He set his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hand, rubbing wearily for a few quiet moments until he growled and stood up, meeting Stiles' eyes. “Okay, I just want you to be sure.”

The human nodded. “I'm sure. I'm ready if you are.”

“I'm ready. Very ready.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow and spread his arms out. “Well, not yet. You've got a huge ass house and a _lot_ of baby-proofing to do.”

The alpha blanched and swore, “Fuck. You're right.”

Stiles held in his laughter and walked toward the male, patting him comfortingly on the shoulder and said, “There, there, I'll help you.”

Derek turned to him with an eyebrow cocked. “What do you know about baby-proofing?”

“Psh, please, my dad kept the house Stiles-proofed til I was thirteen.” He winced and shook his head. “A clumsy, hyperactive kid around a house with sharp corners, my dad's gun and pointy counters? Ugh, and then there was the time when I was eight and wrestling Scott and tripped on the rug and fell right through the glass-top coffee table. _That_ was a terrible six hours in the ER while they removed every piece of glass from me and stitched up the various deep gashes all over my body. Everyone was surprised I lived cause one sharp piece of glass through the heart, or to my jugular and” Stiles slid his forefinger across his throat, crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. “Bye, bye, Stiles.”

Derek growled deeply in his chest. “I hope your dad never bought another glass-top coffee table.”

“Nope! And when I got out of the hospital, dad let Scott and I carry the remaining bits to the curb and shoot rocks at it with our slingshots.” The human nodded sagely. “Very cathartic. Even though one of the rocks ricocheted and hit me in the forehead.”

The werewolf studied him when he became abnormally silent. “What's wrong?”

Stiles gave a small, helpless shrug. “I just kinda wish things were the way they were before Scott and Allison involved Isaac in their mateship, no offense. I miss it being just us. We were all best friends and now I feel like it's them versus me and I'm gonna lose them both because they'd never pick me over Isaac. Not that they need to pick, but I kinda feel like Isaac's hatred of me will force them to pick, you know?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't know if that even makes sense.”

“It does.” The werewolf replied quietly. “When Braeden and I first started dating I felt like she would always choose her job over me, but here we are, years later and still together and about to start a family at long last.” He patted Stiles' shoulder. “Things will work out.”

“I guess.”

Derek picked up his keys and twirled them around his finger. “You ready to look at some more apartments?”

Stiles nodded and quietly followed the older male out the door.

**XXXXXX**

“This is hopeless, Derek. We're not going to find an apartment today.”

The alpha gave him a dark look. “I promised I'd get you an apartment by the end of the week and I will, just shut up, Stiles!”

The human was quiet for the rest of the ride to the next apartment. He kept his fingers crossed the whole trip, hoping that this apartment would be the perfect one and he and Derek would get along again. He didn't like having the older male mad at him.

Derek pulled the Camaro into a large driveway and stopped at the security gate and spoke through the intercom at the booth, “My name is Derek Hale, I have an appointment with the building manager, Mr. Feldman, in building B.”

The guard scanned a sheet of paper before nodding and letting them through. Stiles glanced around the buildings in the gated apartment complex. “Holy guard dog. Lots of security?”

The alpha nodded. “They have cameras everywhere, it's very safe. The building manager of the apartments in this section knows about werewolves and is very accepting.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Not even you have a security gate to your property, Derek.”

The werewolf nodded tightly with a thin smile. “Yes, but I took other, somewhat obsessive, measures. I've been told it borders on nearly insane.”

The human raised his eyebrow. “You mean your alarm system with a five digit code? Without a fingerprint and retinal scanner, of which all can be cracked or broken into? Including your huge ass windows? You little alarm code is _not_ bordering on insane, Der.”

Derek parked the car and killed the ignition. “Actually, all the glass windows in my house are double glazed, so it'd take something quite heavy to go through them. Also, the double glaze keeps the heat in during the winter and the house cool during summer and also reduces noise. Plus, the foundation is earthquake-proof and there's also an additional security measure you know nothing about.”

“Oh really? What is it? A guard dog?”

Derek shifted a tiny bit, to flash his canines at the younger male. “No need, I've already got that one covered.” He lisped around the sharp teeth, batting Stiles' hand away when he reached out to touch a tooth. “Put your hand near my mouth again and you'll lose it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back to unbuckle his seat belt. “Fine, sourwolf. I just wanted to see if a full-shift werewolf's canines were sharper than a true alpha's.”

“In our half-shift form, all alphas, true, born or acquired, are the same. However, in my full-shift form, all of my teeth are sharper.”

“Huh, interesting.” Stiles climbed out of the Camaro and shut the door carefully before glancing around at the buildings. “So, which one is building B?”

“The one I parked directly in front of, of course.” Derek said as he shut his own door and walked around the front of the car to the sidewalk and started toward the building. “Let's go. This is our last option and I hope it's the winner.”

“Me, too.” The human muttered, falling in step behind the older male.

They were silent as they approached the entrance to the building, where a fit, bald man that looked to be in his mid-forties was waiting for them.

“Hello, are you Mr. Hale?”

“Yes, sir. Mr. Feldman?” Derek asked, shaking the man's hand firmly.

“Yes, sir. You guys ready to check out the apartment?”

Stiles nodded and shook the man's hand when he offered. “Definitely. I'm getting a little tired of his high standards.” He jerked a finger toward the male next to him.

Mr. Feldman winked at the fair-skinned male. “Well, he certainly chose one of the best places. I think you'll love the pla-”

“If it's anything like the apartment you have advertised online I'm sure we won't be disappointed.” The werewolf spoke up, coming to stand next to Stiles, his chest firm against Stiles' shoulder blade.

“Well, that space was newly remodeled and there aren't any available spaces left, however, the vacant spaces in this building are just as good, they're just not as new.”

Stiles turned his head a fraction and glanced up in time to see Derek's jaw twitch in irritation and had to hold back a smirk. Derek was already having an off day and it wasn't the best time to cross him.

“When I called you, you assured me there were a few apartments to choose from that had been remodeled and set with their own, private alarm systems and doorman in the lobby. And the apartments you're showing us today do _not_ have any of those features. Is that what you're telling me?”

“Yes, Mr. Hale, but I can guarantee that you'll be just as happy in these apartments. All the buildings have security cameras positioned on all the doorways, elevators and the hallways and parking lo-”

“But not all access points, correct? Say, a window?”

“No, there aren't any cameras on the windows, but since there aren't any available spaces with balconies and they're all on the upper level, there won't be any need for concern, nobody could break into a window on the third floor without using a cherry picker, I can assure you.”

Derek's eyes darkened in anger. “Mr. Feldman, I requested an apartment on the first floor, one of the apartments that had been remodeled and had its own alarm system and building security and this apartment has none of those features and you thought I wouldn't mind and would settle?” He snorted with disgust and set a firm hand on Stiles' shoulder. “We won't be bothering to look at the available spaces, Mr. Feldman. We're not interested. Have a good day.”

Stiles allowed the werewolf to lead him from the entrance to the building back to his Camaro. He quietly got into the passenger seat and pulled on the seat belt while Derek started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

They signed out with security, the guard asking them if they were leaving so soon and Derek threw the man a clipped reply along the lines of “he couldn't deliver on the arrangements we previously discussed”, at which point the guard remained silent and let them through.

Stiles waited until they were on the highway before he spoke up, “So, what's up with you?”

“Nothing.”

The human rolled his eyes. “I can tell something is wrong, just tell me what it is.”

Derek was silent for the next couple miles before growling and spitting out, “Braeden got called to Washington D.C. last night, so you won't be able to meet her and by the time you _do_ get to meet her, you'll probably already be pregnant. And I promised I'd find you a place by the end of the week and we've reached my deadline and we're no better off than when we started.”

“Der, these things take time. I've never heard of anyone finding the best apartment within a week. Hell, it usually takes months.” Stiles flipped his phone over in his hands. “But I am sorry about Braeden working so much. That sucks.”

The werewolf snorted, “You have no idea.”

They were quiet as Derek drove Stiles back to Allison's apartment. The dark haired man threw Stiles off when he pulled into a parking spot instead of dropping him off at the door.

The werewolf stared straight ahead as he said, “It's a little irritating though, because you could just move in with me. You could stay in the apartment over the garage. It has two access points, one through the garage and the other is connected to the balcony in the back of the apartment, and opens into the living room. It's where Laura stays when she comes to visit, but it's mostly neutral, not girly and you can decorate the apartment however you'd like and are welcome to stay until the end of July, as we agreed.”

“Okay.” Stiles said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

There werewolves eyebrows furrowed. “'Okay', what?”

“Okay, I'll move into the garage apartment.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I'm tired of sleeping on the couch and it's getting impossible to live with my friends right now, so, yeah. I'd like to move in to your swanky garage apartment.”

Derek smiled widely at the human. “Great, do you have anything to do tomorrow?”

“Just work in the morning and then I plan on studying after that. Why?”

“After work, would you mind if I meet you here and so we can move all of your stuff into the apartment? I could help you unpack, that way you can get settled and start studying.”

Stiles nodded slowly. “Yeah, that sounds good. I get off at one, so anytime after that will be fine.”

“Great,” The werewolf said with a smile. “I'll be here around 1:30.”

“Alright, thanks, Derek.”

“Anytime, Stiles.”

**XXXXXX**

**Saturday, September 26, 2015**

Stiles' Jeep was already packed full of his possessions, since he'd never unpacked after Trevor had kicked him out of the apartment, but he did have all his clothes in garbage bags that he'd shove into Derek's car so he could at least see through his own rear windshield.

Allison was helping him stuff his blanket and pillow into one garbage bag and they had already strained the plastic as far as possible. Hefty bags, his left nut sack.

“That'll have to do.” He panted, punching the part of the pillow peeping out of the bag. “We'll just make sure not to drop this one in case it falls out. I'm not spending my first night in an unknown place without my pillow.”

The brunette woman nodded and walked into the kitchen. “Want a water?”

“Yes, please.” He called back and thanked her when she threw him an unopened bottle.

“I can't believe you're moving in with Derek.” She said for the umpteenth time since Stiles had told her of his new accommodations.

“I can hardly believe I agreed to it.” Stiles replied after chugging a good portion of the bottle's contents. “I just didn't want him freaking out over security issues and he mentioned he'd feel better if I was close by, plus, I kind of get the feeling that he's lonely when Braeden leaves and since I'm not really talking to Scott, I can relate.”

“So, moving in with Derek is mutually beneficial?” Allison asked, raising a perfectly even eyebrow.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, it makes sense for all of us. I mean, it's a bit further from campus than what I'd like, but it makes it easier on Derek and I, since we can carpool to the clinic now.”

He didn't mention the injections Derek gave him daily. He didn't want to share that tidbit of information with Allison, a little wary that it would make it's way to Isaac and then he'd never hear the end of it. Plus, he kind of liked keeping it to himself. It made his fantasy of Derek being near his ass for another reason infinitely hotter.

Allison glanced down at her phone, tapping the screen to check her notifications. “It's a quarter to two...he's running a little late.”

Stiles shrugged. “Meh, I got off work a little late and if he'd been on time, he would've got here while we were still trying to shove my blanket in the bag.”

“True, but aren't you worried?”

“No, that seems to be Derek's job. I get to put my feet up and get fat for the next couple of months while he caters to my every whim and desire.”

Allison laughed and pushed at him. “He's not your servant!”

“Is so! He's the hot, buff Greek God I ordered from Sky Mall.”

“When was the last time you were on a plane?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Duh, they have a website. You don't need to risk flying when you have the internet.”

“That didn't even make sense.”

“ _You_ don't make sense.”

They were interrupted by Stiles' phone as it began to blare Duran Duran's ' _Hungry Like the Wolf_ '. The human struggled to pull it from the front pocket of his jeans and tapped it to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Stiles, sorry I'm running late. I thought I'd stock the fridge and was on my way to the store and realized that you should probably be with me when I go shopping, that way you can pick out the food you want.”

“No problem, though you really don't need to buy me anything. I'm pretty set with a few boxes of Pop-Tarts.”

The werewolf on the other side of the line growled. “Pop-Tarts can't sustain you or the child you'll be carrying. We're going to the store, end of discussion.”

“Okay, okay, sourwolf.” Stiles ignored Allison's giggle at his pet name for Derek. “Are you on your way?”

“Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you need help carrying anything?”

Stiles glanced around at his backpack and the three garbage bags to Allison, who was shaking her head. “No, Allison and I can manage.”

“Alright, don't forget the medicine bag.”

“I won't, it's already tucked away in my backpack.”

“Good. I'll see you in a minute.”

“Bye.” Stiles ended the call and finished drinking his water before tossing it to the recycle bin just outside the kitchen. It bounced off the numerous other plastics piling out of the container and he jogged over to set it carefully on top, trying not to dislodge any of the other bottles.

“I'll grab your backpack and the bag with your bed stuff, but your clothes are all yours.”

The amber eyed male cracked his back and neck before popping his knuckles and putting on his shoes. “Alright.” He glanced over at his friend while she pulled on her boots. “Thanks for letting me stay here and buying me food and stuff, even though I put a damper on your sex life and got in a fight with your boyfriends.”

Allison smiled and walked over to give him a quick hug. “You're welcome here anytime, Stiles. And it's not your fault. Isaac has an appointment with a counselor next week and Scott will come around. He's just been super protective of Isaac since we're not mated yet and his senses are haywire. Once he realizes what an ass he's been, he'll be groveling at your feet, begging you for your forgiveness.”

Stiles shook his head. “I don't want him to beg me, I just want my best friend back. I don't want to compromise our friendship for your mating.”

“Trust me, neither do Scott nor I.” She thought for a moment before hesitantly continuing, “I think some space will do us all some good. We've been in tight quarters for awhile and it's bound to grate on anyone's nerves.”

“True.” Stiles lifted up his phone as it vibrated with a text message. “Derek says he's here.”

Allison pulled him into another hug, squeezing him tight before pulling back to press a kiss to his cheek. “Promise you'll visit.”

“I promise!” Stiles said with a laugh as he shouldered his garbage bags. “You guys won't get rid of me that easily. I'm like a bad weed, I'll keep cropping up just when you thought you'd finally gotten rid of me.”

“You're more like that song you can't get out of your head. Annoying, and just when you think you've stopped hearing it, it pops up on the radio or in the grocery store and it starts all over again.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Well, you and Scott are like conjoined twins. Can't see one without seeing the other.”

His phone vibrated again, but his arms were too full to check it. “C'mon, woman. My sperm supplier is getting impatient!”

Allison laughed loudly as she followed him from the apartment and toward the elevator.

They continued to crack jokes and trade banter during the short elevator ride and fell silent once they reached the lobby and exited the building.

Derek was waiting outside for them with a raised eyebrow. “What's so funny? I could hear you two giggling like hysterical hyenas from here.” He smoothly took a bag from Stiles and walked toward his Captiva.

“Nothing,” Stiles said after thanking the taller male.

Allison held up her one free hand, “I'm not at liberty to say.”

Derek rolled his eyes and set the bag down in the back of the SUV. “I'm so glad I've enlisted a child to provide me with my child.” He shoved the bag Allison was carrying into the back as Stiles added his.

“Hey, it takes one to make one.”

Derek shot him a scathing look. “Please do not repeat that near any children. You're a terrible influence.”

“Nu-uh! I'm a great influence! Kids love me.”

“Yeah, cause you still act like a kid.”

Stiles stuck out his tongue and turned red once he'd realized what he'd done and the smirk on the other male's lips. “Shut up.” He muttered, taking his backpack from Allison and nestling it safely between the garbage bags before stepping aside so Derek could shut the rear door.

Allison gave Stiles one last, quick hug before turning to smile at Derek. “Make sure you return him in one piece. He's grown on me.” She sent a wink Stiles' way.

“He'll be perfectly safe with me.” The alpha said, rolling his eyes. He jerked his chin toward Stiles. “Follow me to the grocery store and then we'll head back to the house, get you unpacked and then you can start studying.”

“Aye, aye, sourwolf.” Stiles said with a salute before pressing a quick kiss to Allison's cheek. “I'll see you later, Allison. Thanks, again.”

“No problem, Stiles. Drive safe!”

“I will.”

He climbed into his Jeep and his heart pounded in anticipation as the engine roared to life. He had no clue what living at Derek's house would do to him, but damn it if he weren't self-destructive enough to find out.

**XXXXXX**

“No, I will not support your addiction to Pop-Tarts or toaster strudel. Why not get some oatmeal? Or whole grain cereal?”

Stiles hugged the sixteen pack of cinnamon brown sugar Pop-Tarts to his chest. “Because Pop-Starts fuel me on a spiritual level and whole grain is the devil's handiwork? Hell, even death enjoys pizza! Let me get my breakfast pastries!”

Derek reached out to grab the box, but Stiles dodged him. “Stiles, come on. You need to eat healthier than that. You'll be eating for two soon and I'd like my kid to clog their own arteries when I can lecture them for it. Besides, if you eat too much crap during pregnancy the baby will be at risk for gestational diabetes. What you eat after this is over is your business, but while you're providing nutrition for my child you will eat a healthy, balanced diet, with treats in moderation.”

Stiles sighed in defeat and put away the sixteen pack, reaching for the eight pack instead. “Pretty please? For the days I'm running late and need to grab something quick?”

“Fine, but otherwise, you're eating healthy meals, even if I have to force you.”

“Oooh, kinky, Der.” Stiles winked and set his box of beloved Pop-Tarts into the cart. “But I don't have a food kink, sorry. However, being tied up, _that_ I'd like to try.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I'm willing to tie you up and gag you if it means I don't have to hear you whine or stash junk food in the cart every two minutes.”

“Rude.” Stiles remarked, walking away with his hands in the pouch of his hoodie.

The alpha easily caught up and guided Stiles to the produce section. “I think your attitude will change once you have some healthy food in you. Eating all that processed crap doesn't make you feel good and your body has to work overtime to break it down. Natural foods will make you feel better, once you go through junk food withdrawal.”

“That doesn't sound fun.”

“It won't be, but trust me, you'll feel better after.”

Stiles shrugged. “That's what I told myself after my first one night stand. And I felt cheap and used after, so, yeah, little doubtful here.”

“Did you continue having one night stands?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, maybe you'll continue to eat healthy once this is over.”

Stiles smacked the werewolf's bicep lightly with the back of his hand. “Ass.”

“Brat.”

Stiles parted his lips to rebut, but Derek shoved a grape into his open mouth with a smirk as Stiles froze in shock and focused on chewing so he wouldn't swallow the small fruit.

“I win this round. Now shut up and help me finish.” Derek said, placing the bag of grapes into their cart,

“I'd be glad to help you finish.” Stiles said, leering at the alpha's ass.

The bearded male groaned. “I'm definitely gagging you.”

“I don't know, I have a pretty good gag reflex, unless you're really large.”

“Please stop picturing us having sex. It's not going to happen. I'm in a loving, happy, strictly monogamous relationship.”

Stiles ducked his head as his face turned red. Somehow, he kept forgetting that Derek wasn't single. Hopefully, Stiles would be able to remember that once he actually met the elusive girlfriend. For now, it was just too easy to picture Derek unattached and available.

“C'mon, Stiles. We've still got to grab meat.”

“I want pork chops and turkey burger!”

**XXXXXX**

Stiles grabbed as many grocery bags as he could, leaving the rest for Derek. Derek was taking him to his apartment using the entrance through the garage, since it was suppose to be the main entrance. The brunette was excited to see the apartment that would be all his. He trailed after the alpha up the stairs in the corner of the garage, next to the door that led into the house.

Derek punched in a code and unlocked the door before walking into the apartment, flicking on the light switch as he entered the room.

“So, this is your apartment.” The taller male said, setting his load of groceries down on the kitchen island in the middle of the room.

Stiles looked around as he set his bags on the island as well. Under the island were three bar stools and across from the island was a pantry, a lovely reverse L-shaped counter in dark granite with a dishwasher, sink, and oven built into the counter and right next to the door, separated by a small divider wall, was an average sized double door fridge. The only items on top of the counters were a Keurig and a toaster oven.

Derek pointed to the door to Stiles' right, which was on the left upon entering the room. “That's a closet.” He walked further into the apartment, where the kitchen melded with the living room, sharing the same dark hardwood floors and cream walls. “The living room. If you need the password for Netflix, it should be in the desk.” He pointed to the desk, stationed in front of the only window I the room. On the desk was an HP computer, with the tower on the floor next to a potted plant. Between the kitchen and the desk was a sea-foam green couch, a cream colored coffee table and the flat-screen TV on top of a cream colored entertainment system.

“And that door leads to the small porch-slash-outdoor entrance.” The older male said, pointing to the door in the far left corner of the living room area.

Derek nodded his head to the left, where there were two doors, one leading to the right and another leading straight. “The door on the right is your bedroom; it's a bit small, but I was able to fit a TV and a couple of nightstands in there, and there's another window, so you don't feel like you're trapped in a prison.

“And the other door goes leads to the bathroom; and through the bathroom is the closet, where the washer and dryer are.” The alpha shrugged at Stiles raised eyebrow. “Yeah, it's a very strange setup, I know, but I liked the flow too much to change it.” He spread his arms out a bit and said, “Why don't you look around and I'll put away the groceries.”

“Alright, thanks.”

Stiles went to explore the rooms while Derek turned and walked into the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

Derek hadn't sugarcoated it; the bedroom was very tiny, about the same size as a small office in an average-sized house. The bedside tables were tucked perfectly between the bed and the wall, with no space in between. Across from the bed was a flat-screen TV sitting atop a gray entertainment center and to the left of the bed was a window and through the window Stiles could see stairs that were part of the outside entrance to the apartment and to the right he caught a glimpse of Derek's house.

Stiles left the bedroom to check out the bathroom, facing the sink and mirror as he entered the room. Next to the sink was the toilet and in the corner was a small closet, which Stiles assumed was the linen closet. Across from the toilet and closet was the shower/bathtub combo and there was another door leading to the closet, which was L-shaped like the kitchen and about as large as the bathroom. Clothing racks lined two walls, and in the corner was a stacked washer and dryer, with a small counter top next to it.

Stiles navigated through the bathroom back to the living room, where Derek was putting away the last of the groceries.

“This apartment is really nice, Derek. Thanks for letting me stay here.”

“No problem.” Derek replied with a small smile. “Usually my sister stays here when she visits, hence the rug.” He pointed to a light purple, gray and cream colored rug under the coffee table, “And she's the reason the bedroom is light purple with cream carpet, but she insisted on keeping the rug out here so it could be admired.”

Stiles smiled and asked, “And do you always do what your sister says?”

The older male shrugged, “Sometimes. I've learned to pick my battles. Plus, its not like many other people come to visit and I'd prefer her to feel at home when she visits rather than feel like she's holed up in some impersonal hotel room.”

“You're a sweet brother.”

The alpha ducked his head and Stiles could've sworn the bearded male was blushing. “Thanks.” He shut the fridge and a nearby cupboard. “Want to grab the rest of your stuff? I bet Aprille is dying to meet you.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Alright, I'll go find her.”

Stiles followed Derek out of the apartment and into the garage, heading toward the car as Derek punched in a code and before entering his house through a closet that Stiles knew opened into the kitchen.

He grabbed a couple of garbage bags and his backpack, since he still had homework to do, and he needed Derek to give him the injection of male hormones. He was glad he had a desk to work on and a coffee table for when he was too lazy to sit upright in a desk chair.

After setting the garbage bags down in the closet to be unpacked later and setting his backpack on the couch, he started for the door to go grab more bags, just as Derek jogged up the steps.

“Hey, one second.” the alpha said, looking over his shoulder and stepping out of the way as a pretty Asian woman entered the apartment.

“Stiles, this is Aprille Chua. Aprille, this is Stiles Stilinski, Braeden and I's surrogate.”

Stiles smiled and held out his hand to the pretty woman, whom smiled back at him as she shook his hand. Aprille was quite a few inches shorter than him and had nearly waist-length black hair, light brown eyes and medium-toned skin.

“Hello, Stiles, it's nice to meet you.” Aprille said clearly, in perfect English with a moderately light accent that Stiles had never heard before.

“Hey, it's nice to meet you, too, Aprille.”

“Derek hasn't told me much about you, otherwise I would've stocked your kitchen with some groceries.”

Stiles shrugged and gave her a friendly smile. “Don't worry about it; he didn't even know what I like.”

“He likes junk food, Aprille.” Derek grouched as he headed back down the stairs, supposedly to grab more bags.

“A little junk food in moderation is fine every now and then,” Aprille called out lightly with a wink.

Stiles beamed at the beautiful Asian woman. “You and I are going to be best friends, I can tell. How often do you come over?”

“I clean every Saturday, Tuesday and Thursday. Sometimes I bring my daughter, Lena, with me. She's very excited to meet you.”

Stiles glanced toward the stairs. “Is she here? Is she shy?”

The pretty woman shook her head, “Oh, no. Joel, my husband, and I let her relax and go out with her friends on Friday and Saturday. She'll probably come by on Tuesday, since she has choir and flute lessons on Thursdays.”

“Wow, busy kid. And musically talented, too.”

Aprille nodded happily. “She's the best.” She threw a wink at Stiles as Derek entered the apartment, loaded down with garbage bags. “Like I said, she's very excited to meet you. Now is a very thrilling time. She wants to babysit for Derek and Braeden as soon as the baby is born, but Derek wants her to wait until she's fourteen. She's taking a babysitting course at the YMCA, it's run through the American Red Cross, which Derek insisted on paying for.” She rolled her eyes, but Stiles could tell she wasn't annoyed, the eye roll was almost fond.

“Hey, when you drag her here for free labor, I've got to reward her _somehow_.”

Aprille raised an eyebrow. “Last month you booked her a spa day at a very expensive spa. That was way more than she would've made working for you for a week!”

Derek raised his hand in surrender. “She has straight A's and a solo at her music school fall concert. Hard work deserves a reward.” He rolled his eyes. “Besides, I threw in a spa treatment for you, too.”

“And that was worth more than my paycheck!”

“Early Christmas present.” Derek said dismissively before pointing an accusing finger at her and Stiles. “Hey, you are both my employees and _I'm_ doing all the work.”

“Was just wondering how long it would take for you to catch on, Der.” Stiles said with a bright smile before tearing into a bag. “Hey, this has kitchenware, bathroom stuff and junk like that in it, so if it's alright with you, I'll just put it in the closet and use the dishes and towels you have here.”

Derek nodded. “Yeah, that's what it's here for.” He folded his arms over his firm chest and stared the younger man down, “There are a few ground rules, though. Aprille doesn't do your dishes, so no leaving them for her to do on the days she cleans, got it? Dishes, laundry and keeping the apartment neat is _your_ responsibility, not her's. She scrubs the bathroom, sweeps, dusts and polishes all the rooms in the house. That's all.”

Aprille swatted at Derek's arm. “Hey, I doubt Stiles is going to be a jerk and order me around like that.” She nodded toward the indignant look on the younger male's face. “Go get the rest of the bags and we'll start unpacking.”

Stiles smiled at her. “I think I'm really going to like it here.”

The pretty Pacific Islander smiled at him beatifically. “I know I'll enjoy having you around.” She winked at him. “And though Derek won't admit it, he gets lonely when Braeden goes away, so I know he'll be happy with someone here to keep him company.”

“I wonder why she works so much. It must be hard to maintain a relationship that way.”

Aprille's eyes narrowed. “Don't meddle. It's none of our business.”

Stiles nodded, but couldn't help the frown that marred his lips. He didn't understand why someone would travel so much and leave Derek alone and lonely for so long. It _must_ put a strain on their relationship, but Derek was so adamant when he told Stiles that he and Braeden were in a loving, happy relationship. He just didn't understand why they weren't mated nor why she traveled so much. Surely she loved Derek more than she loved her job.

Aprille nudged him. “Let's put some of this stuff away. I don't think you unpacked much yet.”

Stiles shook his head and followed her to the closet/laundry room. Aprille was right, the nature of Braeden and Derek's relationship wasn't any of their business. He pushed it to the back of his mind and began to unpack his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, so far, the comments on this story, with this chapter in particular, have been less than encouraging. As of this moment, this fic WILL NOT be updated until I have a good cry, do some soul-searching and reevaluate this entire story that I love so much.****


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting and being patient, and for those of you who were kind when work was stressing me out and making me overly anxious. You guys rock and definitely deserve this chapter. This one's for you!
> 
> Also, to all of my wonderful Facebook friends who were encouraging during this little dark period. You're all amazing! Much love to you!

##### Monday, September 28, 2015

Stiles groaned as Derek patted his lower back soothingly and tossed the needle into the sharps container and the syringe into the garbage can.

“You're getting more use to it.” The alpha remarked softly, screwing the cap back on the medicine bottle and placing it in the small, black medicine bag.

“What? Willingly baring my ass to you?” Stiles asked, wincing as he pulled his boxers and jeans up so he was no longer mooning the other male.

The alpha swatted at said ass, ignoring the brunette's high-pitched yelp. “Don't be so cheeky,” he said, smiling smugly as the younger male rolled his eyes. “I meant, you're getting more use to the shot.”

“Hard not to, when I get it daily.” Stiles pouted. “I wish I could have sex daily.”

Derek fixed him with a hard look. “You know that would be a breach of our contract.”

“I know, I know.” Stiles said with another roll of his eyes. “I'm just saying.”

“That better be all you do.”

The brunette folded his arms across his chest. “C'mon. Masturbation is allowed, right? Cause, I know for a _fact_ that pregnant wo- people get horny. And if I'm not allowed to have my brains fucked out and not permitted to fuck anyone, I should be allowed to play with _myself_.”

Derek blanched and scrubbed at his face. “I'm going to regret not soundproofing the apartment.”

Stiles sent the alpha a wink accompanied by a leering smirk. “Well, feel free to join me and lend a helping hand whenever you want.”

“Happy, monogamous, loving relationship, Stiles.” The werewolf sighed, as he'd said about ten times since Saturday.

“Well, maybe it'll be easier to remember when I finally meet your girlfriend.” Stiles grouched as he stood up and stretched. “When am I going to meet her, anyway? I mean, today I'm getting impregnated with your sperm and her eggs. At least I've met you, I'm going to have a woman's eggs inside me when I've never even met her.” He threw his hand out, gesticulating wildly, “You guys don't even have pictures up, so I don't even know what she looks like!”

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone and tapped away at it before practically shoving it in the brunettes face. “Here, this is Braeden. Happy?”

Stiles leaned back until his eyes were no longer crossed and studied the photo carefully. The woman in the picture was very beautiful, with shiny black hair, dark brown eyes and cocoa colored skin. She had what looked like scarred slash marks over her neck, which didn't look too old, since it had hardly faded, still mostly shiny-pink in places instead of almost skin-colored.

“She's very beautiful.” Stiles remarked quietly, surprised to find he had to speak around a lump in his throat, though he couldn't imagine what he was choked up about. Sure, Derek's girlfriend was beautiful, but she wasn't anything to _cry_ over. Nobody was so beautiful they brought a tear to someone's eyes. From what Stiles knew from cheesy Lifetime movies Scott's mom watched, that shit wasn't suppose to happen until he gave birth to his own children, right? When he'd created something so beautiful he'd lose all control over his emotions, right? So why was _Braeden's photo_ getting him all worked up?

“Thanks.” Derek said softly, snapping Stiles from his thoughts. He glanced at the older male, whom was staring at the photo with a look of deep longing in his green eyes.

Somehow, Derek's smitten look only brought more tears to the brunette's eyes. Honestly, since when was he so emotionally charged? Stiles swiped at his tears subtly, but the quick motion caught the werewolf's sharp gaze.

“Hey, what's wrong? The werewolf asked, concerned.

“I don't know,” Stiles said, swiping angrily at his eyes as more tears began to fall. “I- I don't know. What's wrong with me?”

“Hey, now, it's okay.” Derek soothed in a low voice, slipping his phone into his back pocket and rubbing his other hand up and down Stiles' arm. “It's okay, it's probably the hormones. The doctor warned us that your hormone levels would be going haywire until you got use to the medication and they evened out.”

Stiles took a shuddering breath before letting out a small huff. “I know, it...it just sucks.” He sniffled and wrapped his arms around his stomach, subconsciously leaning toward the taller male. “I'm nervous. And a little scared. I'm sorry.”

The werewolf pulled the smaller male into his arms and began to rub Stiles' back. “Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about. And it's okay to be nervous and scared, Stiles. I'm nervous, too.”

“What? How come? You're not going to be pregnant by the end of this. You won't be possibly-pregnant in a few days.”

“No, I won't be, but _you_ will. I'm finally getting my dream of having a child and that's enough to make me nervous. So much has gone wrong in the past, Braeden and I have lost so much, and I'm afraid it may happen again.”

“Don't say that.” Stiles said, with a gasping breath, pulling away from the older male's warm embrace. “You're going to jinx us.”

Derek shot the younger male a wry smile. “You're superstitious?”

“Not usually, but given the circumstances...hell yeah!” Stiles said, lightly punching the werewolf's shoulder. “Better safe than sorry!”

The alpha rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone to check the time. “Shit, we're going to be late if we don't leave soon.” He examined the brunette's face closely. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Stiles replied with a small, wavery smile, hoping he looked braver than he felt. “Let's do this.”

**XXXXXX**

“Hello, Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski, my name is Doctor Bekah Swan.” The pretty doctor in bright red scrubs said as she offered her hand first to Derek, then to Stiles; who couldn't help but admire how nicely the red scrubs complimented the doctor's warm, caramel colored skin. “I'm an Obstetrician/Gynecologist, as well as a Reproductive Endocrinologist, so I'll be the main doctor by your side throughout the fertility treatment right up to the delivery, which I'll perform.

“I've already looked through your file and determined the course of action we'll be taking regarding the treatment and pregnancy. Luckily, you, Mr. Stilinski, are in perfect health, have a class A womb and perfectly viable to reproduce and sustain pregnancy, so we've already avoided some potholes with that.

“The embryos have done well, developing nicely and are ready to be implanted, so if you are both ready, we can begin and get this procedure over and done with in almost no time at all.” The hazel-eyed professional said before she turned to Stiles. “Mr. Stilinski, are you ready?”

Derek took the younger male's hand into his slightly larger one; squeezing gently and reassuringly. Stiles glanced up at the werewolf as a small smile formed on the corner of his lips before he turned back to the doctor and nodded. “Yeah, I'm ready.”

“Excellent! I'll step out of the room and give you a couple of minutes to change into the dressing gown on the exam table there and I'll knock before I come in. If you're not ready or need a few more minutes, just let me know and I'll give you some more time.” She smiled gently at the two men. “We want you to be as comfortable as possible, as it increases the chances of the pregnancy progressing smoothly.” She held up her hand in a parting wave before ducking from the room.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh before he began to strip while Derek unfolded the dressing gown and held it open for him. Stiles hesitated once he reached his boxers.

“Do you think I could keep them on until we need them off?” He asked, playing idly with the waistband.

The werewolf shook his head slowly. “It'll only prolong the inevitable, Stiles. You may as well take them off now.”

“You're right.” The human said with a sigh before stepping out of the boxers and kicking them toward his pile of clothes on the floor. Stiles was dimly aware that he was completely naked in front of Derek, but his nervousness at the situation prevented him from thinking too hard about exposing himself to his boss...and kept him from reacting physically, thank God.

Stiles held out his arms and let Derek slide the gown on, tying the strings at the back of his neck and the middle of his back and loosely knotting the string right above his ass. The backs of the alpha's fingers grazed his lower back as he lowered his hands and the younger male had to suppress a shiver at the hint of a more intimate touch.

Stiles felt more exposed wearing the gown than he had when he had only worn his boxers moments before; most likely because at least with the boxers, his ass wasn't hanging out and he didn't have an unpleasant breeze around his crotch. He shivered and Derek picked up a thin cotton sheet from the counter and laid it around the human's shoulders before picking up and folding Stiles' clothes neatly and setting them on an empty chair in the far corner. Stiles watched him with a small smile before he jumped as a light, brisk knock sounded from the door.

“Just me, gentlemen.” The doctor called cheerfully, her voice muffled by the closed door. “Are you ready or do you need a few more moments?”

Derek glanced at Stiles, who took a deep breath and nodded, before the werewolf responded for the pair, “We're ready, Dr. Swan.”

The young doctor reentered the room and flashed them a reassuring, joyous smile. “Don't look so nervous, guys! This is an exciting day! It's transfer day!”

“We are excited, and happy, but we're also just a little nervous.” Derek said, reaching to squeeze Stiles' hand when he noticed the younger male was paling rapidly.

Dr. Swan caught on and picked up Stiles' wrist and checked his pulse. “I'll say.” She said dryly before carefully looking over the two males, sizing them up with her pretty greenish-gold gaze. “Are you absolutely _sure_ you don't want a few moments?”

Stiles shook his head and spoke up in a quiet voice, “No, thank you. I'm ready.”

“Alright,” The doctor said, eyeing him one last time. “Before we begin, I want to run through a couple of questions, which I'm sure the nurse already asked, but I want to double check. Now, you've had daily injections of Dexamethasone since Thursday and began the estrogen patch the same day, correct?”

“Yes,” Stiles replied quietly.

“Good, good. And you haven't experienced any adverse side effects?”

The young male shook his head. “No, other than random and rapid, mood swings.”

The doctor sent him a reassuring smile. “That's normal and to be expected, especially in your situation.” She checked his chart before jotting something down. “And you're wearing the patch today and already had today's injection?”

Derek spoke up this time, “Yes, the patch is on his right hip and we completed the injection before we left.”

“Excellent,” Dr. Swan murmured as she continued to write on a couple of small pieces of blue paper that Stiles immediately recognized as prescription verification forms, “I want you to continue the injections for two more weeks, as well as the estrogen patch and then we'll test for pregnancy and see how the medication is working.” She set down her pen and smiled at the two men. “Now, are you ready to begin the transfer?”

Stiles glanced over at Derek before turning back to the young, pretty doctor and giving her a brief, short nod.

“Great! Now, Mr. Stilinski, please lay down on your right side on the exam table, facing the wall with the door with your back to me.”

Stiles did as the doctor instructed, smiling gratefully at the alpha as he came to stand in front of him, still holding onto the human's left hand, absently stroking his thumb over the back of Stiles' hand as he watched the doctor carefully with those intense green eyes.

“I'm going to untie the bottom two strings on your gown, Mr. Stilinski and push the front of the gown to the side, but I'll make sure to cover your groin so you don't have an uncomfortable chill.” Dr. Swan said as she pulled on her latex gloves.

“O- okay.” Stiles stuttered, jumping away from the doctor's chilly, latex-covered fingertips as she pulled the strings free and pushed the gown down in front of him, bunching the material up around his crotch so he wasn't exposing himself to the alpha and the cold of the room. He knew without glancing down that his nipples had already pebbled up and goosebumps had broken out all over his body.

“I can put the bed sheet on your legs, right below your thighs, but it'll get into the way around your shoulders, so if you could sit up a bit, I'll move it for you and we can begin the transfer.”

Derek helped Stiles perform a complicated side-crunch motion as the doctor pulled the light blue cotton sheet from his shoulders and settled it around his lower thighs so it covered his legs.

“Alright, perfect. Now, the great thing is, you just get to lie here and relax as much as possible, Mr. Stilinski, while I do all the work.” She gave him a wink and pulled out the ultrasound wand and squirted the ultrasound gel onto his lower abdomen and used the wand to spread it around.

“It's a lot warmer than the first time I had an ultrasound.” Stiles said, surprised, since he had braced himself for the cold liquid.

“We have a gel warmer,” Dr. Swan informed him brightly, still rubbing the gel in as she studied the screen in front of her, digging the wand into his lower abdomen a little. “We want you to be as comfortable as possible. It really does make this process a lot easier if you're stress-free.”

“I like it warm.” The brunette male remarked, squeezing Derek's hand when the doctor dug the wand sharply into his lower abdomen. “That kinda hurts.” He stated with a frown.

“Sorry, but it's necessary, I have to have a clear view of your womb for this next part.” Dr. Swan said apologetically as she set down the ultrasound wand and squirted some lube onto her gloved fingers. “Mr. Stilinski, if it makes you feel more comfortable I can pull out the stirrups to restrain and part your legs for you, since holding them up will be very tiring, especially since you won't be allowed to move, as it could compromise the procedure and prevent the fertilized egg from attaching to the follicles on the lining of your uterus.”

Derek spoke up before Stiles could respond, “I can hold his leg up for him, Doctor.”

“Great! Make sure you pin his other leg to the table, so he doesn't squirm around.”

“Derek!” Stiles yelped, his doe-like, amber colored eyes darted up to the older male's in slight panic as his heart began to race.

“Shhh, Stiles, it's alright.” the pretty OB/GYN/RE assured him before the werewolf could speak, “I promise, this will not hurt even a tiny bit. You might experience some slight discomfort, but that is all, I swear. I've done this more times than I care to count and no one has screamed bloody murder, yet. I doubt you'll be the first.”

Stiles swallowed audibly in the nearly silent room, save for the lulling hum of the sonograph machine, as Derek pinned his right leg to the exam table and raised his slightly bent left leg almost a foot into the air and held it in midair gently, but firmly, so Stiles couldn't jerk from his grasp. The fair-skinned brunette was almost too afraid to move, really. He didn't want to screw up the transfer in any way, frightened that he may mess up Derek's last chance to fulfill his dream of becoming a parent.

“You're doing great, Mr. Stilinski. Now, this is going to be warm, so don't get antsy, but I'm going to need you to bear down with your anus, okay? It'll make this go a lot smoother.” Dr. Swan said in a calming tone, giving him a moment to focus and follow her instructions before brushing her lube-coated, gloved fingertips against his lightly fluttering hole.

Stiles took in a deep, stuttering breath before bearing down like the doctor asked, screwing his eyes shut in embarrassment at the squelching noise the lube made as it was spread around his rim and to his insides as the doctor slowly stretched and scissored his furled hole with gentle, fluid movements.

“You're doing so well, Mr. Stilinski. Just one more moment and we'll get to the transfer and then you'll just sit and relax for a bit, get dressed and then you'll both be happily on your way.” The curvy doctor said in a soothing voice, stroking her left hand over his hip to calm him down as she and Derek both picked up on his quick breathing pattern. “Take slow, deep breaths for me, Stiles.”

“I'm.....trying.” He said, trying to focus on his breathing and not on her fingers, which were causing an embarrassing reaction in his nether regions.

“It's okay, Mr. Stilinski. You're doing perfectly.” She said as she removed her fingers and he glanced over his shoulder as she wiped her slick fingers off on a nearby cloth before taking the ultrasound wand into her left hand.

The young male winced and turned away as she roamed the wand over his lower abdomen until she found the clearest pictures of his womb again. He really wished Derek wasn't holding up his leg and pining the other; it was much more comforting when the alpha had held his hand.

Once the wand paused, Stiles looked over his shoulder as Dr. Swan picked up a long, thin catheter and he swallowed audibly as she lowered it until it was out of his view.

“I need you to keep very still for me, Mr. Stilinski,” She said calmly and clearly, digging the wand against his abdomen firmly, but not painfully. “It's very important that you bear down and _don't move_. Can you do that for me, or do you need a moment to focus before we proceed?” She said it all rather matter-of-factly, but he could sense the underlying determination in the sweet doctor's voice.

Stiles shut his eyes and lowered his head to the cloth-covered cushion that served as a pillow and focused on remaining still and bearing down with his anus before he gave a short, jerky nod. “I'm ready.”

“Great. This will be over before you know it.”

Stiles barely felt the catheter enter his rectum, as it didn't brush against any of his inner walls as it slid further into his body, though he couldn't hold in the shocked gasp once he felt it brush against something deep inside him. His anus fluttered around the catheter as the doctor pulled it from him, though when he nervously glanced over his shoulder with wide, worried eyes, she was smiling.

“It's fine, Mr. Stilinski. The fertilized embryo is planted and we'll know in two short weeks whether the transfer took or not.” She set the catheter on the tray and put away the wand before taking off her gloves and patted Stiles' hip comfortingly.

“Thanks,” he gasped out as Derek slowly lowered his leg and began to massage the tight muscles in his calves before it could cramp.

Stiles began to stretch out his back, raising his arms over his head before freezing, earning a laugh from the doctor.

“It's okay to stretch, Mr. Stilinski.” Dr. Swan assured him with a smile. “That embryo is planted like a pea stuck to peanut butter; it isn't going anywhere. You're absolutely safe, I promise.” She pat his hip lightly again. “Now just lie here on your side for ten more minutes and then you're safe to get dressed and go home. Although, I would recommend that you take it easy today and just laze about, not moving too much or straining or stretching yourself more than you're used to, okay? The embryo is planted, but we don't want to tempt fate, now, do we?”

Stiles shook his head firmly and smiled at Derek as he finished massaging one leg and moved on to the other. Braeden was seriously a lucky woman to have such a loving and attentive boyfriend like Derek. And Stiles was lucky to be on the receiving end of the alpha's tender care, for however brief time the pregnancy would last.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles laid down in the backseat of Derek's Captiva, cuddled under a Sherpa throw blanket, the seat belt buckled around his waist, even though he didn't think it'd do much good protection-wise in his current position.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked softly from the driver's seat as he navigated the black vehicle through traffic as safely as possible, going slowly as he tried not to jar the young man in the back of the SUV.

“I'm fine, just taking it easy like the doc said.” Stiles replied softly, intertwining his fingers before settling them on his stomach. It was nearly impossible for him to wrap his head around the fact that his stomach would be huge and rounded in a few months as a baby grew inside him, if it turned out he was pregnant. It was also extremely thrilling and exciting.

“Do you think I'm pregnant, Der?”

The werewolf chuckled. “I don't think the transfer takes _that_ quickly, Stiles. But in general, I have a very good feeling about this, yes.”

Stiles smiled and slowly stroked his fingers over his stomach, unaware of the alpha's intense green eyes spying on him through the rear-view mirror. “Me, too, Der.” He murmured softly as he closed his light brown eyes and settled down for the remainder of the short car ride. “I can't wait to give you the baby you've waited so long for.”

**XXXXXX**

Stiles laid down on the large chaise section of the couch in Derek's living room as the alpha brought him his backpack from the garage apartment so he could catch up on what he had missed in class that day. The clinic had faxed a doctor's excuse to his professors, so they would send him the notes he'd missed and any assignments or homework they'd given out. Stiles hoped none of his professors would be so cruel when midterms were right around the corner and he was already beginning to stress out.

The fair-skinned human couldn't keep his hands off his stomach, no matter how hard he tried. He just couldn't believe that in a few days he could be _pregnant_. Even though it'd take a couple weeks before he could take a pregnancy test and find out, just the possibility was enough to make him want to keep a hand on his lower abdomen at all times, as if he'd be able to monitor the implanted embryo in his womb through touch alone.

Derek strode the living room and set the backpack down gently on the floor next to the cushion the younger male was occupying and pulled out the laptop cord and plugged it into the wall before handing the end that connected to the laptop to Stiles. The werewolf stood over the back of the sectional couch and smiled down at the fair-skinned male absently stroking his stomach.

“Hungry?” The alpha asked with a light laugh as he grabbed the portable laptop desk from under the coffee table and positioned it over Stiles' legs before helping the younger male lean forward and slipping two pillows behind the man to support his back while he worked.

“Huh? No...why d'you ask?”

The alpha raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked toward the brunette's hands resting on his stomach.

“Oh,” Stiles muttered with a small blush, “Uh...no, not yet. I'm just...thinking.”

“About the baby?”

“Yeah.” Stiles said, shooting the bearded man a smile. “It's going to be amazing.”

Derek smiled back and lightly patted at Stiles' stomach, taking his hand away before the younger male could register what had happened. “Yeah, it will be. I can't wait.” The black haired man walked away, heading toward the kitchen. “I'm going to start making us an early dinner, you seem tired and should catch up on your rest; I know you didn't sleep well last night.”

“How do you know?” Stiles called softly as he pulled his laptop from his backpack and set it on the portable desk and plugged the power cord into the tiny port as he shifted into a relaxed, reclining position against the pillows.

“Because I couldn't sleep either and could faintly hear you giving yourself a pep talk from your room at various points during the night.”

Stiles face flushed red and he tried to muffle a groan. “Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't eavesdrop?”

“Yes, but I wanted to make sure you weren't having a nightmare or a fit and wanted to be certain that your quiet muttering wasn't you actually calling for help in your sleep.” The werewolf called from the kitchen.

“Nice try, but next time, cover your ears and hum.”

“As I'm sure you know, that doesn't really work for werewolves, Stiles.”

The brunette rolled his eyes and began typing in his log-in information to check his emails. “Shhh, I'm trying to work.”

“Yes, dear!” Derek replied before banging around in the kitchen as he gathered the supplies he needed to prepare their dinner.

Both men fell quiet as they became absorbed in their tasks, basking in the comfort each other's presence offered and reveling in the lack of solitary they usually felt.

**XXXXXX**

The next two weeks flew by as Stiles threw himself into his classes, homework, working at the student store and studying for finals. Derek had asked him once already to quit his job at the store, but Stiles had argued that he would remain working since he was part of the work-study program and promised he wouldn't sign up next semester, knowing he wouldn't want to be on his feet for hours while he was pregnant, anyway.

The human's stomach felt as if it were twisted into knots and he couldn't help but worry that his twisted insides couldn't be good for the baby; if there was indeed a baby inside of him. Just the _thought_ of being pregnant knocked an exhilarating rush of oxygen from his lungs. When Derek had called and scheduled the appointment, the receptionist had assured the werewolf that they would know the results the next day and call them before the end of business tomorrow. By tomorrow Stiles would know whether or not the embryo had planted and held fast to the tiny follicles lining his uterus. By tomorrow he would find out whether or not he was pregnant.

Derek set his large, calloused hand on the brunette's shoulder and lightly squeezed, a move that was welcomed and comforting to the young male in the passenger seat. By now Derek and Stiles had shared many fleeting touches and quick, reassuring hand squeezes and side-hugs. It wasn't unusual for the werewolf to swat the younger male's pale ass after his daily injection, which the alpha teased helped the medicine get to work quicker. Stiles had looked it up and found out that most doctors rubbed the injection area in quick circles to get the medication circulating through the bloodstream faster and was no longer surprised when the alpha swatted at his ass to spur the medicine into his bloodstream.

“So, what do you think we'll find out?” Stiles asked quietly as he gazed out the car window into the cold, foggy morning as a light drizzle of rain pattered down evenly. Of course, Derek was driving the Captiva, insisting it was the safer vehicle to drive while Stiles was in his delicate state of knocked up limbo. The human wouldn't admit it to the werewolf, but he kind of missed riding around in the cool, sexy Camaro.

The alpha shrugged and flexed his fingers over the steering wheel as he switched lanes effortlessly. “I don't want to say anything to jinx it.”

Stiles smiled at the bearded male and teased, “Oh, so now _you're_ superstitious? When did that happen?”

Derek shot him a quick grin before turning back to the rainy, wet road and light Saturday morning traffic. “I have no idea, but I suspect you've rubbed off on me.”

“Oh, no, Der. Trust me, you'd _know_ if I rubbed off on you.” The brunette said with a wink.

The werewolf rolled his eyes. “Happy, monogamous, loving relationship, Stiles.”

“I know, I know,” The human replied with a small pout, turning to look out the window to hide his reaction from the older male.

Stiles couldn't help but be attracted to the intelligent, complex and handsome werewolf. He couldn't stamp down his jealous thoughts that Braeden didn't deserve the amazing man next to him when she spent so much time away from Derek. How could anyone in love with Derek bear to be away from the male for even a few days, let alone weeks on end? From what Stiles had gathered, Derek got by with only a few phone calls and sparse, fleeting text messages that once received, the alpha instantly responded to and but more often than not, his texts were left unanswered for hours, if not days.

The alpha sighed and pulled into the parking lot, right up to the entrance. “Go ahead in and sign us in, okay? I'll be there in a minute. I doubt they'll call you in before I catch up, but if they do, make sure to have the receptionist tell me the number of the room you're in.”

“Alright,” Stiles muttered softly as he pulled up the hood of his hoodie and climbed down from the SUV, shutting the door lightly behind him before jogging toward the entrance and through the double receiving doors.

He started for the elevators, his shoes squeaking on the tiled floors as he walked until he stepped in a small puddle of water just in front of the metallic double doors and slid, falling forward with a gasp onto his hands and knees.

A young woman helped him up and snapped for a passing nurse to grab a wet floor sign and a mop, chiding her for the facility's lack of concern regarding public health and safety in a building where most couples had high-risk pregnancies that could become miscarriages from the simplest of things, such as falling on a wet, hard floor.

Stiles brushed burning tears from his amber-brown eyes and mentally cursed the rampant hormones coursing through him as he stuttered out a mumbled, “Thank you, I'm alright. Thanks.” to the woman who had helped him up and was still holding his arm firmly, like if she were to let go he would crumple up in a heap on the floor again.

Derek entered the lobby just as the elevator let out a cheerful ding. The bearded man's eyes narrowed at the woman holding onto Stiles.

“What happened?” He asked in a low voice tinged with the barest underlying of a growl.

“I-” Stiles began, but the young woman interrupted him.

“He slipped in a puddle of water and fell down! I've taken care of it, though. The custodial staff will be getting their asses chewed out later for being so careless, I'll make sure of it.”

Derek lightly grabbed Stiles' hands, checking them over to make sure they weren't bleeding, but the usually pale appendages were only bright red. “Are you hurt?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Stiles shook his head. “Not really, they just sting a bit.”

Without another word, the alpha began to absorb the minute amount of Stiles' pain and his proximity to the younger male had the woman removing her hand and taking a few steps away. With the werewolf's calming presence so close and the woman's exit from his personal space allowed Stiles to calm down and was finally able to put a stop to the humiliating tears.

“Thanks, ma'am.” The werewolf said, the tiny hint of a growl still seeping into his words as he led Stiles over to the elevator, punching the 'up' button a little harder than necessary as the doors slid open and they entered the lift.

The woman waved them off and said she hoped Stiles was alright before she walked away as the doors slid shut and Derek stabbed the '3' button on the number panel. Stiles allowed the alpha to sniff at his hands and around his neck.

“That couldn't have hurt the baby, could it?”

Derek shrugged helplessly as his green eyes roved over the shorter male's face. “I don't know, we'll ask Dr. Swan as soon as we see her, though.”

Stiles wrapped his arms over his stomach and curled in on himself as Derek wrapped an arm around his slim body. The taller man led him swiftly from the elevator as soon as the doors parted and they headed into the reproductive clinic's lobby. Derek settled Stiles into a chair before walking over to the reception desk to sign them in.

The alpha took a seat next to Stiles and pulled out his phone and started texting. Stiles jiggled his knee nervously as they waited, glancing over at the werewolf every couple of minutes.

Derek looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “May I help you?”

The human shrugged and glanced down at his hands, studying the bright red irritated skin before he spoke, “Who're you texting?”

“Braeden and my sister. I was going to hold off until we knew the results, but I thought it'd be better to tell them before we find out, just in case it isn't good news.”

“And getting their hopes up is better?” Stiles asked with a frown. “You told me you had a good feeling about this weeks ago. What happened?”

“I've gone through this before, remember? And if my 'good feeling' meant anything I'd have three kids by now, but I don't. I have three dead children who never survived longer than two months of pregnancy.”

Stiles swallowed thickly around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. “I'm sorry, Derek. I'm _so_ sorry.”

“It's not your fault, but I appreciate your sympathy.” Derek said, resting his hand over Stiles' knee to stop him from bouncing it. “I'm just a little jaded.”

“You have every right to be. I don't know how you keep going.”

Derek shrugged, a helpless look in his green eyes. “I just can't give up. Braeden and I want kids so bad, but we can't keep doing this forever. I don't know how much more heartbreak I can take.”

Stiles rest his hand on top of Derek's hand on his knee, stroking his fingertips across the top of the werewolf's knuckles and tracing nonsensical designs on the back of his hand. Derek wordlessly flipped his hand over and allowed Stiles to draw patterns on his palm. The human's light touches sent shivers up the werewolf's spine and Stiles smirked slightly at the noticeable little tremor.

Derek's light green eyes met amber-brown as the door opened and a nurse called their names. The werewolf curled his fingers around Stiles' and lightly tugged the human to his feet before leading him to the nurse. A small, hopeful smile graced the taller man's lips and Stiles prayed the doctor had good news for them. He'd do anything to keep that smile on the alpha's face.

The two men followed the nurse down the halls, hand-in-hand, sharing soft, nervous smiles every now and again. The nurse indicated toward a door on the left and smiled at them sweetly.

“You two are such an adorable couple.”

“We're not together.” Stiles sighed, reflexively tightening his grip on Derek's hand and placing the other on his abdomen.

“Oh, okay.” The nurse said with a confused look at their joined hands. “I'm sorry.” She shook her head and resumed her bright smile. “Well, Mr. Stilinski, if you could just step on the scale and I'll record your weight,” She gestured to the scale in the right corner of the room, across from the door.

The young man slowly let go of Derek's hand and padded over to the scale, pulling off his hoodie and kicking off his shoes in the process. The werewolf snorted from behind him and Stiles rolled his eyes as he stepped onto the scale.

“Snort away, Der, but I've done my research and my shoes and hoodie combined give me an additional two pounds. And we want this as accurate as possible, right?”

The nurse nodded and recorded his weight before leading him back to the exam table, patting it twice before pulling out the blood pressure cuff and putting her stethoscope to her ears. Derek silently took Stiles' hoodie from him and folded it onto his lap as the nurse Velcroed the cuff to Stiles arm tightly and pressed the cold, circular piece to the inside of his elbow and kept her eyes on the clock.

Stiles kicked his legs idly as the nurse recorded what she heard and listened to his heart and lungs through his T-shirt, tested his reflexes, checked his eyes, ears, nose, mouth, throat and heart rate.

“Everything seems to be in perfect working order, Mr. Stilinski. You're in the average range for every test, although your hear rate is a little high, but that's possibly due to nerves.”

The brunette nodded and stopped kicking his legs when Derek leaned over in his chair and put his hand on his right kneecap. Stiles smiled and gave the older male a half-shrug as the nurse finished writing down his vitals.

“Alright, now, Mr. Hale, if you could?” She nodded to the werewolf and walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

Derek stood up and nudged at a protesting Stiles until he slid off the exam table and let the older male take his place. Stiles let out an indignant squawk as the older male pulled him onto his lap and took the human's wrist into his hand, holding it gently, but firmly in place.

Stiles tugged lightly, squirming in the alpha's hold as he craned his neck to look at the older male. “What're you doing?”

The alpha smiled at him and Stiles momentarily got lost in the older male's gorgeous features. Those green eyes were gentle and tracing over his face as Stiles stared at the shiny, white teeth and admired the adorable, slightly larger two front teeth. Derek Hale, big bad alpha werewolf, had cute, bunny teeth. And the way his eyes crinkled when his smile widened...

“Are you committing me to memory, Stiles?”

The human blushed and glanced toward his lap before looking back at the werewolf. “Maybe. You're handsome and I don't often get to enjoy the view this closely or blatantly. Sue me for taking advantage.”

Derek laughed lowly; the moist heat of his breath puffing across Stiles' face, causing the human to smile softly.

“What're you doing?” Stiles asked, ignoring the nurse as she wiped his arm with something.

“Admiring you, up close and blatantly.” The werewolf quipped and Stiles winced, pulling away with a frown.

“That's not funny, Derek.” Stiles muttered, dropping his gaze and closing his eyes. “I know you're my boss and I keep hitting on you even though you've got a girlfriend and are in a 'happy, monogamous relationship', and I'm sorry that I keep flirting, but it's not okay to bait me like this.”

“I'm not baiting you, Stiles, I promise.”

“Then what _are_ you doing?”

“Distracting you.”

“Dis- from what?”

Derek gave a short nod and the human yelped as a sharp, pricking sensation pierced his inner left arm.

The alpha's arm locked around his midsection and Stiles had to crane his neck to look back over his left shoulder at the nurse taking his blood and he immediately broke out in a cold sweat and began taking short, ragged breaths and became dizzy as his vision blurred.

“All done.” The nurse said, pulling away the syringe and setting it on the table as she swiped Stiles' arm with an alcoholic wipe and taped a cotton ball to the injection site as a little bit of blood welled up.

Derek pulled Stiles firmly against his chest and took exaggerated deep breaths and lowly urged Stiles to match his breathing pattern in a calm voice.

A few minutes later that felt more like an hour to Stiles, his breathing had calmed, the dizziness went away and his vision returned, but he still felt exhausted and emotionally drained, just as he always did after having a panic attack.

“I'm sorry,” He slurred, collapsing against the exam table as Derek moved out from under him.

“It's not your fault you have panic attacks, Stiles. And it's not like this happens often. You have triggers and even though we try to avoid them, sometimes they're inevitable.”

Stiles frowned and covered his face with his hands. “But you tried to distract me.” He pulled his hands away to glare at the man. “By the way, never distract me like that again. That's just wrong to play with someone like that. The next time I hit on you, you don't get to give me the 'happy, loving, gushy monogamous relationship' line, okay? You owe me for toying with me like that.”

“Deal, but next time I distract you, just roll with it, you stubborn ox.”

The human sighed and shut his eyes, settling against the exam table. “Deal. Next time, ask me about Star Wars, what color light saber I would have, which Hogwarts house I belong in, my awesome Halo scores, my favorite superhero or my favorite Doctor.”

“I hope I'm your favorite doctor,” Dr. Swan said as she entered the room after a few short raps on the door.

Stiles smiled lethargically at the pretty woman. “You are my favorite people-doctor, but my favorite Doctor is Ten.”

Dr. Swan winked, “Mine, too. Martha was the best.”

“I'm a Donna Noble fan. She gained so much and then lost it all and never even knew it. Before I got attached to Donna, though, Martha was my favorite.”

“What are you two talking about?” Derek asked, looking back and forth between them with narrowed eyes.

Stiles leaned over to pat the man's bearded cheek. “Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, alpha.” He nearly fell over the side of the table as he was hit with headrush and Derek stood up and eased him back onto the table.

“Thanks, Der.” He mumbled lowly as Dr. Swan dimmed the lights.

“Alright, Mr. Stilinski, go ahead and lift your shirt for me.”

“I don't give free shows,” Stiles said with a wink, but pulled up his shirt until it rested right below his pecs.

The hazel-eyed medical professional squirted a little bit of ultrasound gel onto his lower abdomen and began rubbing the sonograph wand through the gel.

Stiles winced as she dug the wand in to the left of his bellybutton and the slight discomfort jogged his memory. “Dr. Swan, I slipped and fell in the lobby and wondered, that if I am pregnant, could it hurt the baby?”

Dr. Swan paused in her probing and turned to look at Stiles, then Derek, before responding, “It depends how early and high-risk the pregnancy is, but we'll know in a moment.” 

Derek got up and stood at Stiles' side, taking the younger male's pale hand into his own and squeezed lightly. Stiles rested his other hand over his pecs, making sure the shirt didn't drop into the goop on his stomach, but mostly in an effort to stop himself from stroking his lower belly.

Dr. Swan stared at the screen with her hazel eyes narrowed, a slight frown marring her lips. Stiles squeezed the werewolf's hand as his heart started to pound with anticipation.

A few seconds later, a smile spread across Dr. Swan's face and she turned to the men, raising her her hand to point a perfectly manicured finger at the screen. “You see that tiny black dot in all that gray?”

Stiles nodded, a lump forming in his throat and Derek whispered a breathless, “Yes.”

“Well, I usually don't do this, but seeing as I'm 99% certain of the clarity...Congratulations, Mr. Hale. Mr. Stilinski is pregnant.”

“Oh my god.” They both breathed, awe coloring their voices.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Derek said, tears in his light green eyes, turning to Stiles and raising their joined hands to kiss the back of Stiles' hand. “Thank you, Stiles. Oh my god. I can't believe it. Thank you.”

Stiles let out a happy, bubbly laugh and wiped tears from his eyes, thanking the doctor. She smiled and began to wipe off his stomach with a soft cloth and told him he could put his shirt down. As Stiles lowered his shirt, Derek asked the doctor for a copy of the sonogram.

The doctor nodded and told them she had already put the request through and it was printing in the nurse's station in the lobby. “There are, however, a few things I'd like to go over with you before you guys get ready to go.”

“Sure, of course.” Derek said as he helped Stiles off the table and handed him his hoodie.

“Alright, now, this situation isn't unheard of, but it is a tad uncommon, particularly because Stiles is male, but the situation itself isn't rare. Werewolves sometimes mate before finding out their mate is infertile, though it is usually known and the werewolf pushes their instinct aside in favor of their mate.

“Now, in your case, you are not yet mated, but in a committed relationship that will end in a mateship, correct?” At Derek's solemn nod, Dr. Swan continued, “And this sometimes happens, too, so, again we're not dealing with anything new here, which means we know what is coming and how to handle the situations so that all parties involved aren't blind-sided.”

“What do you mean, Dr. Swan?” Stiles asked, confused.

“Well, first, let me ask you both a few questions. Have you two become close to each other in the last couple of days?”

Stiles turned to Derek and shrugged before facing the pretty woman and said, “I guess so, I mean, I'm living in his guest apartment and we hang out together most days, so yeah.”

“Okay,” the doctor wrote down his response and asked, “Have you become protective of each other? Or is one of you more protective of the other?”

Derek raised his chin in a jerky nod, “Yes, actually. I get a little uptight when people stand too close to Stiles, and a bit antsy when I don't know where he is. I've also begun to feel the need to scent-mark him whenever he's been away from me, but it's a little unusual.”

“How so?”

“When I scent-mark my pack it's usually just when I see them at our meetings and I brush my hand over their neck or arm. Just a very subtle, casual scent-marking. But with Stiles, I feel the need to sniff him all over to make sure he's okay and to affirm he _smells_ healthy and right. And when I scent-mark him, I want to nuzzle against his neck, until he smells only of me. And it's often, like when he comes home from class, when he's been in public or anywhere he's been smothered in other scents. The urge is getting stronger, too. Like right now, as soon as we leave the building, I know I have to scent-mark him or it'll drive me crazy the whole way home.”

Doctor Swan smiled and said, “That is actually very good news, Derek. It means your wolf has already recognized that Stiles is carrying your child and you feel the need to protect your mate and child.”

“But we're not mates!” Stiles snapped, yanking on his hoodie and swearing when it got caught around his head.

“I know, Mr. Stilinski, you've made that clear.” Dr. Swan said, and Stiles could tell she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “However, since Derek is unmated and his wolf has already recognized you as the perfect genetic match to carry his children, his wolf is already attached to you and has begun responding to you in a way a mate would.”

“And how is this a good thing?” Stiles demanded, throwing a look out of the corner of his eye at the silent werewolf, who's face was unreadable. “He may be unmated, but, as he's told me a thousand times, he is in a 'loving, happy, monogamous relationship'. So, how is it a good thing that his wolf is recognizing me as his mate?”

Dr. Swan looked between the two males and replied, “Mr. Stilinski, you and Mr. Hale will form a temporary bond that will disappear when the baby is born. It may take up to a day, but most people reported that the bond disappeared within an hour of the baby's delivery.

“Now, the bond is crucial to the baby's development. The baby needs the tie between both parents, whether the baby is a werewolf or not, they still need that connection to survive. Just as the baby gets nutrients through the umbilical cord from the mother, in this case, you, Mr. Stilinski and the bond will be a umbilical cord between the werewolf in the pair, which would be you, Mr. Hale. Are you both following so far?”

Derek nodded while Stiles shook his head and held up a hand.

“Hold on, I'm a little confused. Derek and I are going to _bond_?”

Dr. Swan cocked her head to the side as she studied him. “Temporarily, yes. It will strengthen overtime as the pregnancy progresses, but it will dissolve by the delivery.”

“What does bonding consist of? Is it a ritual or something?”

“No, there aren't any bonds that require a ritual. None that I know of, at any rate.” Derek spoke up, glancing toward Dr. Swan, whom nodded.

“Exactly. And the bond has already begun. It possibly developed the moment the fertilized egg and sperm attached to the follicles in your uterus.”

Stiles nodded slowly and cast a glance to Derek. “Why didn't you tell me that it would form a temporary bond between us? That's kind of crucial and could have been a game-changer.”

The werewolf sighed. “To be honest, I forgot. I was so focused on trying to convince you, I blocked out some of the cons. Like the bond.”

Stiles ignored the sinking sensation in his stomach at Derek's words. He knew the older male didn't feel anything for him outside of circumstantial friendship, but it still hurt him to hear that being bonded to Derek was a con to the male.

“Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?”

Derek shook his head and Stiles sighed with a small nod.

Dr. Swan cleared her throat and raised her pen. “Well, there are a few hings I need to go over with you, actually.

“First, you must stop all prescriptions that are unsafe during pregnancy and be very aware that most medications are dangerous for pregnant wo-... er, people.” Dr. Swan blushed faintly and apologized before continuing. “So, for you, Stiles, that means no more ADD medication, headache relief, etc. I'd suggest getting a book about essential oils or homeopathic remedies for pregnant wom- sorry.”

Stiles waved his hand, “Don't worry about it, I get it, force of habit. But what am I going to do about my ADD? I won't be able to focus for class and studying. Midterms start Monday! I need to be able to focus!” Stiles heart began to race as his breathing quickened.

“Stiles, it's okay. We'll figure it out, okay?”

“How? How can we possibly figure this out by Monday, Derek? That gives us one day to figure this out! It's impossible!”

Derek ran his hands up and down the brunette's arms. “I promise, everything will be fine, Stiles. There's got to be something out there we can do.”

Dr. Swan nodded. “I don't know of anything off the top of my head, but ADD isn't my area of expertise. However, pregnancy _is_ , so I'll just finish going over the basics and then you two can go search for a suitable, safe remedy.”

Stiles whispered, “Thanks,” as Derek continued to rub his arms soothingly.

“I'd suggest taking a prenatal vitamin, as they are also beneficial for pregnancy. You'll need to continue the daily injections for two more weeks and then we'll check your hormone levels and see if they've balanced out or if we'll have to continue them for a while longer, though the longer you use them, the more it increases the risk of miscarriage. Morning sickness could begin at any time and I always recommend eating a little something, like a couple of water crackers before you get out of bed. Eating before your feet hit the floor can help limit the nausea, but its different for every person. Also, because I've had complaints about misinformation, just because its called 'morning sickness' doesn't mean its limited to the mornings; it can happen at any time throughout the day. Also, ginger tea and biscuits can help.

“Other than that, boys, you're good to go. Tomorrow someone will call you to confirm the results of the blood test, but I've been at this for awhile and I'm quite certain you're pregnant, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Thank you, Dr. Swan. And please, can you just call me Stiles? Mr. Stilinski is way too formal.”

“Will do, Stiles.” The pretty medical professional said with a wink. “And I wish you the best of luck regarding your search for a safe substitute for your ADD medication.”

“Thank you, Dr. Swan.” Stiles and Derek replied in unison, taking turns to shake her hand.

“Schedule another appointment in two weeks so we can check on your little one there and make sure everything is going as planned. If you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to call. Though I'm sure you'll have the sense to know that a bad case of indigestion will not affect your baby and that yes, pregnancy is often accompanied by heart burn, acid reflux and constipation. However, if those symptoms do not diminish or are too frequent and cause extreme discomfort, please call and we'll schedule an appointment as soon as possible.”

Both men thanked her and left the examination room to schedule an appointment for Friday, two weeks later. They were quiet as they left the clinic, Derek tapping away at his cell phone and Stiles nibbling on the hard, calloused skin around his nails.

“Are you texting Braeden?” He asked, spitting out the skin he'd bit off.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist and easily lifted him over a pothole flooded with rainwater, never once breaking his stride. He didn't respond as they continued walking toward the car and Stiles huffed, wiping rain from his face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Are you mad at me or something? Cause, dude, I'm _pregnant_ and way before your deadline, too!

“Plus, if anyone is mad, it should be me, since you semi-flirted with me just to distract me and, also, never told me about the mating thing. Which, how does Braeden feel about that? When will I meet her?”

Derek unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat while Stiles crossed his arms and stared at his reflection in the tinted window. The werewolf rolled down the window and said, “Get in, Stiles. You're gonna catch a cold standing in the rain.”

“Okay, first of all, no, that's an urban legend. Colds are viruses and you don't 'catch them' by standing out in the rain. Second, I'm not moving until you tell me.”

“I'll answer your questions after you get in the damn car.”

The brunette groaned, but did as Derek said and got into the car. He shot the older male a dry look and raised his eyebrows, wrinkling his nose as a droplet of water dripped from his hair and down his forehead, clinging to the tip of his nose. “So?” He asked, wiping his face with the sleeve of his hoodie before running his hand through his slightly damp hair.

“I wasn't texting Braeden. I'm going to call her tomorrow after we get the results of the blood test. I don't want to get her hopes up just to disappoint her and break her heart all over again. I can't do much to protect her, but I can do that.”

“What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Who is going to protect you from getting your heart broken?”

Derek was silent and that was all the answer Stiles needed as he reached over the console to carefully take the werewolf's large hand in his own, his long, slender fingers interlocking with the thick digits of the alpha.

“Derek, whatever we find out and whatever happens, I'm here for you, whether you want me to be or not. And you don't have to worry about protecting me or my feelings.”

The werewolf squeezed the younger male's hand briefly before taking it away and starting the car. “Thanks, Stiles. I appreciate that.”

Stiles pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair again and let out a shaky laugh. “Uh, yeah, no problem. So, uh, who were you texting?”

The werewolf rolled his eyes. “I wasn't texting anyone. I was Googling to see if there are any ADD medications safe for pregnant people, but there isn't anything. You can't even take a supplement that boosts concentration, like Focus Factor because its not approved for pregnant people. However, I don't think it should be a problem, cause I found this blog.”

“Oh yeah? What's the blog about?”

Derek put the car in gear and backed out of the parking space. “This woman has had six kids and she had ADD and is a spark and she said that while she was pregnant and nursing, her ADD symptoms went away and she was able to focus and concentrate as well as she had when she was taking her medication. But a few weeks after pregnancy, she wasn't able to concentrate at all. _But_ when she had her third kid and decided to start breastfeeding, she didn't need medication because she could focus. When she weaned her kid off, though, she couldn't focus again.”

“Okay? So, what was her secret?”

Derek shrugged. “I have no idea, look up ' _A Simple Spark's Circus_ ' and start reading it. When we get home, I'll start reading, too, and hopefully we'll come across whatever her trick is.”

Stiles pulled out his phone and began to search, coming across the blog quickly and going to the 'about me' page and scanning the introductory paragraphs.

“She wrote in her biography section that she doesn't know how it happened, it just did. And she almost lost her second baby, but somehow her womb was stabilized without any outside help. She asked another spark, who told her that the spark works in mysterious ways and it is different for every person.” The brunette sighed and pocketed his phone. “We have no clue if that'll work for me, Derek.”

“I think it will, Stiles. You need to focus for school and I'm sure your spark will recognize that and handle it.”

Stiles stared at the bearded male in amusement. “You crack me up. One second you're all 'don't get anyone's hopes up' the next you're all 'it'll work! I'm sure of it!'. It's a little funny and a bit bi-polar.” He let out a fake, heavy sigh. “And yet, I'm still hopelessly falling for you.”

Derek rolled his eyes and reached over to lightly punch Stiles on the shoulder. “That's just the bond talking, Stiles.”

The fair-skinned man slumped into his seat and rested his hands on his abdomen, stroking it with gentle fingers. “Yeah, maybe.”

He knew it wasn't, though. He'd been attracted to Derek since the moment he met the guy. Physically, at least. The barest of all attraction. However, the more Stiles got to know the werewolf and the more time he spent with him, the more he fell for him. He knew he was risking his own heart when he agreed to the surrogate arrangement, but he hadn't known about the bond. He had no idea he would have to deal with months of Derek acting protective over him and scent-marking and general closeness. And how did Braeden fit into all of this? Was she okay with the arrangement? Was that why she spent so much time away? So she didn't have to watch Derek act couple-y with him?

He shook his head as if his brain were an Etch-A-Sketch and he could clear his mind by giving it a couple of good shakes. The thoughts lingered, though and he knew he'd have deal with them until they were addressed, but for now, he'd try to forget or else he'd get too hung up on it to do much else. He needed a distraction.

“So, uh, are you hoping for anything in particular?”

Derek glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. “Anything in particular?”

“Yeah. Regarding this?” Stiles pointed to his stomach before resuming his even strokes.

“Yeah, a baby. Preferably healthy, but I'd love any kid. Maybe a werewolf-human hybrid to carry on the Hale pack, but other than that...”

“I meant gender, smartass.”

Derek shrugged and threw him a smirk. “I don't care in particular, so long as they're safe, they can be a hermaphrodite, so long as they're healthy and safe.”

“Really? You'd be okay with a mixed sex child?”

“Why're you surprised? I'm a full-shift, bisexual werewolf in a bi-racial relationship talking to my male surrogate who is currently possibly-pregnant with my child. And you thought I'd be upset if my kid came out as anything as straight?” Derek let out a small, huffed laugh. “That's a tad judgmental.”

Stiles shrugged. “Sorry, just not use to people being so open-minded. Even though it's 2015 people are still as close-minded as all hell.”

Derek mirrored Stiles and shrugged as well. “Why don't you keep looking up possible ADD medication substitutes? I don't want to dwell on 'what-ifs'. I don't want to get my hopes up, so, until we find out the results of the blood test, we're not going off of the sonogram alone.”

The brunette nodded and took out his phone and tapped away at his phone, turning to his trusty friend, Google, hoping it would have all the answers he needed.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles jumped as a knock sounded from the garage-apartment door.

“Who is it?” He called, putting his finger on his notes so he wouldn't lose his place. “I'm kinda busy studying, so if it ca-”

“It's Derek, can I come in?”

Stiles sighed and scrubbed at his face before putting a sticky note on his notebook and standing up to stretch. “Yeah, come in.”

Derek entered the apartment, crossing the room to Stiles in long strides with a large smile on his face, his gorgeous green eyes dancing in excitement and happiness. “The clinic just called with the results of your blood test. We did it! _You_ did it! We're pregnant!” The werewolf pulled Stiles to him, lifting him off his feet and spinning him around. “We're pregnant, Stiles! We're going to have a baby!”

Stiles smiled wide and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and laughed joyously, his heart in his throat. This was really happening. He was pregnant with Derek's baby. However, he couldn't help the bittersweet, sour taste that suddenly filled his mouth.

The bearded male set him on the ground and pulled away, still wearing a happy grin. “I'm going to go call Braeden and Laura and let you get back to studying. Are you able to focus alright?”

“Yeah, surprisingly enough.” The college student patted Derek's arm. “I'm going to take a break soon. Tacos for dinner?”

“Sounds good. Main house?”

“Yeah. Gimme an hour and I'll be down.”

“Great.” Derek ran his hand over Stiles' arm, over his shoulder, cupped the back of the human's neck and gave it a light squeeze. “Thank you so much, Stiles.”

The young man smiled at the werewolf. “I'm happy to do it for you. I can't wait til the baby is born and you and Braeden get to hold them.”

“Me neither. She's going to be so excited.” Derek said, taking out his phone and tapping at it while he walked from the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Stiles flopped back down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, before throwing an arm over his eyes and spreading his hand out on his lower abdomen. “I am so utterly fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and for your inspiring reviews, feedback, comments, kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> If you'd like to see pictures related to this fic, feel free to check out my Pinterest:  
> [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/KenjNight/)  
>   
> I've made a Facebook, so you guys can add me, view pics related to the story and find out when I'll be updating, how the chapters are going, sneak peeks at upcoming chapters and fics I'm planning and you guys can chat with me and we can get to know each other! Facebook: [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100010578666956)  
>  **** Also, I've got a few pictures of what Derek and Braeden's baby will possibly look like on Facebook and would like you guys to comment/like which one you think their baby is! ****


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you guys start reading this, I just wanted to let you know that I've created another fic called **"We Will Find a Way"** that is the companion piece/outtakes fic to this one, that will have chapters in Braeden and Derek's point of views for those times Stiles isn't around to see their interactions. Now, of course, you don't have to read it, as I never intended to make a companion fic in the first place. However, if you do read it, it provides more background to the things Stiles isn't privy to and adds a bit more oomph to the story as a whole.
> 
> Here's the link, if you're interested: [We Will Find a Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5673106)

Chapter 8

##### Monday, October 12, 2015

Stiles pulled his phone away from his ear to check the time before he raised it to rest against a mole-riddled cheek and said, “So, you're picking Braeden up at three, right?” The werewolf on the other side of the line made a nose of affirmation, so Stiles continued, “I should be done with my midterm before then. Do you want me to stay out for a bit longer and give you two some time? Or-”

“No, Stiles, it's fine, come home whenever you want. It's not like we're sharing an apartment and you're being sexiled.” The alpha let out a huff that sounded a bit like a laugh. “You live here, too and you can come and go as you please, alright?”

A warm feeling coursed through the young man and he couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his lips. “Okay. Thanks, Derek.” He glanced at his phone again. “Hey, my midterm starts in a few minutes and I've got to get in there...”

“No problem. I'm making dinner tonight, so come down to the main house around six and you can meet Braeden and we'll all eat together.”

One of Stiles' classmates walked by and pointed at his phone, tapped his wrist and then pointed at the building with a questioning look on his face. Stiles gave him a nod and thumbs up as he answered Derek, “Yeah, sounds good. I'll be home as soon as I'm done with the midterm. I've got to call my dad and tell him what's up. I-uh, never really told him what I had agreed to.”

“Why not?”

“Because he would've sent me more money than he could spare just to prevent me from doing this.” Stiles checked the time, swore under his breath, and began to power-walk toward the double glass doors. “Der, I gotta go. The doors are gonna shut in a minute and if I'm not in there my right to take the exam is forfeited. I'll see you in a few hours.”

“You're going to do great, Stiles. Take deep breaths; you know you've got this.”

“Thanks, Der. Bye!”

“Bye.”

Stiles pocketed his phone and full-out ran into the building, wiggled his way through the throngs of students grouped in the hall and dove through the doors to the lecture hall as his professor stuck a note on the outside of the double doors.

“Cutting it close, Stilinski.”

“Just like to make an entrance, professor.” Stiles gasped as he stumbled down the aisle to his usual seat.

“Now that you're all here,” his professor said, his dark brown eyes briefly sliding over Stiles as he surveyed the lecture hall, “please take out a Scantron sheet and a number two pencil. If you use a pen the machine won't pick up your marks, therefore, it won't be able to grade it, meaning you get a zero. So, don't be stupid and just use a pencil.” The professor nodded to a couple of guys who stood up and began to pass out papers to each row.

“My TA's and I will be walking around to discourage cheating. If you somehow manage to get the same color exam sheet as someone next to you, raise your hand and you will get a different color. If you do not report it and we discover you have the same color exam as your neighbor you will both be escorted from the lecture hall and receive a zero.”

Stiles accepted his purple colored exam and passed the rest of the stack to the girl next to him, glancing at her paper and the guy's paper on his other side. Green and yellow. He exhaled and began scanning over the questions.

“As soon as you have your exam, you may begin. When you are done, bring your exam and Scantron to the front of the room. Your Scantrons go in the blue box, the exams in the black boxes. You have an hour and a half. Good luck.”

Stiles scrawled his name on the Scantron, along with the class time, date and his professor's name. He took a deep breath and began to read the first question.

**XXXXXX**

“Hey, Stiles. I was wondering when you'd get around to calling me.”

“Hey, dad.” Stiles said, as he ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry it's been awhile.”

His dad sighed, “I figured you were busy with school and work. So, how's it going? Finals right?”

“Yeah, midterms, actually. Finals aren't til right before Christmas.”

“Ah, right. You're coming home for break around then?”

Stiles nodded as he jiggled his knee. “Yeah, I'll be home for Christmas.” He inhaled deeply before continuing, “So, uh, dad, there's something I need to tell you.”

“Ah, hell, Stiles. What've you done this time?”

“Nothing!” Stiles snapped, his voice raising in pitch. “Well, nothing _bad_.” he ammended.

“Stiles...” his dad began, in a no-nonsense tone. “Spit it out.”

“Okay, well, don't get mad, because this is my life and my body and what I decide to do with it is my bus-”

“Did you get a piercing? A tattoo? Without passing out?”

Stiles cringed. “What? No, although needles _are_ involved.”

“Drugs? You're fucking shooting up? Is that why you're broke all the time?” The brunette could practically feel the rage boiling inside of his father. “Stiles, I swear to God, if you've gotten yourself addicted to something and thrown away your entire life and career on some damn addiction I will be picking you up within an hour and hauling your ass home to a holding cell til you detox and wise up.”

“First off, _Sheriff_ , the drive is two hours, so no breaking any laws yourself. Second, _dad_ , I'm not on drugs. I'm pregnant!”

It was silent long enough for Stiles to start worrying if his father had passed out or was having a stroke. “Dad? Are you there?”

“What do you mean you're _pregnant_? I thought you were safe and careful, Stiles. What the hell happened?” By now his father just sounded worn out and defeated and Stiles thought it best to stop beating around the bush and lay it all out on the table before his dad had a conniption.

“I ran into a guy and he offered me $55,000 to carry his baby. He's paying for the medical bills and he got me a place to live. Well, actually, I'm staying at his house, in the garage apartment.”

“And you're just _now_ telling me?”

“Wait, you're not mad?” Stiles asked, confusion seeping into his voice. He thought his dad would be upset that he'd gotten pregnant, even though it was planned. Or at least angry that he hadn't run it by him first.

“Well, you're not the one that's going to raise the kid, right? It'll be the guy's kid? Is it your's at all?”

“No, the father used his sperm and his girlfriend's eggs. I'm just the baby carrier.” Stiles clarified, tapping his fingers on his knees in agitation. “Are you really okay with this?”

His dad let out a weary sigh and spoke gruffly, “To be honest, not really. It's not the best situation and I know you were stressed about money, work and school, so I understand why you'd take this guy up on his offer, but I don't understand why you didn't talk to me about it. I doubt you agreed to it straight away. Why didn't you tell me, Stiles?”

“Because I didn't want to worry you and make you feel like you had to send more money, dad. I'm an adult and I have to manage these things myself.”

“Stiles, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but just because you're an adult doesn't mean you're not my kid and that you don't need someone to look out for you every now and again.” His dad let out a light chuckle. “Maybe pregnancy will shed some light on the subject.”

“Whoa, hey, no, dad. No getting attached, alright? There's a contract and everything. This pregnancy isn't going to shed light on anything, not even how painful labor is, since I'll get a C-section, though I read that doesn't stop the contractions, unfortunately.”

His dad laughed openly and Stiles smiled. He was glad his dad was handling it so well. Not that he ever thought his dad wouldn't be able to get over it even if he were mad. He and his dad loved each other more than anything and wouldn't abandon the other, no matter their fallbacks. It was the Stilinski way, after all. Saving people, being protective – the family business.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles ran a shaky hand through his hair and studied himself critically in the mirror. He thought the khaki jeans were okay. They weren't new, but he rarely wore them, so they were tight around his ass and thighs, so he gathered he should lay off the carobs for awhile. He couldn't commit to getting too dressed up, so he wore a polo that was a bit small, but so long as he didn't raise his arms above his head, he didn't need to worry about flashing Derek and his girlfriend with his treasure trail.

All in all, he thought he looked fine, but he wasn't sure if it would be enough to impress Braeden. He knew he didn't have to worry about Derek. He was pregnant, so the deal was sealed, but Braeden was a different story.

Still, it wasn't like she could demand a refund and ask for her eggs back, right? Not when Baby Hale had already set up residence in Stiles' womb, anyway.

He jumped when his phone vibrated on the coffee table and he caught the preview message before the screen faded black. Derek had texted him, telling him dinner would be ready in half an hour.

Stiles nodded to himself in the mirror. It was now or never. He grabbed his phone and tried to put it in his front pocket, but his pants were too tight, but managed to shove it in the back pocket. He left his apartment through the back door and made sure he the door was locked before he made his way around the garage to the front door of the large, beautiful house that he never got tired of admiring. He looked around and ran his finger through the hair on the back of his neck before he reached out to ring the bell.

Derek opened the door with a curious expression that faded to amused surprise. “Stiles? What're you doing?”

“Uh, dinner? I'm invited...?” Seriously, how many times did he and the werewolf talk about dinner and meeting Braeden today? Was he suffering from amnesia?

“Yeah, you are.” Derek confirmed as he raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest, blocking the younger male's entrance.

“Okay...so, can I come in?” Stiles asked, jerking his chin toward the door.

“Why didn't you come in through the garage, Stiles?”

The fair-skinned man shrugged uneasily. “I don't know! I didn't want to pop in from the garage into your kitchen! I wanted to be classy.”

Derek smirked and uncrossed his arms, stepping back into the house and holding the door open for Stiles. “Hey, Brae? Mr. Stilinski is here.”

Stiles elbowed Derek in the chest as he walked past him into the living room, toeing off his shoes onto the rug as he did so. “Jerk. I'm trying to make a good impression.”

“Then you probably shouldn't have worn pants that show off your ass or styled your hair to make it look like you just had really good sex. Also, flirting with the father of the child you're carrying for us?” Derek tsked in mock-disappointment. “Very bad.”

“I wasn't flirting!” Stiles hissed, his eyes wide. “And these are my only nice pair of pa-”

“Hi, Stiles.” a beautiful woman with dark cocoa colored skin and a wide smile said as she entered the room and held out her hand to Stiles, who shook it with a small, nervous twitch of his lips.

“Hi, uh, Braeden. It's nice to meet you.”

“You, too, Stiles. I'm sorry it took so long, but work keeps me busy. Not that I'm complaining,” she said with a light laugh, her dark brown eyes gleaming. “I love my job.”

“Yeah, Derek's told me.”

Braeden smiled at her boyfriend and walked over to him, “Oh yeah? And just what have you told him, Derek?”

“Only the good things.” The werewolf assured her as he bent over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

The pretty woman rolled her eyes and lightly punched her boyfriend's shoulder. “Yeah, I'm sure.”

“Actually, if it makes you feel any better, Derek's kinda close-lipped about you.” He paused when he saw Braeden's smile falter and quickly backtracked. “I figured it was the job. You know, he can't say too much about you or he gets axed.” He raised his hand and drew his finger across his neck.

Braeden gave Derek a dark look as he avoided her gaze. She rolled her eyes and announced in a tight, clipped tone, “I'm going to check on dinner.”

Stiles tried to put his hands in his pockets, but they wouldn't fit, so he settled for squeezing his thighs and tucked his chin against his chest as Derek turned to him.

“S-sorry,” he whispered softly, feeling a blush bloom across his face and the back of his neck. “I didn't know what to say and I got nervous. I'm sorry.”

Derek closed his eyes and gave a brief shake of his head, cutting Stiles off from his rambling apologies. “Don't worry about it, Stiles.” he gestured toward the kitchen. “C'mon, let's go.”

Stiles followed the bearded male into the kitchen and sat down at one of the chairs across the table from the booth and kitchen island. Braeden was standing on the other side of the island, pulling glasses out of the cupboard.

“What would you like to drink, Stiles? We have diet Pepsi, milk, orange juice, water and red and white wine.”

“Brae! He's pregnant with our baby! He can't have wine!” Derek snapped as he grabbed a bowl and slammed it down on the table so hard, a crack formed in the plastic.

Braeden covered her mouth with her hand and whispered an apology. “I always offer wine, I completely forgot.”

Derek turned to his girlfriend, incredulity in his eyes. “How the hell could you forget that we're going to have a child in 9 months?”

The pretty woman glared at the werewolf, her voice dark with rage, “Maybe because I don't trust that someone could be pregnant and stay that way. It's too early and pregnancy is too fragile, especially since its IVF! There's no trusting that Stiles will remain pregnant, so until we're in the clear, I will not float around on cloud nine acting like everything is peachy.”

Braeden looked from Derek and Stiles, who both remained silent as they stared back at her.

“You know, I passed on leading a mission to come home and visit you and meet Stiles, but now I'm wondering if I should've put it off and waited until the pregnancy was stable.” She glared at Derek with harsh eyes. “It won't do any good to get attached if things don't progress as planned.”

“Why are you acting like this, Braeden? We want kids! I thought we both were excited to be parents. What the hell is going on?”

“In case you forgot, Derek, we've already lost three children when they just became zygotes! I never got to gain pregnancy weight or talk to the bump and complain about morning sickness, swollen ankles or have random strangers ask to touch my stomach and ask how far along I was. I never got any of that!

“But what did I get instead? Positive pregnancy tests only to miscarry days later. Failed attempts at in vitro, more miscarriages and more heartbreak. And I will not apologize for not being all sunshine and rainbows because our surrogate has been pronounced pregnant for _one day_. It doesn't matter that he's two weeks along. Maybe I'll be happy when he makes the thirteen week mark, but for right _now_ , I feel nothing. I'm not getting attached or raising my hopes. I can't _take it_ , Derek.”

Without another word, Braeden left the kitchen and walked into the garage. Stiles heard an engine roar as the garage door retracted, following the rev of a motor and then screeching tires.

Stiles remained frozen in his seat, unsure of what to do. What does one do when the people paying said person to carry their baby fight? He thought he was carrying a baby for a couple that were desperate to have a family, despite all the pain they had suffered, but from what Stiles gathered, Braeden wasn't on the same page as Derek. Was Derek deluded and thought that his girlfriend was ready to move on? From what Stiles just witnessed, Braeden was not ready to jump on the baby bandwagon. But why the new years deadline, then? Why give Derek hope to expand their family when her heart wasn't in it?

And if he did carry the baby to term, would Braeden even be able to care for the child when she was still so upset about the children she had lost?

“I'm sorry.”

Stiles jumped and his eyes snapped to Derek, who was mechanically putting their untouched meal into plastic containers. “What?”

“I said, 'I'm sorry',” Derek replied, his voice gruff.

“Yeah, I heard that. Why are you sorry?”

The werewolf scoffed, “Because I invited you for a nice, relaxing dinner and had it fall into shambles, argued in front of you, and Braeden discounted our baby. Regardless of whether the pregnancy is stable or not,” at this, the werewolf's jaw ticked and his grip on the storage containers tightened as his knuckles turned white. “The baby is still ours and she should be happy they're alive at all. I can't ask her to be excited about the pregnancy because I don't want her to get her hopes up again, but she could at least be happy that there is a baby.”

“Derek, people grieve in different ways at different paces. I'm not going to make excuses or defend her actions to you because its not my place, but I think you should give her some time to come around to the idea. She just got home and she just found out yesterday. Give her a moment to breathe and let it sink in. I'm sure she'll come around.”

The bearded male sighed, but nodded. “I guess. I just...I think she's going to go off on another mission. That's how she deals with her pain. Bottles it up and throws herself into work. It's why she agreed to allow a surrogate as a final option. She could work up until the pregnancy and be away if there was another miscarriage. She wasn't sugarcoating that bit at all. I don't think she could handle another miscarriage. She's a strong woman, but losing another kid...I think it'll break her.”

Stiles stood up and walked around the bar to put his hand on the werewolf's forearm and gave him a light, reassuring squeeze. “Then I'll do my damnedest not to lose the little tadpole.”

“Tadpole?”

“Shut up, it's only a zygote right now.”

Derek gave him a small, fluttery smile before continuing, “You don't have control on whether you lose the baby or not, Stiles.” The alpha held up his hand when Stiles opened his mouth to protest, “I mean, you can try to prevent it from happening with every way you know how, but sometimes, it just happens. That's what makes it so scary.”

The brunette tightened his grip on the alpha's forearm and stared deeply into the other male's beautiful green eyes. “Hey, I'm not giving up on tadpole, and neither should you. We can do this, Derek. And I'm sure Braeden will come around.”

The werewolf gave a hesitant nod and straightened his back before pulling away from Stiles' grip and began to put their abandoned dinner into the large fridge. “I'm just going to order a pizza instead. What do you want on yours?”

“Green peppers, onions, mushrooms, pepperoni and sausage, but make sure it's not Italian sausage, okay?”

“Yeah, no problem. I'll order it while you change out of that ridiculous outfit.”

Stiles began walking toward the door that led to the garage. “You're just telling me to change because my ass looks incredibly tempting in these pants.”

Derek held up his finger. “That was it, Stiles. You were allowed one come on without me telling you I'm in a monogamous relationship and you just used it.”

The brunette rolled his eyes, “No, it doesn't count because you brought up the relationship. I demand a refund!”

“Fine, you get one more and that's _all_.”

Stiles winked. “I'll save it for later, when it's worth it. Go order the pizza, I'm starving.” He ducked through the door and into the garage and winced as he jogged up the stairs to the door of his apartment. The pants were seriously constricting his balls, but he had caught the way Derek stared at his ass. Luckily for both of them, he had a pair of jeans that were even tighter, but with slightly more room in the front for his junk. He shut the door and strode toward his closet. He was sure Derek was going to regret making him change clothes.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles walked into the kitchen through the garage as the doorbell rang and jogged through the kitchen and dining room to the living room to answer the door.

“Hello?” He asked, as he swung the door open.

“Hey, there, I've got two large pizzas, one meat lovers and another with sausage, pepperoni, green peppers, mushrooms and onions.” A young guy wearing jeans, a red polo and a black hat said, reading off a small clipboard.

Stiles ran it over in his head before nodding and reaching for the offered clipboard before a large hand intercepted him. He craned his neck to glare at the werewolf and opened his mouth to tell him off, but Derek interrupted him.

“Go take the pizza into the kitchen, alright? I'll get this.”

“Derek, I can pay!” Stiles snapped as he attempted to pull the clipboard away from the larger male.

It was useless, since Derek was stronger than him and Stiles was at bad angle, but he didn't give up easily.

“C'mon, Stiles, just take the pizza into the kitchen. I'm paying because I promised you dinner and the pizza is an apology for such a shitty evening.”

The fair-skinned male sighed and turned around to the delivery man, who wasn't even attempting to hide the fact that he'd watched and heard everything they said. Stiles held out his arms as the delivery man slipped the pizzas from their insulated bag and carefully set them in Stiles' outstretched hands.

“You look really familiar, do you go to Northern California University?”

Stiles nodded while Derek held the door open wider and stepped to the side to let Stiles pass him to go put the pizza in the kitchen.

“Maybe we're in the same class? Do you have professors Daniels, Sullivan or Johnson?”

“No, but maybe we've seen each other around campus. I mostly have classes in the Colliers, Ayers, Lincoln and Fremont buildings.”

The delivery guy shook his head and shrugged, “Must've seen you in passing somewhere.”

Derek cleared his throat and handed back the clipboard to the delivery guy. “If you two are done flirting, here's your bill.” He gave the college student thirty dollars in cash, “And you can keep the change as tip, unless you two want to keep going?”

“What the fuck, Derek?!” Stiles snapped as the college kid stared at Derek with wide eyes and protested, insisting he was straight.

The alpha shrugged and ignored Stiles. “Thanks, then. Bye.” He shut the door in the delivery guy's face and turned to face the indignant young man frozen in place in the living room.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Whoring me out as a fucking tip for pizza? Are you _serious_?” Stiles strode across the room and shoved the boxes into Derek's arms before spinning on his heel and walking toward the kitchen. “Fuck you, Derek! I may be your employee and carrying your child, but I'm not a fucking toy. You're my employer, not my pimp!”

Derek started to follow Stiles, apologies falling from his lips, but the human ignored him. “I'm going to study for my midterms. Leave me alone and you better come up with an actual apology or I'll find somewhere else to live. Just cause I'm carrying your baby doesn't mean you get to treat me like this, asshole.” He shut the door firmly behind himself before jogging up the stairs to his apartment.

He didn't understand what was going on with Braeden and he didn't know Derek all that well, but he hadn't agreed to carry their child to get close to them or become their friend. He did it because the werewolf seemed desperate and was almost convinced that Stiles was his saving grace and he didn't want to be the one to reject him. Plus, the circumstances he was in played a small part, but he didn't sign up for Braeden and Derek drama and he most certainly wasn't going to put up with being treated like a blow boy.

Stiles rifled through his pantry until he found a large packet of noodles and pulled out a microwave-safe bowl and began to make himself something to eat before he settled down to study. He expected Derek to come up with a suitable apology by the next day or else he'd make good on his earlier response to demand his own apartment away from the Braeden and Derek show.

**XXXXXX**

The next day, Stiles woke up to someone knocking on the door to his apartment and groaned when he glanced at the time and realized how early it was. He got out of bed and stumbled from his room and shuffled to the door, wiping drool off his chin with the back of his hand as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“I'm coming! Stop knocking!” He groaned loudly as he finally got close enough to wrench open the door.

Derek was standing at the top of the stairs holding a plastic grocery bag. “Hey, sorry to wake you up, but I added my own stipulation to our contract once you moved in; no one is allowed in your apartment without your permission.”

“Nice rule, email me the change of contract and go away.”

Derek held up the plastic grocery bag, “You told me to apologize, remember? This is me apologizing.”

Stiles wrinkled his nose and stepped away from the door and walked back to his bedroom. “Whatever it is, leave it on the counter and go away.”

“You don't want me to make you breakfast?”

Stiles poked his head out to stare at the werewolf, “Are you going to do the dishes after?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Yes, I will do the dishes. It wouldn't be much of an apology if I left you to do the dishes, now would it?”

“True. Call me when it's done, okay? I'm gonna try to get a little more sleep.” he walked over to his bed and curled up under the covers. “Oh, and Derek?” he called as he tucked the blanket under his chin.

“Yeah?”

“Next time you need to break into my apartment for a breakfast emergency, feel free to do so without waking me up.”

“Sure, Stiles. And just so you know, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to make you feel like a whore or treat you like a toy and I'm sorry for the comments I made regarding you being the pizza guy's tip.”

“Derek, I know, okay? Now shut up and make me something delicious and I'll forgive you...this time. Do it again and I'm done. You'll get your kid, but we won't speak to each other and you can come to doctor's appointments and that's all til I deliver your tadpole. So, make sure you don't fuck up, alright?”

He distantly heard the werewolf agree, but he was already drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXXX**

**Thursday, October 15, 2015**

Stiles sighed as he stretched out on his bed and flipped through his list on Netflix, debating between Supernatural and Doctor Who. He had finished his midterms earlier that day and had the rest of the week free to do whatever he pleased, since his professors were kind enough to not assign homework during midterms. He planned to do nothing for the next couple days outside of playing video games, binge watching his favorite TV shows and _possibly_ going out with Allison over the weekend.

He finally decided and let the episode load as he turned down the volume on his phone and got comfortable against the pillows. He'd been up late the night before studying for his lab midterm, knowing he wouldn't be allowed instructions during the midterm and wanted to be sure he wouldn't mess it up. Even though it was only ten o'clock, he was exhausted and ready to crash.

Derek hadn't been as attentive as usual, since Braeden was back and Stiles was kind of missing the werewolf's attention, but he knew the wolf was busy reconnecting with his girlfriend. From what he gathered, she had been asked to help on a mission, despite the fact her leave was suppose to have started last month. He couldn't figure out why she would volunteer to go on missions when she had a loving boyfriend at home, and now a baby on the way.

It wasn't any of his business, though. He wasn't suppose to get involved in Braeden or Derek's personal lives, he was just here to carry their baby, deliver it and be on his merry way. However, he couldn't help but be a little miffed that Derek was spending so much time with his girlfriend. He'd gotten use to the alpha's attention and maybe it was the bond with the baby talking, but Stiles was starting to feel neglected and a little jealous.

Damn bond, or perhaps it was the damn pregnancy hormones, though he was annoyed they were starting so early. The baby wasn't anything more than a zygote at this point, but damn it all if the hormones he was shooting up daily weren't getting a jump start.

Stiles yawned and got up to shut off the overhead light before curling up in his borrowed bed, since his own bed was still in Allison's dad's storage locker. He had considered getting it, but hadn't thought it was worth moving it and forcing Derek to store his own bed. Instead, he just gave Allison's dad some money in exchange for keeping it in storage for him.

His eyes fluttered shut and he couldn't stifle the yawn that took over. Stiles rubbed his face into his pillow as his breaths evened out and he drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles jolted from his sleep by a loud, incessant beeping noise, but couldn't make out where it was coming from or what could possibly be making the noise. He reached for his phone just as the door to his apartment slammed open and he dropped his phone to grab the baseball bat he'd stowed under the bed and jumped off the mattress, launched toward the door and pressed himself against the wall, waiting for the idiot attacker to enter the room.

“Stiles! Wake up!”

“Derek?!” The brunette gasped, feeling drugged with adrenaline as he let the bat fall to the floor next to him. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dark and used the moonlight coming through his window to take in the sight of Derek in half-shift. He reached out to smack the male's arm, freezing as the bright red eyes turned to him. “What the fuck are you doing? What is that noise?!”

“The fire alarm is going off, come on.” Derek grabbed Stiles' upper bicep and began tugging him from the room, swearing when the human tripped over his own two feet. “Come on, Stiles.”

Stiles tried to regain his balance, but it was nearly impossible with the way the werewolf was pulling him. “Hold on, Der, I can't-”

He yelped as the werewolf lifted him into the air, pulled him over his shoulder and began carrying him into the living room and out the backdoor of the apartment. Stiles felt dizzy and disoriented as Derek began to jog down the stairs, causing him to flop like a fish on the man's shoulder. Derek cleared the side of the garage before setting the human down on his feet.

Stiles swayed on his feet as he lightly punched the alpha's shoulder with a closed fist. “What the hell, you brute?!”

“There is a fire, Stiles! You're pregnant and were way too slow. I'm _not_ going to apologize for saving you and the baby.”

The human decided to drop the subject, knowing Derek was much more alert and thinking clearly than himself. “Where is Braeden?” Stiles asked, looking toward the main house, not spotting any sign of smoke issuing from the building.

Braeden lifted her hand from her spot leaning against the side of the garage and Stiles blushed and glanced away. He had only caught a glimpse, but it had been enough to reveal that Braeden wasn't wearing much clothing at all. Stiles then realized he was standing in his just his own boxers in the chilly night air next to a Derek, who was still half-shifted, wearing an olive green wife-beater and loose boxers; none of them wore socks nor shoes.

“Do you smell smoke?” He spoke up, trying to distract himself from their exposed states.

“No, nothing. But I had the fire alarms installed through the alarm company, so a firetruck should be on it's way and they'll make sure.”

“Can I go grab some clothes real quick? The fire hasn't spread to the garage.”

“No! Are you stupid? You can't risk yourself like that!” The alpha chided harshly. “Besides, the fire alarm also sounds like the carbon monoxide alarm, so you're not risking yourself or the baby just to grab some fucking clothes!” Derek snapped, shooting Stiles a dirty look before continuing, “How the hell are you going into law enforcement when you're this slow on the uptake and have no common sense?”

“My brain is a little fried out from midterms, still, and I didn't know about the carbon monoxide, Derek! Jesus.” Stiles walked over to the garage and stood next to Braeden, glaring at the alpha as sirens pierced the night air.

“They're still at least a minute away.” Derek sighed as he retracted his claws and his teeth while his wolfish facial features smoothed out into a more recognizable face.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and tugged on the end of his boxers, shivering as a gentle wind drifted by and he suddenly regretted and hated the breeziness of the loose cotton undergarments. Derek walked over to stand between him and Braeden and wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them both against his chest to share their body heat.

“So, uh, Braeden, would you be interested in a threesome?” Stiles whispered and almost laughed at the pretty woman's expression.

“What?!”

“I was just wondering!” He said as Derek's chest bumped against his chin as the werewolf laughed quietly.

“I told you he was a flirt.” Derek said when Braeden raised her brown eyes to glare at him.

“You really know how to pick them, Der.” Braeden said with a roll of her eyes.

“Thanks, Braeden.”

“That _wasn't_ a compliment, Stiles.”

“Was too!” The human argued, cringing as the wailing sirens rose in pitch as they drove toward them. “He picked you, after all!”

“Oh, sweetie, he didn't pick me!” Braeden shouted over the sirens as the firetruck pulled into the driveway and Derek stepped away to talk to the firemen. “We fell for each other.”

Stiles smiled back at the woman as her cocoa-colored skin was illuminated by the flashing red lights. “You're both lucky to have each other.”

“Thanks, but that's not true. We'll be lucky if you give us our baby.”

Stiles put his hand on his lower abdomen and grabbed Braeden's with the other, giving it a light squeeze. “Hey, just nine months and they're all yours.”

Braeden gave him a small, tired smile and squeezed his hand in return as the sirens died down and the firemen began jogging into the house as another group walked around the side of the garage.

**XXXXXX**

After an hour of searching, the firemen reported they found absolutely no sign of fire and nothing out of the ordinary regarding the carbon monoxide levels in any of the rooms in the house. They gave them the all clear to go in the house and told them to call the alarm company and report the faulty alarm that had triggered the system.

Stiles followed Derek and Braeden into the main house and collapsed onto the couch as Derek and Braeden whispered to each other before Braeden called a goodnight to Stiles and walked upstairs.

“She's going on that mission first thing tomorrow morning.” Derek said with a sigh as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

“What? Why?” Stiles asked, as his heart sank. “Is it because I hit on her? Because I was ju-”

“No, Stiles, I explained it to her and she knows you were joking. She just...she can't stick around.”

“Why not? Because she's working or is it for personal reasons?”

Derek cast him a quick glance and asked, “Aren't you tired, Stiles?”

The human male shook his head. “No, I'm a little rattled and won't be able to fall asleep for awhile. Why don't you fill me in?”

“Fill you in on what?”

“I don't know! Your life story? Her story? Why you freaked out so much even though you didn't smell smoke?” Stiles caught the way Derek's jaw tightened and sighed. “Make some tea, or hot chocolate.”

“What? Why? It's three in the morning.”

“Because that's what they do in movies when there's a traumatic event late at night. Unless it's a British show, then they always make a cuppa no matter what time it is or what the circumstances are.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “We're not British and I don't have any hot chocolate.”

“Okay, two things. First off, the world would not be able to _handle_ you with a British accent. Panties would fly off, ovaries would explode and there would be cum and pussy juice everywhere.” He swatted at the male as he laughed and sat down next to him. “It's every bisexuals dream!”

“Between my relationship with Braeden and you flirting with me, I'm good, everyone else can keep their juice and cum to themselves.” Derek said with a small smile. “What was the other thing?”

“Second, how the hell do you not have hot chocolate? It's the best thing ever! I so have to go to the store now and buy some.”

“Just add it to your weekly shopping list and I'll pick it up for you.” Derek suggested as he grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over himself, offering a corner to Stiles, who took it and scooted closer to the werewolf so he could share more of the blanket.

They were quiet for a few moments and Stiles was beginning to fall asleep when Derek spoke up.

“How were midterms? I meant to ask earlier.”

“Hmmm?” Stiles shrugged and leaned his head back against the couch and shut his eyes. “Fine, I guess. I'll find out by next Friday. I think I did well enough.”

“That's good.” Derek said, throwing an arm over the back of the couch and letting his fingertips brush against Stiles' bare shoulder. “Hey, Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you really want to know why I practically broke down your door tonight?”

“I assumed it was because you thought the house was on fire.” Stiles said, lifting his head to peer at the werewolf, cocking his eyebrow in the process. “Or was this all some sort of wacky surrogate hazing?”

“What? No! That'd be sick.” Derek snapped, shooting the human a dry look. “I meant why I overreacted and almost broke the door instead of staying calm and using a key or just knocking on the door.”

“Yes, I would, since you're usually in control of your wolfish tendencies. Why'd you do that?”

Derek's intense green eyes studied Stiles' amber colored eyes, the slope of his nose, and his mole-riddled cheeks and neck. The werewolf dragged his gaze across the younger male's pale, slightly dry lips before meeting those deep amber eyes eyes again. “Because my family died in a fire.”

Stiles was silent as the werewolf's words sank in and he reached out his hand to rest it on Derek's clenched fist. “How'd it happen?”

“My, much older, girlfriend at the time turned out to be a hunter and was only using me to get close and find out about my family. She and a couple of her friends trapped my family in our house with mountain ash and set it on fire.

“My sister, Laura, was already in her first year of college and I had just gotten my license, so our parents let me go pick her up and they were waiting for us back home because it was the first time we'd see Laura since she left for school. When Laura and I pulled in the driveway we found firemen swarming the house and were told that the only person that had survived was our uncle Peter. He never recovered from the burns and lives in a long term care facility. Due to his werewolf healing, he's not on life support, but he has an IV drip for nutrients and is unable to respond to anyone at all.”

Derek swallowed audibly and his voice wavered as he continued, “The fire killed our parents, our younger sister, Cora, my uncle's wife and their two kids; my cousins. Laura and I thought we were coming back to a happy get-together and arrived to find out we're orphaned and lost most of our family. Both sets of grandparents had already passed and our dad was an only child, so we were on our own, not counting Peter.”

Stiles was silent as he absorbed the tragic demise of Derek's family. It had been hard enough for him to watch his mother fade away to nothing in front of him, but he didn't think he'd be able to bear coming home to find his parents killed by someone he had trusted. Tears filled his eyes and he wiped his cheeks, hoping the alpha hadn't noticed.

“Stiles, it's okay,” Derek consoled him quietly, draping his arm over his shoulders and pulling him into the werewolf's side. “Don't cry.”

The human began to sob. “I should be consoling _you_! I can't imagine how awful it would be to come home to find your family dead!” He rubbed at his eyes furiously. “How old were you?”

“Sixteen,” the bearded male responded quietly. “Laura had just turned nineteen.”

“Sixteen?” Stiles gasped. “What did you do after?”

Derek shrugged. “I went into the foster care system for a little while and Laura petitioned for custody and once the paperwork went through and was approved, I moved in with her. We lived in a tiny, crappy studio apartment while I finished up high school and she went to college. At twenty-one she got her inheritance and finished college. She lives in San Francisco and is the CEO of a small ad agency.”

“And she gave up her right to be an alpha to you?”

The werewolf nodded. “Yeah, mom had taught all of us the basics and was actually training Laura to take over, but after the fire, Laura wanted nothing to do with being an alpha and starting a pack. Her wolf was at war with her, unsettled without the strength of a pack, but she couldn't bear to start a new family when she had lost her own.

“Meanwhile, my wolf was unsettled by having such a small pack and was uneasy all the time. Plus, unlike Laura, I wanted to rebuild the Hale pack. Laura considered it to be replacing our family that had died, but I saw, and still see it as, starting over. My pack doesn't replace my family, though I do love them like family.”

Stiles shook his head. “I can't imagine how awful it must've been to go through that. Losing your family and to feel so lonely...”

“Well, I had Laura, and, after she received her inheritance she got us both counseling, so that really helped, though we healed in different ways. One night, when I was driving home from visiting her, I stopped at a gas station to fill my tank and I found Isaac. He was just as lonely as I was and had a shitty childhood, so I told him I'd make him a werewolf and promised him a better life, but he had to be my beta and part of my pack. He agreed and I changed him and he came home with me, but Isaac had serious abandonment issues and Braeden and I had just got together and thought she would replace him, so I wanted him to have a more stable home, where he felt he could belong. I asked Chris Argent if he knew anybody who'd be willing to take in a minor werewolf, and he ended up taking Isaac in. When Chris took Isaac to France it drove me crazy to have a member of my pack so far away and gone for so long.

“While Isaac was gone he told me about his friend that had seizures and asked if the bite would cure her and when I said it would, he asked me to turn her. I was lonely and miserable with Isaac in France and Laura starting her business in San Francisco and Braeden was gone for six months on a mission, so I met with Isaac's friend and she agreed to the bite and to be part of the pack, but only if I bit her boyfriend, too. I agreed and they joined my pack. After that, I stopped because I felt more at ease and stable than I had in years, even though I was basically an alpha solely training teenage, feral puppies.”

The human snorted in laughter. “Will I get to meet the rest of your pack, including your sister?” Stiles asked, feeling a bit better after crying and hearing that Derek had created his own makeshift family and seemed to be healing from his tragic loss.

“Yeah, I want them to meet you. We usually have pack meetings every Sunday and they come over to run on the full moon, but Erica and Boyd are both busy with their own lives and Laura only visits for a weekend about every two months, but yeah, I plan on you meeting them.”

Stiles placed his hand on his abdomen and caught Derek's eyes following the movement through the blanket. “I hope the baby never has to experience loss like we've suffered.”

Derek put his hand on Stiles' over the blanket and squeezed the smaller fist lightly. “They won't. We'll make sure of it.”

“I know you and Braeden will, but sometimes, things happen. We never expected my mom to get Frontotemporal dementia, but it happened. You can't protect them from everything.”

“No, that's true,” Derek conceded, as he snuggled deeper into the couch and pulled the smaller male closer to him, as his eyes drifted shut. “But I will try my damnedest.”

Stiles stared at the male as the werewolf's breaths evened out and the human shut his own eyes before drifting off to sleep, lulled by the steady rise and fall of the alpha's chest and comforting, quiet rumbles that issued from the back of the muscled male's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and for your inspiring reviews, feedback, comments, kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> If you'd like to see pictures related to this fic, feel free to check out my Pinterest:  
> [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/KenjNight/)  
>   
> I've made a Facebook, so you guys can add me, view pics related to the story and find out when I'll be updating, how the chapters are going, sneak peeks at upcoming chapters and fics I'm planning and you guys can chat with me and we can get to know each other! Facebook: [Link text](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100010578666956)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who follow me on Facebook, you know I've been talking about this chapter for months. The ones who follow me on Facebook don't know exactly what they're getting into with this, but they do know its nothing good.
> 
> That said, if you'd like a heads up and would like to talk to me, view pics relevant to the fic and check out stories I've planned, you may want to become my Facebook friend as well. I understand many of you don't want all your friends and family to know you read gay fanfics, but I promise not to post on your wall or start communicating with you. That's entirely up to you, lovely people. :)

##### Saturday, October 17, 2015

Stiles woke up when his stomach lurching, as a cold sweat flooded from his sweat glans. His suddenly cold skin combined with the heat of the room and resulted in goosebumps rising all over his body and he knew immediately he was going to be sick. He launched off the mattress and propelled himself into the bathroom before landing on his knees with a hard _thunk_ just in time for his stomach to expel its contents into the porcelain bowl.

Tears streaked down his face as he threw up; gagging and choking for air in-between bouts of vomiting. Stiles shivered as the cold tiles of the bathroom floor reacted with the goosebumps on his sensitive flesh as sweat, tears and snot ran down his face, mixing with the flecks of vomit around his mouth and chin. He felt like it would never end and he'd throw up not only bile, but his organs as well if it continued for much longer.

Minutes later, Stiles leaned against the sink and lowered the toilet lid with a shaky hand. After he caught his breath and was sure he wasn't going to be sick anymore, he flushed the toilet and winced at the loud noise. He continued to slouch against the wooden cupboard under the sink until he regained enough strength to raise himself on wobbly legs that threatened to give out at any moment. His hands clenched onto the granite counter-top of the sink, leaning heavily on his arms, which were as unstable as his legs.

For a moment, Stiles debated just washing off his face and rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash, but knew it'd be futile when he felt like such utter shit. With a silent sigh, he stumbled toward the bathtub, falling hard to sit on the edge as his legs could no longer hold him up and began running the hot water, with just a bit of cold water, for a bath.

After the water began to run, he stood up slowly and walked into the shower, shedding his boxers along the way. He turned the water on as hot as it could be and stepped into the heated spray, turning his face into the water spouting from the shower head. He rubbed his face with his hands to rinse off all the bodily fluids and vile regurgitation lingering on his skin before turning off the shower. Stiles grabbed his shampoo and body wash from their alcove before stepping out and walking toward the bathtub, turning off the water as it reached his preferred level of just about too full.

Stiles set the bottles on the side of the tub before stepping into the basin and sinking down in the almost too hot water, lethargically admiring the steam rising from his arm as he raised it out of the tub and blew on his heated skin, causing goosebumps to rise once again. He frowned and submerged his hand again, but the goose-flesh didn't fade. Stiles slowly rolled his head from side to side before rising his chin at an angle; sighing as his neck cracked and rotated his shoulders, easing the tense muscles before he sat up and reached for the shampoo.

None of the blogs he had read said anything about morning sickness being as intense as a stomach virus. Most blogs said they were triggered by certain smells and quite a few lasted throughout the day, but they didn't expel their entire stomach's contents into the toilet and most said they just gagged for a few minutes. Stiles wondered if he felt morning sickness more intensely because he was actually a male, pregnant or not. He'd had to search for any pregnant male blogs because although it was uncommon for males to get pregnant, he knew he was by no means the first to do so and at least one male out there had to have shared his story. If it wasn't on the Internet, he was willing to search libraries. Morning sickness that intense just couldn't be normal.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles looked up from the TV as a knock sounded from the door connected to the garage. He knew it was either Derek or Aprille, so he called for them to enter, debating whether to stand up or not, but decided to just pause the episode of Supernatural he was watching on Netflix instead.

He was surprised when both Aprille and Derek entered and immediately sat up as a blush crossed his face as he belatedly realized he was sitting in his boxers with a well-worn and well-loved faded black t-shirt with the batman logo across his chest. He chanced a quick glance down at his crotch to make sure his dick hadn't poked through the opening and sighed in relief.

“Uh, hi, Aprille, Derek. What's up?” He asked, his voice rough from him praising the porcelain throne early in the morning and not speaking much since.

“I'm just here to tidy up a bit, Stiles. How're you?” Aprille asked as she set a large bucket on the floor of the kitchen area before heading to the closet and bringing out a Swiffer.

“Oh, thanks, Aprille. I'm alright, how are you?”

“Great! Derek helped me clean the main house, so I finished that much quicker than usual. Lena has a concert rehearsal at five o'clock tonight and although Joel and I prefer her to relax on Friday and Saturday, we really can't skip rehearsals, so I'm going to watch!”

Stiles smiled at the clear happiness in Aprille's voice and could tell how much she loved her family and how proud she was of her daughter. “That's awesome. When will Lena come around? I'm dying to meet her.”

“I'm not sure, Stiles. She's a bit busy with the concert coming up next month and wants to rehearse all the time. Plus, she's adamant that she makes perfect grades to better her chances at getting a scholarship when she goes to college.”

“I thought she was only twelve.” The brunette said with a small frown.

“Thirteen,” Aprille corrected gently, “But she knows how expensive college is and wants to do her best to get into a good school and good schools aren't cheap. She's also learning Spanish this year, so she'll be multilingual and that'll give her a bit of a boost over a couple of other applicants, even though that's years away. As she says, though, 'it's never too late to start preparing for the future'!”

“I told you that I'd help out a bit with Lena's college fund, Aprille. There's no need for you and Joel to kill yourselves working and for Lena to stress herself out so much on getting perfect grades.”

Aprille glared at the bearded male and paused in her sweeping. “And I've told you that Joel and I are just fine and Lena isn't any more stressed than any other bright, mature young lady her age. She's not sneaking out or hanging out with the wrong crowd and that's enough to please Joel and I, but she wants the best future for herself and Joel and I won't discourage her from chasing her dreams and we make sure she manages her time well and has downtime. The moment that changes, we will sit down with her and have a chat. If something comes up and worse comes to worse, we will involve you, Derek. But until then, let it be.” She rounded the kitchen island and stood on tip-toes and pulled the larger male down so she could press a kiss to his scruffy cheek. “I appreciate all that you do for us, Derek, but we can manage.”

The werewolf looked chagrined, but still seemed determined to sneak in some well-intended help and Stiles hid a smile, turning back to the TV screen. It didn't seem like Aprille would ever ask for his help to keep the apartment tidy, since he maintained its cleanliness throughout the week and would only leave the basics for her, as Derek had instructed when Stiles had moved in.

“So, what about you, Derek? What's up?” Stiles asked, wondering why the older male had dropped in. He usually left Stiles alone and he stayed holed up in his apartment, not necessarily avoiding the male, but unsure of their position after Braeden's failed visit. Was he allowed in the main house? Could they hang out sometimes and continue to get to know each other better?

Since the false alert of the fire alarm he had a better understanding of the werewolf's past, but they hadn't spoke much since they woke up together the morning after and the werewolf had seemed a bit embarrassed and shocked that he'd fallen asleep on the couch next to Stiles instead of in bed with his girlfriend. Stiles wasn't quite sure if it had made the older male uncomfortable, so he never mentioned it and pretended it never happened, despite sleeping so peacefully without the aid of his pillow for the first time in his life.

“Stiles?”

The brunette jumped and looked over to the alpha sheepishly. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he had completely ignored the man.

“Sorry, lost my train of thought,” Stiles apologized. “My spark seems to help me concentrate a bit better, not as well as my ADD medication did, but I can usually focus a little longer with just my spark's help. I guess I get lost in my inner musings, sometimes.” he cleared his throat and shrugged. “So, sorry. What were you saying?”

“I asked how you were doing. I heard you get up really early this morning, but didn't want to interrupt you.” Derek told him, his green eyes sizing the fair-skinned human up critically, “Plus, I haven't seen too much of you recently and was starting to wonder if you were avoiding me.”

Stiles shook his head slowly. “No, I didn't mean to avoid you. I just wasn't sure if I was allowed in the main house, because _this_ is my place.” He spread his arm out, gesturing to the apartment. “And the house is your place and I didn't know if I was allowed in there or not...”

“Stiles, you can come into the main house whenever you want and you're welcome in the backyard or wherever, okay? Just not the second floor or attic, okay? Those are personal living spaces and where my office is, but you're welcome anywhere on the ground floor and basement alright?”

The brunette male nodded, casting a glance at Aprille and wondering if she had encouraged Derek to allow him into the main house or if it was the alpha's idea.

“Thanks. It would be nice to maybe hang out together sometimes, don't you think? I really can't wait to meet Laura and your pack.” Stiles paused, “Wait, how did you hear me this morning? I mean, we weren't miles away, but I'm not part of your pack and you aren't my alpha...how'd you hear me get up so early?”

Derek's eyes darkened. “I may not be your alpha, but due to the bond with you through the baby, I am attuned to you. I should be able to pick up your scent from about two miles away and I'm attuned to your voice.” He walked into the living room and stood next to the younger male. “Are you alright? You didn't sound well this morning.”

Stiles gave him a half-shrug. “I'm better now. I guess morning sickness hit me hard.” He nodded toward his laptop. “I tried to find out if morning sickness was worse for pregnant men, but I haven't found anything so far. I've just been trying to relax.”

“Why? You still don't feel well?” Aprille piped up, rounding Derek so she could study Stiles carefully.

The brown eyed male shook his head. “No. My stomach is kind of queasy and hurts a bit, but...uh, I read that some people experience constipation frequently throughout pregnancy, so I might be constipated.”

Derek rolled his eyes and walked from the room. “I have some stool softener in the cupboard. I'll go grab it for you.”

“Thanks!” Stiles called out after the male before turning to Aprille. “Did morning sickness suck this much for you?”

The pretty, Pacific Island native shook her head slowly. “No, but not every person experiences the same symptoms and some don't experience the symptoms in the same way.” She leaned over to pat him on the shoulder. “I'm sorry morning sickness effects you so much, but just remember, it's for a good cause! After this, you'll have a baby!” She froze and apologized before continuing, “I mean, Derek will have a baby. _You'll_ have a little flab of leftover pregnancy belly.”

Stiles winced and pulled up his shirt to admire his flat, lightly muscled abdomen. “I'm gonna go take some pictures so I can admire myself when I'm as big as a whale.”

**XXXXXX**

Stiles smiled as he slid into the passenger seat of Allison's car, leaning across the console to give her a hug. “I've missed you.” He said as he pulled away to give her a small peck on the cheek.

“I've missed you, too! How's it going? Do you like it here? Isn't Derek's house amazing? What's it like living with him?” Allison asked excitedly, grabbing his hand in her's and squeezing it gently. “I've missed you so much, Stiles!”

Stiles laughed and put on his seat belt before gesturing toward the driveway. “I'll tell you all about it, but let's get going first, alright? He's home and I'm sure he can hear every word we say.”

Allison shot him a grin and let go of his hand to lightly nudge his shoulder with her elbow. “You better get use to that. I've got a lifetime with unintentional eavesdroppers.” She said, rolling her eyes as she shifted her car into drive and carefully guided the car toward the end of the driveway.

“Well, I'm kind of use to it, since I've dealt with Scott for so long, but Derek's on another level. He hears things way clearer and seems more attuned to people around him, me in particular.” Stiles froze as he realized that Derek's hearing was formed through the bond they shared with the baby and sounded a little similar to the bond Allison and Scott developed and hastily added, “But that could just be because he's a born werewolf.”

The pretty brunette nodded as she pulled out of the driveway. “That makes sense. Derek's had a lifetime of dealing with his werewolf senses whereas Scott and Isaac have only had a few years.” She cast a sideways glance at the male next to her. “Speaking of Scott, he misses you.”

Stiles held up his hand and slouched down into his seat. “We're not discussing this, Allison. I'm not talking to Scott until he apologizes and I'm not putting up with Isaac until he gets some help, gets the stick removed from his ass and the chip knocked off his shoulder.”

Allison's hands tightened over the steering wheel and she exhaled in a huff, “I just wish you would all get along.”

“Well, that's not going to happen. In a perfect world, everyone would get along, there wouldn't be terminal illnesses or diseases and we'd all die happily in our sleep of old age, never work a day of our lives, eat like kings and never gain a pound and there would be mass orgies. However, that world doesn't exist and we can only make due with what we're given and strive for our ideal life. And I refuse to be treated like shit, by anybody. Scott and Isaac aren't exceptions, even if one of them is my best friend and the other is dating said friends.”

“I know,” Allison said, ignoring his 'perfect world' tirade. “And you shouldn't have to put up with them the way they're acting. I just can't help but want everyone to get along so we could all go out together.”

Stiles shook his head. “No way am I ever going out with you, Scott and Isaac. I refuse to be a fourth wheel.”

The brown eyed woman shot him a smile. “You could bring Derek along. It could be fun to hang out with him for once. Whenever Scott and I see him it's to discuss the mateship with Isaac or just in passing.”

A small smile formed on Stiles' face at the thought of bringing Derek over as something more than his employer, but he quickly squashed the thought as it would only lead to fanciful daydreams that would never come true and would leave him longing and wanting inside. Derek wasn't available and put up with his flirtations at best. He had no idea what the male would be like as a boyfriend or even a lover and it was probably better off that way. Stiles often fell too hard, too fast and became devoted to a single person with steadfast resolve. Hell, he'd devoted most of his teenage years to the belief that the beautiful, smart and popular Lydia Martin would eventually fall for him when she barely spared him more than a passing glance. It was much easier to have meaningless, mutually-agreed upon one night stands with no strings attached than it was to risk his heart by forming something more resolute. Sadly, with how much time he spent around Derek and the more he got to know him, the harder Stiles fell.

Derek Hale was quickly approaching Lydia Martin on the scale of his affections and Stiles knew he was going to be in deep shit. Part of him wanted to shy away and protect himself, but another part didn't mind the fall if it meant he could spend time with the smart, kind, handsome werewolf. Either way, he was screwed.

He yelped and jerked toward the window, shooting a glare at the woman driving as he rubbed his ear after Allison had flicked it. “What the hell was that for?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to Shotz or someplace else.”

The brunette wrinkled his nose and placed his hand on his lower stomach as it clenched uncomfortably. “Let's go to Aftershock. Shotz has too many sloppy drunks and as per Derek's contract, I'm not allowed to drink, so I'd like to hang out someplace where I won't get drunk just from the smell of alcohol.”

Allison raised her eyebrow as she corrected her course toward their destination. “Aftershock is expensive compared to Shotz, though.”

Stiles flashed her a grin. “Derek paid me yesterday and let's just say I'm good, alright? Drinks are on me tonight, as thank you for keeping me off the streets.”

“I told you it's fine, Stiles. You don't need to pay me back!”

“Hence why I'll pay you back in drinks so I don't feel like a low-life freeloader!”

“Whatever floats your boat.” the brown eyed woman sighed as she pulled into the crowded parking lot and searched for a space.

A few minutes later, they walked into the packed bar and broke into their usual routine; Allison drifting away to scout out and secure them a table while Stiles waited at the bar to order their drinks. Even though Shotz was always packed, cheap and filled with sloppy drunks, Aftershock was just as crowded and filled with many people working their way toward getting drunk, but catered to a slightly older crowd; people who had graduated and worked during the week instead of slaving away at college.

Not to say that college students didn't frequent the bar; they did, but the chances of bar fights and lovers trysts coming to light at Aftershock were significantly lower. Overall, it was a more relaxed atmosphere with a slightly more mature crowd.

Stiles slithered his way between a busty woman with purple ombré hair and a large male with sleeve tattoos. He raised his hand to the bartender, who gave him a nod as he completed another order before making his way over. A sudden, sharp pain rushed through his lower stomach and he doubled over and clenched his teeth, sucking in a sharp breath until the pain subsided to a dull throb.

“You alright?” The bartender asked, glancing over him with cautious eyes.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Stiles gasped out as he pressed a hand to his stomach. “Lime margarita with salt and a virgin strawberry daiquiri, please.” he called over the noise in the loud room as he flashed the man behind the wooden bar his driver's license.

The woman with the ombré hair moved away and a tall, muscled man took her place, snorting at Stiles' order before flashing him a wide smile. “You alright? You're not planning on getting wasted, are you?”

Stiles shook his head with a grin. “Nope, I'm the designated driver.” He replied, glancing at the male next to him. He was blond with a wide chest, muscled arms and a surprisingly slender torso and thick thighs for such slim hips.

“Oh my God, you're like the human version of Johnny Bravo!” Stiles blurted and flushed red immediately after. He was caught between slapping his hand over his mouth or face-palming himself and managed to slap his face a little too forcefully, whacking his nose with the heel of his hand, causing stars to float across his vision.

The muscled male laughed and patted Stiles' shoulder. “You look a little young to remember that show, to be honest.”

“I'm twenty-two!” Stiles snapped as the bartender slid him his drinks and Stiles handed him twenty-five dollars, shouting for the man to keep the change.

The bartender nodded in appreciation before turning to the man next to Stiles, giving him time to slip away and search for Allison. The bar was crowded and random people milled about, hovering over tables and crowded in groups due to the lack of available seats. He stretched and stood on his toes, searching the crowd before his stomach lurched and he stumbled backward, wincing at the ache in his stomach.

“Is your name Stiles?” The Johnny Bravo looking guy asked him, bending toward Stiles so the human could hear him.

“Why do you want to know?”

The man stood back and nodded to a booth in the back corner, past Stiles' right shoulder. “Cause there's a girl shouting 'Stiles' and waving over here.”

Stiles pivoted and raised the margarita in Allison's direction as he caught sight of her, allowing the brunette female to lower her hand and sit back against the cushioned seat.

“Oh, thanks.” The fair-skinned male said, nodding at the blond male. “How'd you hear her?”

The man smiled and winked and Stiles blinked as the male's eyes flashed red. “ _You're_ a werewolf?” He asked, surprised. He prided himself of his ability to pick out werewolves and the man next to him didn't give off any wolfish vibes at all.

“Surprised?” He asked, his eyes bleeding brown again. “I thought you were one, too, at first, til I got closer to you at the bar. You're human, right?” he inclined his head toward Allison, who was waiting, casting them curious glances. “And so's she?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, she's dating werewolves and I'm living with one.”

The man nodded with a smile. “Well, would you mind if I sat with you two while I wait for my friends to show up? I won't be in your hair long, I just got off work a few hours ago and my feet are killing me.”

“Sure, no problem.” Stiles said, walking toward the booth where Allison was watching them both with curious eyes. He slid in next to her, allowing the large male to sit across from them.

“Hello,” Allison greeted slowly, glancing at Stiles before smiling at the blond.

“Hey there, I'm Jace.”

“Allison,” the two shook hands before glancing at Stiles.

“What?” the brunette male asked, throwing up his hands before leaning toward his virgin daiquiri, searching for the straw with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth. “You both know my name.”

Allison rolled her eyes before apologizing on his behalf to Jace, who laughed it off. “Actually, before my friends arrive, I wondered if you wouldn't mind answering a question for me.”

“Who? Me or Stiles?”

“Stiles.”

The brown eyed human raised an eyebrow. “...yes?”

“So, you live with a werewolf and smell like two different packs...are you being courted?”

Stiles drew back from the table and coughed as his drink went down the wrong pipe. He spluttered for a few moments as he tried to resume a normal breathing pattern. “ _What_?”

“It's a fair question,” Jace said, raising his eyebrows. “You smell like two packs, but they overlap each other.” The buff male shrugged. “Packs don't often share their human pack members. No offense, but they're too fragile and the risk is too high that they would be killed or hurt by mistake, if not on purpose.”

“O-kay,” Stiles said, dragging out the word. “Uh, no, I'm not being courted.”

Jace shook his head slowly. “I'm sorry, I'm just really confused. Are you part of a werewolf family? I have human siblings and my parents didn't want to let either of them out of the house ever. So how do two packs just _share_ a human like that?”

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, but an intense seizing sensation in his lower stomach had him gasping for breath instead. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, hissing out a breath through his nose. He could hear Allison and Jace calling his name, could feel Allison's hand on his shoulder, but his stomach hurt too much to form a response.

After several seconds, the pain dulled to a throb and Stiles rested his elbow on the table and cupped his forehead with his hand; his other hand pressed tentatively to his lower abdomen. The clenching in his stomach felt like the cramps he got when he was on his period, but this was more intense and painful than any cramp he'd ever experienced.

“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” He stuttered, scooting to the end of the booth and standing on wobbly legs.

“Hey, I'll help.” Jace said, smoothly sliding and standing in one motion, resting one hand on the small of Stiles' back while he held Stiles' left hand firmly in his own.

“Do you want me to call Derek?” Allison asked before they'd taken two steps.

The brunette male shook his head with a frown, his brows furrowed and teeth clenched as he grunted out his response, “No, it's probably just an upset stomach. I may need you to drive, though.”

Jace lead Stiles through the crowded bar and the clustered groups of people parted for the large man easily. Stiles was grateful; he wasn't sure he would've made it to the restroom without passing out if it hadn't been for Jace's help.

Stiles slid into a stall and locked the door behind him before fumbling with his belt and yanking down his pants once he'd gotten the button and zip undone. He clenched his eyes shut and flushed red with embarrassment.

“You don't need to wait for me, Jace. I'll be fine.”

The werewolf hummed in response, “I'll wait outside the door, just in case.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as the heavy door swung shut with a solid thud and pretended a werewolf wasn't listening in as he emptied his bowels.

He had just stood up and reached down for his pants when the cramps hit again and Stiles glanced down at his stomach through slitted eyes. He couldn't imagine what was wrong, but he needed to go home to his own bed and rest until it passed. He just had to make it home and then he could take a hot bath, curl up with a heating pad on his stomach and maybe drink raspberry tea to get the cramps to go away.

Once the uncomfortable, clenching cramp had passed he reached for his boxers and pants again only to freeze in horror. There were mottled red and brown smears and globs on his boxers that looked like dark period blood.

Stiles' heart fell and his stomach dropped. There was no way he could have his period. He'd had it only a few weeks ago and he was pregnant. The cramps were nothing like the light twinges he usually experienced and he never got nauseous while on his period. There was no way he was on his period. He was _pregnant_.

Stiles reached for the toilet paper with shaking hands and wiped the globs off the best he could before throwing the bath tissue in the toilet and pushing the handle down with his foot to flush it. After pulling up his boxers and jeans, he buttoned and zipped them and adjusted his belt to hang loosely while he left the stall and washed his hands.

He dried off his hands and threw away the paper towel when another cramp hit; stronger than any of the others before. Stiles doubled over, wrapping his arms around his abdomen as he let out a whimper that grew to a pained cry. Tears blurred his vision as the door was thrown open, smacking loudly against the tiled wall and large arms surrounded Stiles, pulling him against a firm body.

For a split-second, Stiles was relieved despite his pain as he thought Derek had magically teleported to him and was cradling him, but the grip was too constricting than the comforting embraces he was used to and the arms were a bit too heavy.

“What's wrong?” Jace asked, as he grabbed Stiles' chin gently in his hand and turned Stiles' jaw until they were face to face.

“I need to call Derek. I have to go to the hospital.”

Jace bent over and picked Stiles up bridal style, carrying him over to where Allison was sitting.

“What's wrong?” Allison gasped, shooting out of the booth to stand in front of them, looking over Stiles worriedly before glaring at Jace. “What the hell happened?”

“I don't know, bu-”

“I need to go to the hospital. There's something wrong with me.” Stiles groaned, clutching his stomach and screwing his eyes shut as the sharp pain increased. “Need Derek.”

Jace nodded to Allison. “I'll drive. Leave your car and ride with me. I'm completely sober.” He assured her before turning around and striding across the room to the door.

Stiles gasped as another tremor of pain coursed through him after he had just rode the other cramp out. “I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm sorry!”

Jace shushed him as they left the bar, a warm breezing floating by, causing Stiles to shiver as it met with the cold sweat covering his body. Stiles faintly heard the door to the bar slam open then fall shut as heels clacked against the concrete pavement, following them.

“Derek, it's Allison.” She paused for a second before she continued, “We're going to the hospital. Something is wrong with Stiles.”

“He wants us to wait for him.” She called out as Jace leaned back and let Stiles rest against his chest as he opened a car door.

“Tell him it'd be better if he meets us at the hospital. We're going to Mercy Health Hospital ER.”

Allison relayed the information as Jace settled Stiles into the backseat, pulling the seat belt in the middle over his chest and snapping it behind his back.

“Uncomfortable, but safe,” the werewolf said before shutting the door and jumping into the front seat and starting the car. “Come on, Allison.”

Stiles moaned in pain as another cramp hit and tears streaked down his face. “I want my dad,” he whimpered quietly with a sniffle, bringing his knees to his chest as the passenger door slammed shut and the car whipped out the parking space and out of the crowded parking lot. “I want Derek.”

“Derek will meet us there, Stiles,” Allison said, reaching over the front seat to run her fingers through Stiles' mussed, sweaty hair. “Hold on. We'll fix you, just hold on.”

**XXXXXX**

Stiles was slumped on a bench in the waiting room, whispering information to Allison as she filled out the paperwork. Jace had his hand on Stiles' stomach, absorbing the pain, twinging every now and then as a particularly sharp pain cut through his werewolf healing abilities.

“Stiles?!”

The human's eyes snapped over to the person who called his name and tears filled his eyes as Derek strode across the room and stopped abruptly in front of him, his large hands hovering centimeters above the human's skin, as if wanting to touch him, but too afraid to risk injuring the young male.

“Derek, I'm sorry,” Stiles panted around deep, gasping sobs. “I'm sorry.”

The alpha's resolve broke and he reached for Stiles, sweeping the human into his arms as he sat down heavily on the bench, cuddling Stiles to his broad, warm chest as he pressed his nose into the pale, mole-riddled skin of Stiles' neck and breathed in deeply. Derek's eyes snapped open and changed to red as Stiles let out a pained whimper and Derek picked up on another werewolf's scent. Another _alpha _werewolf's scent.__

__Jace held up his hands in surrender, nodding toward Stiles. “I just met him at the bar tonight. I didn't do anything to him.”_ _

__Derek sighed and his eyes turned green again as he apologized to the other werewolf and tried to soothe Stiles' whimpering._ _

__“I need your insurance card.” Allison spoke up in a timid voice, as if she were afraid to interrupt the brunette male's string of wounded sounds._ _

__Derek reached into Stiles' back pocket and withdrew the young man's wallet and handed it to Allison as he rubbed his hand over Stiles' back, growling quiet, soothing rumbles deep in chest to calm the human._ _

__“You need to put your hand on his stomach and absorb his pain.” Jace spoke up as Allison stood to give the receptionist the papers along with Stiles' insurance card and driver's license._ _

__The bearded alpha quickly did as Jace suggested, wincing as his healing powers absorbed the pain from the sobbing, shaking man in his arms._ _

__“I forget your name, but you're part of the Griffith pack, right?” Derek asked quietly and ran his free hand through Stiles' hair, scratching gently at the roots._ _

__“Yeah, I'm Jace. My father passed the title to me two years ago. You're Hale, right?” The blond werewolf shook his head. “I thought I recognized the scent on Stiles, but I couldn't remember where I had smelled it before.”_ _

__Allison sat down next to Derek and peered over his muscular shoulder at her best friend. “What's wrong with him? I had to describe his symptoms on the form and I just put 'stomach pains', but he looks awful.”_ _

__Jace shrugged and Derek's eyes narrowed and he pressed his nose to the damp, sweaty skin on Stiles' neck, breathing deeply. He drifted his nose across the young man's collar bone, down his chest to his hips before freezing and sitting up abruptly. “He's bleeding.”_ _

__Allison jumped up and ran to the receptionist and relayed the information as Derek stood up, removing his hand from Stiles' stomach so he could keep a better grip on him._ _

__A nurse entered the waiting room and called, “Stilinski,” and Derek took long strides to meet her at the door. “This way, we'll be in room four.”_ _

__Derek spoke as he followed her, “He has extreme abdominal cramps and I'm sure he's bleeding. I think he's miscarrying.”_ _

__The nurse frowned as she followed him into the room. “Men shouldn't get pregnant.”_ _

__Derek's eyes flashed as he laid Stiles down on the examination table before he reeled around and bared his canines at the suddenly fearful nurse. “Find me a fucking doctor and shove your bigotry up your ass.” he roared, snapping his sharp teeth at the woman before she jogged from the room._ _

__“Der, no.” Stiles moaned, curled up in a fetal position as tears filled his eyes._ _

__The bearded werewolf rounded the table to stand behind Stiles, slipping his hand between the top of Stiles' thighs and his chest to rest his large hand on the human's stomach, immediately absorbing the human's pain again._ _

__“Stiles, it's okay,” the werewolf soothed as tears pricked his own eyes._ _

__The fair-skinned male shook his head and raised his large, doe eyes to Derek as his chin trembled and his lips quivered. “I'm sorry, Derek. I'm so-s-sorry!”_ _

__The alpha hushed him and shook his head. “It's not your fault, Stiles.”_ _

__Stiles ignored the werewolf, shaking his head from side to side with his eyes clenched shut, tears leaking from the corners as he whimpered quietly in pain and kept a running mantra in his head, ' _It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault_.'_ _

__A tall, thin man with dark skin and a closely shaved haircut entered the room with a clipboard in hand, perusing its contents before strode to the sink to wash and dry his hands and put on blue, latex gloves. “Gentlemen, I'm Dr. Wallace, what seems to be the problem?” He asked in a deep, comforting voice._ _

__Stiles curled in on himself even more and let out a sob, “I'm I-,” he gasped for air before blurting out, “Miscarriage.”_ _

__Dr. Wallace approached the exam table and had Stiles uncurl and shooed Derek's hand away, flashing gold eyes when the alpha bared his teeth at him. “Sir, do not make me have you forcefully removed from this room. I need to examine your partner to diagnose him.”_ _

__Derek stepped back to stand at Stiles' head, resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it lightly in reassurance._ _

__“When was your last period and when did you get pregnant, Mr. Stilinski?” The doctor asked as he Velcroed the blood pressure cuff to Stiles' arm and placed the stethoscope to his ears and the diaphragm to Stiles' inner arm._ _

__It took a few seconds for Stiles to think before he answered in a rushed voice, “Period started September twenty-first and ended on the twenty-sixth, IVF transfer was, um,” Stiles raised his head and peered over his shoulder at Derek._ _

__“The transfer took place on the twenty-eighth and he was confirmed pregnant just this past Sunday, the eleventh.” The alpha replied, his voice tight._ _

__Dr. Wallace hummed and removed the blood pressure cuff and coaxed Stiles to a sitting position, where he slipped a thermometer into his mouth and under his tongue before he lifted the human's shirt. He pressed the diaphragm to Stiles' pectorals and had him take deep breaths as he listened to his lungs and heart. The doctor wrapped the stethoscope around his neck and removed the thermometer, frowning at the result before scribbling away in a messy scrawl on a sheet of paper._ _

__“Mr. Stilinski, lean back on the table for me, okay? Pull your shirt up again, too, please.”_ _

__Derek helped Stiles bunch up his shirt and lowered the male back on the table, knowing Stiles was too shaky to do so himself. The doctor placed his hand on Stiles' abdomen and tapped it with two fingers, repeating the motion several times across Stiles' lower abdomen and down his body, right above the hemline of his boxers and jeans._ _

__“Mr. Stilinski, your file said you're experiencing cramps, is that right?”_ _

__Stiles nodded. “I've felt twinges for days, but figured it was just an upset stomach. This morning I had really bad morning sickness and I had light cramps all day, but figured I was constipated or something. But it got worse and it really hurts.” Stiles brushed away a few tears before he added, “And when I used the bathroom an hour ago, I noticed blood and came here.”_ _

__Dr. Wallace jotted something down before standing up. “Gentlemen, I'll be right back, sit tight.”_ _

__Stiles moaned as the door shut behind the doctor and threw his arm over his eyes as bitter tears flooded his vision. Derek moved and the fair-skinned male jumped when he felt Derek's large, warm hand rest over his abdomen and the sharp aches of cramps disappeared._ _

__“No!” he snapped and flung his arm down to bat away the werewolf's hand. “Don't do that!”_ _

__“What? Why?” The alpha asked, grabbing both of Stiles' wrists with one hand and putting the other on the human's stomach again._ _

__“No!” the brunette whined, shifting his hips. wriggling his body as he weakly bucked his hips in another attempt to dislodge the other man's hand. “Stop it!”_ _

__“Stiles, calm down!” Derek ordered, a hint of a growl seeping into his words. “I'm trying to take away the pain.”_ _

__The human sniffled and tugged with his arms as he tried to escape the alpha's strong grip. “I don't deserve to not feel pain. I'm losing your child! I'm sorry!”_ _

__“Shhh, it's not your fault, Stiles. It's okay.”_ _

__“No. It's. NOT!” Stiles shouted, raising his legs to kick at the werewolf in a shocking burst of adrenaline. “You're losing another baby and it's all my fault!”_ _

__“It's no one's fault, Stiles. IVF is high-risk and with Braeden's history we knew it was possible, we just hoped for a miracle.”_ _

__Stiles shook his head and stopped fighting against the larger male as sobs wracked his body. “You deserve a miracle.”_ _

__A sharp rap sounded on the door and the doctor reentered with a nurse._ _

__“Is everything alright?” The tall doctor asked, raising an eyebrow at Derek's hand wrapped around Stiles' wrists and the human sobbing brokenly on the exam table._ _

__Derek glared at the male, his eyes red and his canines extended as he growled. The doctor shook his head as his own eyes flashed gold once again and the nurse's eyes turned blue. Derek snapped at her, coming to stand in front of Stiles protectively._ _

__“Get away from him,” he ordered lowly as his claws extended and he shifted into his partial-wolf._ _

__Dr. Wallace stood in front of the petite nurse. “Sir, Nurse Cline is not a threat to you nor your partner. Her background is classified, but I assure you we wouldn't have accepted her if she were a threat to any of our patients.”_ _

__“Please, sir, I just need to take the patient's blood sample to test his hCG, human Chorionic Gonadotropin, levels. They're his pregnancy hormone levels and if he's not producing any, we'll know if he's losing the baby.”_ _

__Derek remained in front of Stiles until the human spoke up from behind him, “Let her through, Der. We need to know.”_ _

__The alpha snarled before his wolf attributes melted away, but his red eyes remained as he rounded the table to stand at Stiles' side. Derek slipped his hand under the younger male's shirt and resumed his task of absorbing the fair-skinned male's pain while he carded his fingers through the human's hair, soothing him with low growls and comforting rumbles._ _

__Nurse Cline slowly approached Stiles from the opposite side of the table and rest the metal tray on a nearby trolley and pulled on gloves. She ripped open a packet and swabbed Stiles' inner arm with an alcoholic wipe before setting it on the tray and picking up the syringe loaded with an empty vial._ _

__“Shhh, it's alright, it just hurts for a minute.” She said soothingly as she slid the needle into the human's arm._ _

__Stiles was too exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally to do more than whimper, furrow his eyebrows and frown as Nurse Cline drew his blood. The prick of a needle was nothing compared to the fear of losing Derek and Braeden's baby._ _

__The nurse pulled out the syringe and taped a cotton ball to the tiny pinprick of blood and threw the needle into the sharps container on her way out of the room._ _

__“Mr. Stilinski, we'll call you in the morning with the results of your test, but no matter what the results are, we encourage you to schedule an appointment with your OBGYN right away for a follow up. However, I've seen a few miscarriages and they've gone either way. Sometimes they lose the baby, but miracles do happen. Don't lose faith. You will both be in my prayers and we'll add your name to the prayer list.”_ _

__Stiles shook his head and allowed Derek to help him sit up, lost in his thoughts as the doctor spoke with the werewolf. He couldn't believe this had happened. He'd been careful and he'd lost the baby before it was more than a glimmer in their eyes. It was only a zygote, but it'd been Derek's baby._ _

__He jumped as an unfamiliar hand landed on his shoulder and he turned watery, amber colored eyes up to the doctor. “Have faith, Mr. Stilinski. Your levels could stabilize and you may go on to give birth.”_ _

__“Thank you, Doctor Wallace.” Stiles mumbled, leaning heavily into Derek's side as he let the alpha lead him from the room._ _

__Allison and Jace were missing from the waiting room and the woman behind the receptionist counter told them they had left half an hour ago. Derek thanked the woman before slowly picking Stiles up in his arms and holding him bridal style as they walked through the automatic doors and into the parking lot._ _

__Derek settled Stiles into the passenger seat, buckled him up and reclined the seat before shutting the door quietly The alpha walked around the car to slide into the driver's seat, pulled out his keys and started the Camaro, glancing over the console at Stiles when the young man winced._ _

__“Are you alright?” the werewolf asked, reaching toward the trembling man to hover his hand over the human's stomach._ _

__The brunette nodded mutely and closed his eyes. Derek pulled his hand away and shifted the car into gear as he carefully pulled out of the parking space and started the journey home._ _

__They were about ten minutes from Derek's house when Stiles finally spoke up at the same time Derek also began to speak. They paused and the alpha allowed the brunette to go first._ _

__“Do you believe in miracles?”_ _

__Derek shrugged. “I don't know. My past history doesn't really lead me to believe in miracles, but I'd _like_ to believe.” He let out a heavy sigh, “What about you?”_ _

__“I believe in them, yeah.” Stiles said with a nod, resting his hand on his stomach. “Are you religious?”_ _

__“No, not at all. Are you?”_ _

__“Not really; I'm Agnostic. So like, if God exists, great. If not, oh well.” Stiles moaned softly in pain before continuing through clenched teeth, “I do believe in miracles, fate and karma, though.”_ _

__They fell silent and remained so until Derek pulled into the driveway and hit the button on his sun visor for the garage door to open. He pulled in, parked and shut it off the Camaro as he hit the button for the door to lower. The dark-haired man turned to the young man next to him._ _

__“I know I agreed that I wouldn't pay you if this resulted in a miscarriage and I know I already paid you for this week, but I want to pay for any counseling and appointments that you need to make sure you and your body is okay.”_ _

__“What? Der-” Stiles was so shocked he barely registered the painful cramping sensation in his lower abdomen. He couldn't understand why Derek was being so clinical and acting like the baby was gone. He shook his head in disbelief as he stroked his stomach._ _

__“Stiles, please, let me do this for you.”_ _

__The fair-skinned human continued to shake his head. “Derek, we don't even know if we've lost the baby, yet. And even if we are losing them, are you sure you don't want to try again?”_ _

__The alpha froze and Stiles wasn't surprised when the man looked at him with watery green eyes. “I don't know if I can handle another miscarriage so soon, Stiles.”_ _

__“Please, let's just wait and find out what the hormone levels are and schedule another doctor appointment, okay?”_ _

__Derek sighed and gave the younger male a small nod. “Fine, I'll wait and run it by Braeden before I make up my mind.” He opened his car door and stopped Stiles from unbuckling the seat belt. “Wait a sec, I'm going to carry you up the stairs. I don't want you to over-exert yourself.”_ _

__Stiles allowed Derek to collect him from the car and carry him up the steps to his apartment. When the alpha hesitated once he was safe in his bed, Stiles asked Derek what was wrong. The bearded male explained it felt wrong to leave Stiles and asked if he'd mind if he slept on the couch in the living room. Stiles told him it'd make him feel better knowing the male was close. He remained quiet and still the entire time Derek got settled on the couch in the next room before once again falling asleep to the comforting sound of Derek's quiet rumbles._ _

__**XXXXXX** _ _

__Stiles sat at one of the bar stools in his kitchen, eating the sausage and hash browns covered in cheese and ketchup that Derek had made for him; blinking as his eyes adjusted to the bright, morning sunshine seeping through the window in the living room. The alpha was across the kitchen island, leaning against the counter-top, a frown on his face as he spoke into the phone._ _

__The brunette continued to eat his food in silence while waiting for Derek to get off the phone. When he had just taken his last bite, his own phone chirped and found a text message from an unknown number. He tapped on the screen to view the message._ _

__' _Hi Stiles its Jace. Allison gave me your number last night when I dropped her off. I hope thats okay. I just wondered how youre doing._ '_ _

__Stiles picked up his phone and quickly replied, assuring Jace that it was fine he had his number and told him he wasn't the best, but he'd be okay and didn't want to talk about it._ _

__He slid off the stool and rinsed off his plate in the sink before sliding it and the silverware into the dishwasher, which he'd run in the evening. Derek hung up just as he shut the dishwasher door._ _

__“Well, the nurse I spoke to said your hCG levels are zero and you have a very high chance of miscarriage. She told me not to lose hope, but also not to get my hopes up as it could go either way.” Derek scrubbed at his face with his hand and fell silent as a tear slid down his cheek._ _

__Stiles walked over to the werewolf and hugged the larger man, resting his pale, mole-y cheek to Derek's wide chest and felt a lump form in his throat. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and tucked the smaller male's head under his chin._ _

__“I'm going to call the clinic and schedule an appointment so we can get checked out as soon as possible, okay? And I've got to call Braeden.” Derek mumbled quietly before taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly._ _

__“Take it easy today, please?” the werewolf asked and pulled away to scan Stiles' face with watery green eyes. “Just chill out on the couch or in bed, but don't overdo it.”_ _

__Stiles nodded and brushed away a tear that clung to the alpha's beard. “I'm sorry, Derek.”_ _

__“It's not your fault, Stiles. We'll get through this. I'll sign you up for an appointment with my grief counselor and we'll get through this.” Derek squeezed Stiles into a brief, tight hug, being extremely mindful of the human's stomach, before stepping away and walking toward the door. “I'll check in on you later.”_ _

__Stiles waited until he heard the muffled thud of the door to the main house before he snatched his phone off the counter, padded into his bedroom, shut the door, climbed into bed and slipped under the comforter. He pulled up his dad's contact ID and began to cry before the the phone started ringing._ _

__He hung up when he got his dad's voice mail. He couldn't leave a message like the one he had. Stiles _needed_ to tell his dad and have his dad comfort him, not the empty air and dead airwaves of a digital voiec email machine._ _

__The young man pressed the heels of his hands against his closed eyes and huffed out a warbled breath. He couldn't believe he was miscarrying Derek's child, but if the sharp cramps in his abdomen, sluggish, dark flow in his pants and sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach were anything to go by, the facts were staring him in the face. Stiles was miscarrying and there was nothing he could do about it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys don't hate me too much. That said, I really hope most of you aren't happy or relieved. This has been planned since the beginning, but it still hurts to kill of a character. The next couple of chapters are going to be quite sad as they recover from their loss. I hope you all bear through it with me. :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this and for your inspiring reviews, feedback, comments, kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> ** **Pinterest:**  
> [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/KenjNight/)  
>   
>  Facebook: [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100010578666956)  
> **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Well, it's been over 7 months, but I'm finally back with an update! Can I get a 'hell yeah'?!

##### Monday, October 19, 2015

Stiles hadn't been able to focus very well during any of his classes, despite his professors' attempts to get him involved. He couldn't bring himself to care about taking notes or participating in class when his stomach cramped every so often and the sluggish flow in his boxers was tapering off. He didn't allow himself to get his hopes up; he knew that the chances of the baby's survival were about zero.

Derek had scheduled them for a joint grief counseling session on Thursday and Stiles was looking forward to unloading all of his guilt and self-loathing for causing Derek and Braeden more heartache. He had no idea how the woman was handling it, but Braeden had arrived yesterday afternoon and hadn't sought Stiles out once.

He didn't blame her.

Stiles groaned as a knock sounded from the door connected to the garage. He sat up, wiped his nose with the back of his hand, and swallowed a sob before telling the visitor to come in.

Derek shuffled into the apartment, his eyes quickly landing on Stiles, and he shut the door before crossing the room to sit down next to fair-skinned male on the couch.

“How're you holding up?”

Stiles shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. His eyes watered and his nose continued to run, already bright red and raw from blowing it so many times.

The alpha rested a hand on Stiles' leg and stroked his thumb over his kneecap. “You and I both know that you've more than likely lost the baby already,” he took a deep breath and swallowed thickly before continuing, “And in my backyard, at the edge of the fence, I planted three evergreen trees for the three babies Braeden and I have already lost. I'm going to the greenhouse nursery to pick up another one. Do you want to come with me?”

Stiles nodded slowly and stood up. “I'm going to wash my face first. I'll meet you in the garage.”

Derek copied his actions. “Alright.” he brushed a stray tear from the Stiles' cheek, his light green/gray eyes staring into whiskey brown. “I'm not going to lie and say it gets better, Stiles because it never does. This pain lingers and can fester until it destroys you, but it's the little things; getting up in the morning, sticking to your routine, allowing people to comfort you, seeking professional help...those things help and the ache inside becomes easier to deal with.

“If I had known this would have happened, I never would've asked you to do this for us.”

Stiles shook his head and started toward the bathroom. “I wanted to, Derek. And even knowing what's happened, I'd do it again. You deserve to have kids, Derek. I only wish I could have brought you them.”

The alpha stood in the doorway of the bathroom while Stiles splashed water on his face and squirted face wash on his hands.

“Stiles, do you remember when we left the hospital when you asked me if I was willing to try again?”

Stiles nodded as he began scrubbing his face with the face wash, working it up into a foaming lather. He met Derek's eyes through the mirror and held his gaze as the older male took a deep breath.

“Well, maybe we will have time to try one more time, before New Years. And if not, then maybe it's just not in the cards for Braeden and I.” Stiles held up a finger as he rinsed his face off, but Derek continued, “And if that's the case after we've both healed – emotionally, mentally, and physically – I can talk to her about adoption again.”

Stiles began to pat his face dry as he absorbed what Derek was saying. He was wanted to give it one more shot before New Years. He wanted to fulfill Derek's dreams of having a family.

“You're welcome to stay here until July, rent-free, if you'd like, Stiles.”

“What?”

The alpha shrugged his shoulders. “I can't ask you to go through this again. I know what multiple miscarriages did to Braeden, and I don't want the same to happen to you and I know you probably don't want to go thr-”

Stiles walked toward the older man and covered the man's mouth with his hand. “Derek, I want to try again. Even if there's another miscarriage...I'd like the chance to carry your baby again.”

“Really?” Derek asked once Stiles had removed his hand from his face. “I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this. I understand if-”

“Der, stop. I want to do this.”

A small smile spread across Derek's lips and he brought Stiles into a quick hug. “Thank you so much, Stiles. You have no clue what this means to me.”

Stiles patted the larger man's back as he drew away from the hug, wincing as his stomach twinged with another cramp. “I kind of do, that's why I'm doing it.”

**XXXXXX**

Derek scanned the platforms filled with plants in front of him, “I can't find any evergreen saplings, can you?”

Stiles looked up from the pamphlet he'd been reading to glance at the plants. “Uh, no, but I'm not too sure what an evergreen sapling looks like.”

The werewolf pointed to a small laminated piece of paper that had pictures of various trees in their infancy and gestured toward the pallets in front of them.

Stiles looked over the platforms, trying to find the sapling that looked like a pathetic, straggly branch of a Christmas tree.

“Nooo,” He replied slowly, giving another cursory look around the platforms. “Sorry.”

“Damn it,” Derek swore, his voice tight. He kicked one of the wooden pallets with the toe of his shoe. “What the hell am I suppose to do now?”

Stiles shrugged helplessly. “Do you want to try another sapling?”

“But the other three in the backyard are evergreen. I don't want three evergreen trees and one regular tree.”

Stiles pointed to a narrow twig of a sapling with thin, light green leaves. “What about that one?”

Derek raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the potted sprout and referred to the laminated sheet, “A weeping willow sapling?”

“It's fitting, isn't it?” Stiles asked, drifting a hand across his lower stomach with a frown. “I just... I don't know. I just think weeping willows are comforting.”

“Comforting?” Derek asked, cocking his head to the side as his eyes traced over Stiles' face. “How so?”

Stiles raised his arms and shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe because I liked Pocahontas as a kid and loved Grandmother Willow? Because I love the lullaby Katniss sings in ' _The Hunger Games_ '? I have no idea. I just...,” He let out a disgruntled sigh before he continued, “I like that you can go under the tree and be shaded from the rest of the world by its branches and leaves. It just seems...safe.”

The alpha was quiet for so long, Stiles began to wish he'd never suggested a weeping willow and began to backtrack. “I'm sorry, let's see if we can find another greenhouse or tree nursery, and check if they have any evergreen saplings in stock.” He pulled out his phone and tapped on the magnifying glass in the lower corner of the screen to search for the nearest nursery. 

Derek shook his head and pressed against Stiles' phone until he lowered his arm to his side as he replied, “No, Stiles, it's fine, I was just thinking.”

The bearded man bent over and reached for the weeping willow sapling, grabbing it by the damp, burlap cloth its roots and soil were wrapped inside. “A weeping willow is perfect. I like that it's a little different from the other trees because my other children were carried by Braeden, but this child was carried by you.” Derek stood up and cradled the sapling upright in his arm, resting the branch against his chest. He wrapped his free arm around him. “Since you like weeping willows and my baby was carried by you, I think a weeping willow will represent you both beautifully; in death and in life.”

Stiles brushed away tears as a smile twitched across his lips. “Thanks, Derek.”

The alpha shook his head and began to lead him toward the check out registers. “Thank you, Stiles.”

Derek made small talk with the cashier as he rang up the sapling, and offered advice on how to make sure the sapling thrived.

The two men walked in silence toward Derek's Captiva, Stiles settling gingerly in the passenger seat while Derek placed the infant weeping willow tree on the tarp he had laid down in the back of the vehicle.

“How're you feeling?” Stiles inquired after the older male climbed into the driver seat.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?”

Stiles shrugged uneasily. “Honestly, no. I'm not doing well. I'm _miscarrying_.” Tears filled his eyes and he huffed impatiently as yet another rubber ball formed in his throat. He wiped at his eyes angrily as hot rage overtook him. “I'm losing the baby, but I'm still getting those damn shots daily, and taking those pills and it's – nothing...” he swallowed a sob. “Nothing is working. Your baby is dead before they even got a chance to live. We never got to hear their heartbeat, or find out their gender, or feel them kick o-or get the hiccups.” Stiles exhaled heavily as his shoulders shook as he tried to refrain from breaking down. “Derek, I- I really wanted to feel what it's like when a baby has hiccups while in the womb!”

Derek reached across the console to wrap an arm around Stiles' shoulders as he finally broke down. “Shhh, Stiles, it's okay.”

“Stop saying that! It's NOT okay!” Stiles screeched, hitting the werewolf with closed fists. “I'm losing your baby! You're supposed to be pissed at me! It's all my fault!”

“Whoa, hey, no. No, it's not your fault,” Derek rushed to soothe him. “Why would you even think that?”

“Be-because I was stressed about school and nervous about Braeden, and that fire drill kinda freaked me out, but mostly cause I thought someone broke into the apartment and was going to attack me, but hearing about a fire didn't help.” Stiles stopped hitting the male and wrapped his arms around his stomach while he shook his head. “And I was in the habit of taking my medication and I took it twice by mistake. I _killed_ your baby!”

Derek froze, and that only made Stiles cry harder, knowing the male finally knew why he was losing his mind over this. He only wanted to help people, protect and serve the community, starting with Derek's baby, and yet, he killed them.

“Stiles, it is _not_ your fault, I promise. I highly doubt your ADD medicine did that much damage. It's not like you took the morning after pill, okay? And maybe the stress did weigh on you when the pregnancy was already high-risk, but we knew what our chances were.

“I mean, I know more than you do about the risks and I had hoped, with your follicles and uterus being so, well, 'Class A', I hoped everything would turn out well. But, some part of me knew that it may not happen for us.”

Stiles shook his head slowly, “No, Derek, that's not how this was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be perfect. I was supposed to give you your baby. Risks be damned, you were supposed to have your kid.” Stiles sniffed and wiped away the last of his tears. Large, amber eyes stared deeply into light green orbs as he earnestly continued, “I can see you so clearly with kids, Derek. Surrounding by a whole bunch of them, lit up and happy, playing with them and... just so happy, Der. You deserve happy, and you're going to have your kids, even though this one...couldn't make it here, that doesn't mean the next one won't.”

“Stiles...”

“No, Derek. Please, just, talk to Braeden and discuss this. I'm up for it if you are.” Stiles pulled away from the werewolf and ran a hand through his hair, “If both of you are, I mean.”

Derek pulled his arm back to start the car as Stiles buckled himself in. “I will talk to her, Stiles. Let's take care of the tree first, though.”

**XXXXXX**

Stiles sat next to the sapling as Derek dug a small hole, and watched the older male's back muscles flex as he worked. “I don't want to pry, but why trees?”

The werewolf was quiet for a few moments as he made sure the hole was perfect before reaching for the sapling. Stiles wrapped his hand around the burlap bag and pulled it closer to himself. He stared at the bearded male with a raised eyebrow, waiting for a response, but sagged when he saw tears in the man's eyes.

“Because I wasn't able to bury them,” Derek said, as he wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. “Not that I'd ever want to bury my children because that would be so hard, so...difficult to set their little, fragile bodies put in a box in the ground, cover them with dirt and...walk away.” he sniffed deeply and paused for a few long moments, seemingly lost deep in thought, before he continued, his voice tight and watery, “But I'm planting something that will grow, even though they never had a chance to. And I see the trees every day from my bedroom window and, of course, every time I'm in the backyard or a rear-facing window.”

Stiles swallowed thickly and wordlessly handed the slightly heavy sapling to the werewolf. Derek took it and turned around, crouching down to remove the burlap sack and set the soiled clump of the tree's roots in the hole he had made. He picked up a long, slender stick of wood and set into the soil. He then tied the small sapling to the stick with twine before picking up the shovel and burying the trees roots.

“What's the stick for?” Stiles asked quietly, trying not to disturb the man.

“It keeps the tree's trunk from growing up bent, and helps stabilize the tree during its infancy against harsh winds.”

“Oh, good,” Stiles replied softly, allowing the male to focus on sufficiently packing in the tree's roots.

A few minutes passed before he realized that Derek hadn't moved for a short while. He narrowed his eyes as he studied the man's posture carefully.

Derek was hunched over, his head bent, and his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Stiles stood up and took a few steps toward the male, raising his hand toward the muscular werewolf, but hesitated, unsure whether he'd be able to comfort the man or not. He didn't have very much experience with helping people, for most of his life, he'd been the one being comforted. Stiles had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth, and for being snarky at the worst times.

He exhaled with a determined huff and lowered his shaky hand to Derek's shoulder. At first, he just let it rest there for a brief second. Then, he squeezed lightly, slowly tightening his grip until the bearded male let out a tiny whimper and encased Stiles' hand with his own, holding it to his shoulder, as if he could absorb the tiny bit of comfort Stiles was offering just as the werewolf was able to absorb pain.

After a short while, but felt like much longer, Derek stood up and straightened his back, taking Stiles' hand in his own to give a reassuring squeeze before letting go to bend over and pick up the shovel.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his lower stomach and stared at the tiny tree as Derek walked toward the shed to put away the shovel, burlap bag, and twine. His eyes wandered over the young evergreen trees planted not too far from the weeping willow sapling and wondered about Derek's other children. He couldn't imagine going through a miscarriage twice more. He could barely handle it _now_.

His own heart was broken, and the child wasn't even his. They didn't _need_ to be his, though. The child was inside him, was part of him, and he felt a kinship to the tiny being that was slowly leaving him. For Braeden to lose her biological children three times must've destroyed her.

This last one was on him, though, and he understood why her walls were built up so high and she was so distant. He wished he could get away from the never-ending ache that had taken over his heart since he found out he was miscarrying. He had no idea how long the pain would last, but it seemed like it would never go away. He may have lost the child, but he'd carry them in his heart forever.

“Stiles?”

He jumped as Derek spoke up from behind him. Stiles tightened his grip on his stomach and curled in on himself. “Don't ask if I'm okay,” he whispered quietly, knowing that if Derek wasn't a werewolf, he wouldn't have been able to hear him. “I'm not okay. I don't know when I'll be okay again.”

“Is there anything I can do?” The desperation seeping through the werewolf's voice nearly made Stiles wince. “Anything that'd make you feel better?”

“Give me another chance.”

“Another chance? At what?”

Stiles hunched his shoulders and huffed, “Give you another child. I-”

“Stiles, I have to run it by Braeden first, but I promise that we'll give it some thought. After we talk to the psychologist.”

Stiles nodded silently and followed the werewolf toward the house, wincing as he felt slick clots ooze from him and stain the pad situated in his boxers. He couldn't help the choked sob that escaped, and Derek immediately slipped an arm around his waist to catch him as he stumbled. The flow didn't seem to stop and he became dizzy, not exactly from blood loss, but from overwhelming anguish.

Derek whimpered low in his throat as he nuzzled his nose into Stiles' neck, inhaling deeply as he tightened his grip on Stiles' waist.

Stiles sighed as the werewolf's beard scratched against the sensitive skin of his neck and leaned into the older man's embrace, relying on Derek to hold him up, as the man breathed in his scent and took the minute amount of comfort he could from him.

They stood still for a few moments until Derek shifted and began to pull away, but paused when the back door opened.

“Derek, can I talk to you?” Braeden called from the doorway.

“Yeah, we'll be right there.”

“I want to talk to you alone, Der.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow as he and Stiles walked toward the young woman. “We can go upstairs to talk, Braeden. Stiles isn't going to stand out here while we chat.”

The U.S. Marshall looked over Stiles and her determined expression softened a bit. “Hey, Stiles. How're you?”

He shrugged helplessly and shook his head. “I don't know how you went through this three times. I'm sorry. I did-”

“Stiles, enough. It's fine.” Derek interrupted, passing Braeden to enter the screened-in porch, pulling Stiles along after him.

“It's not something you recover from quickly.” the beautiful woman said, as she followed the pair.

“Yeah, you're right. And I'm so sorry.”

Braeden nodded and gestured toward the stairs. “I'll be in our room, Derek.” She smiled gently at Stiles, “I hope you feel better soon, Stiles. I hope it progresses quickly for you, so things can go back to normal.”

Stiles gave her a short nod that was more like a wince and clenched his jaw to prevent himself from speaking. Braeden turned away and began to walk upstairs, and Stiles cast a loaded glance at the werewolf.

Derek looked away and muttered, “Go lie down, Stiles.”

“Talk to her!” The brunette hissed, as he rested a hand on his abdomen.

The werewolf waved him off. “Shhh, go rest.”

Stiles spun on his heels and walked into the kitchen through the door into the garage. He shut the door quietly, but firmly behind him before slowly walking up the stairs, wincing as his dick shifted against the blood-filled pad lining his boxers. It wasn't period blood, but the blood and fluid of a miscarriage, and the thought of what the blood and fluid were supposed to be made him gag. Stiles quickened his pace up the stairs, bolted through the door to his apartment, darted through the kitchen, and into the bathroom. He got to the toilet just in time to throw up.

After a few moments of regurgitation, Stiles collapsed back on his butt and reached forward with a shaky hand to flush the toilet.

Once he had regained his breath, he stood up on shaky legs and washed off his face. Stiles brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out before reaching under the sink to grab an unused pad. He dropped his pants and boxers and pulled the full pad away from the thin cotton. He wrapped it in toilet paper and tossed it in the trashcan next to the sink before unwrapping the new pad and placing it in his boxers. He threw away the wrapper, and pulled his boxers back on, kicking his pants to the side.

Stiles walked into his bedroom and collapsed on top of his bed. He debated calling his dad or Allison, so he could talk to someone about the turmoil he was going through. They wouldn't understand, though. They had never lost a child, though his father lost his wife and Allison lost her mom, both in truly awful ways. However, he didn't want their comfort and reassurances that everything would be fine.

He knew he'd live and feel better, physically, sooner rather than later, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that the baby wouldn't be living. Besides, they wouldn't be saying anything Derek hadn't already told Stiles over and over again, either.

He couldn't pinpoint why he felt so tied to a child that wasn't biologically his own, but maybe it didn't matter that the child wasn't his. Maybe the bond that the baby had formed with him, the one that connected him to Derek, was deeper and stronger than anyone thought.

Stiles wondered what the baby would've looked like. Would they have taken after Derek or Braeden? He hoped they would have had Derek's eye color, even though he knew the gene for brown eyes was much more dominant, as was darker hair, skin color and large features. He wondered if they would've been a boy or a girl. His chest panged once more at his inability to save the child he'd barely begun to carry.

It didn't matter _why_ he felt like he'd lost his own child, but the fact of the matter was that he was in too deep, but he'd be damned if he jumped ship now. He would do what he set out to do: give Derek and Braeden their own child to love, hold, raise and roll their eyes over. He just had to get Braeden and Derek to agree to carry on.

He rolled over, tugged the comforter out from under his body, and tucked himself in. He wondered if Derek and Braeden were discussing whether or not they were willing to try one more time for a child before giving hope.

He hoped, for Derek's sake, Braeden would agree.

**XXXXXX**

Stiles stirred in his sleep as a loud pounding echoed into his consciousness. He let out a high-pitched keen as he stretched, and screwed his eyes shut as his bones popped before his body went lax.

“Stiles?”

He frowned and opened his eyes blearily.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” Stiles wiggled back into the warm spot in the mattress, pulled the blanket closer to his body and tucked it under his chin. The temperature had dropped again, and although he could raise the heat in his apartment, he didn't see the point when his bed provided all the warmth he needed.

Derek appeared in his doorway, his eyebrows drawn together, his green eyes narrowed into little more than slits, and his jaw tight with agitation.

Stiles sat up immediately and frowned, “What's wrong?”

“Braeden said being around you right now is making it hard for her not to fall into depression, and she's headed back to her mission, which could take til Christmas, but she's positive she won't be back in time for Thanksgiving.” Derek's frown deepened. “I should've known she had no intentions of staying long-term. She didn't even bring a bag home this time, but she made sure to take one with her when she left.”

Stiles patted the end of the bed and pulled his feet up to give the alpha room to sit. Once Derek sat down, Stiles relaxed against his pillows and poked the man's muscular thigh with his big toe. “I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault, Stiles, so don't worry about it. Please. Just focus on letting the- this run its course so it can be over with.”

Stiles frowned and slipped a hand under the blanket to rub his lower abdomen. “I wish we'd had more time with them. We don't even know what their sex was.”

Derek shrugged helplessly and placed his hand on top of Stiles' foot. He absentmindedly stroked the arch of the brunette's foot through the blanket. “We've never known any of the babies sexes.”

“Did you ever give them names?”

The werewolf shook his head. “No, Braeden didn't want to. She wanted to save the names we'd discussed for a baby we could hold.”

“Well, what about you? Did you ever want to name them?”

“Of course. They're still my kids, even though I never got to see them or hold them.” the alpha let out a weary sigh. “But there's no use in naming them since they'll never have a birth certificate or death certificate. They don't even exist, or matter to anyone, but they matter to me.”

Stiles was quiet as he gave the werewolf time to calm down before he tentatively questioned, “What would you have named them?”

Derek gave him a dry look. “We never even knew their sexes, Stiles. It makes it kinda hard to name them.”

Stiles shook his head. “So? There are gender-neutral names out there. Like Casey, Shiloh, Kory, and Quinn. And, yeah, you can make the spelling more masculine or feminine, but the name itself doesn't allude toward a particular gender.”

“Like Ambrose? I bought a baby book back when Braeden got pregnant the first time and I really liked the name, but Braeden nixed it because it sounded too pretentious to her.” Derek said, his scowl fading as he thought. “I think it means 'immortal' and reminded me of ambrosia, the nectar of the Greek gods.”

“Ambrose is a perfect name. That's one baby down, three to go.” Stiles encouraged with a small smile. “Any others?”

Derek exhaled loudly as the tension in his body bled out visibly. His eyebrows relaxed and a small, shy smile formed as he thought. Stiles couldn't tell if the older man was running through the names and their meanings that he could remember, or was trying to pick a name from his favorites.

“Laurel, because after all she's done for me, Laura deserves to have a baby named after her.” Derek's smile widened, “And it's a type of evergreen tree, so it's fitting.”

“Very,” Stiles smiled back. “Two more.”

“Avery. I liked it when I read about it, and it means wisdom, but I just liked the name because when I found a blog, this mom wrote her kid's name was Avery and when they had a hard time falling asleep, she'd sing to them, 'Avery is a very good baby' and when you said 'very' it reminded me of that.”

Stiles nodded, “Sounds perfect. Ambrose, Laurel and Avery.” His smile wavered as he rested his hand on his abdomen, patting it lightly over the blanket, “What about this one?”

The werewolf cocked his head, and looked at Stiles with considering eyes, “What would you pick?”

“Me?” Stiles jumped in shock before shaking his head, “No, Der, they're your kids, you get to name them.”

“Braeden always pulled the 'I'm-carrying-them-so-I-get-final-choice' card, so I think it should extend to you, Stiles. What would you name the baby?”

“Eden.” Stiles nervously breathed, without a second of hesitation, not meeting Derek's gaze. “When you mentioned the Greek gods, I thought of the garden Eden and thought it'd be perfect.” He cut a quick glance at the bearded male. “What were you thinking of?”

“Sky. Not a fan of Skyler, but Sky sounds...right.”

Stiles reached over to pat the alpha's shoulder. “Sky sounds perfect.”

“I don't know, I think Eden Sky sounds better. Eden Sky Hale.”

Tears filled Stiles' eyes and a watery laugh bubbled up from his throat. “Eden Sky Hale is a perfect name for an angel.”

Derek reached over, wrapped his arms around Stiles' upper body and pulled the younger man into his lap. He placed his large, warm hand over Stiles' on his lower stomach. “It'll be okay, Stiles. We'll get through this, I promise.”

Stiles nodded and rested his head on the man's large shoulder. He took a deep breath through his nose and inhaled Derek's scent deeply. The older male's scent was comforting, and Stiles felt his muscles relax when he hadn't even known he was tense. “Did you talk to her about trying again?”

Derek was quiet for a moment before he reluctantly replied, “She said she'd stick to the New Years deadline, but after that, she doesn't want to hear about it anymore, and it just isn't for us.” Derek's scowl was back, and Stiles traced the pad of his finger over the man's thick eyebrows until they smoothed out.

“I'm positive it'll go better this time, Der. You deserve this.”

The alpha shook his head and let out a helpless sounding sigh. “Nobody deserves anything, Stiles. They just think they do.”

“You're wrong. Everyone deserves to be happy. Scowly sourwolves included.”

Derek snorted and poked Stiles' side. “So are you, then. What would make you happy right now?”

“Honestly? Cuddles, a warm blanket, frozen yogurt and a Doctor Who marathon.”

Derek tightened his hold on Stiles and stood up, with the younger man in his arms. The change in position shocked Stiles, at first, but then he nearly melted against the broader, taller man. He really did need a cuddle and some comfort.

As they neared the door, Derek asked, “Have you got any frozen yogurt?”

“Yeah, cake batter and strawberry waffle cone.” He informed the werewolf as he was deposited on the couch. He began to sit up, but the alpha pushed him back down.

“Where do you think you're going?” The older male asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Stiles had to blink a few times and look away from the bulging arm muscles Derek displayed so proudly. It almost looked like the werewolf was flexing his arms and making the muscles bulge even more.

He shook his head as he imagined being picked up and held against a wall with those arms. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat as his dick twitched in interest.

“To get the yogurt?” He asked and pointed toward the kitchen, in case Derek forgot where one kept such frozen delicacies.

“I'll grab it, you get Doctor Who ready.”

“Wait. What?”

Derek disappeared into Stiles' bedroom for a split-second before returning. He threw the comforter from Stiles' bed at him before he walked toward the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards and drawers. “Cuddles, warm blanket, frozen yogurt and Doctor Who, right?” the werewolf raised an eyebrow. “I'll get the frozen yogurt, you get comfortable and start the show.”

Stiles stared at the older male incredulously, but reached for the Xbox controller and remote, turned on the TV and allowed the game console to whir itself awake from sleep mode. “Uh, okay, but we don't have to cuddle, Derek. I get it.”

The werewolf snorted, “You would rescind your request for cuddles when I actually agree with it, wouldn't you?” He smirked at the face Stiles pulled, “I need a little comfort, too, Stiles. Platonic, of course.”

Stiles nodded jerkily, his mouth dry. Platonic. He could do that.

**XXXXXX**

**Wednesday, October 21, 2015**

“Mr. Stilinski? Mr. Hale?”

Stiles jumped to his feet and crossed the waiting room quickly to meet the nurse that had called his name. Derek was no more than a step behind him if the body heat at his back was anything to go by.

“Straight ahead and around the corner, first room on the right, gentlemen.” the nurse said, and allowed them to enter the examination room before her, and trailing in after them. “Dr. Swan is finishing up with another patient and it may be awhile before she's finished. How about we take your vitals and get some questions out the way before she gets here, hm?”

Stiles nodded, kicked off his shoes, and removed his jacket before standing on the scale. He leaned back as the nurse peered at the digital screen that came up to his chest. She scrawled the result on a sheet of paper attached to her clipboard as Stiles stepped off the scale to sit down on the examination table to pull his shoes on.

He zoned out as the nurse checked his blood pressure, heart rate, lungs, and temperature. She sat down on a stool near the sink and began to ask him questions pertaining to his symptoms over the last few days, the hospital doctor's findings, and how he was feeling.

“Like shit,” he muttered bitterly, looking away from the nurse to sigh at the ceiling. “I wouldn't wish this on anyone.”

“I understand, Mr. Stilinski, but could you be more specific?”

He exhaled unevenly before saying, “Not to be dramatic, but I feel like my heart is broken. And maybe it's the estrogen patch, but my hormones and emotions are all over the place and the tiniest things set me off and it- it's awful.” He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit at it nervously, trying to delay the quiver in his lip as the dreaded rubber ball began to form in his throat.

He just didn't understand why this had happened to him, and why it had to happen at all.

The nurse nodded sympathetically as she copied down his response. “Have you continued to have cramps, had any more bleeding, or any other kind of discharge?”

Stiles shook his head. “The bleeding stopped completely by noon yesterday, and I haven't cramped since then, either, but I still feel like shit.”

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stilinski, but I don't think that'll go away very soon.” She reached forward to pat at his hand. “And just to be clear, no other kind of discharge?”

“No.”

A knock sounded from the door and the nurse stood up as Dr. Swan entered the room. She greeted them both with a small, gentle smile before reviewing with her nurse and taking over as the nurse exited the room.

“Thank God. I was getting tired of her questions.” Stiles muttered as he leaned back against the elevated table. “She wasn't as nice as you are, Dr. Swan.”

“She was just doing her job, Stiles.” Derek reminded him quietly as he rested his hand on Stiles' knee.

“Well, gentlemen, I had hoped our next appointment would've been for a different reason, as I'm sure you both did, as well. However, I'm here to make sure that you did indeed suffer a complete miscarriage, and not a partial one.”

“What? There's a chance the baby is still in me?” Stiles asked, his brown eyes wide with panic.

He had no idea that there was any possibility of Eden Sky still being inside of him, in some form. The thought of having the baby surgically removed nearly made him sick.

Dr. Swan nodded slowly and smiled at them both sympathetically. “Unfortunately, it has happened before, and is quite common, but since your symptoms seem to have disappeared, your chances of going through a partial miscarriage are very minimal, Mr. Stilinski.” she looked over his file and perused the notes the nurse had jotted down. “Perhaps if you were still experiencing cramps without any blood or discharge the odds of you having anything in your womb would increase, but as it is, I expect your womb to be clear.”

She pulled the stool closer to the exam table and gestured for him to lift up his shirt. “We just want to be absolutely positive that your womb is empty, and that the miscarriage didn't cause any tearing in the lining of your uterus.”

“What if it is empty? Or my lining is torn? Then what?” Stiles asked as he pulled up his shirt and allowed the gentle doctor to squirt warm gel on his lower abdomen.

“If there's anything there, she'd have to do a procedure where she would scrape the walls of your uterus and it could cause scarring, which would damage your womb and could cause complications in other births,” Derek informed him softly.

“What?!” Stiles screeched, his heart pounding in his chest.

Why hadn't anyone told him there were so many risk factors when having a baby? Why hadn't he stopped wallowing long enough to research miscarriages himself? His heart was still thumping erratically, and his breathing became uneven.

Derek stood up and placed his left hand on Stiles' shoulder and his right hand low on his hip, keeping Stiles pressed against the examination table.

“But we have to get the ultrasound to make sure of any of that, Stiles. Lie still so we can see what's going on.” the werewolf reminded him.

As Stiles calmed down, Derek removed his hands and began to step away, but Stiles grabbed the werewolf's hand and whimpered, “Please?”

Derek squeezed his hand reassuringly and stood across from Dr. Swan as she ran the ultrasound wand through the gel on Stiles' abdomen. Smeared the wand through the gel, and dug it into the pale flesh to get the best possible image of Stiles' womb.

She turned the monitor toward the two men and pointed at the screen with her free hand while she continued to move the wand across Stiles' stomach. “See this? So far, there's nothing to suggest you have anything in your womb at all, Mr. Stilinski.”

The doctor was quiet as she continued to search for any sign of abnormalities. Stiles crossed his fingers and glanced between the screen, Dr. Swan's face, and Derek, who were all silent, stoic, and completely unhelpful. He began a mental mantra of, ' _Please let everything be alright. Please let everything be alright. PLEASE let everything be alright!_ '.

A couple of tense, quiet minutes passed before Dr. Swan removed the wand from his skin and handed Stiles a soft cloth to clean himself off with.

“If I had caught anything, even an odd bit of white, or a suspicious dark shadow, we would've used an internal camera to check your uterus before opening you up and scraping your walls, Mr. Stilinski.” She took the cloth back from him and set it next to the sink before continuing, “However, your walls show no sign of anything occupying any part of your womb, and judging from your lack of symptoms, I'd say you're in the clear, and you have successfully miscarried.”

“Great.” Stiles spat darkly as he pulled down his shirt and stood up to grab his hoodie.

He was a bit happy that he wouldn't need to have his womb scraped, but he would rather be pregnant with Eden Sky.

“I highly recommend that you speak to a grief counselor to help you understand and manage the intense emotions coursing through you right now. And that goes for both of you.” Dr. Swan told them with a sharp glare.

“We both already have an appointment with a grief counselor tomorrow.” The werewolf informed the fierce, yet nurturing OB/GYN/RE.

“Good, that'll help you both come to terms with this sad event.” Dr. Swan put her hand on Stiles' arm, “I'm very sorry for your loss, both of you.”

Stiles nodded and stood closer to Derek, feeling less tense in the man's immediate presence. “Thanks, Dr. Swan.” He gave her a small, sad smile. “And I think I told you last time that you can call me Stiles.”

“Right, Stiles.” She returned his smile, “Well, just a few more things to go over, and then you're free to go.

“Along with grief counseling, I recommend you wait at least three months before attempting to get pregnant again, as this will give you ample time to allow you to recover physically, as well as emotionally and mentally. That said, you can stop using the estrogen patch immediately, as it won't do you any good to have those extra hormones coursing through you and giving you emotional whiplash. And you've stopped the shots of Dexamethasone by now, correct?”

Derek nodded before shooting a glance at Stiles. “Actually, doctor, we're interested in trying to have a baby again as soon as possible.”

“I highly advise against that, Mr. Hale. It's recommended that everyone experiencing a miscarriage wait at least three months before resuming their endeavors to become parents.” Dr. Swan informed them firmly with a disapproving frown.

“But we have a timeline to follow! I need to be pregnant before the new year. It's not an option to wait three months, Dr. Swan.”

The female health professional looked at Derek with raised eyebrows. “Perhaps if you are interested in moving forward with another surrogate, one that hasn't just experienced miscarriage, we could consi-”

“No,” The werewolf cut her off sharply before adjusting his tone, “I'm sorry, Dr. Swan, but it has to be Stiles.”

Dr. Swan sighed impatiently, “Well, it goes against every protocol I've been trained to follow, as well as my own gut instincts, but if you are positive that this is what you want to do and you sign a release form, we can move on with taking steps toward another pregnancy for Stiles' next fertile period, which, if the miscarriage hasn't messed up his cycle, should be around the beginning of November, if I'm not mistaken.” She picked up the folder and flipped through the file, quickly perusing its contents before announcing, “November 8th is when his next ovulation period is if the miscarriage hasn't messed up his cycle, as they've been known to do.

“However, I want you both to see a grief counselor and have them fax me their analysis to see if you are both psychologically stable enough to begin another round of treatments. This is nonnegotiable. If you do not agree. and your psychologist doesn't say that _both_ of you are capable of handling this so soon, I'm not going to go through with it and I'll make it clear that neither should any other doctor in this clinic, or any other hospital, for that matter. Understood?”

Stiles frowned at the doctor, but Derek spoke up for them as he shook the OB/GYN/RE's hand, “Yes, thank you, doctor. We appreciate you considering our wishes.”

“Thank you, Dr. Swan.” Stiles forced out, his eyes still alight with anger.

“This is for your own good, Stiles. I'm not doing this to harm you. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do.” Dr. Swan said softly, but with conviction.

Stiles gave a short nod and headed for the door, but the doctor stopped them. “If your grief counselor agrees that you're able to start conceiving, expect a call from the clinic so we can schedule another appointment to be positive you're in the clear physically and get you another prescription of patches and Dexamethasone.”

“Thank you.” Derek and Stiles quietly replied in unison as they headed out of the room.

“You're welcome, and good luck to the both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know your thoughts! Also, please remember that I have another fic called "We Will Find a Way". It's a companion fic and gives a lot more insight to Derek's side of things, and definitely worth your while.
> 
> From now on, I will be updating each fic once a month, so the next update will be to "We Will Find a Way", and in October, I'll post the next chapter of this fic.
> 
> Also, for those of you who are happy that the baby died, this is what Derek and Braeden's children would've looked like.
> 
> Ambrose: 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Laurel:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Avery:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Eden Sky:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Eden Sky - Preteen:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Eden Sky - Adult:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope now you all realize how very much these babies matter to me, since I've had these babies picked out since November 2015. Especially Eden Sky, whom a number of you are glad was miscarried. I loved Eden, and in the earliest draft of this story, she was suppose to live. The fact that some of you are happy she was miscarried hurts me deeply. Even a fictional miscarried child is nothing to be happy over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I updated this fic in October, which is Pregnancy and Infant Loss month, and the day after Pregnancy and Infant Loss day (October 15). 
> 
> I send my most heartfelt sympathies to those who have suffered and experienced infant loss and miscarriage.

##### Thursday, October 22, 2015

“Hello, Dr. Mackey.”

“Hello, Derek, I'd say it's nice to see you again, but seeing what our acquaintanceship is based upon, I think that be a poor choice of words. However, I'm sure you know what I mean.” The elderly psychologist said as he leaned over the desk to shake the werewolf's hand before turning toward Stiles. 

“Hello, Stiles, it's nice to meet you.” He grasped Stiles' hand tightly and gave it a brief, firm shake. “Now, how're you doing?”

Stiles felt Derek looking at him and shook his head. He rarely opened up to anyone about his own feelings, rarely to his dad, and barely ever to Scott. He was a bit better with Allison, but a stranger was a totally different story. His feelings were his burden to bear.

Besides, Derek couldn't _really_ expect him to bare his soul to the grief counselor right off the bat when Stiles was still figuring out how he felt about the whole ordeal. He wasn't sure why the miscarriage had hurt him so much emotionally anyway since the baby wasn't even biologically his.

The werewolf sighed and turned to face the grief counselor. “Not well, Dr. Mackey. We lost another baby.”

Dr. Mackey raised an eyebrow, “Ah, I see. I'm sorry to the both of you for your loss.”

Derek seemed to know what the doctor was thinking and said, “The baby was Braeden and I's, but Stiles is our surrogate and he took the miscarriage very hard.”

The elderly man nodded sagely, “I understand. Why do you think that is, Stiles?”

The muscles in Stiles' neck and shoulders tensed and he gave a small shrug. “I don't know.”

“Really? No ideas?”

“No.”

Derek sighed, “It could be the temporary bond we shared through the baby, though after the baby passed, it should've dissolved.”

Dr. Mackey nodded, “Yes, the bond would be gone, but any real feelings you experienced would linger. So, if Stiles were attached to the baby, he'd feel the loss more severely. Almost as much as you and Braeden, yourselves.”

Derek's eyes narrowed, “Stiles isn't supposed to get attached to the baby, though.” He cut a dark look toward Stiles, who was slouching in the leather chair next to him. “It'd be a breach of contract.”

Stiles sank further into the chair and covered his face with his hands. He was well aware that he shouldn't have gotten attached to the baby, but it wasn't like he could _help_ it. He'd had a life inside him! A very tiny, dependent, innocent and mortal life inside of him, and he wasn't supposed to get attached and want to protect and care for that life? He'd signed the contract about giving the baby over, but he never said he would stop himself from caring about the baby.

“Derek, perhaps the bond that Stiles formed with the baby is what is affecting him so much.” Dr. Mackey explained patiently, which seemed to settle the werewolf down a bit.

The doctor continued, “He bonded with the baby just as you did, and he went through the pain of losing the child. Whether the child is his own or not, the feeling of loss is the same.”

“Worse.” Stiles croaked, and his eyes filled with tears as he finally joined the conversation. “I was supposed to be their saving grace, the one who could finally provide them with the baby they both wanted so badly, and I failed. I didn't keep up my side of the deal and caused you and Braeden more pain. Not to mention lots of wasted money, _and_ I lost the baby, most likely from stress and taking my ADD medication when I wasn't supposed to.

“So I feel responsible and useless. Like a huge burden, plus I cost you the life of your child, and I was attached to them.” He let out a shaky breath as he tried to hold back his tears. “I'm sorry.”

Derek shook his head and his expression softened. “No, Stiles, I told you this before. We talked about this, remember? Your ADD medication wouldn't have killed the baby. Prolonged use could cause birth defects, and excessive, continued use may result in miscarriage, but it wouldn't kill them. And it's not your fault you were stressed. The miscarriage wasn't your fault.

“And you're _not_ a burden, okay? You may have agreed to be my, and Braeden's, surrogate, but it's not something you really considered, or signed up for. You barely had time to come to terms with it before agreeing to carry our child for us. And of course you'd bond with the baby, and that's fine. It's healthier for you to bond with the baby than to be detached from them. I'm sorry I said that.”

When Stiles didn't respond, Dr. Mackey spoke up, “Stiles, do you feel that the miscarriage was your fault, even though Derek has told you it wasn't?”

He gave a short nod, choosing to remain silent.

“And you believe it's because you took your ADD medication and because you were stressed, correct?”

He nodded again.

“What if down the road you find out that there were other complications? Let's say there was an existing factor that made it impossible for you to carry a child, and that the whole endeavor had been doomed from the start. Would you still feel like it was your fault?”

Stiles thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging, “Maybe? Because even if it was doomed, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about midterms, or taken my medicine because if the baby hadn't died, they could've been born with birth defects and then it'd all be my fault, anyway.”

Dr. Mackey looked the young man in the eye. “Stiles, do you often blame yourself for things outside of your control?”

The human shrugged, “I don't know...sometimes, maybe.”

“Was 9/11 your fault?”

“What? No! I was just a kid! Wh-”

“Was the BP oil spill your fault?”

“No. What do-”

“What about ISIS? Global warming? The previous three miscarriages that Derek and Braeden have had?”

“No!” Stiles nearly shouted.

He nearly shook with anger. He couldn't believe someone one would even ask him such questions, especially someone who was supposed to help him heal. He felt hurt that Dr. Mackey would even suggest that he could be responsible for any of those events.

“Why were none of those devastating events your fault?”

“Because they had nothing to do with me!” Stiles snapped, fuming. He wanted to see this doctor's credentials! No wonder Braeden had stopped going to see him. How could Derek even like this guy?

“So the things that happen in your personal life are different?” The human gave a short nod as he clenched his teeth to stop himself from lashing out. “If a friend of yours goes out partying without your knowledge, gets drunk, drives home and ends up in a car accident and loses their life, is it your fault?” Dr. Mackey asked as he regarded Stiles with wide, brown eyes.

He cringed as he thought of Scott staying out too late and driving home drunk and losing his life. Even though Scott was a werewolf and wouldn't get hurt too badly. He just didn't want to picture it.

Stiles shook his head. “No, not if I didn't know about it. But if I _had_ known they were drunk, and I didn't stop them, _then_ it would feel like it was my fault.”

“I see.” The grief counselor hummed thoughtfully before continuing, “What if someone told you a friend was having a risky operation that could save their life, but your friend died on the operating table due to complications?”

“No, because I didn't operate on them. And it would've been their choice to have the surgery, even if I thought it wasn't worth the risk.” Stiles replied as a bit of the tension left his body.

He sat up a little straighter and cut a quick glance to the silent werewolf next to him, who was staying quiet and letting Stiles sort through this on his own.

“So, you took the medication by accident? Did you try not to become too stressed while you were pregnant?” Dr. Mackey questioned, his lips twitching as a small smile formed.

Stiles nodded. “Yes. I never would've taken my medication on purpose, and I tried to relax. and not get so worked up about midterms because I knew it was bad for the baby.”

“Then, perhaps, just maybe, the miscarriage wasn't your fault. Maybe there's something the doctors are missing since the children have all been from Braeden's eggs and Derek's sperm. Perhaps it will result in miscarriage every time. Would that be your fault?”

“No.”

“Then maybe it is best to appreciate the little time you had with the baby rather than blame yourself for their death. Sometimes, things happen that we can't control and it may be frustrating, and heartbreaking, and make you so angry that you want to scream and lash out, but the fact is, we can't control everything and nothing is set in stone. All we can do is accept it, and find ways to move past our shortcomings, helplessness, and grief.”

Stiles sat back against the leather chair. He felt completely exhausted as the tension bled from his body and his sore muscles twinged with a whisper of pain from being rigid for so long. He felt drained physically, mentally and emotionally, and they'd only been in the grief counselor's office for a little more than twenty minutes. All he wanted now was to curl up under some comfy blankets, eat ice cream and cry a bit. This time, without mentally berating himself for losing the child. He just wanted to mourn.

He cast a quick glance to the silent werewolf before addressing the psychologist. “What about the empty ache inside of me, doctor? I want to try again for Derek and Braeden, and I know that getting pregnant again won't help me deal with the loss of Eden. And having another baby won't replace the children Derek and Braeden have already lost, but I really want to try one more time. After that, they're planning on taking a break from having kids. I know Braeden and Derek have both been through a lot losing four kids, but if they're willing for one last time,” Stiles took a deep breath before he continued, “I want to try, too.”

“That's very admirable of you, Stiles.”

Derek cleared his throat to catch the psychologist's attention. “Stiles is bringing this up because our doctor won't proceed with allowing us to try for another baby if we, meaning both of us, don't have a psychological evaluation. She also wants to receive a fax of the results and your thoughts. If we're not stable enough, we don't get to try again.”

Dr. Mackey hummed thoughtfully and sat up in his chair. “In that case, how're you handling the miscarriage, Derek? I assumed you'd already dealt with the loss and were here as support for Stiles.”

“Well, that was part of it, yes.” The werewolf said with a small nod, throwing a quick gentle smile at Stiles. “He's prone to panic attacks and sometimes shuts himself out, I've noticed, so I thought I could make things progress a little easier than you poking and prodding his mind and making him raise his defenses.”

“I don't shut myself off!” Stiles argued, his amber eyes flashing in irritation.

“I'd hardly poke and prod his mind, Derek.” The psychologist objected with a frown.

Derek shrugged as he held up both hands in surrender before he moved on, without rescinding his remarks. “Guess we'll never know since I decided to attend this session.” He shot them both a charming smile before continuing, “But I think I've dealt with the loss of Eden as well as I could have, doctor. I didn't lock myself away or bottle anything up. I called Braeden as soon as I'd heard and let her know what happened, and then I planted another tree. They didn't have any evergreen saplings and it started to upset me and I wondered if I should just order a surplus in case I never have anything but miscarriages, but before I could get too upset, Stiles pointed out a weeping willow sapling and told me that he thought they were comforting. And since Stiles carried Eden, I thought it would be perfect to remember Eden with a tree he picked.”

“He also named the babies.” Stiles piped up.

“And he helped with Eden's. My children's names are Ambrose, Laurel, Avery and Eden Sky Hale.” Derek shared a smile with Stiles before turning to face the doctor. “I feel a lot more at peace with them now that they have names, instead of referring to them as the 'first baby' or 'first miscarriage'. Even though there's nothing official, not even a death record, _I_ feel better knowing their names.”

“That's good, Derek. Dealing with loss is a process and any small step you take toward feeling better is a step in the right direction.” Dr. Mackey replied with a smile.

“I have a question, doctor. And I'm not sure if you know the answer or not, but I thought you may know something about it.” Stiles said hesitantly, shooting a worried look at the werewolf.

“Yes?”

“Well, we, Derek and I, I mean... uh, a temporary bond formed between us when I got pregnant with Eden and it was supposed to disappear after they were born,” Stiles swallowed thickly around the rubber ball forming in his throat, “But I'm not sure it has. I mean, we still hang out together and stand close to each other and comfort each other” Stiles blushed as he remembered how Derek had comforted him before their appointment, and how safe he had felt in the werewolf's arms. He huffed out a sigh before continuing, “...more than people should who've only known each other for a couple of months, I mean. Even for a werewolf, especially since I'm not part of his pack. I just wondered if the bond was really gone or if it was just dealing with the loss of Eden Sky.”

Dr. Mackey was quiet as he thought. “Well, it could just be dealing with the loss of Eden, but I didn't study any sort of bonding with surrogates in school, like a doctor who specializes in fertility would. I know the basics, but not the in-and-outs, so I can't say for sure, but if the bond dissolves once the baby is no longer attached to the surrogate, then the residual effects of the bonding could just be how you two deal with grief.” He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, “It could even be you slipping into your routine before the miscarriage, of what you two did, as a method of dealing with your grief as a unit since you didn't have a previous relationship with each other before.”

Stiles sighed, “Thank you, doctor. I was just wondering.”

Derek nodded, “I noticed as well, although I didn't pick up on it right away. It just seemed like a habit since it was what we were doing before the miscarriage.”

Dr. Mackey smiled at the young men seated across from him. “I'd still ask your fertility doctor, though, just for another opinion from someone who has more experience in that field, as it is their area of expertise.” He shifted in his chair. “For the time being, though, I'd like to give you, Stiles, my card.” He reached forward and handed Stiles his card. “This isn't really something I can diagnose.”

When Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow, he continued, “What I mean is, I can't say 'See me twice a week for six weeks and you'll be good as new' nor can I just give you something to take away the pain. I can tell you how to heal, on your own, but not at any set time limit. Each person responds to grief differently and heals at their own pace. So, that card is for whenever you feel like you need to talk, or whenever you need to see me, even if it's just to run your emotions by someone who is paid not to judge you.” He winked at him.

Stiles smiled at the psychologist as he pulled out his wallet and slipped the card inside the flap that contained his dentist's and doctor's cards. “Thank you, Dr. Mackey.”

“You're welcome.” He shot a quick glance to his wrist, where a simple gold watch rested. “Now, was there anything else either of you wanted to talk about?”

“I think I'm alright for right now,” Stiles replied as he pocketed his wallet.

“If anything comes up, we'll schedule another appointment,” Derek said as he stood up and leaned over the desk to shake the grief counselor's hand. “Thank you for seeing us, Dr. Mackey.”

“No problem, Derek.” He shook Stiles' hand next. “Thank you for coming, Stiles. I hope you two have a good day.”

Stiles and Derek both told the psychologist goodbye as they left the office. Stiles felt a little raw and unsettled with all of his emotions brewing so close to the surface. He didn't really notice when he stepped closer to the werewolf, but he did feel a tiny bit better as he breathed in the alpha's scent.

Derek didn't speak until they were back in his car. “What do you think of Dr. Mackey?”

The brunette shrugged as he buckled his seat belt. “He's nice, even though he was a little pushy, but he wasn't fake-sympathetic, so that was nice. And talking to him wasn't too weird.” He tapped his fingers against his knee while Derek guided the car from the parking lot. “Did you and Braeden see him?”

The alpha nodded. “Yes. Since our first-”

“Ambrose.” Stiles interrupted, resting his hand on his stomach with a small frown.

“Right. Since we lost Ambrose we've seen Dr. Mackey.” Derek paused for a split-second. “Well, I have. Braeden stopped after Laurel. When she lost Avery she threw herself back into work and didn't want to try anymore, but I talked her into one more time.” He shook his head. “I'm lucky she's letting us try again after losing four babies.” The alpha's voice nearly broke as he said, “Four miscarriages is too much for anyone.”

Stiles reached over and was surprised when Derek took his right hand off the wheel to hold his hand. He tried not to let the shock show on his face as he said, “I know. I'm sorry.”

“It wasn't your fault, Stiles. None of this is.”

“Well, it isn't your fault either.”

Derek shook his head, “I shouldn't have pushed Braeden for more kids. I shouldn't have asked you to carry our baby. Losing Ambrose, Laurel and Avery should've been my clue. And now, Eden's gone, too.” The werewolf's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his knuckles turned white. “It's all my fault.”

“Derek, pull over,” Stiles said, squeezing the alpha's hand in his own. “Now.”

The bearded male complied and pulled over to the side of the road, flipping on his hazard lights and putting the vehicle in park. “What? Do you feel sick?” His beautiful green eyes searched Stiles' own whiskey brown orbs.

“No, I'm fine. I just-” Stiles took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. “Derek, what happened to you and Braeden is awful. Losing your children was awful. But it wasn't your fault. You didn't _cause_ the miscarriages. You didn't do anything other than supply the sperm that gave them life. When Braeden and I miscarried, it wasn't your fault.” His long fair fingers flexed and squeezed tightly around Derek's tanner, shorter, thicker digits. “Don't blame yourself.”

Derek just stared at him with tears in his eyes, so Stiles continued, “Do you want to turn around and go talk to Dr. Mackey some more?”

“No,” The werewolf said, his voice wavering. Stiles must've looked skeptical, because Derek inhaled deeply before responding in a firmer tone, “No, I'm...I'm fine.”

Stiles gave a small nod and after a few minutes, Derek turned off the hazards and shifted the car into drive before slowly guiding the vehicle back onto the road.

“Let's stop and get more frozen yogurt before we go ho- back to your house, please?”

Derek returned the squeeze to Stiles' hand. “Sounds good to me. Want to order pizza, too?”

“Yes, please.”

“Normal bake, regular sauce, regular cheese with sausage, pepperoni, green peppers, mushrooms, and onions?”

Stiles' eyes widened, “How did you remember that? Scott never remembers what I order and we've been buying pizza together since we were twelve years old!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I'm more perceptive than Scott? That's a shock.”

Stiles smiled and let out a huffy laugh, “Okay, fair point. He _is_ kind of dense.”

“Kind of?” the older male questioned, his tone light with amusement. Stiles rolled his eyes, yet his smile didn't fade, nor did he rush to his friend's defense.

They were quiet as Derek turned down another road, changing their route so they could go to the store. Stiles shut his eyes and kept his free hand on his stomach, wishing he'd gotten a chance for it to get round and large as Derek and Braeden's baby grew inside.

“Have you talked to him?”

“Who?”

“Scott.”

Stiles shook his head. “No. And I'm not going to for awhile. I'm still pissed at him for being such a shitty friend. You have no idea how much I've been there for him. Like, seriously, no idea.”

“Why don't you tell me? I need to think of something besides losing Eden, even if it's just for a little while.”

“Okay.” Stiles took a deep breath. “Well, first things first, Scott and I were kinda outcasts at school, but we stuck together and became friends. We were always super close and didn't fight too often, but when he was bitten by a rogue werewolf, he was in denial even though all of his symptoms pointed to lycanthropy. He still refused to believe me.” Stiles scoffed and shook his head before he went on, “He was too focused on using his new, supernatural reflexes to kick ass in lacrosse to impress Allison.”

Derek snorted in sarcastic laughter and Stiles smiled. He was happy he could make the other man laugh.

“Right?! And then, he kept bailing on me because he was so obsessed with Allison, and winning her over, that he wasn't focusing on his inability to control his shift and manage himself on the full moon.”

“How _did_ he manage the full moon? Did he bite anyone?”

Stiles shook his head. “No. He broke out, went to Allison's house, and peeped through her window like a creeper-wolf before running away when he saw his wolfy reflection in the glass when Allison shut off her bedroom light.”

“What do you mean he broke out?”

Stiles bowed his head to hide his smirk, unsure if the born werewolf would take offense. “Well, I handcuffed him once, but he broke those, so I chained him up another time. I wasn't sure how long he'd be a wolf or if he'd lose his human side, so, I, uh, gave him a dog bowl full of purified, bottled water...with his name written on the bowl.”

Derek burst into laughter as he pulled into the store parking lot. “I doubt Scott appreciated that.” The werewolf parked the car and shut it off.

“No, but I'm sure he appreciated it whenever I lied to his mom about where he was and covered for him in class when he skipped to make out with Allison, gave him the notes he missed, helped him study when his grades dropped, and when he almost lost his title as co-captain of the lacrosse team.”

Stiles frowned deeply as his anger grew. “There was this away game and the traffic lasted forever and the game was postponed, so we had to stay in a hotel. And somehow, Scott was poisoned with wolfsbane and he became suicidal and was standing in a huge puddle of gasoline and holding a flare.

“I talked to him and I must've broke through the haze because he let me get close enough to knock the flare from his hands. I told him he was like a brother to me and that I loved him.” Stiles swallowed around the ball that formed in his throat.

“I've always been there for Scott, whenever he needed me, no matter what. I've loved him like a brother since middle school and now he acts like it's nothing. He constantly pushes me aside and takes me for granted, and I'm sick of it. Yes, I miss him. Yes, I wish things were different, but that's just how it's going to be. Allison is closer to me than Scott is, now.”

Derek struggled to unbuckle his seat belt with his left hand since his right hand was still holding onto Stiles'. “I understand why you haven't spoken to him. It sounds like you've made a lot of the effort to keep the relationship going while Scott just expects you to be around for him, whether he need you or not, but particularly when he needs you. And that's not really a friendship.”

Stiles nodded and reached across the console to unbuckle Derek's belt for him before unbuckling his own. He glanced down at their joined hands. “We're going to have to let go to get out of the car, you know.”

Derek pointed to the ceiling and Stiles looked up at the sunroof. “Think we could fit through there?”

“ _I_ could. I don't know about _you_.” Stiles replied with a small smirk.

“That's because you're a tiny, slim noodle-boy and I'm a fully grown man.”

“Yeah, alright, Paul Bunyan.” Stiles snorted. “You're just jealous of my slim hips and luscious backside.”

The alpha nearly choked as he laughed. “Your luscious backside, huh?”

“Oh yeah, I _know_ you've noticed.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows.

“Only because you shook it at me daily when I gave you the injections!” Derek argued, but Stiles continued to smile, encouraged by the severe lack of malice and irritation in the werewolf's voice.

“Oh, is _that_ why you slapped me? Was it just a farce that you did it to get the shot working quicker?”

“No, that is true and you know it.”

“Okay, fair point,” Stiles shot the alpha a fake pout, “But did you have to smack it so hard?”

The werewolf smirked and shot him a wink. “I wanted to make sure it got into your system quickly.” Derek's smirk widened into a genuine smile as he continued, “Besides, don't pretend you didn't like it.”

He did like it, of course, he did. That was part of the whole problem. However, he couldn't let the older male know how much he had enjoyed it, so he made a show of rolling his eyes as he unwrapped his hand from the alpha's larger, warmer hand. It didn't take more than a second for Stiles to miss the comfort and reassurance that steady grip had provided him.

He squashed his feelings before they could show on the surface and let out a dramatic sigh, “I guess I'll have to be the mature one.”

“You? Mature?” Derek quipped, his tone still light and teasing.

Stiles yawned widely as his shut the car door and leaned against it as he waited for the alpha to round the side of the vehicle. Derek took his hand in his own again and Stiles managed to tame the butterflies throwing a rave in his stomach. They began to walk toward the store, passing a few abandoned carts and small clusters of shoppers as they neared the entrance.

Stiles didn't bother to conceal another yawn. “I'm exhausted and wiped. Think you could hold the buggy while I hopped in, and have you push me around the store?”

Derek shook his head in amusement. “Even if we somehow managed to get you in it, we'd never be able to get you back out.”

Stiles smacked the alpha's broad bicep halfheartedly. “Not where the children sit! I haven't managed to fit in that since I was four! No, sheesh, I meant where you set your groceries.”

“Are you that tired?” The werewolf questioned, roaming his gorgeous gray/green eyes over Stiles' face critically. “Do you want to take the keys and go back to the car to rest while I get the frozen yogurt?”

Stiles shook his head, yet couldn't help but lean heavily against the other male. Derek had to adjust his steps as he practically carried him through the automatic double doors.

“Stiles, come on, just head back to the car. I know how exhausting it can be to let all your emotions out. You're physically worn out.” Derek lowered his voice and seemed aware of how many people nearby would be able to hear their conversation, but he didn't take his eyes, nor his arms off Stiles.

“Carry me?” Stiles pouted, and batted his wide, brown eyes at the older male. He had no idea why he was acting so childish when he had just lost Derek and Braeden's baby, and the werewolf didn't seem to mind. Still, Stiles couldn't help muttering, “What's wrong with me?”

“You're regressing in age because you've been laid bare in order to deal with your grief. I told you, Stiles, people deal with grief in different ways.”

Stiles wrinkled his nose and wondered how Derek knew about that kind of thing. It sounded like ageplay, and Stiles knew it could be non-sexual, but it still didn't sit right with him. He'd never reacted this way before, and wondered why he was reacting like this at all. He hated it and wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but he also didn't want to, because he was an adult and didn't want to act like a spoiled, whiny, bratty toddler.

“Great. So now I'm acting like a kid. I don't want to act like a kid, Derek. I'm twenty-two!” He pulled away from the werewolf and walked through the second set of automatic doors and set a path toward the back of the grocery section.

He didn't want to regress. He had come across the term before, in a few classes that taught him how to deal with victims of trauma, and how to handle the situation. He refused to become a trauma victim. He wasn't denying his own feelings, or that the miscarriage hadn't been at least slightly traumatizing, but he wasn't going to regress and force Derek to take care of him or take him back to Dr. Mackey's. He was an adult, and he'd handle it like one.

Derek matched his pace and replied calmly, “I consider it a compliment that you're acting like this around me. It means you trust me.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and replied snarkily, “I do trust you. I thought that was rather obvious.”

“How so?”

“Uh, when I called you when Isaac went batshit crazy? I trusted you to protect me because I was the weaker species, even though he's your beta and you could've just as easily taken his side.”

The older male was quiet for a few moments while he pulled Stiles closer upon entering the frozen food section. “I didn't think of it as that. I thought I was your last ditch effort.”

Stiles shrugged as they silently entered the aisle and began scanning the rows of frozen yogurt. He pointed out cake batter and chocolate, and Derek grabbed the two Stiles had picked, as well as the mint chocolate chip. The alpha stacked them on top of each other and held them to his chest with one hand, wrapped his free arm around Stiles' waist and guided him toward the check-out registers.

“My last ditch effort would've been 911, Derek.”

The werewolf winced and Stiles knew why. Werewolves who had 911 called on them for lashing out at humans did not have it easy. They were locked up and dosed with enough wolfsbane to act like a tranquilizer, and then they were given rounds of counseling and psych evaluations until they were placed in a facility where they underwent a program that could last anywhere from 2 to 12 weeks until they were declared safe to re-enter society.

For werewolves, it was one of the worst things possible, to be taken away from pack, kept in a drugged state while uncaring psychologists picked at their brain and decided based on docility if they were allowed to rejoin the outside world, or be kept in a white-walled prison decorated with handmade crafts and motivational posters for a few more weeks, until they would be evaluated again. It was no way to spend any part of anyone's life, which is why Stiles maintained it as a last ditch effort.

“Thank you for caring enough to call me instead of the police, Stiles.”

“No problem. I'm part of the party that thinks the alpha should be contacted in these situations, first. I figured you'd do more good for him than emergency response would, regardless.” Stiles pulled Derek away from where the self-checkout area, and toward the occupied registers. “Besides, Allison would've killed me if emergency services broke down their door and snatched her precious boyfriend away.”

The werewolf chuckled as he placed the cartons on the conveyor belt and walked toward the pin-pad to wait while the cashier rang up their items.

Stiles followed the man, making comments about random things as he tried to ignore the harsh look the cashier was giving them. He'd dealt with plenty of homophobes in his life. His ex-roommate Trevor being one of the more recent experiences, but it made him uncomfortable when it regarded Derek. The alpha was just his employer, and he wasn't sure how much longer that would last if he decided not to try for another child.

Derek seemed to be aware of the cashier's distaste but ignored the dirty looks as he swiped his card, and Stiles decided it was probably best if they got out of there as soon as possible. He walked around the werewolf and picked up their bags from the shopping bag carousel. He double-checked to make sure he hadn't missed one before walking slowly toward the exit, taking his time so Derek would easily catch up.

Stiles settled into the werewolf's side once he caught up and matched their steps. Derek tried to take the bag off of him, but the shorter male shot him a look and Derek wordlessly conceded kept by his side until they reached the car. The alpha unlocked the car and started the vehicle while Stiles set the bag in the backseat before getting into the passenger seat.

“Do you think we should watch more Doctor Who?” Stiles asked as he buckled his seat belt and got comfortable in the seat.

“If you'd like. I'm still having a hard time getting what's so good about it.”

Stiles gasped and covered his heart with his hand. “Take that back, you heathen!”

Derek turned to him with pointed teeth and smirked. “Nope,” he lisped around his canines, which caused Stiles to giggle.

“Stop being a goof and get us home before I pass out, please.”

The werewolf grumbled, but shifted the car into drive and pulled from the parking space. “If you fall asleep, we're not watching Doctor Who.”

“Not fair,” Stiles mumbled as he pulled out his phone in an attempt to keep himself awake.

“Very fair. I think we should watch Jurassic Park.”

Stiles perked up, “Do you have them on DVD?”

“Yeah, the whole trilogy. I don't have Jurassic World, yet.”

“Damn. We should've got it while we were at the store. It's badass.”

The werewolf snorted in laughter. “Nothing beats the original, though.”

“I didn't say it did! But it surpasses the third one, by far!”

Derek shrugged. “I didn't like the second one very much, either.”

Stiles groaned, disappointed. “You have terrible taste. Maybe we should just watch Jurassic Park since we can agree on that one, and then call it a night.”

“I think we should just reschedule for tomorrow. It's already pretty late, and you've got class tomorrow at 9 in the morning, don't you?”

Stiles hummed and settled back against the seat. “Yeah, but I could stay up. I don't mind. I like spending time with you.”

“I like spending time with you, too. That's why I think we should just hang out tomorrow night. You need to get your rest and today wasn't the easiest.”

“Okay, but as long as you _promise_ we can do something tomorrow, and you won't bail out on me.”

“I promise.”

**XXXXXX**

**Friday, October 23, 2015**

Stiles groaned as he shoved his books to the end of the couch and stretched as he bent over the back of the couch. He moaned in relief as his spine cracked and let out a sigh as he leaned forward to grab his phone off of the coffee table. He tapped at the screen and checked the time before running a hand over his face. He felt like crap, his stomach was cramping, and a few pimples had recently broken out near his hairline. He just felt so... _blah_. He knew his period was due, but it had held off thus far, and he usually got it early in the morning, yet it was already nearing night time.

He and Derek had decided to have dinner together, and then have frozen yogurt for dessert as they watched Jurassic Park. He had picked up the fourth movie on the way back from class and planned on surprising Derek with it.

Stiles stood up and walked into the bathroom, stripping as he went. He decided to take a quick shower, to get the various scents off his body, since he would be in close proximity to the werewolf, and he'd been in the lab today. He knew how much his scent had bothered Scott, and Isaac, though he had never cared about annoying the latter.

Stiles turned on the shower and let it heat up as he walked back out to grab a couple of towels. He debated picking out his clothes, but decided it'd take too long, and walked back into the bathroom, setting one towel on the closed toilet lid, and the other on the floor in front of the shower, so he wouldn't drip water everywhere once he got out.

He stepped into the warm spray and turned the heat up a bit more before letting out a breathy moan. He was still sore and tired, as he recovered from the miscarriage. He had a hard time falling asleep and was often exhausted when he woke up in the morning. He wondered how long he could expect to continue feeling like shit, and momentarily entertained the idea of asking Derek for Braeden's cell phone number, so they could talk about their miscarriages together.

He let out a snort of laughter and grabbed the shampoo bottle and applied a decent dollop to his hand before shutting it with the back of his wrist and setting it back down. He ducked his head back under the spray, making sure his hair was wet before he leaned forward and soaped up his hair.

As the shampoo settled into his roots and tips, he grabbed his body cloth and soaked it until it was completely wet, before pumping some body wash onto it. He began to scrub his face before moving on to the rest of his body.

After he had finished washing the majority of his body, Stiles began to soap up his pubic area, knowing it probably smelled the muskiest, after his armpits, and Derek would be able to sniff him out in a heartbeat.

Stiles blushed as he imagined Derek sniffing at his crotch and nosing against his dick as it got hard. He swallowed thickly when his dick began to chub up in interest. He willed it to go away, knowing that if he masturbated now, the werewolf would be able to smell it on him, especially since the body wash was unscented.

He bit his lip and wiped the cloth over the head of his cock, his hips thrust forward shallowly at the tender touch. He fought back a moan as he drifted the cloth down his shaft toward his balls, making sure to scrub the insides of his thighs before lightly soaping up his ball sac.

He panted lightly as he spread his legs further apart and rubbed the cloth over the swell of his ass and swiped the soapy cloth into the cleft of his ass, wiped across his asshole before gently playing with his pulsing hole, to make sure he was clean; thoroughly.

Stiles wrung out the cloth and threw it over the shower head to let it dry, and ducked under the spray, making sure to get the suds out of his hair and off the rest of his body. He swore under his breath when he realized his cock was straining against his belly and leaking precum steadily. He braced himself and turned down the temperature of the water until it was nearly freezing, and then thrust his hips under the spray.

He let out a shocked yelp, and wanted to pull away, but stayed under the freezing spray until he was sure his cock had completely softened. Stiles quickly shut off the water and grabbed the towel he had set aside, wiping off his face before toweling off his upper body and tying the towel around his waist.

His face still felt hot as he entered the closet and began to pick out an outfit. He didn't want to wear anything too tight, because if he got hard around Derek, he didn't want the were' to be able to _see_ it, even though he knew that Derek would be able to __smell it. Also, depending on how late they stayed up, they could fall asleep again, and he rather be wearing something comfortable. Just in case.

Stiles pulled on an old pair of maroon, Beacon Hills lacrosse sweatpants, and a long-sleeved Captain America T-shirt. It clashed terribly, but Stiles didn't really care. He tugged on a pair of socks and shoved his feet into his shoes before he slipped his phone and keys in his pocket. He walked out the door, locked it behind himself, and headed down the stairs toward the door. He knocked twice, rocking forward on the balls of his feet as he waited for Derek to let him in.

Stiles took out his phone after a minute and checked the time, and frowned when he realized it was later than he thought. He knocked once more and put his phone back in his pocket when the door swung open.

“Hey, I said you could come in.” Derek greeted him and stepped aside to let him in.

“Sorry,” Stiles said with a shrug as he entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter. “I couldn't hear you.” he pointed to his ears. “I don't have werewolf hearing, remember?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” The alpha replied as he shut the door and locked it. “So, I figured tonight we'd have something healthier than pizza. That alright with you?”

Stiles bobbed his head and slid onto a stool at the kitchen island. “Yeah, so long as it isn't too spicy. Doesn't sit well with me.”

He checked out the older male subtly as he moved about the kitchen and checked on dinner. Derek was dressed almost as casually as Stiles. The werewolf was wearing red and black basketball shorts and a red muscle tee that showed off the alpha's muscular arms and hinted at the washboard abs underneath the soft material.

Stiles blinked and reeled back, tottering on the stool when Derek snapped his fingers in his face. “Ass.” He muttered, grasping the edge of the counter so he wouldn't fall. “What was that for?”

“I asked you how you could come into the house of a half-Hispanic werewolf and expect not to be served spicy food.”

Stiles flushed red and shook his head. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-” he cut himself off and shot the older male a glare. “You're screwing with me.”

“A little,” Derek said, his voice light and tinged with laughter. “You don't have to worry, either way because I made steak, steamed vegetables, and mashed potatoes.”

“Oh, that sounds great. Thanks.” Stiles replied, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Are you alright? You seem... off.” The werewolf remarked softly, as he piled mashed potatoes onto a plate, before moving on to the vegetables.

“No, I just don't-” Stiles shook his head with a grimace. “I just don't feel well, and I know it's probably side effects from the miscarriage, but since I'm still not taking my ADHD medicine, I'm just spacey.” He groaned in annoyance. “I'm sorry.”

Derek plopped a large piece of steak on the plate before setting it in front of Stiles. He passed him a fork and knife before turning toward the fridge. “What would you like to drink?”

“Honestly? Vodka, and Mountain Dew, if you have any.”

The werewolf narrowed his eyes at Stiles. “I know you're not pregnant now, but if you plan on being my surrogate, I'm going to have to ask you to stay sober for a little while longer.” He pulled out a can of the requested soft drink and handed it to Stiles.

Stiles wanted to argue, and tell the older male that there was no point in avoiding alcohol if he wasn't pregnant, nor planning to become pregnant within the next 24 hours, but his lower abdomen clenched as fluid dripped from his cock.

“Damnit,” he muttered as his face heated up. He was sure Derek could smell what had happened, and it only made him blush harder. “I've got to go.”

“Wait, Stiles!”

Stiles had barely made it around the kitchen island before Derek had an arm around him, lifted him off his feet and spun him around, gently, before setting him down. “Your period?” The werewolf asked with a broad grin.

“Yes,” Stiles responded with a nod, and a wince as more fluid left his dick and smeared to his the head of his cock within his boxers.

“That means you're on schedule.” The alpha's grayish-green eyes lit up with happiness, but Stiles' emotions were burnt out and focused on feeling like a dark blob.

“Yes, I am.” Stiles winced as another cramp hit him and his groin pulsed as more blood dripped into his briefs. “Now, can I please go to my room and get a pad so I'm not- just...leaking?” he couldn't manage to hold back a whine and cringed at his own childishness.

Derek's arm left his body as the bearded male took a few steps back. “Yeah, of course. Go take care of yourself.”

Stiles had barely walked two steps before the werewolf spoke up again.

“You're coming back, though, right?”

Stiles nodded with a tight smile. “Of course. Let me clean up, and I'll be right back.”

**XXXXXX**

Stiles returned, wearing fresh boxer-briefs with a pad, and another pair of sweatpants, after noticing a small, dark stain on the crotch of the other pair. He also remembered to grab the DVD this time. He hid it behind his back when he sat down at the kitchen island and tried to keep it out of the werewolf's sight. He slipped it under his thigh and smiled at Derek's back. Stiles admired the older males' flexing muscles before Derek turned around to set his plate down on the kitchen island, and walked around the counter and to sit down on the stool next to him.

“So, are we still on for binge-watching after dinner?” Stiles inquired, trying to get comfortable on the stool without damaging the DVD inside its flimsy plastic case.

“Yeah, if you're still feeling up to it,” Derek replied as he began to eat the steamed vegetables on his plate.

Stiles nodded and picked up his fork, deciding to tackle the mashed potatoes first. He grinned at the perfectly creamy, buttery and salty taste.

“You're a really good cook!”

Derek snorted and ducked his head, “Yeah, thanks. They're instant, and it's kinda hard to fuck up instant mashed potatoes.” he pointed at Stiles with his fork, a spear of broccoli perched on the prongs. “Or steamed vegetables, for that matter.”

Stiles shot the werewolf a smile. “I guess the steak is the real test then, huh?”

Derek flashed a wide grin at the younger male. “Well, it _is_ my specialty, so I'll be surprised if you don't like it.”

Stiles nodded before digging into his meal. They were quiet as they ate, and Stiles enjoyed the silence. It was different when it was quiet in his place over the garage. That felt lonely, sometimes, and he had to have music playing, or the TV on, otherwise he would go crazy with the lack of noise. With Derek, it was a welcome silence. He didn't feel the need to ramble or babble like he so often did when hanging out with people that weren't Scott or Allison. He appreciated the relaxed atmosphere and easy companionship and was almost surprised how quickly he'd become relaxed around the werewolf. He hadn't warmed up to Allison quite so quickly.

He tipped to the side, startled when the werewolf bumped his shoulder against his.

“Why aren't you eating the vegetables?” Derek asked, looking pointedly at the small pile of greens alone on his plate. “Don't you like them?”

Stiles shrugged. “You make an amazing steak, and I really did love those mashed potatoes, even if they were instant.” he wrinkled his nose as he stabbed at a green bean. “I'm just not fond of steamed vegetables. Or boiled, for that matter. I prefer them raw, really.” He tilted his head to the side before continuing, “Well, no, I take that back. I love corn on the cob, creamed corn, and baked potatoes, fried potatoes, basically anything, _but_ raw potatoes.”

Derek nodded his head slowly and stood up, snatching the plate from Stiles and balancing it on top of his own. He gathered up their silverware, except for the fork Stiles was holding, still looking at the green bean in disdain. Derek slowly wrapped his hand around Stiles', holding the fork steady, before he lowered his mouth and took the vegetable between his lips, flashing Stiles a wink as he chewed it.

Stiles felt his face heat up and his dick twitch halfheartedly with interest. He bit his lower lip and focused his gaze on his hand, which the werewolf was still grasping. He watched, as Derek slid the fork from his fingers and added it to the other cutlery on their dirty plates. He blinked as the older male walked away, and went to the sink to rinse the dishes off before putting them in the dishwasher.

He couldn't believe that had just happened. That Derek had done something so mundane such as eating a _green bean_ and made it look sexy. Stiles lowered his hand to his crotch and pressed the heel of his hand to his aching, interested cock. He bit back a moan at the contact.

Derek turned his head, a small grin in place as he caught sight of Stiles, and assumed what he was doing. “No jerking off in the kitchen. House rules.” he teased as he shut the door to the dishwasher and pulled out two bowls and spoons from the cupboards and drawers. “Which fro-yo do you want? Cake batter, chocolate, mint chocolate chip?”

“Cake batter with a little bit of chocolate, please.”

“No mint?”

“No, thanks.” Stiles shifted on the stool. “So, masturbating in the kitchen isn't allowed. Is there anywhere I _am_ allowed to masturbate?”

“Yeah, your room.” The werewolf replied with a snort. “Well, anywhere in your apartment, I guess. Including the kitchen, if that's what turns you on.”

Derek was quiet for a few moments as he scooped out the frozen yogurt, but he seemed off, so Stiles spoke up.

“It's not really kitchens that do it for me, you know.”

The werewolf huffed out a laugh and put away the frozen yogurt before handing Stiles a spoon and his bowl. “I'm aware.” he inhaled deeply, “But you know-”

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles said, stabbing at the chocolate scoop with his spoon. “Happy, committed, monogamous relationship with the love of your life, the gorgeous Braeden.”

Derek nodded and grabbed his own bowl. “Exactly, but I was referring to your contract, and that you're to remain celibate while you're going through the pregnancy process, as well as the pregnancy.” he cleared his throat and nudged the human. “Wanna go in the living room and start watching Jurassic Park?”

Stiles shot him a quick smile. “Yeah, and I picked us up something special.” He shifted his weight and grabbed the DVD case before waving it in the air. “Ta-da! Now we can watch Jurassic Park, _and_ Jurassic World, and agree to disagree on The Lost World and Jurassic Park III.”

The werewolf snatched the DVD from his hand and began walking toward the living room. “Deal.”

**XXXXXX**

Stiles blinked slowly, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes adjusted to the dark room.

“Hey,” Derek whispered next to him, his voice soft, “I just shut off the TV. I didn't mean to wake you.”

“It's fine,” Stiles replied quietly, his voice thick with sleep. “What time is it?”

“Late,” the werewolf remarked before sighing. “Do you want to spend the night here, or do you want me to help you to your room?”

Stiles didn't even have to think before answering. “Here, please.”

He jumped when he felt arms around his back and under his knees. “No, Der,” he whined, rubbing his face into the man's chest, “I wanna stay here.”

The werewolf chuckled lightly. “I know, I'm just moving you to the chaise cushion. It's a bit wider and easier to curl up on.”

Stiles allowed the older male to set him down on the end of the couch and smiled when Derek took the blanket off the back of the couch and settled it over his body. When the werewolf walked away, Stiles groaned.

“Where are you going?”

“To bed.”

“Can't you stay until I fall back asleep? I have a hard time falling asleep without my pillow, but you seem to make up for it.”

He heard the werewolf sigh and wondered if he should just go back to his apartment, where he'd at least have his pillow. He smiled sleepily as footsteps neared him.

“Only until you fall asleep, though.”

“Thanks, Der.”

“You're welcome, Stiles.”

Stiles wasn't sure how long he laid there, absorbing the older male's heat, and appreciating his companionship, but it didn't take long until he drifted back to sleep, feeling warm, protected and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this fic won't be updated for awhile. I'm taking a break from it. I can't take all of the miscarriage research, and I also have to write the next two chapters of each fic before I can post the next one. It's important that I write them without uploading them because I don't want people weighing in and swaying my mind and changing the fic the way it needs to be written.
> 
> Also, I finally got a new full-time job, and I start college this week, so I'm going to be incredibly busy from now on. However, I'm finally getting my life together, so I'd rather not get too many insults about focusing on myself and what's best for me.
> 
> That said, I'm not going to stop writing. I've found it's physically impossible for me to stop. So, I'll be uploading a fic a day for Sterek Week 2016.


End file.
